The Past, Future, and Somewhere in Between
by Foamy
Summary: Hitomi once again returns to Gaea. With Van at her side, they encounter new friends, old friends, and the most deadly of enemies. In a world full of such anger, fear, and hate, can two easily swayed hearts make a difference. *Full Summary Inside*
1. Strange, yet Familiar

**AN:** I've had this story in the works for a while now, I wasn't even planning on posting it. However, after some careful consideration I thought that it would be a good idea. I've written a story for Escaflowne before, but that didn't turn out so good. However, I believe that this one is better written, and a tiny bit more believable than the last one I wrote. The title is a bit iffy and it might change, but for now this is what I have to work with. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I only own Arathnia, and the characters from there. I do not own Escaflowne, even though I wish I did.

**Full Summary: **Hitomi Kanzaki knew she was anything but an ordinary teenager. She possessed an unusual ability. She could see into the future. As her strange ability begins to evolve, she is haunted by images of her true love. Problem is, he lives in an entirely different world. A world called Gaea. Where the earth and the moon share the night sky. In this world, he is a king, and their love had saved Gaea from destruction. Now nearly four years later, she finder herself transported back to Gaea along with her best friend Yukari Uchida. With Van and her fiends by her side, they encounter new friends, old friends, and the most vile and sinister of enemies. In this world full of such anger and hatred,, can two easily swayed human hearts truly make a difference? Or is Gaea doomed to a world of destruction and mayhem?

* mark dream sequences.

_**The Past, Future, and Somewhere in Between**_

Chapter 1 ~ _**Strange, yet Familiar **_

three years had passed since the girl from the mystic moon left the strange land called Gaea, and returned to her homeland. Three years since Hitomi Kanzaki had left Van Fanel standing alone in that clearing in Fanelia. Alone on that strange world called Gaea. The world created by an ancient Atlantian wish. For Hitomi, Gaea was a place of wonder and mystery, and was full of beauty. It was the same, yet entirely different from Earth. Every once in a while, Hitomi would see the raven haired king that she had grown very attached to during her long stay. The man she had realized she loved. To her, he never changed. However, she felt that she herself had changed. Her light brown hair had grown longer so that it now slipped down just past her shoulders. Her body had also matured quite a bit, as well as her uncanny ability to see into the future. Yes, Hitomi Kanzaki had changed, but not too much to be anyone but herself as she always has been. Definitely not as much as she anticipated Van Slanzar de Fanel, the king of Fanelia had. A lot can happen in three years.

It was a brisk and soundless night on the rural planet called Earth. Something seemed tranquil about it. It was almost too quiet. However, this night, the girl tossed and turned in her queen sized bed in the compact room in the small house that belonged to her parents. The eighteen year old looked tortured in her sleep, uneasy, like she was dreaming something not quite as peaceful as usual.

*She was running, running from what? For that, Hitomi was unsure. All that she was aware of was that she was running. Then she saw it, Fanelia. It was just a beautiful as it has been when she had first arrived on Gaea, lush, beautiful, and thriving. Unexpectedly, the sky became dark, shadows flowing over the sky as it turned an angry shade of red. The dark shadows settled over Fanelia's capitol like ink poured into the bowl of water. Spreading the inky blackness throughout the serene countryside. Hitomi's heart pounded in her chest filling her with fear and dread. She took off running once more. Her bare feet beat against the naked cobblestone roads. It did not take long for the brown haired girl to reach the castle even though she was on foot.

"Van!" She cried running down the long ans seemingly endless corridors, the fear in her heart causing her to panic. "Van where are you?" She cried again finding the king no where she had looked.

"Hitomi," She heard the young king's voice call.

She ran towards his voice. Her legs throbbed painfully by the amount, and at the stain caused by her constant running, but she didn't care. She did her best to ignore the pain and push forward in her stride. She bursts through the large double doors of what appeared to be some sort of office, or study.

Van Fanel stood in the dim candle light. This time, to her surprise, he had changed. His hair was worn in the same shaggy fashion, the raven locks shading his eyes. He was more muscular than he has been when she had left, and he was a bit taller as well. On his left arm, strange markings were tattooed onto his bicep that he had definitely had not possessed before. He must have obtained them some time after her departure from Gaea.

"Van," She sighed with relief, her stance relaxing a bit as her eyes fell upon her old friend.

Van looked at her, his wine colored eyes staring at her through the veil of his black hair. He appeared much older than his mere eighteen years. There was much sadness in his eyes. "Hitomi, you must not come back to Gaea," He told her looking away his eyes traveling to the stone floor. His gaze refused to meet with hers.

"Van what's going on?" She cried attempting to move closer to him. However, she got no closer to him. He actually seemed to move farther away from her.

"Don't come back to Gaea Hitomi. It's for your own good," He looked up at her again his gaze finally meeting hers, "Don't," She could see the pain in his eyes as he said those words.

"Van!" She cried to him as he faded into the darkness. The ground beneath her feet crumbled away, and against she was falling into a dark abyss. Only this time, no angel appeared to save her as she fell. *

Hitomi woke with a start. She bolted upright on her bed breathing heavily. Her hand was placed over her pounding heartbeat. Sweat rolled down her face, which she wiped off, as well as the sweat collecting on her brow. She took deep calming breath trying her return her heartbeat to normal.

'What could this mean?' She thought to herself.

She threw off her tangled blankets, and stretched her cramped muscles. She rose to her feet, noticing the throbbing pain from her dream remained within the muscles. Se found this odd, but shrugged it off as her mind playing tricks on her. She wandered over to her bedroom window, and sat down on the edge seat. "Why don't you want me to come back?" She asked looking up at the starry night sky. The thought puzzled her.

* * *

Hitomi yawned loudly in an attempt to stifle the sleep threatening to take over her body. She had not been able to sleep after she had woken up late from her dream the night before. Needless to say, she was dead on her feet. Her usual walk to the station in order to get to school seemed at least five times longer than usually was. This only made her and her body even more tired. When she finally arrived at the station, she plopped her exhausted body down on the nearest bench. She leaned against the track bag she used as a school bag and leaned her head against the semi-soft object. In only seconds it seemed, her best friend Yukari Uchida ran up to her in her usual bubbly fashion. Yukari always had been a morning person.

"Hitomi!" She greeted with a smiled, which then faded upon the inspection of her exhausted best friend. "God, you look like hell," She remarked abruptly.

Hitomi groaned, " Oh man," She ran a hand through her tousled brown locks messing them up further in an attempt to smooth them out. She had not done much to time them that morning, "I hate this," She groaned again leaning back against the uncomfortable steel bench.

"Hate what?" Yukari probed curiously. She was dying to know the origin of her friend's recent string of strange and erratic behavior. She placed her own bag at her feet and sat down beside the exhausted girl.

Hitomi sighed at the persistence of her friend. She was indeed surprised that the red head had not noticed the giant dark circles under her beautifully green eyes. "I haven't been sleeping well," She told her, hoping that her friend would probe no further than that. She definitely did not feel like explaining herself to her today.

"Why?" She demanded almost immediately after Hitomi has closed her mouth.

She sighed again, stifling a yawn. She was not going to get away with one of her half-assed excuses today. "You know that place I told you about, Gaea?" She said quietly to her friend so that they did not draw attention to themselves. Yukari nodded remembering the interesting place Hitomi had spoken of a few times. "Well, I've been having strange dreams about it. About that that boy I told you about. I have this bad feeling that something bad is going to happen," She explained, worry etched onto her narrow face.

Yukari rolled her eyes. It was just like her friend to come up with something strange thanks to her over active imagination. He stood and helped her friend onto her feet. "Hitomi, you and your wild stories. You really need to find a boyfriend," She stated pulling her towards the platform, "I'm sure there are plenty of guys..."

* * *

*Hitomi once again found herself on that black plain that seemed to only exist in her dreams. She took a few cautious steps into the darkness, and it was ripped away from under he feet. She found herself in the remnants of the Zaibach Empire. It had fallen into a state of ruin from it's previous, rather impressive, glory. Her eyes fell upon the cloaked figure standing in the middle of the barren land. Even from the distance Hitomi stood, she could see that the figure was a woman. Her hooded cloak was a deep royal blue color, however, it was not the same color that adorned the Asturian royals. The woman turned, and she noticed the foreign golden armor that hugged her body. It was armor that Hitomi had never seen before, on Gaea, or on Earth. Her hair was a deep golden color , and her eyes were a beautiful shade of violet that seemed as though it could pierce through your very soul. She looked sadly at Hitomi, then her eyes fell to the ground. Hitomi noticed a tombstone laid mere meters from the blonde's feet. However, as soon as the image popped up, it had vanished. Before the scene has faded, she had caught the first letter on the tombstone. It was a C.

"Wait!" Hitomi cried running after the fading image on the girl. "Who are you?" She looked around at the darkness and sighed. It was no use.

Again, the darkness was ripped away and replaced by another image. She once again found herself in Fanelia. The dark shadow still hung ominously above the capitol, giving it a sinister feel. Hitomi shuttered. It made the whole scene uncomfortable. She took a single step forward and the scenery ran past her until she once again found herself back inside the castle. It was the library she had seen in her last dream, or vision. Whatever you would call them. Her eyes were drawn to Van, who looked solemnly at his feet. His raven colored hair shielding his eyes from view once more. His lips were drawn into a tight line.

"You understand, don't you Van Fanel," An older female voice commented from the shadows somewhere beside Van. It seemed to echo throughout the whole room making it difficult for her to pinpoint the origin.

Van nodded once, "Of course your majesty," He said with a slight bow. His lips tightening back into that tight line.

"Good boy. You're very wise my young king," She responded slinking out of the shadows. She gently stroked his face from his ear down to his chin.

Hitomi finally caught a glimpse of the mysterious woman. It was definitely not the woman from the last scene. She appeared to be in her late twenties, or early thirties. Her hair was ebony, as dark as night, and cascaded down past her shoulders in waves. Her eyes were the coldest shade of blue she had ever seen. Her slim fingers were covered in jewels and a beautifully jewel silver crown rested a top of the perfectly groomed curls. She was wearing the same royal blue cloak over her narrow shoulders as the golden haired girl had. She slowly sauntered away from the king and left the library without saying another word. An eerie smile placed on her face.

She watched as Van fell down to his knees, tears welled up in the wine colored depths of his eyes. He looked up at the ceiling, "Please, don't make me do this father, please," He pleaded his voice breaking as he spoke. She could here him beginning to sob.

"Do what Van?" She asked watching him begin to cry as the scene in front of her began to fade. "No wait!" She cried running after the vision, but it proved futile. "Van!" She screamed.*

Her eyes flew open, adjusting to the drastic change in lighting rather quickly. She looked around and saw about thirty angry faces staring right back at her. She blushed furiously, she had fallen asleep in physics class again. Her face reddened even more when she had realized that she had screamed Van's name in the middle of the classroom where everyone could here her. She sank down in the very uncomfortable plastic chair wishing that she could just disappear and escape the embarrassment of the situation.

Her teacher cleared his throat loudly, ", I apologize if my lesson is boring you, however please refrain from napping in my classroom. Keep your sleeping, and your strange dreams at home," He said glaring at the young girl.

Hitomi's cheeks turned even redder, if that were even possible at this point. She nodded in response, "Yes sir," She said quickly. She picked up her text book and practically shoved her nose into it hiding her embarrassment. 'Why me?' She mentally asked the so called omnipresent God.

* * *

Hitomi hoisted her backpack onto her shoulders as she headed back home from her arduous day at school. She normally enjoyed the long walk home, however, the lack of sleep the night before put a damper on that one. Also, she was skipping out on track today, because of her extreme lack of energy. She had already explained herself to Yukari, and her friend didn't seem to be upset with her for this. The girl sighed and looked up at the sky. It was a warm and clear day. There was not a cloud in sight. It was not until her dreams returned that she had really began to miss Van, and all of her friends on Gaea. Sometimes she'd find herself on the school field at lunch just enjoying the sweet smell. Van's smell. She sighed again, and found herself longing to be with the young king once more. Longing to be by his side, and longing to be back on Gaea.

She snapped out of her stupor when someone gently tapped on her shoulder. It was then that she had realized that she had stopped walking in the middle of the sidewalk. She shook her head and turned to come face to face with Yukari. She smiled resuming her slow and leisurely walking pace. "Hey Yukari," She greeted as her friend fell into step with her.

Yukari smiled back, "I was wondering if you wanted to sleep over at my house tonight?" She asked tucking her long red hair behind her her ears. "Maybe I can get your mind off of those crazy dreams you've been having," She commented honestly.

Hitomi's smile faded a bit. She didn't want to forget about her dreams at all. They were her only link to Gaea, and Van. No matter how strange, scary, or sad they may be, she didn't want them to disappear just yet. Not until she had some idea of what was going on. However, she smiled at her best friend. "Sure, that would be great."

Yukari grinned crossing her thin arms behind her back. "Do you think that you could bring your tarot cards?" She hinted with hope in her brown eyes.

Hitomi smiled remembering her old and faithful tarot cards. "Actually I will," She said unexpectedly. "I've been wanting to try this new deck I bought a while back. I haven't used them yet." She had not preformed a tarot reading since she had returned to Gaea. Maybe it was time to start up again. They just may come in handy.

Yukari's frin transformed into a happy smile. "Alright, I'll be the first to try them. I want you to do a reading on me and Amano. Be at my house around seven ok Hitomi?" She said walking quite a bit ahead of her best friend.

Hitomi smiled at her friend's buoyant mood. "You know I will."

With that said, Yukari took off towards her house. Hitomi lived a good fifteen to twenty minute walk to Yukari's. However, her friend's departure once again left the her alone with her thoughts. She pictured Van clearly in her mind. His unruly black hair, wine colored eyes and she could not forget those beautiful wings he possessed. She found herself smiling as she continued her journey home. She picked up her pace and a small skip was added to her step as she pictured Van the whole way home.

* * *

When Hitomi finally did reach home after her long and detoured adventure home, she found her mother washing a sink load of dishes. Her shoulder length brown hair was tied up into a bun, and she wore an apron over her front where water had obviously splashed onto her. She smiled at the image. Her mother was always busy doing something.

"Hey mom," She greeted, removing her shoes from her feet and placing them on the mat beside the door.

Hitomi's mom smiled, "Hi baby, how was school?" She asked drying her hands off on her apron.

"It was ok, boring as usual," She replied placing her backpack on one of the kitchen chairs. She would never mention herself sleeping in class to her mother. She would be very disappointed in her.

She rolled her eyes, "Hitomi school is very important," She reminded her daughter, disapproving of her negative attitude.

"I know mom," Hitomi replied rolling her eyes as well. "Will it be ok if I stay at Yukari's tonight?" She asked hopefully, tactfully changing the subject. She would rather not get lectured on the importance of school and how it would benefit her in her adult life.

Her mother was silent for a moment. "That should be fine, as long as you two both go to school tomorrow," She stated firmly pointing a finger in emphasis at her oldest child. "I expect you to set a good example for your brother."

She smiled, "Of course mom. Thanks," She replied grabbing her backpack and running into her bedroom.

Hitomi threw her backpack onto the floor, and practically slammed the door behind her. She had not slept over at Yukari's in ages. She pulled another duffel bag out of her closet not wanting to use her school bag for the sleepover. It often smelt musky due to the sweat on her track clothes. She chucked the bag onto her bed. She put a couple of changes of clothes, as well as her school uniform, which she had changed out of before leaving school. She also put in some undergarments and her antique looking hairbrush. She threw in her leather bound journal, her black sketch book, and her small leather travel bag. After Gaea she had taken up the hobby of drawing, she often drew scenes from Gaea, or the people she knew and loved, as well as the amazing suites of armor called guymelefs.

Finally, she opened her drawer of her desk and removed the wooden box that held her new tarot cards. Her other ones remained wrapped in silk beside them. She had kept this drawer locked for almost two years. She smiled fondly at the memories that her old deck held. Her eyes fell upon the large white feather that laid at the bottom of her drawer beside her amethyst crystal. She removed the feather and ran the soft plume across her palm. She smiled fondly and placed the item in her bag along with her amethyst crystal. Amethyst was supposed to aid bad dreams. The box container her two decks of tarot cards went into the bag as well filling her with new hope.

She left her bedroom and gathered her toothbrush, and an extra pair of shoes. She added those to her bag and closed it. She stopped for a moment and stared at her locked drawer. She opened it once more and notices that one of her old tarot cards remained sitting alone on the bottom. She picked it up and turned it over to find herself gazing at the Ace of Serpents. It was Van's card. She smiled removing the card and tucking it into the front pocket of her jacket. She laid her jack on top of the duffel bag, and sat down on the soft mattress. She was definitely ready for the long night to come. She was finally ready to tell Yukari the truth, the whole truth, and show her the evidence. Yes, this would be an interesting night indeed.


	2. The Cards Have It

**Disclaimer:** I only own Arathnia, and the characters from there. I do not own Escaflowne, even though I wish I did.

* mark dream sequences.

_**The Past, Future, and Somewhere in Between**_

Chapter 2 ~ _The Cards Have It_

Hitomi arrived at Yukari's house promptly at seven. It had been a since the two had possessed some extra time to spend together outside of school and track. It did not take long for Yukari to delve into the contents of Hitomi's duffel bag in search of the 'sacred' tarot cards. In the meantime, Hitomi made a short trip to the bathroom. However, when she returned she found her friend kneeling on the floor staring at something in her hands. Her amethyst crystal laid on the floor beside her, with her old tarot deck beside it. Curiously, Hitomi peered over her friend's shoulder and realized that the red head was staring in awe of the large pearl white feather she had packed into the bag. She was inspecting it, a look of pure amazement etched onto her thin face. She ran the soft object across her palm in a similar fashion that Hitomi had when she herself was inspecting it.

Hitomi recalled how she had managed to obtain the feather from the Fanelian king. When he had rescued her from Zaibach that fateful day, it had fallen into her hand. She had stashed it in her pocket, and it wasn't until she returned home that she had remembered she had it. A small token to remember him, her own small little piece of Van. She kept it safe for the last three years, never allowing it to leave the safety of the locked drawer.

"This is huge," Yukari stated in amazement breaking Hitomi out of her memory filled daze. "How did you get it?" She questioned curiously as she turned it over in her hands. No bird that Yukari knew of possessed feathers this big. None of them had the wing span to require feathers to be this large.

Hitomi shook her head to clear her last remaining thoughts. "It's a long story," She stated sitting down on the floor across from her best friend.

Yukari placed the feather on the floor between them, watching as Hitomi picked it up gingerly, holding it delicately in bother her hands. She looked at her clock. "We got time," She stated flatly.

Hitomi sighed. She had told Yukari, and others of Gaea before, but never in detail. No one ever believed her anyway. She especially never told anybody the details about her complex relationship with Van. She doubted anyone would ever believe her, but it did not hurt to try. She began her story when her and Van landed in Gaea, and ended when they said their farewell. She refused to leave out any details this time. She poured her heart and soul out to her best friend. After her tale was finished, Yukari was dumbstruck. She had, had no idea that anything Hitomi had said could ever been real. However, here she was looking at the gigantic feather from a winged man. Hitomi had a fairly good imagination, but not that good of one. Yukari shook her head, and reached out hugging her friend tightly. Hitomi accepted her friend's comfort and smiled, tears filling her green eyes. She never realized how traumatizing the whole experience of Gaea had truly been, and how she'd surprisingly put all that behind her so easily.

Yukari sniffled, "I always thought you made that up," She stated truthfully. "Now I know for sure that there is no way that you could have," She said taking the feather from her hand, "This proves it."

Hitomi smiled wiping her eyes with her sleeve, "Thank you Yukari. You really are my best friend," She said smiling.

She grinned, "You know it," She replied pulling the lonely tarot card from the brown haired girl's jacket pocket. It had been poking out for a while now, but felt it was not the time to ask questions about it yet. "And this?" She questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Remember the first time you asked me if I ever did a tarot card reading about Amano?" She asked earning a nod from the red head. "Well, I did. But I know now that it wasn't about Amano," She began to explain earing a strange look from her. Hitomi smiled. "It was about Van," She explained taking the card from her friend. "This card means courage, which is Van through and through. This is Van's card," She said fondly gazing at the image painted onto the small piece of cardboard.

Yukari's mouth formed a perfect 'o'. She quickly shook her head and smiled at her friend's behavior. She hadn't seen this side of Hitomi in a long while. "I see. It has sentimental value," She said pointing her finger in the air.

Hitomi looked at her friend placing the card down, "Something like that."

It had been a couple of hours since Hitomi had spilled her guts to Yukari about her tale of love and war on that strange world called Gaea. Hitomi had done Yukari's fortune, and she had decided to do one for herself. Maybe it would be the key to discover the meaning behind her dreams. Eleven cards lay on the floor in front of her in the Celtic cross spread. the Fool, the Ace of Cups, the Lovers, the Devil, the Two of Swords, the Six of Cups, the Six of Pentacles, the Three of Swords, the Magician, the High Priestess, and the Tower. Dread filled Hitomi's heart as her expert eyes scanned over the cards.

"Well?" Yukari spoke up, "What do they say?" She asked noticing her friend's paled expression. Curiosity filler her as she scanned over the images on the cards.

Hitomi took a deep breath, "The beginning of a journey," She began pointing to the cards as she spoke, "drawn by a feeling, balanced choices, a warning, a tough decision, faced with a memory, giving away your resources, heartbreak, discipline and responsibility, knowing beyond logic, and destruction," She finished placing her hands into her lap. Even she was unsure what the cards were telling her. All that she knew was that something was calling her back to Gaea.

"What does it mean?" Yukari asked breaking Hitomi out of her thoughts.

"I don't know Yukari, I'm trying to make sense of it myself."

* * *

*Hitomi opened her emerald green eyes and found herself in a strange land that she had never seen before. It was beautiful. It was ten times more beautiful than Asturia, and rivaled the beauty of Fanelia. Mountains surrounded the city like walls of protection to keep others out. From the mountains, a large waterfall fell into two rivers that flowed out, but met in the center of the city. A giant rock formation stood directly in the middle of the two rivers. However, a castle was situated a top the mountain-like structure. It stretched out beyond the formation, and she could see where giant levistones had been placed to keep to structure stable. A grand staircase led from the ground up to the castle. A top the side mountains, she could see exotic trees, like a rain forest. The back mountains were bare.

She seemed to float through the empty streets of this vast city. "Where am I?" She asked air gazing in awe at the gorgeous rounded buildings. It was truly spectacular architecture, that she had no clue that Gaea even possessed. Her mind reeled as she began to float up that grand staircase to the castle. The whole thing looked as if it were made of white marble. Columns at the front of the solid structure seemed to be just a decoration than a structural asset. Inside the building was more breath taking than the outside had been. The walls were draped in royal blue fabrics and rich tapestries. The walls, ceilings, and columns on the inside all looked crystalline. It was a lot different than the castle in Palas, or Fanelia. It stood completely on a different level.

Faster than she could blink, she found herself in a throne room. It was as if she had been teleported there somehow. It was a circular room with one door leading into it. Two thrones were placed on a long rectangular platform. One had a ridiculously tall back, and the other was a regular size. Leading up to this platform was another large staircase. A royal blue rug ran from the thrones and down the staircase to the floor. The thrones were up so high, that the one with the tallest back almost touched the high ceiling. It was a real sight to see.

She looked at the scene before her. Her eyes fell to the tallest throne. The same woman she had seen with Van in Fanelia was perched upon the marble seat. She wore a fitted black dress that pooled at her feet. The regal air that seemed to follow this woman made Hitomi feel humbled in her presence. She more a satisfied smirk on her seemingly flawless face. Beneath her, just at the foot of the staircase, was a striking blonde girl. Her dress was covered in sapphire jewels at the chest where the dress as bunched up in the center. It was the same royal blue color that the golden haired woman from her other dream had been wearing. A silver crown sat a top of her head, the jewels glittering in the light. The girl was bowed, but her eyes gazed upon the woman on the throne. Her eyes were the same cold blue as hers. She looked to be no older than Hitomi herself. She was probably younger.

"Excellent my daughter," She stated her voice echoing making it sound as though she was on stereo. "The proud king of Fanelia will fall, and then Fanelia will be mine," She stated gleefully, a sinister smiled appearing on the woman's thin face.

Hitomi gasped her heart almost stopping. "They're going to kill Van," She said feeling her blood run cold, "But..."

She trailed off as the scene changed. She found herself back in Fanelia. In the clearing where Van has sent her home, and placed Escaflowne to sleep. Her eyes fell on Van, who was looking silently at the large monument that marked his families grave site. She watched as the young king pulled the energist from his pocket and placed it back into the army, "I can't do this alone," He sighed sadly as the machine roared to life.

"Oh Van," She said wrapping her arms around herself. Something big had to have happened in order for Van to call upon Escaflowne once more.

As soon as the scene had appeared, it vanished. Fire erupted all around her roaring loudly like a caged animal. The sky above her was blood red. And the grass beneath her feet was dead and barren. Escaflowne stood, the large sword drawn and raised. It was facing a gold guymelef that did not look like any she had ever seen before. The two guymelefs were locked in combat.

"Van!" She yelled as the golden guymelef's sword was about to come down on his head, but they vanished. Everything then proceeded to fade to black. She looked around the blackness and let out a frustrated cry. It was all a confusing swarm of images in her head, and she couldn't make heads of tales of any of it. Was is just her dreams, or was someone really trying to tell her something.

"Hitomi," A familiar feminine voice called from behind her. It sounded so inviting, so angelic.

The brown haired girl turned and her green eyes widened. Her eyes fell upon a figure she had seen so many times on her last trip to Gaea. The long dark-haired draconian woman named Varie Escariina Fanel. Van's lost mother. It took Hitomi a minute to compose the rush of emotions that flared up upon seeing the older woman. "Varie?" She asked thinking her eyes were playing tricks on her.

The woman smiled warmly at her, "You must return to Gaea, to Fanelia," She said, her voice echoing all around her. This made Hitomi shudder. A cloud of despair clung to the older woman like a second skin. "You must go back to Van," She stated, her voice booming and never faltering.

"But he told me not to," She replied with uncertainty. She didn't want to go against Van's wishes, but something told her that it was worse than she feared, and Varie's appearance made the worry and dread fill her heart.

Varie took a deep breath, "Without you, his fate is grim," She explained looking down at the darkness beneath their feet. "You must return to him Hitomi, if you truly care for him, you must," She said with pleading eyes.

"Why Varie? What's going on?" She demanded.

Varie spread her snowy wings, feathers falling off of the perfectly groom appendages. They flew up in a flurry around the two, then faded away taking the darkness with them. Vaire had also disappeared along with them.

Hitomi felt herself drifting away. It was a good feeling. She closed her eyes peacefully allowing the feeling to take it's course. When the feeling passed a few moments later, she opened her eyes. She found herself back in Fanelia. The capitol was decorated with red and gold fabrics, and strings of lowers of every imaginable color. It was definitely a tremendous occasion in the kingdom. She looked up and saw the bright blue sky, and the sun shining down over the dragon city. A beautiful day for sure. Her gaze moved to a man dressed in white standing on a slight platform where hundreds of people had gathered. A and gold carpet ran down the long walkway between the crowds of people leading up to the man in white. A sword was held in the man's right hand, and a jeweled medieval cross in his left. It hung from a chain that was wrapped around his wrist. It didn't take Hitomi long to realized that the man was a priest. In front of him and to the right stood Van. He was wearing his royal attire, that Hitomi could ever remember him wearing once. That was at his coronation. Her eyes fell upon the woman who stood at the end of the long red carpet that led up to the two men. It was the same blonde haired girl who had been kneeling before the ebony haired woman. Her crown looked more like a tiara, securing a veil on top of her perfectly groomed head. Her hair was pulled up at the top, but still flowed down freely past her shoulders. She was wearing a tight jeweled dress in a very pale shade of blue. So pale it seemed almost white. She watched as the strange girl began her stride down the long red carpet towards the Fanelian king and the priest. The train of her dress was carried by four hand maidens who were also dressed up for the occasion.

"This is what will happen if you do not return to Gaea," Varie's voice stated in warning.

Hitomi found herself unable to look away as Van took the blonde's hand before both of them knelt down in front of the priest. He then held the sword between the two. Her mind reeled back to Dryden and Millerna's wedding. They had done the exact same thing. "It's Van's wedding?" She asked shaking her head slightly overwhelmed by the situation she found herself in.

"Yes child," Varie stated appearing beside her. Varie's eyes narrowed at the scene. "That girl was sent to steal the throne of Fanelia," She explained watching as the blonde stood, a smile stretching across her features. "If you do not return to Gaea, she will succeed, and war will once again come to Gaea and plunge it into darkness," She explained as the crowd around them cheered for the couple at the 'alter'. "Van will die, and you are the only one who can save him Hitomi," She stated placing a hand on the girl's shoulder as the two people below kissed.

Hitomi felt a great sadness wash over her as the scene faded from view. Varie stood in front of her again. The older woman reached out and rested her hands on the girl's shoulders both anger and sadness reflected in her expressive eyes. "Why?" She felt herself asking.

Varie shook her head, "It's not my place to say young one," She said pulling the girl into a small embrace. She pulled away and cupped her face in her hands her eyes locking onto Hitomi's. "The sins of the father, do not need to be reflected on those of the son," She said her hands falling down to her side. "Promise me that you'll return," She pleaded tears welling up in her wine colored depths. The same eyes both her son's had inherited.

Hitomi felt her heartbreak at the sight of the sadness in her eyes. She could picture Van with the same look in his eyes in her dream. She nodded firmly taking the older woman's hand in her own. Tear had welled up in her own eyes, "I promise. I promise you, I'll save Van."

The draconian woman smiled affectionately at her, and gently stroking the younger girl's face wiping a stray tear away. "Thank you," She said as fer image faded away. *

* * *

Hitomi bolted up, and found herself in Yukari's bedroom. She sighed and wiped the heavy sweat off of her brow. That dream was one of the most intense that she had ever experienced. She turned to look at the clock that rested on her friend's bedside table. It was two o'clock in the morning. She sighed and threw the slightly damp covers off of her sweaty body. The room felt extremely warm to her, like it was on fire. She rose from the bed and began to search for her bag in the darkness of the room. A task that seemed nearly impossible since it was so difficult to navigate her way through Yukari's bedroom without bumping into anything, and everything. If it was her own bedroom, she would have no problem.

She bumped into Yukari's small table, and fell forward onto her knees. She cursed quietly at the racket she made. She heard a rustle, and then light assaulted her eyes, causing her to close them on instinct. Her eyes were used to the previous darkness.

"Hitomi what the hell," Yukari whispered loudly as her own eyes adjusted to the light as well. When her eyes refocused, She noticed her friend kneeling on the floor beside her small table about three feet her the bag her friend had brought along with her. "What are you doing?" She asked remaining in her bed.

"I'm leaving," Hitomi stated opening her bag and digging inside for her gray sweatpants. No matter what hour it was, she could not leave wearing her pajama shorts.

"What! You can't leave!" She exclaimed throwing the covers off herself, and jumping to her feet. The mattress creaked with the loss of the red head's weight.

"I can't stay here anymore, not when my friend's lives are in danger. I have to go back Gaea," She explained quickly changing into her sweatpants. "I can't stand not knowing entirely what these dreams mean Yukari. I need to figure it out."

The red head scoffed and watched Hitomi throw her belongings into her duffel bag. "And you think you can stop it? This 'danger'." She asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"I don't know, but I have to try Yukari. You have no idea the things I've been seeing," She explained throwing the last remaining items that belonged to her, and zipping the bag up in one swoop. She stood, holding the bag's straps with both hands.

Yukari sighed, "So you really are leaving?"

Hitomi nodded once. "Yes, I have to see Van, and I have to find a way to stop my dreams from coming true," She said moving over to the red head's window and opening it with ease.

Yukari was silent as she watched her friend climb out her window. "Hitomi wait," She called causing her friend's head to pop back into the room. Yukari sighed shaking her head in disbelief. She couldn't believe she was actually gonna do this. "I'll go with you," She said with a sigh.

Hitomi looked surprised, "Really, you wanna come with me?"

She nodded in response dumping everything out of her track bag. "I can't let you go alone," She expounded putting some clothes, and some of her important personal belongings into the duffel bag. "What kind of friend would I be to let you face danger on your own? No I'm definitely coming along."

Hitomi smiled warmly at her friend, "I guess not a very good one," She stated watching her friend close her own bag and throw it onto the seat at her bedroom window.

"Nope we're in this together from now on. You're not having another journey without me," She explained climbing out the window and joining her friend on her front lawn. She pulled her bag out and shouldered it. Unlike Hitomi, she had not bothered changing from her pajamas.

Hitomi laughed, "I guess I'm not."

* * *

The two girls had been walking for what seemed like hours. But in reality, it had only been about twenty minutes. Yukari followed Hitomi's lead silently, re-thinking her sudden decision to follow her friend on this seemingly pointless quest. She followed silently until they reached the temple in which Hitomi had been taken away the first time all of this crazy stuff happened. Yukari watched as her friend looked around with a distant look in her eyes. She followed the brown haired girl's lead as she sat down on the top step. She placed her bag beside her and stretched her tired muscles.

"Why are we here?" She whined recalling the events that had taken place over three years ago. She groaned and laid back on the cold, stone ground. She was too tired for all this.

Hitomi rolled her eyes. "This is where I left the first time," She explained pulling her knees up to her chest. "I believe that if we depart here, we'll end up in the same place as I did that night," She said looking up at the star filled sky. "I should be able to find my way from there...I think."

"If we can even get there," the red head stated forcing herself up into a sitting position.

Hitomi sighed and stood up. "Well I have to try. It's now or never," She stated holding out her hand for her friend to take.

Yukari sighed, but nodded none the less. She took her hand and used it as leverage to pull herself up. The two girls walked to the center of the landing, just in front of the temple itself. Yukari watched as Hitomi closed her eyes. It wasn't long before a pillar of bright blue light surrounded the two teens. Yukari's heart pounded and fear started to fill her when she felt herself being pulled upwards by an unseen force. She watched as Hitomi floated beside her, her eyes remained closed, and a happy smile had been painted upon her lips. Before the red head had time to saw anything, they were gone.

Hitomi's extremely powerful wish had come true, and the two teenage girls disappeared into the night. Once the pillar of light disappeared into the sky, only the tranquil silence of the night remained. There was no trace of the two girls anywhere at the temple.

* * *

AN: Just so you know, I know hoe to read Tarot card, but I did pull this out of my butt. Anyways, R&R


	3. Return to Fanelia

**Disclaimer:** I only own Arathnia, and the characters from there. I do not own Escaflowne, even though I wish I did.

* mark dream sequences.

_**The Past, Future, and Somewhere in Between**_

Chapter 3 ~ _Return to Fanelia _

Hitomi opened her eyes when the floating sensation had ceased. She stretched her muscles before looking around to inspect her surroundings. She found herself in a forest. In that instant, she looked up at the sky and saw the moon and the Earth adorned in the otherwise vacant night sky. A smile crept it's way onto her face, she knew that she had found her way back to Gaea. Upon deeper and closer inspection of the area she found herself in, Hitomi concluded that she had landed exactly where her and Van had landed over threes years previously. The familiarity of the situation brought back fond memories of the young king. The sound of rustling caused her to turn her head. She already had a sneaking suspicion who it was. Yukari emerged from some bushes her bag held tightly to her, and leaves stuck in her now unruly hair. Her friend looked extremely confused and frightened.

"Wh...Where are we?" She stammered staring wide-eyed at the sight of the two moons hanging in the sky.

Hitomi stood, and brushed off the back of her sweatpants. "I think we are just outside the village or Arzas. That is what Van told me the last time we landed here," Hitomi replied surprising herself with how much she recalled from her initial expedition to Gaea.

"Ar...Arzas?" was Yukari's stuttered response as she looked around the heavily forested area.

Hitomi nodded, "Yeah. If we start moving now, we should be able to reach the Capitol by midday. Well, that is if my memory serves me correctly, and I can find my way in the dark," She explained hefting her bag up onto her shoulder.

Yukari nodded hesitantly, but trusting that her friend wouldn't feed her false information about this strange land. "Is it safe?" She asked cautiously.

"Oh yeah," Hitomi said with a nod, "It's almost smooth sailing," She stated as she bean to walk.

"Almost?" She cried clinging onto her bag like it was a life raft, but following her friend none the less.

Hitomi scoffed at her friend's panicked behavior. "Odds are if we run into anything, it will be the wolf-people, and they would most likely help us," She explained walking faster than she had originally intended. She wanted to reach the Capitol as soon as she possibly could.

"Wolf people!" Yukari cried stopping in her tracks.

Hitomi shook her head in annoyance, "Just trust me Yukari. We'll be fine," She assured her friend.

Yukari gulped, but nodded looking at her surroundings once more. "For your sake, I hope you're right."

* * *

The sun had risen hours ago and the meager amount of sleep that the two girls had gotten the night before being swept off to Gaea was no where neat the quota they required for the amount of walking they were doing. Exhaustion and fatigue were quickly settling in on the two friends. It felt as though they would never reach the Capitol. It just seemed impossible. However, just as all hope seemed lost, Hitomi let out a high pitched squeal of excitement. They had reached the Capitol gates. It was a new surprise, but if Van found the walls and gates necessary, it was his business, not hers.

"Come on Yukari," She urged grabbing her friend's arm in her new found excitement. The teen found a sudden burst of energy, and she ran her fastest towards the tall gates that protected the Capitol of the lush country. All the while, pulling her exhausted friend behind her.

"Hitomi, slow down," Yukari cried in complaint as she stumbled after her over exuberant friend.

Before Yukari could protest any further, they reached the tall gates. The sentinels guarding them, eyes her and Yukari carefully. It made the two girls feel rather uncomfortable. It seemed as though Fanelian's were not as open to letting strangers in as they had been before. Then again, every time she had entered the city, she had been in the presence of their king.

Hitomi cleared her throat preparing herself to speak. "My name is Hitomi Kanzaki," she started, "and this is my friend Yukari Uchida. We are friends of Lord Van Slanzar de Fanel. Grant us passage into your city," She concluded taking a deep breath.

The sentinels looked at each other, and then back at the two strangely dressed teenage girls. They nodded and stepped aside, allowing the girls passage into the city. The heavy gates opened with a loud creak.

Hitomi beamed at the sentinels. "Thank you very much,"She cried grabbing Yukari's hand and pulling the red head along beside her as she ran through the gates. One of the armored sentinels followed them inside. This made Hitomi slightly nervous, so she slowed her pace to a normal walk, which both relieved and alarmed Yukari.

"Sandro," He yelled at a man who had been scrapping and cleaning a horses hoof. He dropped it and gave the sentinel his full attention. He was rather dirty, and his long greasy hair made it impossible for Hitomi to see his face. "Escort these two ladies up to the castle. I am pretty sure that Lord Van would like to see them," He ordered.

The gruff man nodded, "Of course." The two watched as the man named Sandro hooked his horse up to the wagon. The task was done almost so quickly, that Hitomi had barely noticed that he had already hopped up onto the driver's seat. He grabbed the reigns in his large hands, "Hop on ladies," He said gesturing to the wagon behind him.

Silently, Hitomi and Yukari climbed into the wagon with very little trouble. It only took the horse and wagon about ten minutes to reach the castle. The whole trip had elapsed in silence, but that suited all party members just fine. The only audible sound was the horse's hooves clicking against the cobblestone streets. The gruff man stopped the wagon at the front steps of the white castle. Hitomi smiled seeing it from up close. Fanelia had definitely been improved as it was re-built. She hopped off of the wagon, Yukari following close behind her. Her friend was captivated by her surroundings, that she had been very subdued the whole journey so far. Hitomi couldn't help but smile as she ascended the steps.

However, once they reached the top, a sentinel blocked their path into the castle. The amount of armor the man was wearing made it impossible for Hitomi to get a good look at him. "State your business," He asked bluntly, his voice flat. It seemed quite rude.

Hitomi cleared her throat once again, "We are friends of your king Van Slanzar de Fanel, we wish you to grant us passage into the castle," She stated confidently eying the sentinel with curiosity.

The sentinel glared at her, "What makes you think that you can just walk up to the castle and have council with the king?" He spat disgustedly, his eyes boring into Hitomi making her feel ridiculously uncomfortable.

"This is enough Bruton, stand down," A deep authoritative voice called from behind him.

The sentinel bowed and became humbled almost instantly. "Yes, my lord," He said stepping out of the way.

Hitomi's eyes fell upon the tall man in front of his. His hair was short, and was brown with quite a bit of gray mixed in with it. An eye-patch sat over his right eye, which stood out like a sore thumb against the tan of his skin. He wore a gentle smile on his middle-aged face. He more silver armor and a red cape that looked very uncharacteristic of the man. You could definitely tell that he rarely wore the outfit.

"Pardon me for his rudeness towards you Miss. Bruton is nothing more than a guard and can not deny anyone entrance without explicit orders from the king himself," He explained glaring at Bruton. He then turned to the girls and smiled once again. He bowed graciously, "I am General Mendelev Avanon, first general of Fanelia," He introduced himself, standing straight once again. "Any friend of Lord Van's is a friend of mine," He stated simply.

Hitomi couldn't help but smile herself. Indeed, some great changes had happened to Fanelia since her departure over three years ago. "Thank you General Avanon. I appreciate your help and kindness," She replied with a small bow of her down.

"Please allow me to escort you to Lord Van," He stated holding his arm out for the seeress to take.

She smiled an took it. She turned to her friend, "Are you coming Yukari?" She asked holding her own hand out fro her friend to take. The red head nodded without hesitation and grabbed Hitomi's hand. Her friend squeezed her hand in re-assurance, which made Yukari relax a bit. The tension in her shoulders was beginning to hurt.

The three walked down the winding corridors of the castle. Hitomi was almost convinced that they were lost, before they finally stopped outside a large set of double doors. Voices could be heard on the other side. The general released her arm, and pulled open the heavy door with a grunt. Inside, there was a large rectangular table. Three people were seated at the table. They all wore armor similar to that of General Avanon's. Hitomi assumed that these were the other Fanelian generals. Facing the door was a high-backed chair. It's back was facing her, which made it completely impossible for her to see if anyone was seated in the seat.

Hitomi took in the appearances of the other three generals. Seated closest to the high backed chair was a tanned man with his head shaved completely bald. He appeared to be in his late thirties. He seemed rather annoyed at the other general's sudden entrance. Seated next to him was a woman. She had long, curly, blonde hair that fell down past her shoulders in waves of gold. Her brown eyes had locked on to General Avanon, a look of irritation on her young face. Across from her sat a man with brown hair that was almost as long as Allen's had been last time she had seen him. This man was the only one who appeared calm and undisturbed by the interruption.

"Well, Mendelev, you sure took your sweet time," The woman spoke up, her eyes boring into the older man,

General Avanon smiled and chuckled, "General Delenair, you of all people should know that I am rarely on time for anything," He stated entering the room. He smiled slyly at her making the blonde woman scoff in disgust. Whether it was from his tardiness, or his flirtatious gesture, she was not sure. Mendelev turned and bowed before the high-backed chair. "Your majesty," He greeted with such a low bow that it almost made the two girl's burst out laughing.

"General Avanon," Van replied smoothly. The mere sound of his voice after all this time sent shivers down her spine. Her stomach jumped into her throat, and her heart began to beat madly with anticipation.

Mendelev straightened himself back up to stand at his full height. "I apologize for barging in and causing a scene in the middle of our meeting, but some friends of your have arrived my lord," He stated, a look of seriousness appearing on his face.

Van's eyebrows furrowed together in curiosity. "I see. Bring them in."

The general gestured to the two girls, ushering them into the cold and plain room. They slowly entered the room, cautious of the other generals who were all staring at them with curiosity. The two girls moved into the light, as they stood opposite of the king, so that he could see them.

His eyes widened in surprise, "Hitomi," He stated in shock. He then narrowed his eyes, "You shouldn't be here," He stated his voice taking on a more angry tone.

Hitomi felt herself recoil in surprise, and she felt her muscles tense up at the harshness in his tone. "I had to...I...I thought you'd be happy to see me," She explained starting the feel a bit nauseas by the sudden feeling of panic.

He stood up glaring at her, "Why are you here? Why did you come back?" He questioned angrily, his voice rising as he spoke. The way he spoke and his wine coloured eyes staring into her almost demanded her to speak.

Hitomi felt her face get hot, and anger surge through her veins. It felt as though a fire had ignited in her soul, and it burned. "Because I promised your mother!" She practically screamed. She was sure that her face was the colour of a tomato.

Van's eyes widened , and the king fell silent. He quickly recovered and glared at the girl. "We'll talk about this later," He stated his voice turning cold. It no longer held that slight warmth it had moments before. The sound of it sent shivers down Yukari's spine. Hitomi however, seemed unphased.

Silence fell over the group of men and women for mere moments before the tense atmosphere was interrupted by the opening of the double doors. One of the numerous hand maidens rushed into the room. Her dark hair was tousled, and her face was flushed. It was obvious that she had been running. She straightened her appearance before walking into the king's view. Hitomi and Yukari watched as she bowed, and Van motioned her to stand.

"I apologize for my intrusion your majesty, but Lady Merle has returned with the delegates from Asturia," She announced. She couldn't be any older than Hitomi, but she seemed a bit older. It had to be the formality in which she spoke.

"Excellent!" Van exclaimed rising from his seat. "This meeting is dismissed until further notice. I must go and greet my guests," He stated as the three generals rose to their feet as well. He then turned to Hitomi, "Hitomi, come with me, we will talk on the way."

She nodded firmly, anger evident in her face. Yukari could see that the young king's harshness had upset her friend. The girls followed the young king out of the large meeting room and into the corridors of the castle. Hitomi easily fell into step beside Van, but remained silent. Her lips were drawn into a tight line, that showed no signs of giving weigh. It was obvious that she felt humiliated by being dismissed so easily. Van remained silent as well. Yukari fell back behind the two not trying to interfere.

"Why did you come back?" He asked in a much softer tone than the two girls had been expecting.

The anger in Hitomi's face evaporated and was replaced with a look of sadness. "I had a dream, well more like a vision. Your mother talked to me and said that if I didn't come back that..." she stopped and took a deep breath to compose herself. "That you would die."

A warm smile spread across his face. "After three years you still worry so much about me," He mused stopping and turning to place his hands on her petite shoulders.

She couldn't help but smile back, "Yes, even more so now then ever before," She admitted her face turning a light shade of pink.

He pulled her to him and hugged her gently. "I'm glad that you came back," He said quietly, then pulling away so that there was about three feet between them.

Hitomi blushed deeply, "Me too."

Yukari cleared her throat seeing an opening, "Um, sorry to break up the tender moment, but am I invisible?" She asked feeling a bit annoyed that no one had even acknowledged her presence yet.

Hitomi looked at her friend. "Oh, Van this is my friend Yukari, Yukari this is Van, king of Fanelia," She introduced slightly embarrassed be her negligence.

Yukari eyes him up and down, "Nice to meet you Van," She said winking as Hitomi as she did so.

"Shut up Yukari!" She snapped, which made Van shake his head in both amusement and slight confusion at the two girls antics.

"Alright, that's enough," He said coming in between the two girls. "We have to go and greet our friends," He explained, and then resumed his quick stride down in castle's halls.

"Friends?" Hitomi asked slightly confused. She looked at Yukari before a light bulb went off in her head. Asturia. Hitomi bolted and caught up to Van, grabbing his arm and pulling him along.

"What friends!" Yukari yelled running in order to catch up to the young king, and her suddenly super energetic best friend.

The rest of the journey to the hanger was filled with laughter and heavy breaths. However, Yukari very uncomfortable with Hitomi and Van. It made her feel like a third wheel. She began to wonder is that is how Hitomi felt when she was with herself and Amano. Yukari shook her head to clear her thoughts. She had no idea what was going on, it was like she was missing something. When they finally reached the airship hanger, Hitomi spotted the Crusade almost instantly. As she got closer, she saw five of the people she never thought she would see again.

Millerna was just as beautiful as ever. Her long blonde hair was a bit longer, and she had grown a couple inches taller. Her expressive violet eyes seemed to shine with happiness. Her eyes fell onto the princess' bloated stomach, and saw that she was indeed heavy with child. Hitomi couldn't help but smile. Allen stood next to her. He was clothed in his usual knight Caeli attire, with his hand resting on the hilt of his sword. However, his once long blonde hair had been cut at his shoulders. It hung loosely against his cheeks. This made him look a bit younger than he actually was, but he was still the same Allen. Merle was the next person she spotted, The cat girl had grown quite a bit taller, and her bubble gum pink hair had straightened itself out and hung down past her shoulders. Her marking as a cat grew darker and more distinct. However, the most noticeable feature was that her face had thinned out and her body had matures quite drastically. Princess Eries was the next she spotted. To Hitomi's surprise, she looked almost exactly the same as she had three years ago. At last her eyes fell on Allen's little sister Celena. She no longer held an resemblance to being the monster Dilandau Albantou. Her soft blonde hair fell down near her waist and was pulled up into a high ponytail. She now held a regal air about herself, and her blue eyes shimmered with a happiness that had not been there before. You could no longer see the pain, loneliness, anger, thirst for bloody revenge that had once filled them. She was truly once again Celena Schezar.

Millerna gasped when she saw Hitomi. Tears of joy welled up in the princess' eyes, "Hitomi!" She cried running to her lost friend and pulling her into a crushing embrace.

Hitomi couldn't help but giggle with excitement. "Oh my god Millerna," She said holding her friend an arms length away gawking at her. "You look absolutely beautiful."

The princess smiled warmly at her. "Why thank you, you're not so bad yourself Hitomi," She replied with a wink.

Allen smiled and pulled her into a friendly hug as well. "Hello Hitomi," He greeted after they separated.

Hitomi heard a growl, but before she could turn her head to look, she was tackled to the ground by the pink haired cat girl. She looked up, and found Merle's dark blue eyes glaring back at her, "When did you get here?" She hissed angrily.

Hitomi heard Van chuckle. She tried to sit up, but found herself unable to. "Just this morning," She replied.

Merle's frown turned into a happy smile, "Good. I was just making sure that you haven't been here long," She said climbing off of the sand haired girl and crossing her arms over her chest. "I would have expected word of your arrival," She added in a snobbish way, and sticking her nose up in the air. This made Van chuckle again. She was definitely the same old Merle.

Hitomi rolled her eyes at the cat girl and took Allen's hand to help pull herself up. She gave him a short nod, "Thank you Allen."

"You're most welcome Hitomi," He replied hanging onto her hand and kissing the back of it gently.

Hitomi blushed and pulled her hand away quite quickly. She cleared her through and turned to Celena. Unexpectedly, the blonde pulled her into a hug. "Thank you," She said so quietly that the seeress barely heard her.

Hitomi pulled away smiling. She knew exactly what the other girl meant. She nodded in recognition, then turned to the older woman standing next to her. She gave a small bow. "Nice to see you again Princess Eries," She greeted with a warm smile.

She smiled back, "Likewise Lady Hitomi," She replied with a slight bow of her own. It was more one of respect than that of which you would give to royalty. Hitomi's smile brightened at the unexpected gesture.

Van cleared his throat reminding the group of his presence. "Aren't you forgetting someone?" He asked causing her to turn around.

Her eyes fell on Yukari, who seemed lost in her own little world as she stared at Allen. Not that she blamed her, he did look exactly like her boyfriend back home. Her jaw was unhinged slightly, and her chocolate eyes wide with surprise. "Right," She cried pulling the stunned red head to her, knocking her out of her daze. "Yukari, these are my friends, Merle, Millerna Aston of Asturia, Allen Schezar knigt Caeli, his little sister lady Celena, and Princess Eries Aston of Asturia," She introduced gesturing to each one as she said their names, "Guys, this is my friend Yukari from back home on the mystic moon."

Yukari, and the small group exchanged greetings and smiled. Hitomi could tell by the look on the red head's face that she was completely overwhelmed. She looked at Van pleading with her eyes.

Van nodded and approached the small group, "Now that we have all introduced ourselves, Merle, why don't you take the girls to the rooms that they will be staying in. Allen, Eries, and I have things to discuss," He said nodding at the two older Asturians.

Merle grinned showing off her sharp feline teeth. "Of course Lord Van," She cried more high pitched than normal. In an instant, the feline took off down across the hanger at an incredible speed.

Van laughed, "I don't think that they can keep up with you at that speed Merle," He called after her causing the cat girl to slide to a stop.

She turned placing her hands on her hips. "It's not my fault that they're slow spokes," She teased.

"Ok that's it!" Hitomi cried running after the cat girl. As soon as she saw Hitomi take off, Merle bolted . She was down on all fours, and out of the hanger. Yukari followed almost instantly not wanting to be left behind. Millerna followed as well, but at a much slower place. Celena walked beside her to keep her company.

Van shook his head disapprovingly. He then turned to his friends, "Let's go to the library to speak in private."

* * *

A couple hours had passed since the Crusade's exciting arrival. Hitomi, and Yukari had just gotten settled into the room that they were to share with Celena and Millerna. The two other girls had wandered off to go into the city. Hitomi was rather disappointed because she wished to speak with Millerna. However, it could wait until a later time.

The door opened and Millerna walked in with Celena in tow. Millerna groaned and placed a hand on her lower back. She turned to Hitomi and smiled warmly at her. Celena wandered out onto the balcony and sit down starring out at the bustling city streets.

Hitomi couldn't help but smile back at the princess, "How are you?" She asked patting the bed, inviting the blonde to sit next to her.

She took the seeress' offer. "I'm good, all things considering," She replied with a groan as she sat down. She let out a sigh of relief and placed a hand on her swollen belly.

Hitomi looked at her accusingly, "How long have you been pregnant?" She demanded playfully.

The blonde chuckled, "I am only five months, but I am ridiculously huge, I know," She explained with a laugh.

"Who's the father?" She probed trying to coax her friend into giving her more information.

Millerna blushed and looked away, "Dryden."

Hitomi couldn't help but the grin that spread over her face. "He came back, "She stated knowingly.

Before Millerna could reply, Yukari decided to worm her way into the two other girl's conversation. "I know it's not my place to say anything, but I feel compelled to say congratulations," She stated with a warm smile appearing on her face.

Millerna was surprised, but smiled none the less, "Thank you um...Yukari," She replied tucking her hair behind her ears.

Hitomi smiled and turned back to the princess. "So why didn't Dryden come with you to Fanelia," She asked leaning back against the headboard.

Millerna sighed, she did not like to dwell on unpleasant things. "My father passed away about two years ago..." She began, but Hitomi quickly cut her off.

I'm so sorry Millerna," Hitomi cried placing a comforting hand on the blonde's shoulder.

She smilled patting Hitomi's hand, "It's quite alright," She said taking her friend's hand off of her shoulder. "He had named Dryden as his second, or successor. Anyway, that means that he is now the king of Asturia. Anway, he can't leave Palas as much as he would like. That's why Allen and Eries had to come with me," She explained with a small sigh.

"Oh so they're like your 'escorts' right?" Yukari remarked crossing her legs beneath her.

Millerna thought for a moment, "I suppose so. Dryden did tell them to watch out for me," She admitted standing up and stretching her back out.

Hitomi chuckled, "I'm surprised that he even let you leave the safety of Palas," She remarked pulling her legs to her chest.

Millerna nodded enthusiastically, "Me too. However, I do believe that my sister held some sway with him. I am pretty sure that she convinced him to let me come along," She added with a giggle.

Hitomi smiled, "That's so sweet," She commented referring to Dryden's protectiveness over her.

Millerna grinned and looked at Yukari knowingly. Hitomi was taken a back by the gesture. It was as if her two friends were having a secret conversation, and they didn't really know each other. It sort of freaked her out. "Don't think that I don't noticed," Millerna commented playfully pushing the sandy haired girl.

She eyes her friend suspiciously, "Notice what?"

"The looks Van gives you when your back is turned," She said resting her hand on the girl's shoulder. "He really loves you Hitomi," She removed her hand from her shoulder and turned towards the balcony. "It's to bad he's..."

In that instance, Merle burst into the room, "Shut it princess!" She snapped, her dark blue eyes narrowing at the blonde.

Millerna turned to look at the cat girl, an outraged look on her face. "I am not a princess anymore," She seethed. "I am a queen in my own right and I expect you to treat me with some respect Miss Ambassador," She practically spat.

Merle rolled her eyes, and then turned her gaze to Hitomi. "Van wants to talk to you," She said, then looked between the other three women in the room. "Alone."

Hitomi nodded slowly knowing that this was going to be an important conversation. "Alright."


	4. The Arathnian Ambassador

**Disclaimer:** I only own Arathnia, and the characters from there. I do not own Escaflowne, even though I wish I did.

* mark dream sequences.

_**The Past, Future, and Somewhere in Between**_

Chapter 4 ~ _The Arathnian Ambassador _

Hitomi found herself wandering aimlessly down the empty halls of the castle. She had been searching for Van for over an hour, and she still did not have any idea where she was going. Merle had decided to stay behind with Yukari, Millerna, and Celena, completely forgetting about the sandy haired girl. However, it was good to see that Yukari was getting along so well. She sighed and continued to wander down the halls. She knew that it was nearing dinner time so she was bound to run into somebody at some point. However, that fact alone did not help her find the raven haired king. She turned down a long hallway and spotted a set of large double doors at the end. Mounted a top the wooden frame was a stone statue of a dragon. It held a blood red crystal sphere clutched in it's talon-like claws. The Fanelian crest was carved perfectly into the door. It was the same crest that adorned Van's royal sword.

She couldn't help but smile, "This must to Van's room," She mused aloud to herself. This seemed to be the only place she had yet to look for him. She found herself taking a deep breath before taking the first stride in her walk down the long corridor. Her pace did not falter until she reached the intimidating doors. She stood in silence for a moment before raising her hand and knocking gently on the wood surface.

"Enter," Van's voice boomed from the other side of the door. She jumped back slightly in surprise. She had not expected it to sound so loud. It made her shudder. She swallowed and quickly composed herself.

She said nothing, and took a deep breath in order to muster up the courage to open the doors. She entered the room and quietly closed the heavy door behind her. The whole time she did so, her eyes were fixed on her feet. She was not sure why, but she couldn't bring herself to look up. She suddenly felt humbled in Van's presence. It may have just been the new environment she had found herself in. Van's bedroom was definitely foreign territory.

Van looked up and smiled at her. "I was beginning to wonder if Merle gave you my message," He mused remaining in his seated position on his king size four poster bed. His shirt had been discarded on the chair by his bed, and the door leading out onto the balcony was wide open allowing a soft breeze to flow openly through the room.

Hitomi nodded knowingly, "She did, but I got lost looking for you," She admitted staring at the floor in front of her.

Van sighed, "She should have brought you to me," He stated tiredly. "I really wanted to talk to you," He added his voice taking on a more serious tone.

Hitomi felt herself blush under his intense gaze. She cleared her throat before speaking afraid that it might as gibberish. "Alright, I'm here now, let's talk," She stated finally pushing passed her temporary shyness. She looked up and her gaze locked onto Van's.

She nearly gasped, but she controlled herself. The king's wine colored orbs were burning with emotions that she could not even begin to place. They seemed to burn into her soul. It was eerily peaceful and protected feeling. She felt like smiling at the sense of security that his gaze brought about her, but refrained from doing so. It was not appropriate at the moment.

He sighed frustrated with himself. "I can't lie to you," He stated his head turning so that his gaze was now focused out the balcony doorway and onto the quickly darkening sky. "I care a lot about you but..."He started, but he stopped unsure of what to say or how to say it.

Hitomi sense his inner turmoil and found herself walking towards the slightly older boy. She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I know Van," She said soothingly. "Please tell me?" was her question as she sat down beside him.

He sighed again, "Why is this so hard!" He growled covering his face with his hands. Anger contorted his once serious expression.

She couldn't help but feel the curiosity pulling at her, "What's so hard Van?"

He looked at her and sighed again. What he had to tell her could wait until a later date. There were more important things he had to say. He took a deep breath, "Hitomi, I love you."

She could so nothing to prevent the blush that flushed over her features. She swallowed hard. She couldn't remember him ever telling her those three sweet words before now. She found herself smiling. "I love you too Van," She breathed in an almost inaudible voice. However, she knew he had heard her.

He smiled resting his hand over her smaller one. "I'm glad." He turned to get a better look at her. "That's not the only reason I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to apologize for my rudeness towards you and Yukari earlier," He admitted ashamed by his unfriendly and ungentlemanly like behavior.

Hitomi smiled warmly at him. "Already forgiven and forgotten," She replied with a small shrug.

Van chuckled, "That's just like you Hitomi. You want everyone to get along," He mused gently caressing her cheeks with his left hand. "That's why I love you."

Her smile brightened at his declaration and she leaned into his calloused touch. It sent bolts of electricity down her spine. "I love you too."

He slowly leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers. She barely had any time to register what was happening before he pulled away. She forced herself to breath as she blinked her eyelids rapidly. That was her an Van's first kiss. She smiled and gently touched her lips with her fingers. She leaned into his warm embrace. It was not long before her lips sought out his and claimed them. The kiss was more heated this time around. Van's hand moved from it's position covering hers to rest on her thigh, and his other hand gripped her hip gently. She felt her face get hot as his tongue gently brushed against her bottom lip asking for entrance. She couldn't help but comply. His gentle grip on her thigh tightened at this. She moaned feeling heat spread through her stomach as his hand slid up from her hip to rest on her side.

A loud knock on the heavy door forced the couple to jump apart in surprise. Van cursed quietly and straightened his appearance. He stood up and cleared his throat. "Enter!" He called hoarsely, a hint of anger and frustration evident in his voice. At least it was to Hitomi's ears.

The double doors opened and General Avanon entered the room. He looked upon the scene in front of him and back up and began to retreat seeing the look in his lord's eyes, and the slightly rumpled appearance of the sandy haired girl. "I am sorry for interrupting your majesty," he stated gruffly, his head remaining hidden from view.

Van cleared his throat again. "No matter Mendelev, what is it?" He asked picking his shirt up of of the chair and pulling it over his head covering up his indecency.

The general poked his head back into the room and smiled sheepishly at his king. His expression suddenly turned very serious. "The Arathnian ambassador is here," He stated bluntly.

Van's eyes widened in surprise, "Why is he here?" He asked in a voice sounding slightly panicked.

General Avanon shrugged, "I am not quite sure my lord. He says that he wishes to seek conference with you in regards to Queen Nastrata Brahne," He explained folding his arms behind his back.

Van's eyes narrowed as he swore under his breath, "Thank you Mendelev."

The general nodded and bowed slightly before turning his heal and swiftly exited the royal bed chamber.

Van paced silently around the room for a few moments stewing in his thoughts before he figured out what he needed to do, "We have to get Allen," He stated locking his eyes with hers.

He held out his hand for her to take. She took it graciously and used it to pull herself up onto her slightly shaking legs. The whole situation the two teens had found themselves in moments before had frightened her slightly. She took a deep breath regaining her shaken composure, "Why?" She asked in relief as he pulled her along behind him as they left the room.

"There is no reason for the Arathnian ambassador to be in Fanelia," He explained releasing her hand from his tight grasp. His quick stride down the long corridors did not falter as he did so.

It did not take the pair long before they reached their destination. Van raised his hand and knocked firmly on the hard wooden surface. Moments later, the door swung open and the blonde haired man known as Allen Schezar appeared before them.

"What is it Van?" He asked leaning against the door frame. He has lost his knight Caeli attire and was clad in just a white shirt and his usual black pants.

"Valoryn Salanzar is here," Van stated darkly.

Allen's blue eyes widened in surprise. He then walked into the hallway closing the door behind him. "Why is that traitor here?" He spat in disgust.

Hitomi was surprised by the knight's reaction. His blue eyes lazed as he stared at the king. She had never seen such disgust or anger radiating off of the blonde knight before. "He is now the ambassador for Arathnia," Van stated as they began to walk down the hall. "He seeks conference with me on behalf of Queen Brahne," He explained as Allen scoffed in disgust once more.

"Who is Valoryn Salanzar?" Hitomi asked more to Allen than to the sovereign at her side.

"He is the Arathnian ambassador..." Van began, but Hitomi cut him off before he could utter another word.

"Yeah, yeah. I got that much," She stated rolling her eyes at the annoying and repetitive sentence.

Allen shook his head at his two younger comrades before clearing his throat to speak. "Valoryn Salanzar used to be a knight Caeli like myself. He was both born and raised in Asturia," He bgan, playing with the ends of his now short blonde hair. "However, about ten years ago he abandoned Asturia and went to Arathnia. He went in order to serve under the high council of Gaea. The great Queen Brahne," He explained spitting at the mention of Queen Brahne as if the name left a sour taste in his mouth. The knight quickly regained his composure. "I am the man who took his place as a knight. However, how he obtained a political position like the ambassador is completely beyond me," He finished crossing his arms across his chest.

"I have an idea," Van stated bitterly as they approached the large doors of the airship hanger for yet the second time that day.

The three friends arrived at the hanger, and were greeted by sight of the Arathnian envoy. Their airship was a lot larger than the Crusade was. Actually, it dwarfed in comparison. It appeared to look like more of a blimp with sails on the back than an actual aircraft. Valoryn Salanzar stood in front of them with to companions at his side. He was a tall darker man. His skin was quite tanned, and his beard was full and covered his cheeks ans chin almost completely. His thick black hair was cropped short for an obvious cleaner appearance. Next to him stood the golden haired woman Hitomi had seen in her dream. However, this time she wore snow white armor and a blur and silver cape that was pinned to her chest. He hair spiraled down in waves and shone brightly in the light of the hanger. She wore an emotionless expression on her face which made her seen cold and empty that it made Hitomi shiver. Standing slightly behind her was a what appeared to be a man encased in a suit of armor. However, it looked nothing like a traditional suite or armor that Hitomi was used to seeing. This one was blood red with horn-like structures jutting out from the helm. It was quite demonic in appearance. He stood tall like a bodyguard with his armored arms crossed across his equally armored chest.

"State your business here Salanzar," Van demanded authoritatively stopping his stride about three feet away from the older man.

The dark haired man smiled and gave the king a slight bow. "Myself, and Miss Galaxia Tanuar," He begna gesturing to the proud looking, golden haired woman beside him, "wish to have conference with you and your council on behalf of our queen," He stated professionally.

Van's eyes fell on the man attired in the blood red armor. They narrowed at the hulking figure. "And him?" He demanded.

"Agrael is here to ensure the safety of Miss Tantuar and myself," He began placing a hand on the young woman's shoulder. Hitomi watched as the blonde scowled at him. "Tis' merely a chivalrous gesture I assure you young king," He continued with a bow. "After all, this young lady if a knight of Arathnia," He stated with a chuckle.

Van's eyed glared at the blonde, "I am aware of her position Salanzar," He spat but nodded, "Of course precautions must be taken."

Valoryn smiled again, "Shall we trust to a place that is less public Fanelia?" He suggested.

Hitomi couldn't help but shiver. Bad vibes washed off of the these three foreign characters like dust off of a chalkboard. Something was definitely not right with the whole situation. Her eyes turned back to Van, who slowly nodded his head. "Of course."

* * *

Quite a few minutes later, the six people sat in the meeting room. It was the same room that Hitomi had originally been escorted to when she had first arrived. Merle, as well as General Avanon had joined their small group along the way. Now there was three Fanelians, three Arathnians, one Asturian, and one girl from the Mystic Moon seated within the cold and plain room. Hitomi couldn't help but notice the intense glare Merle was currently shooting at the blonde woman named Galaxia. It was obvious that the cat girl did not like the golden haired knight. Other than that, the other parties seated at the long table wore blank and emotionless expressions.

Valoryn cleared his throat breaking the tense silence. "The queen requests your presence in Arathnia in two weeks time," He stated folding his large hand underneath his chin.

Van stood up, "Queen Brahne can not request my presence at the drop of a hat. She knows damn well that I am the sole monarch of my country and that I can not leave my country unattended," He raged slamming his fist down on the table in emphasis.

Galaxia scoffed at the childish action and Van's weak show of rage. This drew everyone's attention to her. "Her majesty knows of your current state Fanelia," She countered glaring at the younger man. "I am to understand that you have Queen Millerna of Asturia as a visitor in your country correct?" She asked looking at her fingernails as she talked.

Van snorted at this response, "She is due back I Asturia in a week," He replied almost instantly.

"I am certain you can figure something out," Galaxia retorted her cold blue eyes locking onto Van's blazing orbs. "I am sure that you would not like to disappoint her royal highness."

"It will be nearly impossible to reach Arathnia in less than two weeks," He stated in defiance. However, it was obvious that he was thinking of excuses so that he did not have to make the journey.

Unfortunately, Galaxia had planned for this response. "If you fly to the west, and over great lake Everstill, you will find yourself over the Celestial forest. After that you'll be flying over Dragonsand which is directly east of out capitol Terra," She stated tossing her golden locks over her shoulder. "Then you just have to fly over the eastern mountains and you will be in Terra," She finished leaning back against her chair with a smug expression painted on her face.

"Are you insane!" Allen, Van, and Merle cried out in unison.

Allen rose to his feet defiantly, "That area is crawling with dragons. It is not safe to pass through there. It is complete suicide," Allen stated angrily.

Galaxia scoffed, but remained silent, her eyes shifting to the side. A faint deep, yet distorted chuckle could be heard. Hitomi could only assume that the sound belonged to Agrael. However, he did not speak. Valoryn let out a mocking laugh before clearing his throat. "The odds of a dragon attack actually taking place in the air are pretty much slim to none. Dragons are territorial, but the sky is pretty much free reign," He stated tapping his impatient fingers against the long wooden surface of the table.

Van glared at the bearded man before sighing in defeat. "How long would that take us approximately?" He questioned.

A grin spread the ambassador's face. "About a week your majesty."

He nodded firmly, his lips tightening into a thin line. "Fine," He stated turning so that he was no longer facing the foreigner. "Report back to Queen Brahne, and let her know that I will be there as she demands," the young king spat in disgust.

"Of course my liege," Valoryn stated slyly as he rose from his seat.

Van snorted, "Leave now, you've conferred with me, you have no reason to be here any longer," He stated waving he three foreigners off.

The group watched as Agrael assisted Galaxia into a standing position. Galaxia smiled gratefully at the silent man trapped in the demonic looking suit of armor. Valoryn adjusted his robes, and then looked back at his two companions. "Galaxia," Hitomi heard him whisper as he turned to them. She looked at Merle and noticed that the cat girl's ears had perked up signaling that she had heard him speak as well.

Galaxia straightened her cape, "Yes?" She inquired quietly shooting a sideways glance at the two girl's watching their every move. Hitomi looked away quickly, feeling the blonde's eyes burn into her.

"Send word to your dear friend Startegos and tell him that his information on the Fanelian king was extremely accurate and will be very useful. Tell him to keep up the good work," He said patting her on the shoulder. "He is a very useful asset to our cause."

The golden haired woman nodded," Yes, of course."

Hitomi's eyebrows furrowed, and her face contorted into an expression of deep thought. She couldn't help but notice the underlying message the man's words seemed to hold that she could not decipher. She sighed and looked at the other people in the room. Other than Merle, no one had noticed the exchange of words. "What is going on here?" She wondered looking up at the blank ceiling. If only she knew what fate had in store of the girl from the Mystic Moon, and the Draconian King.


	5. Love Eternal

**Disclaimer:** I only own Arathnia, and the characters from there. I do not own Escaflowne, even though I wish I did.

* mark dream sequences.

_**The Past, Future, and Somewhere in Between**_

Chapter 5 ~ _Love Eternal _

Three long days passed since the sudden arrival and departure of the Arathnian envoy. Three days since the strange foreigners had left the capitol. Hitomi couldn't help but sense the tension that seemed to settle upon the castle at the arrival of the three disturbing figures. Van had been acting strangely as well. It seemed as though he was avoiding her, and when she did see him, they hardly spoke at all to one another. This left her with mainly Yukari and Millerna to keep her company. Not that, that was entirely a bad thing, but she missed Van's company. He had been running around the castle for the last few days making preparations for his departure to the Arathnian capitol, Terra. When Hitomi would briefly see Van during these times, he always seemed on edge and nervous and she was not entirely sure why.

Van had made the decision that Millerna's older sister Eries would watch over Fanelia's royal affairs in his absence. She had graciously accepted his offer. Allen decided to accompany Van to Aranthnia offering the use of his airship the Crusade to his friend. Consequently, Eries sent for another airship to come and fetch Millerna in the knight's absence. Merle had refused to stay behind and leave the young king's side. In turn this forced Van to allow the cat girl to tag along with them.

Hitomi sat at the window of her room looking out over the castle's grounds. Outside, she could see where Van stood conversing with his four generals and Princess Eries. "I wanna go," She mumbled with a pout looking at the small group of people with envy. They were highly revered enough to spend large amounts with the raven haired king. A luxury she was currently being denied.

Yukari scoffed at her friend. "Why?" She asked sitting up from her lying down position on her bed. It seemed ridiculous to her that Hitomi would want to go on the long and very boring trip to a place she had never even heard of before. It did not quite make sense to the red head. Then again, she had tagged along with Hitomi to Gaea. That is why she kept her mouth shut.

The sandy haired girl sighed again tearing her gaze away from her love, "I don't like the feeling of all this," She stated looking at her best friend. "I just know that something bad is going to happen," She continued turning her eyes back to the castle's courtyard.

"Then tell Van that you're going," Millerna spoke up from across the room. "Tell him what you're feeling, and how you would feel a lot better if you went along as well to ease your mind. I am pretty sure that he wouldn't put up a fight," She suggested with a warm and supportive smile.

The teen found herself sighing once again. The weight of her dreams, and the current tension in the air seemed to place an enormous weight upon her delicate shoulders. It was definitely frustrating. "I don't know Millerna."

"On my god, just do it Hitomi," Yukari groaned flopping back down onto her bed. "God, why the fuck do you have to be so fucking stubborn?" She continued feeling annoyed by her friend's melancoly behavior.

Hitomi glared at the red head, "Shut up!" She hissed through slightly clenched teeth.

Millerna took a deep breath, deciding to voice some of her concerns. "I wouldn't be so worried either if that Agrael character had not come along with them," She voice trying to pull the subject away from Van slightly.

Hitomi shook her head, "That's why I am so worried. Something about him just screams at me not to trust him."

Millerna sighed, "Well Hitomi, all you can do is talk it over with Van."

Hitomi nodded in agreement. "I hope that you're right Millerna. I hope he listens."

* * *

A blanket of darkness covered the sky over Fanelia. It was dark, but Hitomi found sleep too far away from her reach. She had been lying awake in bed for almost two hours already and sleep was no closer to claiming her than it had been two hours before. She sighed dejectedly as she slid out of the soft comfort of the blankets. She adjusted the nightgown, she had borrowed from Celena, so that it sat properly on her chest. It was a surprisingly warm night. She stretched her cramped muscles, and slowly inched her way towards the door. She did not desire to wake her roommates from their peaceful state of slumber. She opened the door just wide enough so that she could slide into the even darker hallway.

It took her a good fifteen minutes of maneuvering down the long and winding corridors, until she found the dimly lit hallway she had been searching for. She bit her bottom lip and walked up to the double doors with the Fanelian crest engraved into them. She took a deep breath summoning up the courage she needed to knock. She closed her eyes and quickly did so.

Upon receiving no answer, she opened the door quietly and slipped into Van's bedchamber. Having only been in this particular room of the castle only once before, she looked around taking in the sight of her surroundings. It was pretty plain. A large armoire sat against the south wall taking up quite a bit of space. The king's bed was positioned between the balcony, and the floor length window on the west wall. To her surprise, a small desk was placed on the other side of the balcony. A tall bookcase was placed on the east wall almost straight across from the bed. Old leather bound volumes filled the deep shelves, and most of them were extremely well worn. It was obvious that someone indeed went through them quite often. Next to the bookcase, was a very tall and large chair. It was large enough for two people to sit in.

To Hitomi's surprise Van was seated at the small desk, his head buried in his large hands. She had been expecting him to be sleeping at this hour. She heard what seemed to be faint sobbing coming from the raven haired teen. She frowned and quietly closed the door fully. Van's head snapped up in surprise, and turned to look at her. His eyes were slightly red, but she couldn't tell if he had indeed been crying because he furiously wiped any trace of it from his face.

His eyes remained on Hitomi. His expression of surprise faded into a warm smile. The moonlight pouring in from outside seemed to make her glow. It mesmerized him. "Hitomi, what are you doing here?" He asked surprised that the seeress was up and about at such a late hour. Not that he wouldn't mind some company. He needed someone to make him feel better and she was the perfect candidate.

She could feel herself blushing under his stare. "I um...I couldn't sleep," She admitted shyly, shifting her feet anxiously.

Van cleared his throat and forced his eyes to focus on her face. "How come?" He asked finding his gaze once again falling from her face. The nightgown she wore clung to her body allowing him to see her every imaginable curve. Van quietly sucked in his breath and bit his bottom lip as he found himself staring at her. She was definitely a sight to behold, and with the memory of their earlier encounter three days prior swirling through his head, allowed his mind to wander a fair bit away from reality.

"I've been having some bad feelings about your trip to Arathnia," She expounded while walking over to his bed and sitting down on it without invitation. The sated position kept her feet from fidgeting. Unfortunately, this did not help her hands. Luckily, she had yet to notice Van's heated gaze that was focused on her.

H could not keep himself from smiling warmly at her. He sensed her unease immediately. "I will b fine Hitomi," He assured her confidently. "I do not believe that Arathnia would break out fourteen year old peace treaty without just cause," He explained to her as he moved from his place at the small desk to sit beside her on his bed. "Everything will be fine," He assured her again wrapping a comforting arm around her thin shoulders.

Hitomi frowned, "I still don't trust it," She remarked crossing her arms under her breasts, unconsciously pushing them upwards.

Van thought for a moment before he replied. "Why don't you come along with me then?" He suggested re-focusing his wandering eyes onto her face.

"Seriously?" She questioned looking at him in surprise.

He nodded, "Yeah," He confirmed with a smile.

Hitomi reached up and took hold of his hand that was resting on her shoulder. She smiled back at him intertwining her fingers with his. "I would like that."

He looked at her, "I thought you would," He said leaning in so that their lips were mere inches apart.

She couldn't help but notice the heat slowly creep up her neck and stopping when it reached her cheeks. "Maybe I should go," She whispered as his lips gently grazed hers.

"Do you really want to leave?" He asked backing up a few inches meeting her eyes.

She felt herself become lost in his lustful garnet eyes. She swallowed the lump that had grown in her throat. She quickly cleared it before she dared to even attempt to speak. "No," She ground out louder than she had thought she could at this point.

Van smiled softly caressing her cheek softly. He leaned in and closed the small gap between them, claiming her lips in a gentle, yet sensual kiss. It was a kiss that lack any hint of innocence. It was purely a lustful incentive that pulled the kings intentions into light for her to see. Surprisingly, she was not afraid this time. She eased into his gentle embrace sliding her hands up his muscular arm to rest on his broad shoulders. She felt Van's hands slide down her shoulders to come to rest at the small of her back. She found herself shivering under his touch.

He leaned forward, gently pushing her backwards. He laid her back on the large bed climbing on op of her, but not allowing his whole weight to rest up on her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, their kiss not breaking in their change of position. Their tongues together in a battle for dominance that neither party could ever win. His hands moved from their placement on her back and came to rest in a new spot on her hips. She arched her back at his touch, pressing her body to him. This was both to assure him that she was alright with the escalating situation, and to encourage him to continue. His hands slid down past her hips and onto her thighs. He lifted the nightgown slightly, sliding his calloused hands across the milky skin that resided there. She shuddered at the wave of pleasure that the simple gesture shot up her body which caused him to pull away slightly. They had barely begun and she could already feel the intense heat spark between her legs. She bit her lip nervously, looking up at the raven haired man on top of her. He smiled and placed a gentle kiss on her kiss swollen lips before he allowed his hands to travel further upwards.

His finger's traced invisible patterns on her skin as they moved beneath the silky nightgown that Celena had insisted she wear. She was quite thankful to the knight's sister at this particular moment. She almost yelped when she felt his warm hands gently grip her breasts, kneading them in his seemingly well practiced hands. They massaged the gentle swell of her chest causing her to shudder, also causing her skin to break out into goose flesh that littered her pink tinged skin. His thumb moved over her right nipple in a circular motion, teasing the sensitive nub in an almost torturous fashion. He quickly ceased his maneuvers and moved on to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment. Hitomi moaned softly, biting down on her bottom lip in anticipation. This was something she had never experienced before. She was increasingly becoming overwhelmed by the sensations her body was feeling. If merely his simple caress caused this much heat, she could only imagine what the rest would feel like.

Van stopped his ministrations, sliding his hands back down onto her thighs. He pulled her body towards him lifting her off of the bed with one hand, while the other grabbed the edge of the nightgown and pulled it upwards. He laid her back down and pulled the silky material over her head in one crisp motion. She sat up slightly allowing him to remove the offending article of clothing. The removal of this left her clothed in nothing but her white cotton underwear. She blushed as she felt his garnet orbs scan over her nearly naked form.

He kissed her softly again, "beautiful," He whispered in her ear as his kisses traveled down her exposed neck. She gasped as he nipped and suckled her sensitive skin. The heat between her legs seemed to intensify every second the torturous foreplay played out.

As his lips traveled across her collar bone, his large hands slid between her well toned legs, and rested against her inner thigh. He gently massaged the sensitive flesh that resided there, earning a low moan from the nearly naked girl beneath him. She arched her back pressing herself tightly yo his muscular frame. Her fingers ran down his back until they reached the edge of his shirt. She slid her hands underneath the loose material, gently grazing the top of his pants with her fingertips. She heard him groan into her skin as she did so. Her fingers traveled up his well muscled frame tracing every line and curve racing erratic patterns as they went. He sat up on top of her and quickly pulled off his shirt trying not to break the contact between them too long. He barely suppressed the groan that drifted passed his lips when he felt his bare chest against his. There was something so surreal about the sensation.

He kissed her again sliding his hands down her body again to rest upon her hips once more. She gasped as she felt his teeth sink into the tender flesh of her right breast. She bit her bottom lip weaving her slender fingers to loop through the loops on his pants. He smiled devilishly, massaging her hips in a circular motion. He kissed her again to distract her as he tugged her underwear off in one quick swoop. He threw the thin garment onto the floor, not particularly caring where it had ended up. Hitomi blushed and moved to cover her body from his view. It felt like the removal of her underwear had made a big difference. She had not felt entirely naked in front of him until that moment. He kissed her again moving her hands from their crossed position over her breasts. This helped her relax somewhat. The nervous tension in her muscles still remained. He seemed to understand. He took a deep breath, and then eased his pants down his hips. Hitomi closed her eyes tightly until she heard the material hit the floor. She gulped finding herself unable to open her eyes. There was some sort of finality when that garment had hit the floor. There was no turning back now. It was too late for second thoughts.

She felt his body slide up hers, and stop once he had traveled almost the full length on her body. He hand gently caressed her cheek motivating her to open her eyes. She did so. She came face to face with Van's concerned expression. "Are you alright?" He asked slowly. They had not even begun the actual act, and he could feet her body slightly shaking against his.

Hitomi nodded and exhaled a breath she did not even know she was holding. "I'm...just a little nervous," She confessed feeling her cheeks flush with slight embarrassment. "I've never done this before."

Van said nothing for a moment, looking away slightly as he drifted away in thought. "We don't have to, if you're uncomfortable..."

Hitomi cut him off before he could finish his train of thought, "No, no Van," She said taking a deep breath. I want to," She admitted, the blush returning to her cheeks.

He smiled and kissed her cheeks, before softly kissing her lips as he positioned himself between her shapely legs. Hitomi bit her bottom lip as she felt him come to rest against her entrance. He slowly pushed forward burying himself inside of her velvety folds. She cried out in pain as his arousal penetrated her barrier taking her virginity. Tears slipped passed her tightly closed lids while her body tried to adjust to his sudden invasion. Van ceased all movement and caresses her cheek again before kissing her forehead and her closed eyelids.

Her eyes fluttered open at the attention they received. Once again she met her lover's concerned eyes, "Are you ok?" He asked hoarsely, his hair falling into his face casting shadows over his garnet orbs.

She took a shaky breath and nodded in response not trusting her voice enough to speak. The two remained motionless for a couple moments before he placed another kiss on her lips and slowly sliding out of her somewhat. Hitomi inhaled sharply at the dull pain the movement elicited. He winced in sympathy and began a slow pace, thrusting gently for the comfort of his new found lover. She moaned quietly as the pain slowly began to subside and turn into pleasure. As the pain faded she felt her muscles begin to relax and released a gentle sigh of contentment at the sensation beginning to form inside of her. Van gripped her hips firmly picking up the pace and thrusting deeper inside of her. Hitomi bit her bottom lip and wrapped her legs around the king's waist pulling him deeper inside of her. He groaned at the action, his grip on her hips tightening a tad bit painfully. She didn't notice and moaned as the sensation she felt before began to build into something she couldn't even begin to describe. She bucked her hips meeting his every thrust. He groaned leaning down and claiming her lips in a bruising kiss.

She wrapped her thin arms around his neck, pulling her body upward pressing herself against the hard planes of his muscular chest. Van buried his face into the nape of her neck nipping the skin residing there. This earned a moan from his slightly younger counterpart. She bucker her hips faster encouraging him to speed up as well. She was more than happy to oblige to her wishes. He groaned into her neck feeling the heated walls of her sex tightening around him. He thrust harder into her feeling his release fast approaching. Hitomi dug her blunt fingernails into the flesh of his shoulders panting in exertion. She could feel the sweat coating their skin from their current activities, but she couldn't care in the least. The pleasurable sensations his motions within her caused, was nearing it's boiling point. She moaned holding onto Van as id he were a life raft and that she would die if she dared to let go. His eyes locked onto hers as if she would disappear and this would all just be a dream. He began to thrust more frantically as both parties neared their climax. Hitomi cried out in pleasure as Van thrust into her with even more force earning what sounded like primal grunts from the raven haired man. With one final thrust the seeress unraveled and cried out in the ecstasy her body was experiencing. Her orgasm also triggered his climax, and she felt him finish as well. He groaned collapsing on top of her panting heavily, making sure that he was not crushing her with the weight of his body. Their hearts pounded furiously as they rested after their love making.

They rested like that for quite a few minutes before Van pulled out of her. Both parties groaned at the loss of contact. He rolled over so that he was now lying beside her. Hitomi sighed happily and snuggled up to the king, resting her head on his bare chest. He wrapped his arms around her twirling the ends of her hair around his fingers. He kissed the top of her head before letting out a sigh of contentment.

"Are you alright Hitomi?" He asked gently stroking her silky sand haired locks through his fingers.

She nodded against his chest looking up to meet his eyes. She smiled, "I'm perfect."

He smiled back kissing her forehead, "I'm glad," He responded, pulling the blanket over their naked forms sheltering them in the warmth the fabric created. It did not take long for the exhausted couple to fall into a blissful slumber.

* * *

The sun rose high in the sky above Fanelia. There was not a cloud in the sky allowing the sun to have free reign. The only noise was that of the native birds chirping their happy morning song. It was a truly peaceful morning. The calm before the storm, so to speak. Light bathed the castle making the white walls shine brightly, blinding all who gazed upon it. The light poured into the bedroom, that the four women shared, through the parted curtains of the balcony. The light slowly roused Yukari from her light slumber. She stretched slightly irritated by the early hour she found herself waking up at. She sat up on her bed, tucking her tousled red hair behind her ears.

Rubbing the sleep from her chocolate orbs, she threw the covers off of her. She looked around the room taking in her surroundings. Millerna still slumbered on the bed across from her own, and Celena beside the queen. She looked to her right, but found Hitomi's bed empty, with the sandy haired girl no where to be seen. She stood up stretching her relaxed muscles once more. She looked at Hitomi's bed. It appeared to have been slept in at some point, but other than it, there was no evidence of her being there at all. This made her nervous. Hitomi was her rock in this strange place. Without her, she knew absolutely nothing at all.

She shook her head, and walked over to Millerna's bed. She gently shook the sleeping queen. "Millerna, wake up," She called softly attempting to wake her new found friend.

The blonde moaned tiredly in response. "Dryden, give me five more minutes," She mumbled as she rolled over, pulling the blanket over her head.

Yukari chuckled at the response. It reminded her so much of Hitomi it was almost spooky. She shook her head remembering her missing friend. She gave up trying to wake the sleeping beauty and walked over to Hitomi's bed. She placed a hand on the mattress. "It's cold," She stated in surprise. Worry and concern washed over her features. A million possibilities began to form themselves in her mind. She quickly returned to the queen's beside not allowing them time to fester. She shook her a little harder than she had originally.

"Millerna, time to get up. I need you to wake up now," She called attempting to wrestle her from her sleep, still shaking her as she spoke.

"Do you know where Hitomi is?" Yukari asked starting to get anxious over her friend's sudden disappearance sometime during the night while they slumbered.

Millerna rubbed the sleep from her violet eyes, "No, I just woke up," She stated her voice dry and hoarse from sleep.

Yukari sighed rolling her eyes at the seemingly sarcastic statement. "She didn't sleep in her bed last night," She explained gesturing towards her sandy haired friend's bed.

Millerna's eyes shot open at this statement. "She didn't?" She asked looking over at the seeress' rumpled bed as well.

Yukari shook her head. "I don't think so. Her doesn't really seem to have been slept in. She usually makes her bed, and she is no where to be seen," She exasperated annoyed and worried about her missing companion.

"That is definitely not good," She remarked throwing the heavy blankets off of herself. It was honestly still too early for most of the capitol's populace to be awake. She stretched her muscles once more before pushing herself up onto her feet. "We should let Allen, or Van know about this," She state pulling her dressing gown over her bare shoulders covering up her nightgown.

A light bulb went off in Yukari's brain at the mention of the Fanelian king. Her concern and worry washed away a bit. "We told her to talk to Van, maybe she went to talk to him," She suggested. Saying the words aloud helped ease the uneasy feelings even more.

"At this hour?" Millerna asked shooting the red head a skeptical look. She shook her head disapprovingly. "Alright, but I am blaming you if we wake anybody up."

Yukari grinned, "Don't worry. I am very stealthy."

* * *

The two young women had been wandering down the halls for over twenty minutes, and had yet to see a familiar face. Yukari was almost completely certain that they were lost, but Millerna knew better than that. She had been to Fanelia quite a few times in the last few years. After Yukari had lost all hope on finding anyone, they bumped into one of the castle's many handmaidens. She had been emptying the laundry chutes in order to begun her assigned task for the day. The handmaiden effortlessly hefted the full wooden basket into her arms.

Millerna walked over to her at a quick pace. "Excuse me, but do you know where we could find King Van? I must speak with him," She asked with some urgency, starting to feel the panic that had taken over Yukari earlier.

The handmaiden bowed slightly in respect to the monarch. "My lord has not yet risen. He remains in his bed chambers your majesty," She explained juggling the heavy laundry basket in her thin arms.

"Could you wake him for me? It's sort of important," Millerna asked her in a hushed voice.

The handmaiden shook her head vigorously, "I cannot do that. My lord has given us all explicit orders never to awaken him unless it is a matter in direct need of his immediate attention. He wakes of his own accord," She explained standing up a bit straighter. "I'm sorry your majesty."

"That's quite alright. I am sorry to have bothered you then," Millerna said waving her off. She grabbed Yukari's arm pulling her down one of the many hallways before the red head could spit out a remark.

"What are we going to do?" She asked the young queen. "Where are we going?"

Millerna sighed in slight frustration, "I don't know Yukari."

The two women walked silently down the nearly deserted hallways until they had almost reached the room in which they had been sharing. Neither of them could figure out exactly what to do. "I know!" Yukari exclaimed suddenly making Millerna jump in surprise. The red head appeared to be very proud of herself for this thought.

"What is it?" Millerna asked, a hand covering her racing heart. She was definitely not used to people surprising her like that.

"We can wake him up ourselves," She suggested crossing her arms over her chest.

Millerna scoffed. "That's not really practical Yukari. How would it look if two ladies were to just waltz into the king's bed chambers? No absolutely not," She dismissed authoritatively.

She shook her head and grabbed Millerna's arm pulling the pregnant queen down the hall. "Come on, we do it all the time back home on the mystic moon," She stated not relenting on her idea. It only seemed logical.

Millerna sighed," Ok, you win, but I am putting all of the blame on you of this ends badly."

"Fine by me."

The duo ran down the halls fairly quickly, but avoided detection. They checked every adjoining hallway and corridor that they came across, hoping to find the once in which they were searching for. Surprisingly, it did not take them too long to find the royal bed chambers.

Yukari's eyes fell upon the dragon statue that was holding a glowing red crystal in it's talon. "Whoa," She breathed finding herself unable to tear her eyes away from it. It was definitely an interesting image.

Millerna tapped Yukari's shoulder breaking her out of her daze. She pulled the red head to the door. "This was your idea, so you open the door," the young queen insisted pointing at the double door.

Yukari rolled her eyes, but nodded none the less. "Sure, no problem," She said pulling on the heavy doors,. She definitely needed to get used to the solid doors instead of the hollow ones she had grown accustomed to back home. She opened the doors just enough for her to poke her head inside.

Only one of the curtains was open leaving little light in the large bedroom. Her eyes scanned the room taking in the sight of the king's bed chamber. Her eyes fell upon the bed where she spotted Van still sleeping upon it. His back was facing the door, with the blanket pulled up to his chest. It was obvious that the king was not fully clothes. She pushed the door open a bit more entering the dimly lit room. Millerna followed her lead. As they approached the bed, the two women realized that the king was definitely not alone. Their missing friend laid on the bed next to the Fanelian sovereign. Her small body was pressed against his, with her eyes closed in a peaceful slumber. The blanket only covered up to her waist, but with her current position in Van's arms made them unable to see her in her complete state of undress, but it was obvious that bother were indeed naked.

Millerna blushed looking away from the scene in front of her. She reached out and grabbed Yukari's arm, "We should leave," She whispered softly pulling her new friend towards the door. She felt embarrassed to intrude on such a private moment.

Yukari nodded in agreement. "I think you're right," She whispered in response. With that, the two left the room quietly shutting the doors behind them.

* * *

Hitomi yawned opening her green eyes. She found herself in a strange room. It was a lot different than the one she had become used to over the last few days since her arrival on Gaea. She was about to bolt up hen she recalled the events that had occurred the night before. She had shifted her position sometimes during the night so that her back was now facing him. She rolled over facing the raven haired king. He was sound asleep. She smiled sitting up slowly. She ran a hand through his tousled hair. He looked so peaceful, and relaxed while he slept. It was like he had not a care in the world.

She slipped out of the bed quietly, wincing at the slight ache between her legs that she had not noticed before. She quickly located her nightgown and slipped it and her underwear back on her body. She sighed happily as she leaned over placing a soft kiss on his cheek. She turned to leave, but something grabbed onto her wrist stopping her from moving. She turned to see knowing exactly what it was.

Van held her wrist in a gentle grip, his eyes remaining closed. "Where are you going?" He asked in his sleep filled voice.

"I think I should head back to my room before everyone else wakes up," She replied softly. "I don't want to stir up rumors or anything."

Van sighed releasing her wrist. "You're probably right," He agreed sitting up and opened his wine coloured eyes.

Hitomi smiled, "I would love to stay..."

Van cut her off, "No, no it's alright. It's probably for the best," He admitted, a little disappointed.

"I'll see you later?"

He smiled back, standing up and kissing her softly. "You can count on it."

"I love you."

"I love you too," He replied smiling happily as he watched her leave his bedroom. He laid back on his bed and sighed in contentment. Today was definitely going to be a good day.

* * *

Hitomi tip toed through the light corridors of the castle. Their emptiness told her that the majority of the castle was still asleep. This made her sigh in relief. She definitely did not want to start a scandal. It was all the king needed right now. She quickened her pace making her way towards the room she shared with Yukari, Millerna, and Celena. She quietly slipped in to the room and shut the door behind her letting out another sigh of relief ad she did so. She had made it back undetected.

"And where have you been?"Yukari's voice boomed causing Hitomi to jump in surprise.

She turned around, her cheeks taking on a pink tiny. Her eyes fell on Yukari, and Celena. They were sitting cross legged on Yukari's bed. She noticed that Millerna was absent from their room. "Um, no where," She stuttered nervously. She had no idea what to tell her inquisitive friends.

"Yeah, no where my ass," Yukari drawled out sarcastically. Her choice in words surprised Celena, she was not used to the vulgar language. "I think you scampered off sometime last night to see a certain someone," She mused shooting Celena a knowing glance.

Hitomi's face blushed bright red. "Um...I..."

Both Yukari and Celena laughed at their friend's embarrassment. "It's ok Hitomi, we know," Celena spat out trying to hold in the laughter Yukari had passed on to her.

"I'm not as sneaky as I thought then," She remarked quietly sitting down on her bed feeling extremely embarrassed about the situation she found herself him. She looked down at her hands nervously, her hands fidgeting as she tried to block out her friends.

Yukari bit her lip to hold in her remaining laughter. Hitomi's awkward behavior is what made the situation so funny, and priceless. "Oh you are. Millerna and I saw you two this morning," She stated with a sly smile spreading across her lips. "So, tell me Hitomi, what was it like sleeping with a king?"

Hitomi's face went as red as a tomato when she realized that the red head must have told Celena. She grabbed her pillow and smacked her best friend with it as hard as she could muster. "That is really none of your business Yukari!"

Yukari howled with laughter at this, wrapping her arms around her stomach. She laid down on her side not even bothering to hold in her seemingly hysterical laughter. This made Celena burst into quiet laughter as well. However, Hitomi did not find this humorous at all. It was her personal life and neither of them would like her to pry if the situations were reciprocated. She growled in anger throwing the pillow at the two. She then stormed out of the room not even bothering to change her clothing.

Yukari sat back up after hearing the door slam shut loudly. She shot Celena a confused glance, her seemingly endless laughter dying instantaneously. "What is her problem?"


	6. The Long Journey

**Disclaimer:** I only own Arathnia, and the characters from there. I do not own Escaflowne, even though I wish I did.

* mark dream sequences.

_**The Past, Future, and Somewhere in Between**_

Chapter 6 _The Long Journey _

Another day passed by, and before they knew it, it was the day that their small envoy would depart for Arathnian capitol Terra. It was expected that the Arathnian characters that had visited them, were just about back in their homeland. Their group consisted of Van, Allen, General Avanon, Celena, Hitomi, Merle, and Allen's men that formed the Crusade's crew. Princess Eries had already begun to assume her duties as Fanelia's temporary monarch. Yukari was to stay behind to ensure her own safety. The red head had no idea what Gaea was like, and Hitomi was not about to thrust her into that world just yet. So far everything was going off without a hitch.

They left the Capitol at dawn. Allen anticipated to reach Arathnia in about five or six days. General Avanon, and General Roweena Delenair spent hours going over maps in order to find the quickest route to Terra. The Crusade had also obtained some quick upgrades to it's propulsion system enabling it to travel at much faster speeds than before. Despite the face that their endeavor was extremely dangerous, no one seemed to be all that worried about the journey there. They were more anxious about their arrival. Van most of all. He did not trust the Arathnians at all. So much in fact, he had personally asked General Delenair to remain and watch over Fanelia and Princess Eries.

Hitomi sat in the small room where herself, and Merle were to share for the duration of the trip. Her stomach had been queasy since the ship had traveled over the large body of water just beyond the forests of Fanelia. It was nearing dinner time, and the airship was now traveling over a very dense forest. It seemed as though it went on forever. All you could see was the tops of the tall green thicket. She looked out the small window. It was almost as if something was calling her there. A strange force that seemed vaguely familiar.

A knock at the door knocked her out of her small trance and caused her head to whip around and focus her attention on it. The door opened, and Van stood in the doorway. He looked more formal then usual. It was kind of odd to see him dressed this way. His usual red shirt had been replaced with, what Hitomi would call a turtle neck, in a dark shade of brown. He still wore the beige trousers that he always seemed to be wearing, and his sword was strapped readily to his belt in case he were in need of it in a hurry. She spotted the pendant she had given him years before hanging from his neck. She had almost completely forgotten about her old good luck charm. The item that had brought her to Gaea in the first place.

"Are you alright?" He asked leaning against the door frame, worry etched onto his strong features.

Hitomi nodded in response to his questions. "Yeah, my stomach just feels a bit uneasy," She stated looking back put the window again. "Where are we?" She asked curiously while staring intently at the unknown territory below.

"We're over the Celestial Forest," He stated calmly. "It's the large forest that separates Arathnia and Fanelia," He explained walking over to look out the window with her. "It goes on for miles, for days," He continued. " When we reach Dragonsand, the desert beyond that, we will be about a day away from Terra," He concluded.

"What is down there that makes this so dangerous anyway?" She questioned her eyes raking over the forested area below.

"Lots of forest dwelling creatures, and also numerous different species of dragons," He expounded sitting down next to her. "No one travels through it. Anyone who has, has never returned," He stated simple. "The dragon's alone set people off. They want nothing to do with them."

Hitomi nodded in agreement. "So instead they fly above it?" She asked turning the thoughts around in her head trying to make sense of the logic.

Van shook his head. "Not usually. There's a dragon graveyard not too far from here that's full of skeletal, ghost, and spectral dragons. They are definitely not very friendly. Rust dragons are also plentiful in this area as well," He explained staring out the window in seriousness.

"Are they dangerous?" She asked turning to look at him, slightly afraid of what was currently wandering the forest below them. She also found it odd that he knew so much about an area she supposedly was unfamiliar with to begin with.

"If you threaten them, they are deadly," He stated in an emotionless voice. "Rust dragon's breathe out a poisonous acid. It is so potent that even a drop could kill a grown man," He explained the serious tone in his voice causing a shiver to run up Hitomi's spine.

"Ok, now you are scaring me," She told him nervously. This caused the young king to laugh.

He smiled thoughtfully at her, "Relax Hitomi, we cold fight one off if we had to," He assured her with a bemused smile. "We have enough man power to deal with one Rust dragon easily enough."

"I hope you are right because I don't want to be killed by a poisonous acid," She stated looking out the round window once again.

"I am," He retorted with a chuckle rising from his seated position. He kissed her gently on the forehead. "Come and join us when you're feeling better."

She nodded,"Of course."

* * *

Days passed by, and the forest beneath them had receded enough that you could see parts of the forest floor through the dense trees, and the desert lurking ahead. The uneasy feeling in the pit of Hitomi's stomach seemed to intensify the closer they traveled to their intended destination. Arathnia. This made her extremely anxious. She had yet to see any danger ahead, but her strange dreams about the raven haired woman had intensified along their journey. However, she had no choice but to brush it off as if it were nothing. She did not want to worry the others with her crazy theories. She had yet to have a single vision. She was beginning to think that her powers had faded. The best way to handle this situation was to remain as calm as possible. Hitomi's train of thought was broken by a loud bang from down the hallway just beyond her door. She jumped when her door was thrown open so hard that it banged into the wall behind it, leaving a dent in it's wake.

Merle threw Yukari into the living room causing the red head to trip and fall down onto her knees. "Hey! Watch it you stupid cat!" She growled not bothering to rise back up onto her feet. Merle hissed at her, her fur standing on end.

Hitomi looked at her friend curiously. "Yukari, I thought you were staying behind," She remarked pulling her leg sup to her chest.

Yukari then pushed herself back up onto her feet. "I couldn't let you have all the fun," She remarked brushing off her now rumpled skirt. She glared at the pink haired cat girl that had pushed her.

"I asked you if you wanted to come along." Hitomi said exasperated.

"Yeah, but this was way was so much more fun," She concluded sitting down on the bed beside her sandy haired friend.

"Yeah, stowing away in the cargo hold with Guymelefs is really my idea of fun," Merle snorted. "Stupid girl!" She mumbled turning and shutting the door behind her as she went.

Hitomi shook her head in disbelief, rolling her eyes at Merle's childish behavior. "I cannot believe you Yukari. I seriously don't get where your thought process comes from." She remarked leaning back against the wall.

"Aww, some on Hitomi, loosen up a little. You've been on edge since we got here," Yukari moaned falling down onto the bed, her head resting where her feet would be if she were lying properly.

Hitomi glared as her red haired best friend. "I'm sorry that I actually take this whole thing seriously. I have no idea who these people in my dreams are, and I don't have any idea what's going on, or what has Van so on edge," She exclaimed getting frustrated with everything going on around her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Yukari said pulling herself back up into a sitting position. "Calm the heck down," She said firmly, placing her hand on Hitomi's shoulder in a comforting fashion. "You're not gonna figure anything out if you get frustrated," She comforted with a small smile. "Your emotions don't help either."

The seeress nodded with a defeated sigh. "I know, but it's just hard. Especially when I have to watch Van suffer."

The red head nodded, "That would be. I know you really care about him."

"I do," She mused, a small smile tugging at her lips.

Silence passed between the two girls for a few moments before a thought struck the eccentric red head. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a package of playing cards she had stashed inside her pocket before their sudden departure for Gaea. She smiled. "I know what'll cheer you up," She remarked pulling the cards out of the little card board packaging. "How about a little bit of crazy eights?"

Hitomi practically beamed taking the cards from her friend. "I'll kick your ass.

Yukari smirked. "Not if I kick yours first."

* * *

The next morning they were flying over the desert. Hitomi had never been so happy to see a desert before in her life. It signified that their journey was indeed almost over. She had seen enough forest to last her a lifetime. Van had been more than right. The Celestial Forest had lasted three and a half days, and covered thousands of miles. It was so ridiculous that there was that much forest in on area. It made her realize that Gaea was much larger than she had originally anticipated. It was when the ship began to fly over 'Dragonsand,' that the Crusade began to fly lower than it had previously. This worried Hitomi. Talking to Van about the landscapes beforehand, had made her a bit paranoid. Dragons and sand dwellers roamed and dominated the ground below. She absent mindedly stared down at the yellow earth beneath them through her cabin window, when she saw a flash of red disappear below the airship. It seemed to follow the ship on the ground. Hitomi decided that it would be best if she refrained from looking out of her window for a while. It was the fear of the unknown that frightened her even more.

Yukari laid on the small bed across from Hitomi's. She was currently examining her short fingernails out of boredom. The red head had opted into staying isolated in Hitomi's room with her as opposed to the bridge where she didn't really know anybody. She shifted so that she was lying on her side facing her friend. "Hey Hitomi," She called causing the sandy haired teen to look at her friend. "Did you ever notice that Allen looks exactly like Amano?"

"Really? I had no idea," She replied sarcastically, shaking her head at her friend for her timing. She had anticipated that the red head would have brought it up the second she met the blonde haired knight.

Yukari sighed and sat up. "No need to talk to me like that Ms. Cabin Fever. If you're gonna be like that," She continued standing up and smoothing out her skirt, "Then I am going to go hangout with the others."

"Yeah, go ahead."

"Seriously, you need to take a chill pill," She remarked as she left the room and ventured out into the hallway.

Hitomi said nothing, turning her eyes back out the small circular window. The flash of red appeared from below the ship again. Whatever it was, it seemed to have no problem keeping up with the rather fast speed of the airship. She gulped and turned away from the window once again.

It wasn't long before Merle bounded into the room, her usual happy self showing through her tough exterior. She eyes Hitomi curiously. "What are you doing?" She questioned tilting her head to the side slightly. She noticed the bizarre fearful look that was on her bunk mate's face, and hoped onto the bed and sat down bedside the sandy haired seeress.

"Forcing myself not to look out the window," She stated bluntly, staring blankly at the wall across from her.

"Why not?" She asked bounding over to the window and peering out the window herself. She spotted the red creature that was following the airship. Her mouth formed a perfect 'o'. "Don't worry about that. We're too high up for it to get us," She explained simply.

"I'll try," She replied managing a weak smile.

Merle grinned and grabbed Hitomi's hand. "Come on, hangout in the bridge with is. You've been locked up in here for days, and I am getting really bored of watching Celena and Van playing that stupid game.

Besides, being that anti-social cannot be healthy for you," She said with a pout, tugging at her friend's hand.

Hitomi sighed. "Fine," She conceded allowing her friend to pull her along.

The two girls practically ran down the narrow halls all the way to the bridge. Well, it was more like Merle ran, and Hitomi was mercilessly dragged along by the energetic cat girl.. Allen, and his right hand man, Gaddes stood silently watching the sky ahead through the giant window. The pilot, Kio, stood close by, also remaining silent. The rest of Allen's men were no where to be seen. Yukari was seated on an old rickety chair overlooking Van and Celena. The two sat on the floor with a game, that resembled checkers, resting between them. Their eyes were glued at the board, expressions of pure concentration drawn onto their faces. It seemed as though the bridge was just as boring as her bedroom.

The first thing Hitomi did, after observing her companions, was make her way over to the giant window. She just had to see if she could spot the red creature from here. She spotted it almost instantly. It had picked up speed. However, she could see it a lot clearer through the larger window. It was crystalline, the run reflected brightly off of it's scales. It had sharp pearl-like teeth, and it's tail stood out straight from it's body much like a dinosaurs tail would have.

"Allen," She said sitting down on the floor feeling the panic begin to rise in her chest at the clear picture of the creature stalking them.

His eyebrows furrowed at her expression. "What is it?" He asked walking over to the younger girl. The sudden dialogue caught everyone's attention. They had been in silence for the last little while.

"We have company," She stanted pointing at the creature below.

Allen followed her gaze and took a step back from the window. "What is that?" She asked curiously. It surprised her that even Allen wasn't sure what this creature was.

Van wandered over to them and peered out the window as well. A look of surprise washed over his face. "That's a Crystal Dragon," He said squinting his eyes. "Yeah, it's definitely a crystal dragon, you can see the sunlight reflecting off it's scales."

"How do you know? I thought they were nothing but a myth," Allen stated staring down at the creature in disbelief. "What else do you know about them?"

Van cleared his throat. "Well, the crystal dragon is one of only four species of dragon that does not have wings. Their bodies are too heavy to support them in flight so they never developed wings. Instead they have very powerful jaws and legs that can propel them at extreme speeds. There is almost nothing that can outrun a crystal dragon. Also their saliva is corrosive, so over time it will burn through your skin ," Van stated watching the dragon run, keeping up with the airship with ease. It was truly a magnificent creature.

"How do you know so much about them?" Gaddes asked suspiciously crossing his arms over his chest.

"I read about the different species of dragons in a book. It was a gift from Queen Brahne. I found it real interesting and I've read it cover to cover quite a few times," Van explained observing the small dragon below. "It was a rather appropriate book. I to come from a land of dragons."

"Are they dangerous?" Allen pressed on.

Van though for a moment. "From up here, no. However, if we were down there, very. Since they can't fly they are unable to reach us up here. They also don't have a resonating chamber wither, so they cannot expel fore the same way regular dragons do. So they can only hurt us if we were on the ground. They are extremely aggressive," He explained tearing his gaze from the dragon on the golden sand below.

Hitomi let out a sigh of relief at the new found information. "That's good to know," Hitomi said feeling quite a bit better about the situation.

"I think we should capture it," Celena said making her move on the 'checker' board and taking one of Van's pieces. "We could study it, since it's apparently so rare."

Van shot her and angry look. "No, that is completely out of the question," He snapped.

"Besides, how could we?" Merle questioned staring at the large red dragon in awe. She had only ever seen the land dragons that surrounded Fanelia.

"Guymelefs," Celena answered simply moving another piece on the board.

Van looked outrages by the suggestion," If a crystal dragon got it's jaws on the guymelef it would be done for. It would crush the guymelef like it was nothing," Van stated glaring out the window at the magnificent creature. "It's too risky. I will not have anyone on this ship die for such an unnecessary task," He snapped at the blonde girl. "If you want it captures, do it yourself."

The room fell silent as the two teens stared one another down. Hitomi's eyes traveled to glance at Celene. She quickly shook her head and looked at the blonde again. Celena's eyes had shifted colour, and were now a light shade of purple instead of their usual deep shade of blue. If she had not known better, she would have sworn she was looking at Dilandau. Well, minus the crimson eyes. It was obvious that Van had noticed the shift in her eye colour as well. His eyes had darkened with hatred as he stared his friend's sister down. Hey eyes shifted back to blue, and she quickly looked away. She resumed staring at the 'checker' board.

"It would not be the worst idea my lord," General Avanon spoke up from his secluded seat in the corner. Hitomi had not noticed his presence when she had first entered the room. He wore no armor, just common clothes. His shirt was more like a vest, that tied together in the front. It was dark, almost black in colour. His trousers were also dark, and he wore a leather belt with a large silver buckle. It looked more like a wrestler's championship belt. "Not much else is known about this noble beast."

Van glared at his general. It was obvious that the young king was now getting annoyed. "That's because everyone before has failed to catch one. Besides, it will weigh us down. So much in fact that we could crash when it comes time to fly over the Stonetalon mountains surrounding Terra," Van said somewhat calmly to his general. "It is not a wise decision Mendelev. For our safety, we should leave it be."

The genera; thought over the king's words for a few moments. "Of course my lord. You are right. Beside I doubt we possess enough man power to restrain the beast."

With all that said, the room fell back into it's initial silence. Van returned to his game with Celena, and General Avanon disappeared from the room and down the hall towards the mess hall. Hitomi sighed and sat down in the chair the older man had previously occupied. She could not wait for this trip to be over.


	7. Terra

**Disclaimer:** I only own Arathnia, and the characters from there. I do not own Escaflowne, even though I wish I did.

* mark dream sequences.

_**The Past, Future, and Somewhere in Between  
**_

Chapter 7 _Terra _

Dawn was what awoke Hitomi from her slumber in the early hours of their fifth day of travel. She quickly dressed herself and wandered up to the bridge where everyone else was present, and wide awake. Even Yukari had awoken before her, which was quite unusual. She could just feel the tension in the air as they soared high over the Stone talon mountains on their way into Terra. To her surprise, she felt the Crusade begin to descend, and slowly begin to prepare itself to land. However, they remained hidden behind the thick curtain of cloud. They had somehow lost themselves inside the fluffy white masses sometime during the night.

"We're clear of the mountains Sarg," Kio announced to Allen's right hand man Gaddes. "I'm heading in for landing."

Gaddes nodded. "Alright Kio. Furl the sails for a quick descent, then unfurl them once we have a clear view of Terra," He commanded crossing his well muscled arms over his chest.

It was not long before the white fluffy puffs disappeared from their view. It was definitely a quick descent. Hitomi gasped as she gazed upon the thriving city, known to Gaea as Terra. It was the same beautiful place that had been plaguing her dreams for the last few weeks. The rivers, the waterfall, and the magnificent castle built upon the mountain. The rounded buildings, and their white marble walls looked almost blinding in the bright sunlight. It literally took her breath away. However, the uneasy feeling traveling up the seeress' spine took away from Terra's initial beauty, and made it seem sinister and evil despite it's great beauty.

"This is Terra?" She asked gazing at the beauty of it all. Her dreams had done it no real justice. She found herself pinching her arm just to see is she was actually dreaming. She was pleased to find out that she was indeed awake.

Allen nodded, " Indeed it is," He stated with a nod. "The capitol of Arathnia," He seethed narrowing his cerulean eyes as the gazed towards the extravagant city.

"Tell me something about Arathnia," Hitomi began, standing up and stretching her legs out. They were quite restless from the lack of activity. "Why have I never heard of this place until now?" She asked her gaze turning out the large window and landing on the castle.

"Arathnia is the oldest, and most powerful nation on Gaea," Van stated bluntly. "King Archibald til Valandros III made sure of that," He continued. "He was Queen Brahne's father," He explained sensing Hitomi's slight confusion.

Allen nodded in agreement. "Arathnia was not directly involved in the Destiny Wars. Well, that we can be sure of," He began pushing his short blonde hair from his eyes. "It was rumored that they had allied themselves with Zaibach and provided them with some supplies that they had needed to wage the war,"He continued crossing his arms over his chest. "Zaibach would have never dared to risk Queen Brahne's friendship, so we are unsure if it's even true. She would have crushed them like insects." He concluded with conviction in his voice.

Hitomi's eyebrows furrowed in thought as Merle scoffed. "I wouldn't put it past Queen Brahne," the cat girl spat. "She's an evil greedy witch, of course she would side with Zaibach," She hissed, her stormy blue eyes blazing with hatred.

"Young lady, you should not speak ill of the throne of Arathnia," General Avanon stated. "You must remember that General Delenair was trained here in Arathnia. It is known to have the best, and the most loyal and dedicated warriors in all of Gaea," He continued, removing the small piece of black fabric that covered his left eye.

Beneath the small piece of fabric, lay what only could be described as horrific. These was a series of dark scars over the General's eye. His eyelid remained closed, but it was slightly concaved. It was then that Hitomi noticed that his eye was actually sown shut to keep the thin flap from opening. Upon further inspection, she knew that there was nothing behind that lid, just an empty socket where the General's left eye should have been.

"An Arathnian knight did this to me about twelve years ago. They are fierce warriors little lady," He concluded sliding the thin fabric back to it's rightful place over his eye.

Hitomi swallowed hard as she felt the Crusade land. She looked out in the window in surprise. They had landed on the outskirts of the vast city. She had anticipated that they would land closer to the castle since they were here on the Queen's request.

They were met at the hanger by two workers, who had previously been working on a small red airship a few docking stations over. The two young men bowed in front of Van. "Welcome to Terra your majesty Fanelia," They greeted in unison.

He nodded curtly at them, "Where is Queen Brahne?"

"The Queen does not leave the castle," A sharp female voice seemingly snapped at them. Hitomi looked over to where the voice had originated. The golden haired woman named Galaxia was approaching their small entourage. She gave a subtle bow to Van. "For her protection and safety, I assure you lord," She stated, her face remaining blank.

Van snorted, "So she sends her lackeys to greet her guests?"

Galaxia's violet eyes narrowed at the younger man's words. "Do not speak to me in such a manner young Fanelia," She spat. She took a small breath reeling her emotions in a bit. "I am a knight of Arathnia, not a lousy hand maiden. I demand that you treat me with the same respect that you show your generals," She hissed through clenched teeth. Her eyes seemed to glow they were so filled with spite.

Van's lips tightened into a thin line, wiping his face of any emotion. His eyes were smoldering like two pieces of hot coal, making them appear darker in colour, "Of course," He forced out clenching his jaw.

She sighed rolling her eyes, the hateful glare in them dissipating almost immediately. "Follow me, I am to escort you to Queen Brahne," She stated coldly. All the anger she had held in her expression and stance moments before, evaporated completely leaving her a blank slate once again. She turned abruptly, heading towards the exit of the hanger, her royal blue cloak unfurling behind her due to her fast paces stride.

General Avanon chuckled, "She hasn't changed at all," He mused trailing after the female knight, and amused smiled stretched across his features.

The other swiftly began to follow the General's lead. Hitomi was confused about the situation, but quickly shook her head in order to clear her wandering thoughts. She needed yo think clearly, and focus while they were here. "What do you mean she hasn't changed?" She questioned falling into step behind Van, and the General. Apparently, she was missing out on something.

"Before Van appointed me his first General, I was working here as a mercenary," the General began. "My orders came from Galaxia. She's one of the best warriors in Arathnia," He explained quietly so that their escort could not hear him. "And she's hard as stone," He added. "On the field of battle, she's cold, calculating, and the epitome of stealth. If you've seen her once, she's has seen you ten times before, and has already planned out your demise by her hand," He concluded, his eye locking onto the blond knight's back.

They traveled through the city's bustling streets. They received the odd strange glance, or even some people would stop and stare at their small envoy. Other than that, the Arathnians paid very little attention to them. The climate in Terra was warm, tropical, but surprisingly mild at the same time. The rounded buildings looked so much more intriguing up close, then they had from far away. Merchants called from their stand attempting to draw in business, and others just walked by chatting with their nameless companions. Galaxia led them to the castle's giant staircase and into the vast castle.

Inside the castle looked nothing like the outside. The walls were white, but they were also crystalline. Royal blue, and white fabrics hung along the cool, smooth walls. Tapestries and portraits of former monarchs also littered the walls adding to it's charm. All of the floors appeared to be white marble with flecks of black within the tiles. Navy blue rugs ran down the center of all the hallways that could be seen. It truly made the castle seem so much more elegant than the outside had originally portrayed.

Their small group wandered down the many, seemingly endless corridors before they reached a huge set of double doors. The doors stretched from the floor, all the way up to the ceiling, and the ceiling was a least ten feet high. A crest of a dragon was craved into the dark wood. Galaxia turned to them, and gestured for hem to stay put. She took a deep breath before pulling open the obviously heavy doors. This revealed the circular throne room.

Galaxia walked into the room ,and almost instantaneously falling to her knees in front of her queen. It was a very humbled bow. "Your majesty," She began, "Van Fanel, king of Fanelia," She stated, her eyes never leaving the floor.

"Enter!" A cold female voice boomed, beckoning the small group forward into the throne room.

With that said, Van gestured for his companions to follow him into the throne room. Hitomi could tell that he did not want to face the queen alone. He bowed obediently, but not to the same extent that Galaxia had. Hitomi copied their movements, before she could bring herself to look up at the throne.

She gasped. It was the ebony haired woman from her dreams. She shivered as a cold chill ran up her spine. The feeling was worse in reality, than it had been in her dreams. The Queen's cold blue eyes locked onto the strangely clad seeress, and her lips pulled up into a snarl. However, the look passed by so quickly, that everyone else seemed to have missed it. She turned her gaze to Galaxia, silently gesturing for the blonde knight to rise. She obeyed walking to the door. She stopped, standing, and waiting,. Waiting for what, Hitomi was unsure.

Seated on the smaller throne next to the dark haired Queen, was a blonde girl. Her hair fell straight down past her shoulders. A metal veil covered her eyes and nose leaving only her mouth visible to them. The position she sat in was identical to that of the Queen. Her arms rested on the armrests, and her legs were pressed tightly together, and leaning slightly to the right. The girl's pose was so stiff you would have thought that she was a statue, not a living human being.

The Queen folded her hands so that they rested in her lap elegantly. With every small gesture, she made Hitomi even more intimidated. "Welcome to Terra Van Fanel," She boomed, a smirk creeping up onto her face. "I trust that your journey was safe," She said her voice dripping with authority. Her voice possessed a regal quality that she had only ever heard Van's father possess. However, that was only in her dreams. This was reality.

"Yes your highness, it was," Van replied calmly. However, Hitomi could see the tension in his stance, as well as in his face, but she was not entirely sure why. He pulled his lips into a tight line. His expression made her repress ye another shiver that dared to travel up her spine.

"Good," She retorted, her arms re-attaching themselves to the arm rests of her white marble throne. A sinister looking smile crept characteristically on the Queen's face. "Astra!" She snapped harshly turning to the blonde seated on the throne beside her. "Are you not going to greet our guests?" She questioned in a chastising tone.

The girl appeared to look down at them. It was hard to tell where her eyes were resting due to the chain mail veil covering her eyes. She smiled showing her perfect teeth. It was a surprisingly warm smile. "It's good to see you again Van," She greeted. Her voice was nothing like Hitomi had expected. It was no where near as loud as the Queen's had been, and it was a lot warmer. Her voice was much high pitched. It was almost angelic. Just like her smile. Hitomi couldn't help but feel General Avanon tense up beside her at the sound of her voice.

"Galaxia!" The Queen's voice boomed suddenly causing both Merle and Hitomi to jump at the sound.

The Queen looked over to Celena, who was visibly shaking. The young girl's eyes remained on the floor, biting her bottom lip. It was obvious that it was in fear. The sinister smile re-appeared on the Queen's thin lips, and her eyes seemed to shine with some sort of recognition. However, she said nothing.

"Yes my Queen?" The knight responded from her position at the door. She bowed slightly, but her violet eyes were locked onto Celena's shaking form, a look of displeasure evident on her face. There was something calculating over about her gaze.

"You may return to your duties, and your family for the time being. I shall have Astra escort our 'guests' to their quarters," She explained dismissing the golden haired knight.

Galaxia returned to her upright position, "Of course. Thank you your majesty," and with that, Galaxia briskly turned her heel and exited the circular room.

The girl named Astra rose from her seat next to the Queen. She did not appear to be any older than Merle. The blue dress she wore hugged her every curve. It left very little to the imagination. She walked down the curved staircase, the train of the blue dress training behind her. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs, "Follow me," She said gesturing to the door before leaving the throne room to wait on the other side of the heavy wooden doors.

"I will be seeing you later Van Fanel," Queen Brahne called after him before the doors slammed shut behind their small group.

Van shuddered at the reverberation of the door, and began to walk at a faster pace. Hitomi watched as he fell into step next to Astra at the head of their little entourage. Quietly, the two began to converse, almost silently. Unfortunately, Hitomi could not see their lips to even hint as to what words were being passed between the two. Astra's presence, and the vibe Hitomi got from both her and Queen Brahne unnerved her even farther. She did not feel safe in Terra, or with it's monarchy. The whole thing screamed facade to her. Like there was something going on that she was missing entirely.

* * *

Hitomi, Merle, Yukari, and Celena were shown to a room shortly after Astra had placed the men in their sleeping quarters. That left the strange girl alone with just Van to keep her company. Their new room was quite large, far larger then their room had been back in Fanelia. Four, four poster beds were set up in the four corners of the room, leaving a lot of floor space for them to move around. Royal blue fabrics hung above all of the beds. The fabric was gathered, and was arranged to fall down around the beds to act as curtains. Upon further inspection, Hitomi noticed that they were actually opaque. They also had a large balcony that overlooked the beautiful and thriving city. She noticed that their meager luggage was placed neatly on the floor next to the door. It appeared as if the handmaidens had been busy while they were announcing their presence to Queen Brahne.

Astra turned to Van, her angelic smile gracing her lips. "Come on, I'll show you where you'll be staying," She suggested smoothly, a hint of playfulness evident in her soft and gentle voice. If her eyes could be seen, Hitomi would have sworn she would see that playfulness reflected within the depths of her eyes.

An amused smile formed an Van's taught lips. Surprisingly, he seemed to visibly relax a bit. "Lead the way princess," She replied playfully with a deep mocking bow.

She giggled and turned down the hallway. Van followed her quickly, leaving the door to the room wide open. Hitomi glared daggers at the open doorway before slamming it shut with all of the strength she could muster. She clenched her fists and stormed over to the bed farthest from the door. She sat down roughly, and crossed her thin arms over her chest. To see Ban that relaxed with another girl made her blood boil, despite how innocent it was. She picked up the pillow and screamed into the soft object. It muffled her offending voice well. She had already decided that she deeply hated Astra, even though she barely knew the girl. Just seeing her with Van was enough.

Merle winced at the sound of her friend's scream, and hopped onto the bed beside the sandy haired seeress. "Hitomi, what's wrong?" She asked tilting her head curiously to the side. Secretly, she knew the emotion that her friend was currently experiencing. Jealousy.

"Who was she?" Hitomi spat angrily, glaring at the cat girl. She felt betrayed all of a sudden, and she had no idea why. It was unsettling.

"Her name is Astra til Valandros," Celena spoke up quietly. "She is the future queen on Arathnia," She began looking at Merle for permission to tell the sandy haired girl more. Merle nodded and Celena looked at Hitomi sadly. "And Fanelia," She said sitting down on the edge of the bed letting the bombshell drop on her friend.

Yukari's eyes bulged out if her head, "What!"

"Did you say Fanelia?" Hitomi asked quietly.

Celena nodded, and then looked away, ashamed of herself for keeping her silence for the last few weeks. "Yes."

Merle sighed shaking her head. "He didn't tell you did he?" She asked playing with the ends of her long pink hair.

"No, obviously not," Yukari spat walking over and standing beside the bed next to Hitomi. "That stupid son of a bitch! Who does he think he is? He can't just..."Yukari raged until she was cut off by Celena.

"Not helping Yukari," the blonde remarked softly.

Before Yukari could reply, Merle shot her a nasty look which instantly shut the red head up. The cat girl sighed. "After we began to rebuild Fanelia, we received assistance from Arathnia, and Queen Brahne came to pay us a visit," She began scratching behind her feline ears. "She informed us that an arranged marriage had been placed between him and Princess Astra. Apparently, King Goau and Queen Brahne had arranged it just before his death on one of his last trips to Arathnia," She explained folding her hands in her lap so that she would not fidget.

Yukari scoffed, "And you believed the evil witch?" She asked leaning back against the wall and raising an eyebrow curiously.

Merle glared at her, her ears flattening. The two seemed to get into a lot of fights. It was most likely because of the fact that their personalities were quite similar. "She showed us the signed document you stupid twit," She hissed at the red head, her tail puffing up slightly.

"He's going to marry her?" She asked recalling the dream she had, had before she had returned to Gaea. She knew that the blonde haired girl marrying Van in her dream had to be Astra. The love she saw in those pale blue eyes, cause tears to well up in her own. She felt her heart begin to break inside her chest.

The cat girl sighed. "I'm not so sure now," She replied bluntly. "He never truly expected you to return. Besides, if he breaks off the marriage, Fanelia and Arathnia will be at war. It was an agreement of a treaty," Merle explained sadly. "Poor Lord Van," She trailed off.

Yukari scoffed shaking her head. "That is so stupid."

Celena rolled her eyes, "He feels obligated to marry her," She explained, annoyance evident in her voice. "If he doesn't, Fanelia doesn't stand a chance against Arathnia, even with General Avanon, and General Delenair on his side," She added taking a few steps forward. "He is stuck between his love for his country, and his love for you Hitomi," She said softly, placing a hand gently on the seerss' arm.

Merle nodded in agreement, "She's right. Sadly."

Hitomi took a deep breath attempting to compose herself. "Does he love her?" She managed to ground out. She hugged the soft pillow tightly to her chest. There was an increasingly heavy feeling in her chest as she processed all that her friends were saying. She found herself almost unable to speak. Eve breathing was beginning to be difficult. Her chest felt so constricted that breathing seemed excruciatingly painful.

Merle winced anticipating the question that had just spilled from her lips. "I think he forced himself to," She honestly informed her in an attempt to ease her friend's pain. "It's more like a good friendship

between them," She explained looking at her with sad eyes.

Hitomi nodded, "Why couldn't he tell me?" She questioned in a whisper so quiet that it was barely audible.

Merle sighed, "It's a bit more complicated than that. I'll let Van explain it when he's ready. But for now, just remember that he loves you more than he will ever love her. If he even loves her," She remarked standing up and nodding to Celena.

Suddenly, alarm bells began to go off throughout the city. The sharp crisp ring echoed through the walls of the castle, and made the whole structure vibrate. It wasn't long after the large bells began, that the sound of pounding feet filled the halls beyond their closed door. Screams wafted in through the window from the city below. The four girls ran to the balcony. In the distance, they could that the Crystal dragon that had been following them yesterday had somehow gotten over the protective mountains, and into the city. The four girl's looked at each other and bolted from the room and into the halls. They barreled straight into Allen, Van, and General Avanon. The whole castle was in an uproar over the situation.

"What's going on?" Yukari cried as Hitomi grabbed her wrist and pulled her along as they ran along side their male comrades.

"The dragon got into the city, we're heading to the throne room to see what we can do to assist the people," General Avanon yelled over the thudding feet from the hallways.

Hitomi was surprised how fast the one-eyed man could run. You would think the person's depth perception would be off, but no Mendelev Avanon. It was not too long before they reached the throne room. To her surprise, Queen Brahne was off her throne, standing in the middle of the room. She was surrounded by over a dozen people, all holding some kind of weapon and wearing armor. Among them, Galaxia stood proudly, garbed in different armor than she had been about an hour before. Her bulky white armor had been replaced by form fitting golden armor. Her cloak had been discarded, and she wore tight boots that went up just past her knees, and their were no legs to her amour. Instead, it was a skirt that came down to mid thigh. She more an extravagant golden helmet a top her head, which Hitomi was certain housed all her golden locks. The armor was built for speed, and strategy. Galaxia held her sword ready in her hand in case she was in instant need of the steel blade. Next to her, was a man. She could not determine his appearance, because she was clothed in a black robe that covered his entire body. His face remained hidden by he hood, making it impossible to identify the tall man. The image of him reminded her of a monk.

"Lorelei, send out the melef units, keep the dragon from getting deeper into the city. Galaxia, you and Strategos assemble the dragon riders. We need to weaken it enough to capture it. Remember if the creature is killed, a bounty will be placed on the head of whoever delivered that final blow," She barked her orders crisp and precise.

Hitomi's eyes narrowed at Galaxia and the cloaked figure. There was something so familiar about him, but she couldn't quite place it. She noticed Van's eyes follow Galaxia and the cloaked man as they hastily ran out of the room, and disappeared down the bright halls. Van shook his head and turned to Queen Brahne's pacing from. "Can we be of any assistance you majesty?" He asked calmly.

She turned to her. Her eyes passed Van and fell on General Avanon. "Mendelev, you can go assist my riders, since you have the proper training. As for you Lord Van, you will remain in the castle," She ordered and then turned away from them without another word. "Where is Agrael!" She nearly screamed in frustration.

Van bit his bottom lip and clenched his fists tightly at his sides. He hated being useless. Hitomi placed a hand on his shoulder. He shrugged the appendage off, and turned leaving the noisy, crowded throne room. Hitomi felt as though he had slapped her. Merle noticed the pained look on the seeress' face and grabbed her arm gently. She swiftly removed her from the throne room.

"We should go back to our room," She stated softly as the other two girls joined them in the hallway. The excitement seemed to have died down, since Queen Brahen had addressed the situation so quickly. However, the alarm bells were still ringing.

"What's wrong with him?" Yukari asked crossing her arms over her chest as she watched Van's figure walk farther and farther down the hall.

Merle sighed again, "He's frustrated and scared."

"Scared of what?" Hitomi asked as they began to walk back the their room.

"Queen Brahne. She's everything he's not, and more," Merle explained. She looked around quickly to make sure that they were alone in this particular hallway. When she decided it was safe, they continued walking back to their room. "Look, according to the Fanelian records that we managed to salvage from the wreckage of the Zaibach attack, King Goau was about to break the treaty himself," She concluded in a very hushed voice.

"What do you mean?" Hitomi asked in surprise. From what she knew about King Goau, he was a peaceful man. Why would he want to start a war with the most powerful nation on Gaea. It was beyond her.

"He was going to nullify Van's engagement," She said looking around once more to make sure that no one was eavesdropping on their conversation. "We found the document drawn up, but without Goau's signature, it's not valid," She explained sadly.

"What happened to him?" Yukari asked in a whisper.

"Yeah, I mean, I know he died but why didn't he sign it?" Hitomi added.

"He died," Merle replied sadly. "Rumors were tossed around that he was poisoned, but that could never be proven," She explained quietly.

A light bulb went off in Hitomi's head. "Do you think Queen Brahne killed Goau?" She asked, maybe a little too loudly.

Merle covered her friend's mouth and shook her head vigorously. "No," She stated firmly. "Not even Queen Brahne would go as far as to commit regicide. Van however, thinks it's a strong possibility," She whispered as is it were blasphemy. "Especially since it was days after he returned from his last visit to Arathnia, and he had gotten sick on the journey home."

"Is that why he's so scared of her?" Yukari asked as the four of them entered their bedroom.

Merle quickly shut the door behind them to quiet their voices, and evade curious ears. "Yes. The pressure of pleasing Queen Brahne to ensure her friendship is too much for him. I am amazed that he even came on this trip," She concluded with a firm nod.

Merle and Hitomi journeyed to the balcony, leaving Celena and Yukari alone in the bedroom. The guymelefs had appeared to have restrained the Crystal Dragon. They watched as the dragon rider's tied the creature down to prevent it from harming the general public. Hitomi sighed. It was a sad ending to see the beast in chains. Even the most volatile of creatures deserved to be free.

* * *

Van sat in his room in Terra's extravagant castle. He watched the battle with the Crystal Dragon through one of the room's many windows. As the dragon went down, he sighed. He felt compassion for the beast. He too knew how it felt to be a prisoner in a place you would, and could never call home with people who took absolutely no interest in your needs, desires, or true need for companionship. The draconian king sigh again, shrugging his shoulders allowing his shirt to fall off of his body. He allowed his wings to emerge and spread their whole span. He flexed their muscles as he watched the battle. he felt a stray tear drip down his cheek as he watched the dragon riders tie down the crystalline being. He stepped out on the balcony. He just wanted to be free, even if it was just for a little while. Free to fly, and be able to be with the one woman that he truly loved. He took a deep breath and jumped off the balcony launching himself into flight not really caring if anyone saw. He quickly rose flying into the bright sunlight, and disappeared from the castle's view.


	8. Escape From Dragon House

**AN: **Thank you guys so much, this story has great response so far, and I am happy that you are all enjoying this. I've worked quite hard on it and I still am only so far in the writing process. I think I have up to chapter 11 on paper, but I am not to sure on that. Anyway, here is chapter 8, and I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I only own Arathnia, and the characters from there. I do not own Escaflowne, even though I wish I did.

* mark dream sequences.

- mark visions.

_**The Past, Future, and Somewhere in Between **_

Chapter 8 _Escape From Dragon House _

Night had fallen over the vast city of Terra. The two moons hung halfway up in the sky shining brightly down onto the world below. This caused the castle's pristine white walls to glow eerily. Not a sound was heard in the ate hours of the gentle night It was nearing bed-time for most of the city's residents, so the city was at a standstill. In the daylight hours the streets were crowded with merchants, visitors, and just the plain old Arathnian citizens. However, when the sun went down, everything seemed to stop. It was a strange sight to see. Hitomi sat at the window beside her bed, staring down onto the castle's small courtyard. It was positioned towards the back of the castle instead of at the front, which seemed rather unusual to her. The whole layout of castle Terra was different from the castles in Fanelia and Asturia. She supposed that was part of what made Arathnia so unique. The courtyard spanned almost to the very edge of the cliff face where the mountain dropped off, and was filled with grass, trees, benches, and a large fountain sitting in the middle of the area.

Van and Astra were seated on one of the stone benches, and were talking in what appeared to be hushed voices. They were sitting quite close together, and her small and rested a top his much larger one. It seemed like a very intimate gesture. As much as it pained her to see the to royals together, they also fascinated her. They did not act like any couple she had ever seen. However, this was also Gaea, not Earth. There were no small touches, loving glances, and no gentle smiled. Just stiff gestures and straight faces. At least, from what she had experienced. Mind you, that could also just be Astra's upbringing. She didn't quite seem like a soft and loving person. At least from her point of view.

She watched as Astra rose from the bench, her face appearing as hard and cold as stone. The look reminded Hitomi so much of the girl's mother that it made her shudder. She could not be sure if the expression was a mask to help disguise her emotions from others, or if it was indeed an expression that she had genuinely inherited from her seemingly emotionless mother. Her gaze watched as Van placed a chase kiss on the girl's cheek. She followed the Princess' retreat from the courtyard with her eyes, noting the quick pace of the young girl's steps. The blonde nearly ran into the castle, not even daring to turn and look back at her male companion. Van ran a hand through his raven coloured locks. She watched him as he looked up at the sky sullenly. Hitomi could not help but feel for him. He was stuck in a strange place in which he could not escape, and where he was being watched over by a tough as nails queen. Van rose to his feet and walked to the very edge of the courtyard.

Hitomi rose from her seat at the window. She turned to look at her sleeping roommates and sighed, " How can they sleep," She wondered aloud to herself. Maybe it was just her own inner turmoil that kept sleep at bay so that it could not fully claim her, and take her into it's protective arms. The thought frustrated her. Nothing even seemed to go in her favor.

"I can't let Van be with Astra, but I can't let him break the engagement for it means war with Arathnia, and worst of all Queen Brahne," She ranted quietly to herself assessing the situation trying to think f some kind of loop hole to the whole mess. Not finding one, she sighed in frustration, "This sucks," she grumbled sitting back down on her bed.

She hated feeling useless almost as much as Van. She sighed again tugging at her shoulder length hair in frustration. Van was being so selfless, that she could not justify being selfish and forcing the king not to marry Princess Astra. Even if said marriage sealed his death. She would never come between him and the love he had for his country. He had to make that difficult decision fir himself. She began to wonder what was going through the young king's mind at that exact moment. To Hitomi's surprise, she felt the overwhelming urge to protect him. It was definitely a feeling that the seeress had never felt before.

She was so disconnected with herself, that somehow she blacked out. When she came back to reality, she found herself drifting down the crystalline corridors of castle Terra. The cold marble floors pressing against her bare feet as she walked made her shiver with the chill. It was obvious that they were the cause of her sudden snap back to reality. However, she did not care. Somethings were quite a bit more important than her cold bare feet.

Sometime later, she found herself standing outside in the castle's courtyard. Van remained standing at the very edge of the courtyard, staring down blankly at his feet. He appeared to be lost in his on world of thought. His raven colored hair fell over his face making it nearly impossible to see his sullen expression.

"Van," She called softly realizing that he had not noticed her approach.

Van shook his head snapping out of his revere. He turned to look at her, his usual serious mask forming itself onto his features. "Hitomi, what are you doing out here?" He asked noticing her state of dress. She was still in her sleepwear. Obviously in her blank state, she had not bothered to change her clothes. "You'll freeze out here like that," He exclaimed shrugging off the large cloak that he had draped over his broad shoulders, and placing it over hers. Despite the tropical daytime climate, Terra nearly froze at night. Frost was already forming on the grass of the courtyard, and you could see the moisture rolling down the sides of the castle. It made the large structure glitter in the moonlight.

She smiled warmly at him in thanks. "I couldn't sleep," She admitted pulling the cloak closer to herself. "I could ask the same for you?" She asked sitting down on the bench where Astra has previously been seated.

"Nothing," He spat out just a little too quickly for Hitomi's liking.

She frowned at him. "Yes Van, something is bothering you,?" She stated rolling her peridot colored orbs. "I've known you long enough to know when you have something on your mind," She explained dismissing his bullshit answer. She was not giving up until he told her a truthful answer. She would not be appeased by anything less. "Now, what's wrong?"

He sighed in defeat. "I have something important to tell you," He said taking a seat next to her.

"Is it about Princess Astra?" She questioned leaning back against the stone bench.

He looked at her surprised, but recognized the knowing expression on her face as well as the pain shining in her deep green eyes. He looked away from her shamed of himself. He knew that it was wrong of him to conceal the truth from her. "Who told you?" He asked his gaze falling to the ground below.

"Merle, and Celena told me earlier this afternoon," She admitted watching his form, reading the intense guilt from his body language. Van was one of the easier people to read. Well, at least in her eyes.

He sighed again refusing to tear his gaze away from the ground. "I'm sorry," He stated raising his eyes and turning his gaze out towards the vast city.

Hitomi frowned at his response. "Don't apologize Van. It's not your fault," She stated placing a comforting hand upon the young man's shoulder. She was surprised at how she was so understanding about the whole situation. She should be angry or frustrated at him for not telling her himself, but she just felt sympathetic and a little sad. "It's not like you were old enough to tell your father no," She continued feeling the small bubbled of rage finally traveling through her veins. "You didn't ask her to marry you, your parents arranged it," She explained in an attempt to make him feel better. Subsequently, she just made herself feel upset and very angry. Thinking over the situation now, the rage and hurt began to spread through her entire being. He should have told her. She stifled the terrible urge to reach out and smack the king for not being honest with her from the beginning. Before she stole away to his bed. If she had know then what she knew now, she wouldn't have been so eager to do so.

A ghost of a smile appeared on the young king's face. "No one can ever sulk with you around can they?" He half asked half stated. He took a hold of her hand and stroked the back of it with his thumb. There was something so surreal about the whole scene.

She shook her head finding herself smiling. The small strokes of his thumb seemed to quell the sudden flow of anger that had plagued her mere moments before. She sighed in contentment. "Nope," She replied after a few seconds of silence.

Van chuckled looking down at her hand laced with his. "I broke off my engagement to Astra," He confessed looking up at the night sky.

It took a few moments for that confession to sink into Hitomi's mind. Hitomi's mind reeled and her jaw just about his the floor at his proclamation. "Why?" She managed to force out, feeling the weight of his statement resting upon her shoulders.

He looked back to her meeting her gaze. "I told her that I cannot marry someone who I do not love, or a woman whose mother treats me like a child," He explained slowly. "She said that she understood, and that she would avoid telling her mother until after we have departed from Terra after our conference tomorrow," He concluded his gaze once again turning upwards towards that starry night sky, and the two brightly shining moons.

"Why would she wait?" Hitomi asked finding all of this very confusing. Gaean customs were certainly strange. It did not help that her emotions switched so rapidly that it was hard to keep track of any of them. It was definitely strange.

"In Arathnia, breaking of a peace treaty id punishable by torture or death," He stated making Hitomi cringe at his words. "And because Queen Brahne is so sadistic, she would choose death since I don't have a second, or an heir. Then the throne of Fanelia would automatically fall to Astra," He expounded shifting his feet in a nervous fashion.

"How the hell does it fall to Astra!" She nearly yelled in outrage.

Van covered her mouth with his hand to silence the green eyed seeress. "Because, Queen Brahne is High Queen of Gaea," He replied in a whisper. "She gets to decide who is my successor if I do not name one, or produce in heir before my death," He continued in his raspy whisper. His hands slid down her shoulders to rest on her arms. "It's times like these that I wish Folken were here," He admitted with a sad sigh.

"Who appointed her as High Queen of Gaea?" She snorted wrinkling her nose in disgust at the appallingly poor taste in the decision.

"No one," Van began shaking his head at her. "There was a vote between the nations about forty years ago just as my father had taken over the throne of Fanelia. To unite Gaea, the kings decided that they would name one king as the high king that would control all undecided territories and help settle wars and disputes among the different nation. The supreme monarch," He explained brushing her hair away from her face.

"And they chose Queen Brahne?" She asked raising an eye-brow. She had not looked quite that old to her, but on Gaea, you never know.

Van snorted in annoyance of her ignorance. "No. They chose King Archibald Valoryn til Valandros III," He stated with emphasis on the end of that name. "Queen Nastrata Lilandra Brahne's father. This made Arathnia the country of the high royals. And since Queen Brahne is now in power, and she is Archibald's only remaining heir, she is the new High Queen of Gaea," He explained leaning back against the stone bench. "If either of his sons were still alive, it would be different. Much different."

"Why does Queen Brahne and her father have different family names?" She asked. It was strange that the Queen had Brahne, and her father had possessed the name til Valandros. A name which she recalled Princess Astra also possessed.

"The father's family name only extends to his or her first two children. At least in a royal family. The third child doesn't usually rise up to be a Queen or King. Queen Brahne was given her mother's family name of Brahne, since she had two older brothers. Valandran and Gue," He explained watching the water splash down into the fountain. It was a peaceful image.

" I see," Hitomi said, then trailed off into thought for a few moments. "So because the treaty had been broken," She began, "Fanelia will now be at war with Arathnia?" She half stated, half asked already knowing the answer. Dread filler her heart as she spoke those words aloud. She remembered what happened last time she had been there to witness a war. All the death and bloodshed still haunted her dreams.

Van sighed, "Unfortunately, yes," He admitted, his gaze one again returning to the ground at his feet.

A long pregnant silence passed over the two lovers. Hitomi could not believe the heavy burden that always seemed to follow Van around like a plague. And the burden that seemed to fall upon her shoulders by his admission of war. It seemed every time she came to Gaea, destruction and death seemed to await her. She was doubtful that Van completely comprehended the gravity of his simple statement. However, she did and all too well. She recalled the Destiny wars that had taken place almost four years ago and shuddered. She hoped that this war was no where near as brutal as that one had been. However, she knew deep in her heart that, that was not going to be true. It may even be worse. She just prayed that no lives would be lost. She couldn't take the heartache if she lost any of the friends she had come to hold so dear over her last visit to this strange world.

"Is this all because of me?" She asked sullenly. Her heart dropped. The whole thing seemed to crush her under the weight of it all. It was a heavy burden.

Van's head snapped up to look at her. Van noticed her pained expression and his eyes widened in surprise. "No," He stated firmly locking her gaze onto his. "You are not the reason I broke off my engagement to Astra," He assured her, even though it was only half true. He could not bare to see her upset over something he had caused. A small white lie could not harm the situation any farther.

"Are you sure?" She asked skeptically, eying her male companion very curiously. She was not sure if she should believe him or not. He could be lying just to protect her. She would not put it past him for a moment.

He gave her a firm nod, his expression never faltering. Ooh he was good. "Positive."

* * *

Morning couldn't have come fast enough for Van. He had been awake half of the night because of the terrible nightmares that invaded his sleeping thoughts. He sat up in the bed, and realized that he was not alone. He was about to panic when he remembered that he had asked Hitomi to sleep in his room with him the night before. Nothing had happened, he was just comforted by her presence. He would have never requested such a thing in Fanelia, but he felt a lot safer with her close by. As improper as it may be. He was surprised that he had not roused her from her slumber with his almost constant movement. He stretched his muscles and rose the bed. The sun had just risen over the horizon. They would leave today. He was sure of it. He opened the glass door and stepped out onto the balcony. He took a deep breath of the fresh, early morning air. He sighed contently and allowed his wings to spread out to their full span. He could never really do that in Fanelia. It was a lot harder when it was easier for people to recognize him. He flapped them once, and then took off. It was nice to feel the wind in his hair, and the moist morning air against his skin. It was nice to feel free. Even if it was just for only a few minutes. There were no worries. Nothing but him and the great blue sky above.

* * *

"You what?" Allen whispered harshly as they walked down the nearly deserted hallway. The knight Caeli narrowed his blue eyes at the Draconian king. He could not believe what his friend had done in the late hours of the night while all the others had retired to their rooms.

"You heard me," Van replied firmly continuing his long stride down the hall towards the throne room where Queen Brahne was waiting for them. His face was blank, no emotion reflecting in his features. He was to meet with with the Queen and there way no way in hell she was getting her way. He was not about to let her win.

Allen grabbed Van's shoulder pulling him back so that the younger man was facing him. "Do you understand what you have done?" He whispered venomously, his blue eyes appearing to be a flame with rage.

Van nodded, "Yes, I do," He stated shrugging the knight's hand off of his shoulder, and continuing his brisk stride down the long corridors. "I understand completely Commander Schezar," He practically spat at the older man.

"I don't think you do," Allen countered following the young king. He managed to get in front of him cutting him off by blocking his path. "You would actually plunge all of Gaea into war over a girl?" He asked the volume of his voice rising a bit.

Van's eyes locked with the older man's. His wine coloured eyes blazed with his indignation. "Yes I would."

Hitomi woke with a start, shooting up in bed. She had, had another one of her dreams about Queen Brahne and her evil plot. She was so close to piecing it together, bu she always woke up at the same point. It got her no where. She leaned back against the ornate headboard and sighed in frustration. Her eyes fell to the glass doorway leading towards the balcony. It was open. By the light shining in, and the noise wafting in from the city below, she could tell it was rather late in the morning. The undeniable chill of the morning air could not be mistaken. The streets below were bustling with people and their monotonous and mindless chatter. She looked around the room that Van had been staying in, and smiled. It was simple, yet elegant. The most complex item in the room was the four poster bed and the elaborate and ornate headboard. A picture of a regal looking dragon had been carved into the wood, and it looked as if vines were wrapping around the ed posts. It was definitely unique. The bed was pushed up against the south wall directly across from the balcony doors. The east wall was completely covered by a large bookcase that covered the whole span of the wall. An empty desk sat next to the balcony doors, with a small oil lamp sitting atop the wooden surface. A large red Rogue covered the marble floor, but other than that, there was nothing. She smiled, definitely plain alright.

Suddenly, her vision got hazy and her breath caught in her throat. Images began to dance before her eyes. Images that had not been present moments before. This was her first actual vision since her return to Gaea. She had only been having strange dreams up until this point. She was not sure whether to be happy about this new development or not.

- _She watched as the Crusade went down in flames in a forested area. It plummeted towards the ground at an alarming rate. A high-pitched cackle pierced the air and Hitomi spotted a red haired warrior. She was straddled a top of a rust coloured dragon, and her fiery red hair was flaring out behind her as they cut effortlessly through the air. The Arathnian crest centered on the chest piece of the woman's flimsy armor warned her that the attack was initiated by Queen Brahne. _

"_Goodbye Fanelia. May you rot in hell," The woman spat venomously. She then grinned and laughed that high-pitched cackle as she abruptly turned the dragon around. _-

She broke out of her daze as there was a loud pounding on the heavy doors to the room. Hitomi cursed quietly, though for the wrong reasons. She knew that there was more to that vision, but her psychic connection had been broken by the loud interruption. She ran to the door without thinking and completely forgetting where she was exactly. She opened the door in one fluid motion. The second the door was opened, she found herself being dragged down the castle corridors at a very fast pace. It felt as if her arm was being torn off, and the tight grip on her arms definitely was not helping th situation. She look at her assailant and was not surprised to the she pink hair. It was a dead give away.

"Merle, what's going on?" Hitomi asked extremely confused as to why the cat girl had burst into the room and was currently dragging her down the marble hallways. They received strange looks from the servants that wandered the halls, as well as some of the other Arathnians present within the castle.

"Lord Van told us all to pack up our things immediately," She explained quickly as she dropped Hitomi's arm and the two began to run down the maze of corridors. Merle decided to go on all fours, forcing Hitomi to pick up her pace if she was to keep up with the cat girl. "We're going back to Fanelia!" She exclaimed nearly knocking over a few of the hand maidens as she ran past them.

"Already?" She questioned. She was definitely surprised by exactly how fast everything seemed to have progressed. Van could sure work fast when he wanted to.

Merle barreled into their shared bed chamber. "Something is not right, and we have to leave as soon as we can," The cat-girl stated throwing her friends empty duffel bag at her.

Hitomi nodded in agreement, "I know," She replied tossing the bag onto her bed and throwing her meager possessions inside.

Within the hour, the crew that had traveled to Arathnia, boarded the Crusade and prepared to make the long journey back to Fanelia. Everyone seemed to be moving at a much faster pace than Hitomi deemed necessary, but then again, Van was calling the shots, and he seemed desperate to get out of there. She didn't quite understand what was going on exactly, but whatever it was, Van seemed to have it all under control. This thought alone made her relax a bit. Hitomi wandered into the airship and through the halls to the cabin that was designated as hers. She spotted a familiar red head perched on her bed.

"Yukari? Where have you been?" She questioned in slight surprise. After their discussion with Merle and Celena the day before, Yukari had disappeared.

Yukari scoffed, "Don't act all surprised chickie," He began with a smirk. "I've been wandering around the city. This place is awesome!" She exclaimed as a grin spread across her rounded face. "No wonder you wanted to come back here. There is so much to look at."

Hitomi rolled her eyes, "Well, we're heading back to Fanelia, so say goodbye to the awesomeness of Terra," She stated tossing her bag onto the bed beside her best friend.

"Why? What happened?" Yukari asked curiously raising an eyebrow at her friend. "What did Van do?"

"Something that will remain between Van and Queen Brahne," Allen spoke up from the opened doorway. "If we do not leave fast enough, we could all be dead," He explained bitterly before silently disappearing from the doorway. Sometimes Allen was too serious for his own good.

Yukari swallowed loudly and looked back at Hitomi, "Then why aren't we flying yet?" She asked with a nervous smile.

Hitomi shrugged, "I honestly don't know Yukari."

* * *

Nearly an hour later, the Crusade was in the air and were well past the Stonetalon mountains that surround Terra on all sides. Van wondered if their abrupt departure had alerted the queen that something was off, she was very perceptive. Van sure hoped not. He sighed deeply and stared out the from window at the small patch of rain forest beneath them. It only took minutes before the forest thinned out and turned into grassland, and then gradually into the golden sand of Dragonsand. Van let out a sigh of relief. It felt good to finally to leaving Arathnia. He already felt the heavy burden that had been sitting on his shoulders for weeks, diminish the farther they traveled away from the capitol. Just another hour and they would be out of Queen Brahne's control, and the Arathnian laws would no longer apply to him. Then they could return to Fanelia where he, and everyone he loved would be safe from her wicked talons. This thought however, was shaken from his head almost instantly. The airship beneath his feet rocked violently from some unknown force. Van looked back at the crew of the Crusade, bracing himself against the wall.

"What's happening?" He demaned resting his one hand upon the hilt of his royal sword. The commotion had also brought Hitomi, Yukari, and Merle barreling onto the bridge with frightened expressions.

"It's the Arathnian Dragon riders Sarge," Reeden cried running up beside Gaddes. He almost fell as the airship shook again, more violently this time. "Lorelei Lemmar is leading the charge," He explained urgently.

Allen's gaze turned straight to Van. "It seems that your princess did not keep her word. I knew a child of Arathnia could not be trusted," He spat his eyes narrowing at the raven haired king. He turned to look at Gaddes, "I'm going out in Scherezade."

"Allen no!" Celena cried grabbing onto his arm. "You don't stand a chance!"

"She's right Allen," Van stated still holding onto the wall for support. He looked at Reeden. "How many are there?" He asked mentally making note of how many warriors loyally served Queen Brahne. It was almost too many to count.

Reeden nodded looking into the viewing scope. "There's four of them. I think it's the Arathnian generals. I have never seen such large dragons either," He explained quickly as the ship shook again. "One of the levistones if coming loose!" He exclaimed urgently.

"I'm going out there," Allen stated firmly ripping his arm out of his sister's grasp, and turning to leave the bridge.

"Allen, Schereade cannot withstand the force of four full grown dragons!" Celena cried grabbing his arm again and pulling him back. "And if it is the generals you'll have to deal with the toughest. The combination of Silver, White, Shadow, and Rust is just asking for death. You cannot out match the piercing hot flames the White dragon can produce, or the undeniable speed of a Silver dragon, and the toxic mist of the Shadow dragon. And you can't forget the corrosive, poisonous acid of a Rust dragon!" She cried shaking her brother's arm with as much force as her small muscles would allow.

"If I don't, they'll bring down the Crusade and kill us all!" He yelled pushing his sister away from him.

She stumbled back, "I don't care!" She yelled back her eyes shifting to the unmistakable shade of lavender once more. "You'll die Allen!" She yelled glaring at her older brother. Her voice sounded a bit deeper as well. Allen glared right back at her obviously noticing these things as well. His left hand came to rest on his sword just in case.

"Allen just listen to her," Hitomi exclaimed from her spot by the door. She didn't want to experience anymore of Celena's strange behavior. "Stop," She pleaded hoping that the knight would listen to her. She didn't want him to die, just because he was foolish.

Allen's glare shifted her way, but he sighed and crossed his arms over his chest dropping his aggressive stance. If there was anyone who could clam his anger, Hitomi was the best bet. She had that effect on a lot of people. He looked at Celena one more time before turning his head to look out the front windows. "Fine," He spat through clenched teeth. He was not happy with the decision.

"I do have a plan," Van stated his eyes falling on Hitomi and mouth a silent 'thank you' her way. She nodded in acknowledgment.

"I'm listening," Allen stated after a moment of silence.

General Avanon moved from his spot in the corner to take his place at Van's side. If Hitomi did not know how kind hearted the scarred man was, she would definitely be intimidated by him. Van had been wise to chose Mendelev Avanon to be his first general. Van paid no attention to the older man, as he stood by him. "We drop the ship. Close the sails, cool the levistones, and just free fall," He explained mimicking Allen's stance. By now they had gotten used to the quakes that rocked the ship as the generals attacked from behind. "Then just before we crash, unfurl the sails to soften our landing," He concluded quite enthusiastically.

"That's preposterous!" Reeden cried. "That will damage the ship to the point that we'll be unable to repair it!" He explained not willing to lose his job, or the ship he had come to call home.

"It's the only chance we've got!" Van retorted glaring at the Crusade's crew member. "I am not going to die like this!"

"I'm with Lord Van," General Avanon spoke up. "It may be our only chance to escape death on this day. If we do not, they will follow us to the ends of Gaea to fulfill their Queen's desire. Do not doubt the loyalty of the Arathnians," He explained pulling his sword from it's sheath at his side. "As much as I wish to stay and fight, the best chance we have at this time is to flee so we can gather our wits and out strength. Who's with me!"

Yukari, Hitomi, Merle, and Gaddes cried out in agreement to the General's statement knowing all too well that he was right. He had seen enough battles in his lifetime to know when to admit defeat.

Allen scowled at the General. "Fine!" The knight snapped. He turned to his captain, Kio. "Do it."

With those final orders, the Crusade plummeted down towards the now forested ground below at an incredible speed. However, they avoided further damage by the Dragon riders, and their large powerful dragons. Their only problem would be what would happen when the ship hit the ground below.

* * *

AN: It's a short one folks. I would like to thank you all for the praise, and how much you are enjoying this. I didn't think it would actually get this much of a response. Thanks so much.

Next: _Scorpigal _

**Response to Reviews:**

TropicalGarden: I am glad you like it.


	9. Scorpigal

**AN: **Here is chapter 9 for you.

**Disclaimer:** I only own Arathnia, and the characters from there. I do not own Escaflowne, even though I wish I did.

* mark dream sequences.

- mark visions.

_**The Past, Future, and Somewhere in Between **_

Chapter 9 _Scorpigal _

The airship named the Crusade crashed into the forest below, shredding the bottom on the ship almost completely off. It continued to slide across the ground, ripping the sails from the sides and pulling the levistones loose from their bindings. It skidded to a halt just about twenty feet from where it had crash landed. Thankfully, no one appeared to be injured from their abrupt landing. As Reeden had predicted, there was no possible way that their group could fix the damage themselves. It was way to extensive. Instead, the group gathered their gear from the wrecked ship and piled it outside. Without a word spoken, they began the long trek to search for some shred of civilization. Somewhere where they could eat, rest, and think of some plan of action. After all, they were still in Arathnia, and would be stuck in Queen Brahne's influence for a while at least. At least now it would be easier to keep a low profile.

The group had been walking in silence for hours, upon hours. Over hills, through trees, and over small mountains. The sun was falling from the sky, causing the sky to darken significantly as time went on. They still had a while to go and the group grew weary, restless, and very hungry. They stopped for a rest a top of a small rocky plateau in what appeared to be a valley. It wasn't a very lush valley either, but it seemed rather quiet and safe enough. Allen groaned sitting down on one of the rocks. He looked out in the distance and noticed a yellow gleam coming from down in the valley.

Allen looked at his map. "That's funny, there is no village in this valley on the map," He stated looking back down at the yellow lights.

"Well, apparently the map is wrong," Gaddess concluded also staring down at the small village below them.

"Are we still in Arathnia? I feel like we should be out of it by now with how much walking we've done," Reeden asked looking around at the other members of their small group.

Van sighed, "Don't remind me," He groaned running a hand through his messy hair.

"I think our best bet is to go down there so we can get something to eat, drink, and have a bed for the night," Hitomi suggested, rising to her feet again. She ignored the tired cries from her legs and feet from the strain of walking all day.

"We do not even know where we are!" Allen snapped at her, his blue eyes blazing. She was taken a back. He had not been quite this snappy before. Not when she was here last. Allen looked away from her with a sigh. "I mean, how can we relax if we don't know where we are? What if this place is under Arathnian control?" He explained disagreeing with the seeress practical decision.

"Who cares," Yukari piped up massaging her feet to help alleviate some of the pain within the tired muscles. "I'm tired, and I am going," She continued as she placed her shoe back on her foot. Without a response, she grabbed her stuff and stormed off in the direction of the small village.

Hitomi sighed at her stubborn friend. "Come on, let's just go. What harm could it do," She said following after her best friend.

Van nodded stiffly, "She;s right. What have we got to lose? Let's go," He ordered shouldering his own bag. He began to follow the two girls down the steep hill towards the small village. It would only take about twenty minutes to reach it, and he eager to get some form of rest. Merle, and General Avanon followed their lord loyally with no questions asked.

"Are you crazy!" Allen yelled as he reached out to grab the king's arm and pull him back up the hill. However, Van was already too far down.

He groaned turning around to face the knight. "Allen no on cares!" He yelled back as the other members of their group began to follow him down the hill. "We're going. If you don't want to come, that is your problem."

Celena placed her hand on her brother's arm, "Come on Allen."

Allen stared down at his comrades as they trekked on towards the small village that was hidden in the valley, ignoring him. He sighed and followed them reluctantly. Celena was close behind him. He turned to her, "I hope you know what we could be getting ourselves into," He mumbled as they descended their perch on the hilltop.

It was not long before the reached that village. They were not surprised to find that it was very small. The houses were made of wood with thatched roofs, and small windows. Most of the houses windows were actually broken. They were more like cabins than they were houses. There were some small shops and small stalls were merchants could set up shop as they passed through. They also had some stable where they could see some horses stored inside. There was also a small hanger with enough space to only house one or two small airships. It was most likely a trading post of some kind rather than a town. Whatever it was, it was not a very wealthy place. However, they could not afford to be picky. It was easy enough for them to find the Inn. It was the largest building in the whole place. Their group piled into the tall building. It was then that they realized that the Inn also doubled as a tavern. It was a welcomed sight. It would be easy to find something to eat, and drink as well as find a place to sleep. Their group made their way into the tavern. The walls were stone as well as the floor. There was a cold draft that floated in from the outside, but it was better than nothing. Thankfully the tables and chairs were wooden, offering some relief from the hardness of the stone. The light inside was dim, but it suited the dingy tavern. It wasn't the classiest of places, but again they could not afford to be picky in times like these. sitting down at one of the two tables that were large enough to seat their entire group with little or no difficulty. It seemed that not many large crews passed through this small town.

They had not been seated long before one of the few barmaids made her way over to them. She was a hefty woman and appeared to be somewhere in her forties. She was not very attractive either. Her long stringy red hair was pulled back into a bun, some of the stands were graying. Her eyebrows were very thick making her look slightly manly. She was rather short, and she had a gigantic mole on her cheek right beside her nose. It was hard not to stare at it. Her eyes were nearly black, and she eyed the group with suspicion. "What can I get ya?" She asked, a scowl on her face. Her voice was deep and scratchy. She did not appear to be very happy to see them. She stuck her nose down at them, crossing her arms under her ample chest.

"Some water and some wine would be greatly appreciated miss," Mendelev spoke up for their group, smiling at the unattractive barmaid. He threw in a bit of his charm, hoping that she would be more pleasant.

"Coming right up," She spat turning abruptly to go and fetch their drinks.

"Excuse me Miss," Van spoke up causing her to stop and turn back around. She did not looked to pleased. She crossed her arms again, tapping her foot on the stone floor. "Can you tell us where we are?" He asked wanting to know where they had ended up.

She scoffed, glaring at him like he was an idiot. "Scorpigal," She spat as if she were disgusted. "It's a small merchant town near the edge of the Arathnian border," She explained .

"Thank you," was Van's reply. She simply nodded and left their table shaking her head as she meant. He could have sworn she heard her mumbling something about stupid people, but he wasn't too sure.

"She was pleasant," Yukari mused leaning back against her chair. Her voice was filled with sarcasm.

"Definitely," Celena agreed almost instantly.

They remained silent for a few minutes, enjoying the reprieve from the elements. It wasn't long into this silence when the front door of the tavern was thrown open violently. This made the whole group jump from the loud bang of the door. A tall cloaked figure walked into the tavern. The figure's broad shoulders, posture, and sheer height told them that it was definitely a man. This was some what of a relief to them. Most of Arathnia's warriors were women. His boots clicked against the stone floor. His steps were very heavy. His face was completely hidden from view, covered by the hood of his cloak. Hitomi couldn't help but eye the man's right arm. It was mechanical. Something about that arm seemed very familiar, but she couldn't quite place it. He walked over to the table in the back corner, by the back room. He sat with his back against the wall, leaning back against his seat. His eyes seemed to scan over the tavern. He stopped over their table, looking at them for a minute before turning away to stare straight a head at the wall. He never reached up to lower his hood. This action confused her immensely. Most people lowered their hoods once they entered a building.

"Your drinks," The barmaid's raspy voice called breaking Hitomi out of her thoughts. She placed a wooden tray down on their table, roughly.

"Thank you," Allen said picking up the wooden pitchers and stack of metal glasses that came along with them. He placed them on the table, clearing off the tray.

"Anything else?" She asked rudely, hefting the heavy tray back up onto her arm.

"No we're alright thank you," Van stated waving her off. He was annoyed by her obvious hostility, that much was obvious.

Without another word, the barmaid stalked off. Their group watched as barmaid walked towards the back room. Suddenly, the cloaked figure reached his metal arm out taking a hold of the barmaid's wrist. She jumped in surprise, and glared at the man. He said something to her, and she visibly paled. He spoke to low for them to hear, but whatever he had said to her, caused her to force a smile. He released her wrist from his grasp, and she nearly ran into the back room away from the man. Van raised an eyebrow, and looked towards his General with confusion. Mendelev shrugged taking a sip of his glass of wine.

"I don't like this place," Merle stated her ears flattening. "It doesn't feel safe."

"I don't like it either little lady, but it's out only option right now," Mendelev spoke up, downing the rest of his glass of wine in one big gulp.

Van opened his mouth to comment, but he was interrupted by the door to the back room being thrown open. A short dark haired man ran out, looking like the devil was after him. He had a heavy beard, and was rather chubby like the bar maid. He rushed over to the cloaked man's table, nearly tripping over his cloak. He bowed heavily, nearly touching the floor, before sitting down across from him. The bar maid soon followed after them, placing a pitcher on their table as well. She seemed rather nervous, and she even poured the wine into the glass for the cloaked man. He waved his metal arm in thanks, and dismissing her at the same time. She picked up the pitcher, and hustled away, disappearing into the back room once more.

"I don't like the looks of that man," Yukari whispered to Hitomi. There was no need sicne whispering to Yukari wasn't actually very quiet. She had spoken loud enough for everyone at the table to hear her.

Celena nodded in agreement, her eyes narrowing at the man. Her eyes shifted colour again as she appeared to be deep in thought. Allen stiffened at this. "Something about it seems very familiar," She mused, the slight change in the tone of her voice evident. None of them realized to gravity of her statement.

"Definitely," Van said firmly, agreeing with the knight's sister. He then returned his gaze into his glass of wine. He was clearly very deep in thought.

The door to the Inn burst open again, but this time, no one jumped. This time, it was obvious it was a woman who had barged in. The small group watched as she walked into the dark light of the tavern. She wore the royal blue cloak that bore the Arathnian crest. Once the the door behind her slammed shut her violet eyes scanned the room quickly. Her eyes seemed to skip over them, like she had not seen them. Her eyes landed on the cloaked figure and the man seated with him. Surprisingly, she smiled and sauntered over to the table were the stout man, and the cloaked figure were seated. She sat down in the vacant seat beside the cloaked man without invitation. It was as if they had been expecting her presence. However, unlike her company, she lowered her hood. To their complete surprise, the woman was Galaxia. She was not dressed in her typical Arathnian armor, but regular clothes, similar to what she had seen General Delenair wear. Her golden hair spilled down past her shoulder's framing her face in a complimentary way.

Hitomi could see the rage in Van's eyes as he stared at the small group seated in that back corner. His blood began to boil as his eyes narrowed at the knight. Just being in the presence of a Knight of Arathnia made him feel uneasy. He was considered a traitor in Arathnia, and that was punishable by death under Queen Brahne's rule. However, she was also a king, and he assumed that was why he still lived. If Queen Brahne wanted him dead that bad, he would be. His rocky departure from Terra, and near immediate landing in this small town led him to believe that the Queen had something planned for him. This did nothing to help his nerves. He was on edge and everyone at the table could sense it. He stood from his seat, but Allen pulled him back down.

"Are you trying to draw attention to yourself? Are you trying to get us killed?" He whispered harshly, gripping the younger man's arm tightly to keep him from rising again.

Van rolled his eyes. "Do you always have to be such a worry wart? You are my friend not my advisor. I am a king in my own right so stop telling me what to do!" He spat venomously, ripping his arm out of the knight's grasp. He leaned back against his chair, remaining seated much to everyone's relief.

Merle's ears laid flat again, and she glared angrily at Allen. It was obvious that she greatly disapproved of the way Allen was treating her king. "Yeah Allen," She retorted.

Van shot Merle a warning glance, instantly refraining her from uttering another word. Silence once again washed over the table. It was a tense and slightly awkward silence. Merle sat quietly, biting her bottom lip. Her ears were perked up as she tried to pick up the conversation of the mysterious travelers in the corner. But from the disappointed look on her face, it was obvious that she was picking up nothing. Van kept stealing glances at Galaxia, glaring at her angrily. The hostility washed off of him in waves. It made Hitomi feel uncomfortable. Allen glared at Van, waiting for the young king to do something irrational. Yukari had crossed her arms over the table, and was currently resting her head a top of them. Her eyes were closed, and Hitomi could tell that she was trying to have a small nap. She shook her head disapprovingly at her best friend. Celena was staring blankly down at the glass of wine in her small hand. Gaddes was seated next to the blonde, and his eyes were glued on the younger woman. She shook her head, it was probably none of her concern. She could still see the rage in Van's eyes as he kept stealing glances over at Galaxia. Mendelev had leaned back in his chair, and looked the most relaxed out of all of them. He idly ran his fingers through his short, graying hair.

"I can't take it anymore," Van hissed slamming his hands down on the wooden table top. He stood up abruptly, causing his chair to clattered to the floor. "Galaxia!" He yelled, before anyone had a chance to stop him.

The knight in question turned her head to look at him. She slowly stood to her full height, and took a couple steps towards him. A smirk played across her lips. "Fanelia," She drawled out, her voice as smooth as silk.

Van quickly drew his sword, not trusting the woman as far as he could throw. "I know that you are here for me," He stated, his grip on his sword tightening.

She shrugged, "Actually, I am not," She replied surprising the whole group with her statement. "However," She began undoing the clasp of her cloak. "As a knight of Arathnia, I have a duty to meet our blade with mine," She stated placing her cloak on her vacant chair.

Van frowned raising his sword higher, outwardly showing his hostility towards the blonde woman. "Is that so?" He spat back.

She nodded drawing her own sword. "Yes," She replied, balancing her blade perfectly in her hand. She held it much differently than Van did. "And trust me Van," She continued spitting his name, "I will not be gentle," She stated coyly, the smirk never leaving her lips.

Van shifted forward slightly, but Mendelev grabbed his arm to stop him. "My lord, this is not wise. Withdraw from the fray before it is too late and you get hurt," He suggested, concern evident in his weathered face.

The king snorted and shrugged the General's arm off. "No," was his immediate reply.

Van raised his sword higher, and charged at furiously at Galaxia. She moved subtly, raising her own sword at such a fast pace, that Hitomi almost missed the movement. His sword slammed into hers, and the loud metallic clang rang throughout the tavern. To Van's surprise, she didn't budge an inch. Galaxia turned her sword moving it in such a way that it tugged at Van's sword attempting to pull it from his tight grasp. This action failed. In an instant, she swung her sword at the young king almost catching him on his side. He managed to side-step it, avoiding contact with the blade completely. He had not anticipated that a woman could wield a sword quite as well as a man. Galaxia was proving herself very well. Their swords clashed together again as he tried to hit her shoulder. She was way too quick, and he was slightly out of practice. The battle raged on furiously, and both partied remained unscathed. Hitomi watched General Avanon as his eyes followed the two across the floor, analyzing their moved, and studying their strategies. The cloaked figure also watched with interest. He had no sword at his side, like Galaxia had, but his metal fingers tapped the table nervously as he watched the two battle.

Van had almost gone down a couple times due to her incredible speed. Her size was definitely an advantage on most opponents. However, she became to cocky. She sidestepped, but he anticipated this, and swung his sword at her. Van's sword caught her side cutting a long and deep gash into her flesh, as well as her clothing. She hissed, almost dropping her sword. However, she swung at him violently. He jumped back a bit, but the tip of her sword grazed his chest, slicing him open a bit. But it was no where near as bad as he had hit Galaxia. Her side was oozing blood, and it was slowing her down greatly. Sweat covered Van's brow as he struck her shoulder, cutting another gash in her flesh. She cried out, falling to her knees. Her sword clattered to the ground, sliding a few feet away from the battle. Van smirked proudly, and raised his sword up over his head, preparing to bring it down on the knight and ending the battle.

"Van stop!" Hitomi and Merle both cried in unison.

Van paid them no mind, and began to lower his sword. Suddenly, the cloaked man reached out and grabbed at hold of the blade of Van's sword with his metal arm. Sparks flew from the contact between the two metals. The action surprised Van, allowing the stranger to rip the sword from the king's grasp. He quickly grabbed hold of the hilt, and slammed the butt of the sword into Van's side. Van fell back onto his butt, clutching his injured side. He glared up at the cloaked man as his own royal sword was held at his neck.

"As a knight of Arathnia, I will no longer allow this foolishness to continue. Cease and desist Fanelia, or it will be your head on the floor," A deep, but familiar voice stated coldly stepping between Van and Galaxia, shielding her from him.

Hitomi and Merle ran to Van's side kneeling on the floor beside the fallen king. The cloaked man still held Van's sword terrifyingly close to the young king's neck. Van shifted his position, preparing to stand. The man growled and pressed the sword against his skin. He was not about to let the king go without a vocal surrender. Van glared at the taller man, obviously angry at his quick defeat, and the fact that it was his own sword being held at his throat.

"Stand down Fanelia!" He hissed, his grip on the sword tightening.

Hitomi's eyes widened hearing the man's voice for a second time. It dawned on her. She was surprised that Van had not clued in yet. She squinted her eyes trying to get a look at the cloaked man's face. But it was no use. "Folken?" She questioned taking a gamble.

Van's eyes widened, and his eyes flew back up to look at the cloaked man. Hitomi could see the recognition in his eyes, as she was sure it had appeared in her own. "Lower your hood," He commanded, through clenched teeth.

The cloaked man ignored his, "You are in no position to bark orders," He spat, back.

"I said lower your hood!" Van yelled in response.

The cloaked man sighed, and pulled his hood down with his real hand. The tall man was indeed Folken Lecour de Fanel. His silver hair had grown a great deal longer, and spilled down past his broad shoulders. The teardrop tattoo that had been on the left side of his cheek had been removed, but he was definitely the former heir to the throne of Fanelia. "Happy now," He spat, narrowing his eyes at the fallen king.

Van's eyes narrowed at his brother. "How, why?" He asked through clenched teeth.

Folken pulled the sword away from his throat, turning it around. He held onto the flat side of the blade with his metal hand. He handed the hilt of the sword towards Van. "I have my reasons," He replied as Van took the sword.

He turned away from them, turning his attention to the female knight behind him. He knelt down beside her, gingerly placing a hand on her uninjured shoulder. She shrugged his hand off and pushed herself up onto her feet. He sighed standing up with her. He ripped a part of his cloak off, and wrapped it around her injured shoulder, covering the rather nasty wound. "Are you alright?" He asked softly, resting his hand on her shoulder again. The other came to rest on her hip, just below her other injury.

Galaxia pushed him away, glaring at him. "I'll live," She hissed in annoyance. She turned her heal grabbing her cloak off of her chair. She stormed out of the Inn without a second glance. It was more of her pride that had been hurt, rather than her flesh.

Folken sighed, turning to follow the blonde's trail. Hitomi caught the look of extreme concern on his face. She rose to her feet quickly, and grabbed a hold of his real arm. "Folken..." She began softly.

His eyes met hers. The wine coloured depths were colder than she remembered. "You should leave," He said shrugging her arm off. "Get out of Arathnia while you still can," He stated calmly.

"Come with us Folken," She suggested. She couldn't help but smile at him. There was a something subtle about him that reminded her of Van.

He looked down at the floor beneath his feet, and then back at Hitomi. "I cannot," He stated. He said nothing more, and began to follow Galaxia's path. He walked out of the tavern, slamming the heavy wooden door behind him as he left.

* * *

** AN:** Ok, that was a lot shorter than I planned, but If I kept writing it would have been way too long for my liking. At least you have something to look forward to in the next chapter right? Sorry it took so long, I promise to have a new chapter up soon. Maybe within the next week or two. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was a bit hard to start, but I got through it.

**Next:** The Truth? Or Lies


	10. Three Times a Traitor

**AN: **Here is chapter 10 for you. Some insight on Folken for you.

**Disclaimer:** I only own Arathnia, and the characters from there. I do not own Escaflowne, even though I wish I did.

* mark dream sequences.

- mark visions.

_**The Past, Future, and Somewhere in Between **_

Chapter 10 _Three Times a Traitor (Changed Title at last moment) _

Van and General Avanon decided that it would be unwise to travel though the foreign land at night. Instead, they decided to stay in Scorpigal until morning. They were not sure how far it was till the next town, so they did not want to risk getting lost in the darkness of the night. They rented two rooms, one for the girls, and one for the men.

It was late at night when a strange sound roused Van from his light sleep. He sat up in his bed, and was not surprised to see the other men still sound asleep in their beds. They were all exhausted from their long journey to the small merchant town. He sighed shaking his head. He must be hearing things. However, as soon as he settled back down into bed, the noise started up again. This time it was obvious that it was coming from the tavern downstairs. Knowing that he could not sleep, he rose from his bed. He slowly walked towards the door, taking great care as to not wake his sleeping comrades. It seemed he was a much lighter sleeper than he thought. He wondered down the halls of the Inn, down the stone staircase, and stepped into the dim light of the nearly vacant tavern. The noise was not quite as loud downstairs, but he could tell that it was coming from the back room of the tavern. He looked around the tavern. Most of the people inside were merchants that were chatting loudly to each other, holding stiff drinks in their dirt smeared hands. They seemed to mostly be talking about business, or their families back home. His eyes fell upon a lone figure sitting alone in the shadowed corner. His silver hair gave him away instantly. The man was his older brother Folken.

Van's lips tightened into a thin straight line, and his eye's narrowed at the man. He slowly walked over to the table in the darkest corner of the tavern. Folken sat back, his eyes staring into the full glass sitting on the table in front of him. He appeared to be deep in thought. "Folken," He spat, standing about five feet away from the table.

The silver haired man looked up from his drink. "Van," He greeted with a stiff nod. His voice was cold, and void of any emotion. He gestured to the vacant seat across from him with his metal arm. "Please sit."

Van looked at his brother skeptically before slowly shuffling over to the table. He sat down crossing his hands over his chest. Silence passed over the two brothers for a few moments before Van found the voice to speak. "How are you here?" He demanded, his eyes burning into his brother's. "You died in Zaibach."

Folken sighed taking a sip of his drink. "It's complicated." The phrase echoed through Van's mind irritating him. Folken was never a very straightforward person.

Van's eyes narrowed at the older man that he had once proudly called his brother. "We have all night," He hissed through clenched teeth. Folken was not getting away with his old tricks so easily this time around. This would be the second time he had escaped death, and joined with the enemy. First Zaibach, and now Arathnia. He was not going to allow himself to be hurt by his brother's betrayal again.

Folken sighed sensing the emotions rolling off of his younger brother in waves. The sadness, the hate, and the most prominent, the anger. That one seemed to radiate off of him in a suffocating way. "This is not how I wanted things to be," He began slowly. "I wanted our reunion to be much happier than this," He gazed into his half-empty glass, as if it contained all the answers to life's questions. "I had a debt to repay, and I have spent the last two years attempting to repay that debt," Folken spoke, his eyes traveling from the frothy beverage to meet his younger brother's hate filled gaze. "I never intended to hurt you again," He stated leaning back against the wooden chair.

"What kind of debt?" He questioned, his garnet eyes staring at him from under his shaggy black hair. They sparkled at him, his rage clearly evident in those scarlet depths. Folken had to give his brother some credit. He was quite intimidating to look at, and he could reel in anger in much better than he used to. Both were assets the boy needed as a king.

Folken shook his head clearing his thoughts. "A knight of Arathnia saved my life," He stated his hands abandoning his glass. He folded the limbs over his chest. "I owed her, and Queen Brahne my life, and I have been working as a knight in her kingdom in order to repay my debt and finally live my life as a free man," He stated seriously, meeting his brother's scrutinizing eyes. "Away from Zaibach, away from Arathnia, and away from Fanelia," He continued his voice rising slightly with his indignation. "I've never been my own man, and it is about time that I was."

Van bit his cheek in an attempt to hold the angry words at bay. He wanted so badly to let them spill past his lips, but they just pooled like poison in his mouth, polluting it and creating a sour taste in his mouth. "So you spent the last three years here, and you couldn't even let me know that you were alive?" He spat, finding himself unable to hold back any longer. He was disgusted with the man. "You have been living life in luxury as an Arathnian knight while I have been slaving away re-building Fanelia. Our home country, which you destroyed!" He ranted, his voice rising with each syllable he spoke. He rose to his feet.

Folken sighed shaking his head slightly. His brother was too hot-headed for his own good. This is exactly how he had gotten into trouble in the past. "Van, you don't understand..."

Van slammed his fist down on the wooden table top, effectively cutting of the older man's words. "Don't tell me that I don't understand!" He yelled. "I understand perfectly well," He stated bitterly. Without another word, the young king turned his heel. He stormed off disappearing up the curved steps leading towards the bedrooms.

Folken let out a sigh of defeat, and slammed the rest of his drink down his through carelessly. The alcohol burned it's way all the way down, but it felt good. It relieved some of the mixed emotion swirling around his mind. For that, he was glad. Van had aways been the passionate one. Especially when it came to friends, and his country. Their country. He growled, slamming his metal fist on the table. He took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself, and ordered another drink.

Hitomi watched the two brother's interact from the doorway leading to the stairs. She remained in the shadows as she watched Van storm away from the table with his fists clenched tightly at his sides. She shook her head disapprovingly. That was definitely not how you solved a problem with your family. She watched Folken's small display for a moment, feeling slightly sorry for the older man. It took her a minute of convincing herself, but ultimately she decided to go over and talk to him herself. She had her own set of questions for him.

"Folken," She greeted once she reached his table.

He looked up at her solemnly, anger present in his eyes. She was not sure if the anger was directed at her, Van, or himself. The barmaid came, and placed his drink in front of him. He picked it up, bringing it up to his lips. "I suppose you hate me now too," He spat taking a swig.

Hitomi instantly shook her head in response. "No, I don't hate you," She replied sitting herself down in the now vacant seat across from him. "I don't agree with what you have done, but I am sure that you have your reasons," She stated honestly. There was no point in being mad at him for events that had already taken place. What's done is done. The past was in the past. She left it at that.

Folken smirked, "You always have a strange way of understanding things," He mused placing his drink back down on the table.

She shrugged, "Maybe it's a gift," She stated simply. "Van will understand in time."

He could not help but chuckle at her statement. "Never one to cast the first stone. It's good to see that you haven't changed much," He commented taking another gulp of his drink. At the rate he was going, she was sure that he would be here all night.

"What happed Folken? What does Queen Brahne want with Van?" She questioned, hoping that the knight knew something his brother's situation.

The silver haired man sighed. Looking at him in the light, she could see that he had not changed much since she had last seen him. The most obvious difference was the absence of the purple teardrop tattoo that had once been on his cheek. The long silver locks of his hair fell into his face casting a shadow over his maroon eyes. They were a few shades lighter than Van's eyes, and lacked his intensity. "Queen Brahne is a wise and intelligent woman. She is a wonderful Queen," He stated once again leaning back against his chair. He shifted his position a lot. The seeress couldn't help but notice that the last part of that statement sounded a bit forced. "When it boils down to it, she will do whatever is in Arathnia's best interest. I am afraid that I do not know why she has such an interest in Van and Fanelia. I am guessing that it has something to do with the princess. Something that will benefit Arathnia, regardless of what should happen to Fanelia," He explained resting his metal arm on the table.

Hitomi eyed him curiously. That whole spiel sounded entirely too rehearsed for her to wrap her head around completely. However, she pushed it back into the recesses of her mind to ponder at a later date. "How come news of your apparent resurrection hasn't spread past Arathnia?" She asked. That question had been itching at the back of her mind since he had explained his reasoning to Van. It was very curious indeed.

He downed the remnants of his drink, and slammed the empty glass back down on the table. She jumped slightly at the sound. His eyes met hers. She could not quite place the look in his eyes as he let out a sigh. "To the people of Arathnia, I am Folken Strategos. To them, there is no Folken LeCour de Fanel. The only one who knows my true identity is Queen Brahne. She knew all along. Well you, Van and the rest of your friends as well," He explained his eyes shifting away from her gaze. Instead, he stared intently at a small crack in the wooden table top. "Not even Galaxia knows. She should, but she doesn't," He continued.

At this point she was sure that he was talking more to himself than to her. She cleared her throat loudly 'causing his head to snap up, and his gaze fall back onto her. "What's with you and Galaxia?" She asked tilting her head to the side slightly. "You were awful worried about her when she got injured."

His shoulders visibly stiffened, and his face returned to a blank slate. It was obvious to her that there was something that he did not want her to know. However, whatever he told her would suffice. She was not about to pry into the older man's life. "She saved my life," He began, a small smile appearing on his lips. "She's my teacher, my mentor. She has taught me a lot about life, and most of what I know on the battlefield," He continued. She could see a fondness in his eyes as he spoke of the golden haired woman. "She's is truly a remarkable woman, and a formidable opponent. I was rather surprised Van could get the upper hand in that fight. He tends to rely to much on his anger as opposed to strategy," He concluded, the look of fondness disappearing almost as instantly as it had appeared.

She could tell that it was more than respect that he held for Galaxia. She pushed that though aside, shifting their conversation to a more interesting topic. "What did you mean when you said that Queen Brahne knew all along?" She asked recalling the small statement that had slipped past the older man's lips.

"Arathnia fully funded, and aided Emperor Dornkirk in his quest to control fate," He explained locking eyes with the seeress again. "The Zaibach sorcerer's were actually Arathnian priests taught the ways of science under Dornkirk. The Arathnian's gave us their knowledge of magic, as well as the floating fortresses," He continued his eyes not shifting away from hers.

"So that's why they were able to accomplish so much so quick," She wondered aloud. That actually explained a lot.

He smirked. "I find it strange that I feel comfortable explaining all of this to you. Especially in the corner of a tavern in the middle of no where this late a night," He mused as the bar maid placed another drink in front of him. He turned to smile at her, handing the woman a handful of golden coloured coins.

"Maybe you should try to explain all of this to Van. If you had no problems with me, than why not tell your brother," She half pleaded with the knight. Folken always tended to leave people out of the loop, who should really be the first to know.

He sighed again taking a large gulp of his drink. He rose to his feel. "You know just as well as I do that Van does not listen when he doesn't want to. Especially when it comes from me. Just like his blow up tonight. It's best just to leave him be. He'll come around when he is ready," He explained polishing off the rest of the alcoholic beverage in his glass.

A light bulb suddenly went off in the young girl's head. Another question that had been buried at the back of her mind pushed itself forward. It was a question that he possibly had an answer to. "Folken," She said before he could walk away from the table. "Do you know anything about this Van and Astra situation?" She asked feeling a bit foolish for asking him such a thing.

Folken narrowed his eyes at her, an emotion that she could not place evident in those garnet eyes that were so much like his brother's. She guessed it was some kind of draconian trait. Both brother's possessed those eyes, as well as their mother had. However, the two boys were the only draconians she had ever met. "You should not ask questions you do not wish to know the answers to," Was his reply before dropping a couple more coins on the table. "It is way more complicated than I can explain. There are certain details that you need not hear from me. You want the answer to that, ask Van," He stated coldly, and then wandered away from the table, and up the curving steps towards the bedrooms. It seemed that he was also spending the night in Scorpigal. She could only assume Galaxia was as well.

Hitomi sighed disappointed. She had really wanted to know what he knew. All the information she had learned over the course of their conversation swam around her head, crowding it with his words. She rubbed her temples with her fingers, soothing the small headache that had started to build from her constant state of pondering. She picked up one of the coins and called the barmaid over to her table. "One please."

* * *

Dawn rose steadily over the horizon, forcing the small village of Scorpigal to life. Waves of people crowded the small town, some making business deals, purchasing goods, or just making casual conversation. No one seemed to pay an attention to the small tavern in the daylight hours. It remained fairly empty leaving the foreigners upstairs to do as they pleased. Van was the first to rise that morning. The uneasy feeling he went to bed with the night before remained much to his dismay. He sighed running a hand through his tangled hair. He did not like that fact that his brother had been in the tavern late last night. It was a bad omen. He looked out the full length window, watching the crowds of people fill the streets below. Scorpigal seemed like a moderately friendly place. But they had to leave today. It would not be long before word of his arrival would reach Queen Brahne, and then the Arathnian soldiers would come looking for him. He was not going to allow them to catch up.

He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as he sensed a presence behind him. It was usually hard to sneak up on the young king. However, he felt no immediate danger, so he cautiously turned around ready to face whatever the presence may be. To his surprise, he came face to face with his older brother. He couldn't help but scowl at him. "What do you want Folken?" He spat, crossing his arms over his chest.

Folken's face remained a blank slate. It was nearly impossible to tell what the older man was thinking when he wore his mask. It was frustrating to no end. "I have decided that it is in my best interest to accompany you out of Arathnia. To ensure you and your friend's safety of course," He concluded, the expression on his face never faltering. Unchanging.

Van raised an eyebrow at him. "Accompany me?"

He nodded stiffly in response. "Yes. I wish yo escort you to the border."

Van scoffed at his older brother. "Escort me to the border," He spat glaring daggers at the silver haired man in front of him. A this moment, he could not stand the sight of the man he used to call his brother. What right did he have tagging along with their group when no one wanted him around. "I don't want, or need your help," He seethed through clenched teeth. "Get out," He hissed quietly. He did not wish to wake the others quite yet. It was still early.

Folken's expression changed into a scowl. He was not happy with the younger man's stubborn words. He was too proud to except his help. He would need it if he wanted to get out of Arathnia alive. This much he knew. "Stop being so stubborn," He spat back in response. "Your selfishness blinds you brother," He continued leaving no time for his brother to respond. "You'll need my help, and I will need yours."

"What are you talking about?" He nearly yelled in response.

"My sentiment has ulterior motives. I need to get out of here just as much as you do. Why not do it together?" He answered in a near whisper, realizing that Van was getting a little too worked up by this conversation.

"I thought you had a debt to repay," He mocked. He could sense the dishonesty in Folken's voice, and didn't trust the man as far as he could throw. There was more to this than that.

Folken shook his head at his brother's immaturity. Sometimes he wondered how the young king ran his country. "I think I have repaid my debt well enough. It's time for me to move on," He replied honestly. "Besides, I am a knight of Arathnia. What reason do they have to doubt me?" He asked raising an eyebrow at the younger man.

Van glared at his older brother. The complete nerve of the man. The aloofness he displayed seemed to just set his blood a boil. "How dare you," He seethed through his tightly clenched teeth. He almost didn't trust his voice enough to speak. "Get out!" He spat pointing to the door.

Folken cursed, turning to leave the room. "You'll never make it back to Fanelia without me," He snarled, slamming the wooden door behind him as he left the room. He stalked down the empty halls of the inn heading towards the room he had been staying in. "I am coming whether he likes it or not, "He whispered harshly to himself.

Van paced the floor on the other side of the door. Just the audacity of Folken's attempt to deceive him again seemed to make his skin crawl. Especially when he admitted it himself. Was there no level to which that man would sink? He clenched his fists tightly at his sides refraining from sending the appendages into the wall in an effort to relieve his pent up frustrations. Folken always had a way of making him so angry that there was truly no way to describe it. He knew just how to pluck his every nerve, and push every button until he exploded in a fury of either murderous or suppressed rage. 'What did that traitor Folken want this time?' That one question rang through the teen's mind like an alarm bell sounding out at the first sign of danger. It was so loud that he couldn't bring himself to think of anything else.

Van heard a knock at the door. He stormed over to it, throwing it open with one swift motion. He pulled it so hard, that it slammed into the wall. He relaxed a bit when his eyes fell upon Hitomi. Her eyes were wide, and a shocked expression had worked it's way onto her face. "I heard the door slam," She squeaked out, relaxing a bit when she realized his anger was not directed at her. "What's going on?" She asked curiously.

Van sighed, "Nothing Hitomi," He replied softly kissing her on the forehead. "You should go back to sleep," He stated his expression softening slightly.

Hitomi shook her head. "I'm already awake. No sense in forcing myself to go back to sleep," She replied in a low voice. She didn't want to wake the others either. Although, the racket of the slamming doors had probably already done that job.

He shrugged, "True. We should be leaving soon anyway," He mused looking out the window. "It will only be a matter of time until word reaches Queen Brahne, and it is best that we are gone when it does," He continued as he watched the small crowds of people filling the tiny post.

Hitomi nodded, "I agree, best if we take off before anything happens," She agreed following his gaze out the window.

"Something is bound to happen regardless of when we leave," General Avanon spoke up from the opened doorway of the other room. The rooms in the Inn were divided into two separate parts to help accommodate larger groups. He stepped into the room, and joined them by the window. "There is a long journey a head of us my lord. We must be prepared," He stated leaning against the wall beside his king.

Van nodded, "Of course Mendelev," He agreed. "We should leave before noon."

The general nodded, "Yes, that would be best. We need to find transportation to Fanelia, or even to one of it's friendly nations," He mused, his eyes traveling out the window as well.

"Yeah, probably a good idea," Hitomi agreed crossing her arms over her chest.

Within the next couple of hours, the group had awoken, and eaten breakfast. They left the Inn in the middle of the morning, not wanting to stick around more than they had to. The barmaid from the night before seemed happy to watch them go. She never once smiled, but Hitomi could sense the relief washing off of her at their departure. They followed the dirt road out of the outpost, and towards the borders of Arathnia. It was going to be a long journey, but there was no other way for them to go at this point. The sooner the left this country, the sooner the unease that had settled upon their group would dissipate.

They had only been walking for about an hour, when they heard a noise. It wasn't just any noise. It was the dull thud of hooves hitting the ground. Hitomi's back stiffened, they couldn't have been found already. The sound grew louder, as it approached them from behind. She was surprised when it came into view. She was certain that the Arathnian soldiers had found them. In a way, she was right, but not quite. Folken caught up to them. He was seated a top one of the whitest horses that the seeress had ever laid eyes upson. Both he, and the stead were covered in silver armor, shielding them from whatever harm may be directed at them.

Van snarled, "What are you doing here?" He snapped, his hand coming to rest on the hilt of his sword. Hitomi was certain that if he was provoked in any way, he would have it drawn in an instant.

"You need my help," He stated bluntly. "You're proud my brother, that I know. But you have to remember that sometimes pride is not the best feature. Pride can lead you to make fatal mistakes that may cost others lives, and maybe your own," He explained running his metal fingers over the horse's mane in a soothing fashion. " I can get you out of here alive."

Van turned his head, looking over at his general. A look of uncertainty was evident on the young king's face. Mendelev sighed, "What have we got to lose my lord."

The raven haired teen sighed, "Fine," He spat narrowing his eyes at his older brother. "Just to the border, and that is it."

Folken bowed slightly, "Of course you majesty," He stated seriously.

It was strange to see Folken in such a submissive mind set. He was usually the one that was in control. He dismounted his horse, and walked beside them, holding the noble beast by his reins. He followed obediently. Their group fell into an awkward silence as they continued their journey down the dirt path that would eventually lead them to freedom. They walked for what seemed like days, but it was only a few hours. It was mid-afternoon when they reached the border gates. Hitomi had never been so happy to see the stone structures, as she was at the exact moment. It was as if freedom was just in their grasp. It was then that Folken pulled ahead, jumping back up onto his horse. Two Arathnian sentinels stood at the gates, monitoring who entered their vast country. At Folken's approach, one stepped onto the dirt path and raised his hand, halting the knight in his place.

"State your business Strategos," The one man asked, his eyes narrowing suspiciously at the group of people behind him.

"I am here to allow these people through the gate," He stated coldly. Folken's voice was loud and authoritative. It was a trait Hitomi assumed he had picked up from Galaxia. She too spoke in such a manner.

The man shook his head, "I am afraid that I cannot allow you, or your party out of Arathnia," He stated, his hand coming to rest on the hilt of his sword. He was ready in case Folken got any ideas.

"What do you mean?" He asked calmly raising an eyebrow at the lower ranked man. "You do realize who I am do you not? I have direct orders from Princess Astra to ensure their safe departure," He stated, his grip on the reins tightening. Van looked surprised at this statement. No one thought about Folken's sudden appearance at the tavern that night. It all seemed to click into place in that instant. The Princess had reached out to the knight to help aide them. It was the only thing the Princess could do without fully alerting her mother. It has a kind gesture. However, Van was not quite sure whether to appreciate it or not.

The sentinel shook his head again. "I'm sorry Strategos. We have orders from Galaxia and Queen Brahne not to allow you to cross the border," He explained, a solemn expression on his face.

Folken's face fell instantly. "Galaxia?" He asked, his voice wavering slightly. All confidence he had possessed moments before vanished instantly at the sound of the woman's name.

The other sentinel laughed, walking over to stand beside his comrade. "Yeah, Galaxia. It seems your partner sold you out," He state coldly, his words dripping with such venom and hatred that Folken visibly winced at them. "You're no longer a knight Strategos. You've lost your status."

Hitomi could see the look of betrayal, and pain in the older man's eyes. He had trusted Galaxia, and she had turned around and stabbed him in the back without so much as a second thought. She hated Galaxia more in that instant than she hated anyone else. As soon as the pain and betrayal had appeared, it vanished. His mask had once again arisen to cover his emotions. His eyes darkened, and he glared at the two sentinels. "Fine, have it your way. But you will regret this decision," He stated turning his horse around, heading back towards their group.

"Empty threat coming from a traitor like you Folken!" The second sentinel called after him, a smug expression on his face.

Folken said nothing, and just kept on going. He passed their group, and wandered back up the dirt road. When he disappeared over the hill, Van nodded in the direction that his brother had gone. With that small gesture, their group was off again. They followed the former knight over the hill. With no sense of where they were, what other choice did they have? Folken led them along the road in silence, his face contorted into an expression that was indescribable. They walked for nearly a half an hour before he suddenly stopped in the middle of the road.

"What is your plan now brother?" Van sneered losing faith in the man in front of him. He had been quite certain that he was the their ticket out of this hellhole. But once again, his brother had let him down. It all seemed to be this viscous cycle.

Folken sighed dismounting his horse, "I don't know," He stated, his voice held this broken and hurt tone to it that made Hitomi's heart ache for the older man. Galaxia's betrayal had broken something inside of him that no one could repair.

"Well this is just perfect," Van spat growing increasingly angry with no cause or reason. "You drag us all the way out here..." He raged, but Hitomi cut him off.

"Knock it off Van. A lot had just happened to the man, and you're hot headed attitude is not helping. It's not his fault," She scolded, glaring at the raven haired king.

"She is right my lord," General Avanon spoke up defending the former prince. He looked between his other comrades, before turning his attention back to Folken. "What about Caladonna?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest.

Folken's eyes widened at the name, his jaw unhinging slightly. Confusion seemed to mask Van's face, not following their exchange. Allen and the other's appeared to be just as confused as the young king was. "How do you know of Caladonna?" He asked his he narrowing suspiciously at the older man.

"When one of Archibald's knights took out my eye, I was taken there for treatment," He explained fiddling with the small patch of fabric which covered the remnants of his eye. "It would be a good place to lay low for a while. If Freya would allow it."

Folken looked towards the woods in thought for a few moments before sighing. "Freya would," He stated with a nod. "But you have to follow me, and do not wonder off. Going into the Celestial forest, no matter how shallow it may be, is not the safest. Danger lurks around every corner," He explained turning around to face their group. "Do not, get lost." He received nods, grunts, and yelps in understanding. "I can't believe I am doing this," He mumbled pulling his horse along beside him as he stalked over to the trees, and disappearing under their cover.

Without another word spoken, their group followed the silver haired man into the woods. Little did they know, that more shit was about to hit the fan.

* * *

AN: OMG! That ending was so difficult to think up _ . Sorry if it seems a bit rushed at the end, but I was getting no where, and fast. Sorry the chapters have been rather short lately, but I just can't fill them quite as easily as I can other stories. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Next: _The Silver Haired Angel_ (Will probably be a short one as well)


	11. The Silver Haired Angel

**A N: **Sorry this chapter took so long, but I was having problems with my other story that I wanted to work out, so I focused more on that one for a while.

**Disclaimer:** I only own Arathnia, and the characters from there. I do not own Escaflowne, even though I wish I did.

* mark dream sequences.

- mark visions.

_**The Past, Future, and Somewhere in Between **_

Chapter 11 _The Silver Haired Angel _

The Celestial Forest. Never had Hitomi seen such natural beauty. Despite all the warnings, danger, and the mystique surrounding the vast expanse, it did nothing to hinder it's incredible allure. The trees were all, stretching upwards, the canopies blending together in a mass of green foliage. The sun and sky peeked through the paces between the leaves of those trees, lighting up the covered area. Moss covered the protruding roots of the trees as they stretched out from the dirt covered ground only to disappear back into the earth once more. Buses filled the gaps between the large trees making it nearly impossible to see beyond the lush plant-life surrounding them. The forest was still, and quiet. It was almost a little too quiet. The only sounds that could be heard were the rhythmic beats of their footsteps against the hard ground, and he echoing cackle of the birds calling to one another. It seemed as if no breeze could penetrate the sheer density of the large clusters of trees. However, the leaves above still swayed slightly, as if one blew them from their usual resting place.

The group marched on in silence, following closely behind the silver-haired man. Folken navigated through the tangles of branches and around the thick lusters of trees and bushes pulling his rather reluctant horse along with him. Their party dutifully followed the former knight closely, easily keeping up with his slaw and cautious pace. His maroon eyes shifted around the forest scanning for any possible signs of movement signaling potential danger. Everyone was surprised by the alertness of his stance. His broad shoulders were pulled back, straight, proud, and his flesh hand rested upon the hilt of his sword. He was ready to swing into action should the need present itself. The horse at his side made it more difficult to travel through the brush, but he seemed to manage quite well. The horse itself seemed spooked and looked around frantically ready to bolt off at any moment. The beast clearly did not like their location. Despite having no path or map as a guide, Folken expertly led them through the overwhelming undergrowth. This seemed to indicate that he had traveled through this particular stretch of the forest many times over. This helped set Hitomi's mind at ease. There was just something about the older man that just made her trust him. Especially in this particular forest.

Their group was startled as an inhuman screech rang out through the trees. This caused almost everyone to jump at the loud sound. Folken stopped his stride staring out into the forest. It wasn't as if he could see much, but he could definitely see something if it were coming towards them. His garnet eyes were narrowed and his hand now gripped his sword tightly ready to draw at a moments notice. The loud screech sounded again, however, this time it sounded much farther away.

Folken seemed to relax at this fact. This made everyone relax as well. Yukari stumbled forward taking a hold of Hitomi's arm in a tight grasp. Her eyes were wide, and she looked around trying to find the source of the frightening sound. "What was that?" She asked a small hint of alarm evident in her tone. She had spoken loud enough for everyone to hear.

"It was a Roc," General Avanon replied from his spot in front of the thin redhead.

Her jaw dropped, "You mean the rocks talk too!" She exclaimed her eyes wide in shock. Cat people were bad enough, but talking rocks? This strange world was almost too crazy for her.

Merle narrowed her eyes at the older girl and smacked her on the beck of the head. It as obvious that she had been offended by the red head's exclamation. "No stupid!" She hissed her tail puffing up slightly as she spoke.

"Hey that hurt!" Yukari snapped back rubbing the back of her head where Merle's paw had struck her.

Van chuckled in amusement at the two girl's childish behaviour. "Easy there Merle," He stated a small smiled gracing his lips. "Rocs are large birds of prey. One of the largest in fact. They are almost the size of a full grown man," the young king explained as he ducked under a rather thick branch.

"Holy cow! Why does everything here have to be so huge!" She exclaimed exasperated.

Hitomi chuckles running a hand through her tangles brown locks. "There are huge things back home too Yukari, you just don't think about it," She stated rolling her eyes at her friend.

"I know that! But Dragons and giant birds? I mean what the hell is that?" She raged pushing some leaves, from one of the low hanging branches, away from her face.

Allen shook his head at her statement. "The Roc isn't even the largest thing out there," He remarked looking up at the green leaves above them.

"What the hell!"

"Yukari calm down," Hitomi stated placing her hands on the red head's shoulder. "You are over reacting my dear friend," She stated following closely behind her best friend.

"I'm sorry, it's just that it's a lot to taken in. It's so different here," She explained looking around at the lush and thriving plant life surrounding them.

Hitomi followed her gaze and couldn't help but wonder if they were ever going to reach some kind of path, maybe even a road. The forest just seemed to go on forever. "I know,"was the seeress' only reply.

The group continued the trek through the forest silently for a few moments. The only sound that could be heard was the rustling of the leaves as they maneuvered their way past them, and the loud thud of their feet as they stepped very heavily on the ground due to the nearly constant change in level as they trekked through the terrain.

"There are actually quite a few things larger than a full grown Roc," General Avanon spoke up, unable to stand the silence anymore. He was usually quite a chatterbox when traveling, and he had been silent for most of this journey. It was starting to bother him. "Well, not including all the different kids of dragons," He mused scratching at the irritating stubble that covered his chin.

"Like what?" Yukari chirped curiously. For some strange reason, she liked to listen to the General's stories. Even though she was unsure whether any of them were true or not. Despite this, he seemed like a rather interesting man. "You got me curious now," She replied sheepishly when he raised his one eyebrow at her.

He chuckled amused by the red head. "Well little lady, you got yer Royal Griffins, Thunderbirds, Behemoths, Sandworms, Treants. The list could go on and on," He explained avoiding bumping his head on another branch. "But the most elusive id the Phoenix," He stated in a low voice.

Merle's ears perked up at this name, "Phoenix?" She inquired tilting her head to the side slightly.

Van scoffed at his General, "Those are a myth. You should know that Mendelev," He stated firmly dismissing the older man's statement. Sometimes General Avanon got too carried away with his stories.

The General rolled his eyes at his young king. "Phoenix's are no myth your majesty. I can assure you that," He stated as their group came to a stop in a small clearing.

"We will rest for a few minutes," Folken stated blandly as he sat down on a rather large rock that sat beneath a very healthy looking tree. He didn't seem to care that her interrupted their conversation.

"What do you mean by that?" Van pressed his General, ignoring his brother's statement. He didn't feel like he needed to rest and would rather keep walking. He did not want to be stranded in the Celestial Forest after nightfall. That was inviting the creatures of the forest to come and make you their next meal. He wasn't about to be murdered because his traitor of a brother needed to rest his feet.

"Because I have seen one," Mendelev stated with a shrug. "A truly magnificent creature, and only a baby too. But also, very fast," He explained sitting down on a large, exposed tree root.

Van chuckled shaking his head. This was definitely one of those instances, "You tell the most unbelievable stories sometimes Mendelev," He stated looking around the small clearing they currently found themselves in.

"It's true!" He cried. "When I was in Caladonna, however many years ago that was, the creature was there and it was injured. The healers there were taking care of it. Poor little thing. But it sure gave Freya a run for her money," He mused a small smile tugging at his lips as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Ok, ok, I believe you," Van conceded rolling his eyes. Sometimes, it was better to believe the old man.

"What is this place we are heading to anyway?" Yukari asked sitting down on the ground and removing her shoes.

General Avanon turned to look at Folken. "Well Strategos, you know more about it than I do," He stated tossing the question over to the former knight.

Folken sighed sliding off of the rock, standing upright. "Caladonna is the Arathnian..." The silver haired man began.

However, before he could articulate any further, he was cut off by another inhuman screech. However, unlike the last one, it was much closer. This one also sounded small and a tad bit lower-pitched. It did not sound as though it came from any kind of bird. Folken's hand griped the hilt of his sword preparing himself for danger. The next sound that reached their ears was a terrible imitation of that same screech. The voice sounded human, almost childlike. The creature screeched again, but this time it was more of a squawk, like it was imitating the human's screech. This found was followed by a series of clicking type noises.

A look of confusion washed over Folken's features, and his hand fell from his sword. He turned to his horse, and tied the reins to one of the thick branches of the many low hanging trees. He looked toward Van and General Avanon. It was then that Folken drew his sword. He pressed his index finger to his lips indicating to them that they were to remain silent. Yukari quickly pulled her shoes back on, jumping to her feet. They marched through the brush heading in the direction of the noise. Folken led the way cutting away the brush with his sword, creating as little noise as possible. This strategy seemed to be working quite well.

As the group neared the source of the screech, and that high-pitched clicking sound, they could also make out the rustling of movement, and a low hum which the origin could not yet be determined. A sweet smell assaulted their senses, perking their curiosity further. They forged ahead through the underbrush, taking great care to remain as silent as possible. They did not want to alert more creatures than necessary of their presence. With their slow pace, it took them quite a few minutes to reach the source of the strange sounds. They came to a small cleared area. The bushes were shaped oddly, cut in an unorganized fashion, and the grass was flattened down and dug up in some places. There was a cleared section, surrounded on three sides by these misshapen bushes, where grass and leaves were piled to make some sort of bed. Lavender coloured flowers littered the area, emitting that incredibly sweet fragrance that filled the forest surrounding this area. The trees bore thick scratch marks as well as some charred parts. It was obvious that they were some kind of territorial markings. It seemed that they had wandered into some creature's nesting area.

But the nest was not the most interesting thing. No, it was the young silver haired boy kneeling on the flattened grass. He couldn't have been more than three or four. His eyes were a strange shade of pink, a colour Hitomi had never seen before. But what caught their attention the most, were the rather large snow white wings that jutted from his back. He was a draconian. In front of him was a small creature. It was reptilian in nature with thick black antenna on top of it's head, and beady black eyes. It's scales were a deep shade of purple with a jet black mane of hair that stretched from the top of his head all the way down it's long and slender neck. Translucent wings, like that of an insect, protruded from it's back, fluttering ever so slightly. This created that low humming sound. When the light cause those wings, they shone hues of pink, blue, and green. It was rather beautiful. This creature was small, maybe the size of a house cat. It crouched down on all fours, it's beady black eyes staring at the young boy. However, the boy seemed just as intrigued with the creature, as it did with him.

Folken's expression softened slightly before changing from that cold indifferent mask, to that of concern with a small trace of anger. The boy had yet to notice their intrusion. He was too engrossed with the small purple reptile that emitted that strange clicking noise. Folken sheathed his sword, taking a step into the small area. Even this action did not attract his attention. Folken took another step into the nest. "Tarnum," He stated firmly. This statement peaked everyone's curiosity. He knew this boy somehow.

This caught the boy's attention, as well as the creature's. The creature let out s terrified squeak, and ran into the cover of the misshapen bushes that surrounded the nest. A huge grin spread across the boy's face when he laid eyes on the former knight. "Daddy!" He cried running towards him.

This struck everyone by surprise, especially Van. Folken bent down taking the child in his arms. He easily hefted him up, resting him against his hip. "What are you doing out here by yourself?" Folken asked the silver haired child in a very stern tone of voice.

The boy, Tarnum as it turned out, threw his one hand out pointing to the denser part of the woods. "Salia took us for a walk, and I got lost. I was staying put, I swear I was, but then I found that little guy," He explained quite articulately for someone his age. He pointed in the direction the creature had taken off in. "He was looking for his mommy," He continued as the small purple creature poked it's head out of the cover of the dark coloured bushes.

Folken sighed putting the child back down. "And how do you know that?" He asked gesturing to his wings.

Tarnum shrugged flapping the appendages once before tucking them out of view. "He told me so," He mumbled shoving his small hands into the pockets of his shorts.

Folken raised an eyebrow. He was skeptical of the young boy's claim. The boy just shuffled his feet staring down at his covered toes. A small pout was visible under his rather unruly silver locks. Folken sighed, a small smile creeping up onto his face. He patted the child on the head. "It's okay kid, I believe you."

This seemed to mean the world to the boy. He looked up before turning to look at the small purple creature as it slowly emerged from it's hiding spot. "You can come out now," He called to it. "You don't have to be scared," He assured it kneeling on the ground once again.

The creature bowed it's head, keeping it's black eyes on their group. It crept back over to the boy, moving it's wings making that low humming noise. Tarnum giggled happily reaching out and petting the small creatures head. It made a happy noise, and butted the boy's hand with it's nose. It was a cute little scene.

General Avanon, knelt down on the grass inspecting one of the lavender flowers that littered the cozy nest. He plucked it from the ground, bringing it up to his nose, inhaling the sickly sweet scent it admitted. He pulled it away from his face feeling slightly light-headed suddenly.

Van stepped into the area, stopping dead in his tracks at the sight of the lavender flowers, along with the small purple creature. "Folken," He called to his older brother as he realized where they were. Both Folken and General Avanon turned to look at the young king. "We need to get out of here," He stated stressing the word need.

Tarnum turned to Folken, taking the purple reptile into his arms. "Can I keep him?" He asked hopefully.

The silver haired man turned his attention back to the child. He sighed, "No Tarnum, he need to stay here with his mother," He stated.

"Seriously Folken, we need to leave," Van repeated gesturing to their surroundings.

Folken rolled his eyes at his younger brother. "What's the hurry Van," He asked picking Tarnum up again.

"Are you currently aware that we are standing in a creatures nest right now?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest. He really did not feel like pissing off an unknown creature at this point.

Folken nodded, "Yes, I am aware of that Van, but I think I know a little more about this forest than you do. We are fairly safe in this nest. It belongs to a..."

Before he could finish his sentence, General Awanon answered for him. "Faerie dragon," He stated brushed the pinkish pollen off of his hands. The whole group, minus Folken, looked at him suspiciously. He held up the lavender flower, "Faylene flowers," He stated simply. "They only grow inside the influence of a Faerie Dragon's magic," He explained tucking the flower away in his bag.

Folken nodded, "Which is why we don't need to worry. Faerie dragons are extremely intelligent. They don't attack unless provoked, and none of us have our swords drawn, so we should be okay if the mother returns," He explained patting the small dragon on the head, which was still cuddled up in Tarnum's arms.

"And how can you be so sure of that?" Allen asked stepping into the clearing. The knight crossed his arms over his chest, raising an eyebrow at the other man.

Folken glared at him, a flash of anger twinkling in his eyes. "Experience," He spat insulted that no one seemed to be taking him seriously. He knew more about Arathnia, and the creatures dwelling within the forest than any of them.

Tarnum looked between the two men with curiosity in his pink eyes. However, the child said nothing. He just stroked the small dragon's head. He appeared to be very deep in thought for such a little guy.

Yukari's small screech is what broke the silence that had fallen over their group. Automatically everyone's attention was drawn to the red head. She stumbled backwards falling down on her behind. Her face was white as a sheet, and a look of pure terror etched onto her thin features. She raised a shaky hand, pointing to the bushes located directly behind Folken. Everyone's gaze followed the arch of her finger following her line of sight. The bushes rushed ominously. A much larger version of the creature in Tarnum's arms poked it's head into the clearing of the nest. Van's hand automatically reached for his sword, but Hitomi placed her hand on his arm to keep him from drawing the metal weapon. Merle hissed in surprise and jumped back her fur standing up on end. The creature stepped into the clearing, revealing a fill grown Faerie dragon.

Unlike the dragon in the child's arms, this one was about the size of a person. The hair a top of it's head was longer and hung down in front of it's beady black eyes. It stood on it's hind legs, it's tail whipping back and forth into the bushes behind it. On it's arms long, sharp, black claws spread out from it's fingers. They hung down in front of it, ready to leap into action if the need presented itself. The dragon's eyes narrowed at the group, however, it's eyes remained locked with Folken's. It flapped it's translucent wings impatiently snorting as it did so. The baby dragon squirmed out of Tarnum's arms and launched itself at, what Hitomi assumed, was it's mother. It tucked itself behind it's legs, sheltering itself from their view.

'Who are you and why are you here in my domain?' a voice echoed through Hitomi's mind. Her mouth dropped open in shock. It was obvious by the look on everyone's faces, that she was not the only one to hear the voice. It was scratchy, yet feminine at the same time. The intelligence evident in the dragon's eyes indicated that the voice indeed belonged to the dragon.

Folken was the one to answer her. "I am Folken Strategos. I came in search of my child," He stated clearly, shifting Tarnum in his arms.

The dragon tilted it's head slightly, gazing at the two curiously. She leaned forward, sniffing them slightly before shaking her head. 'You seem to have found him. Leave now, and do not return,' She replied, taking a step forward. 'You do not belong here.'

Folken nodded, "Of course. I sincerely apologize for dishonoring your nesting area," He responded with a slight bow of respect to the creature.

The dragon simply snorted, lowering itself down onto all fours, no longer regarding them as a threat. It's dark beady eyes stared at them intently, waiting for them to take their leave. Folken gestured with his head, and their group slowly began to walk back to where they had been resting. They once again traveled in silence, not wanting to speak. So many questions danced through Hitomi's mind. So many that she didn't even know where to begin. So much had been revealed in such a short period of time that it was so close to overwhelming.

When they reached the clearing, Folken sat Tarnum a top the white horse, untying the creature's reins from the branch he had tied it to. It was only mere moments before they were off again. The silence between the members of their party seemed to intensify with time, and was seemingly persistent. Still, they marched on, following closely behind Folken, and the young boy seated upon the horse. No on wanted to wonder off after their encounter with the telepathic dragon.

They walked for nearly an hour before Van decided to speak. "You have a son?" He asked looking at the silver haired child, who had long ago drifted into the refuge of slumber. How he could stay a top the horse while asleep was a mystery on it's own.

Folken looked back at his younger brother. "Yes," He replied with a nod.

Van snorted. "When were you planning on telling me that?" He asked slightly angry at the secrets that seemed to be multiplying. What more could Folken be hiding?

"It was none of your concern Van. He has nothing to do with you. I didn't want him mixed up in this. He doesn't need to go through some of the things that I have," He replied shoving some tall grass out of his way.

"None of my concern? Things you have been through? You know I can't believe you. You disappear for ten years, then you show up again, but you're my enemy," He began. "Then you supposedly die, then pop up again three years later! I am sorry but, I have been through a lot too, and most of it is because of you!" He raged, growing angrier with each word. "Just tell me when you planned on telling me anything?"

To everyone's surprise, Folken stopped, completely turning around. "I don't have to explain myself to you!" He yelled glaring at his younger brother. "What I choose to tell you, and what I choose to keep secret from you is my business," He raged, those maroon eyes of his darkening dangerously. "Not everything is about you brother."

The two brother's glared at each other for a few moments before Folken turned around and continued to lead them through the brush down an invisible path. Hitomi looked over at Van and shook her head at the scowl that seemed permanently sketched on his face while his brother was around. Allen seemed indifferent, as did most of the group. Yukari just looked tired, and Merle was picking up on Van's emotions and shared his anger towards Folken. However, the one she found the most interesting was Celena. She watched Folken curiously, her head tilting very subtly to the side as if she was trying to figure something out. Something she knew, but she just couldn't remember. Hitomi was sure that it stemmed from her time with Zaibach, but she chose not to address it and drawn attention to the other girl.

After a few more minutes of walking, Folken stepped through the bushes revealing a thin dirt path, that didn't seem to stretch too far behind them. Hitomi felt relieved. The absence of some kind of path had been making her nervous. After the encounter with the faerie dragon, she did not want to get lost and stumble upon any other creatures. She sensed the same kind of relief rolling off of her comrades. Growing tired of the immaturity Van showed when it came to his brother, she decided to take matters into her own hands. She wanted some answers as well.

She increased her pace, falling into a awkward step next to Folken. He was so much taller than her, and the distance between his steps was much longer than hers. She looked over at the silver haired boy sleeping a top the snow white horse, and she couldn't help but smile. "He's cute," She stated honestly. For some strange reason, she wanted him to feel more comfortable around them.

"Thank you," He replied mechanically.

Hitomi frowned. Despite his bland response, she decided to continue trying to converse with him. For some strange reason, she felt some strange connection with the older man. She couldn't explain it, but it was there still. "How old is he?" She asked with a warm smile.

Folken looked up at the boy, his eyes softening a bit. "He is about six. He's rather small for his age, but that hasn't stopped him," He remarked a ghost of a smile appearing on his face. "He's smart."

"And his name is Tarum?" Hitomi asked tucking her hair behind her ears. She was rather pleased that he felt comfortable enough to tell her these things.

"Yes it is."

"That's an Arathnian name isn't it?" General Avanon piped up. It seemed as though the General was on the same wavelength as her.

He nodded, "Yes, his mother is Arathnian," He explained wrapping his horse's reins around his arm o keep a better hold of the fidgeting animal.

"What does it mean?" Hitomi asked crossing her arms over her chest. A cold chill was creeping over the forest, and they were quickly losing the light of day. Soon it would be too dark for them to continue their quest. The thought alone made her mind wander to the safety of the forest.

"Brave warrior," He stated looking up at the pinkish hue that had overtaken the sky over top of the green leaves above them. Folken's eyes narrowed, "We need to find a safe place to camp. We won't make it to Caladonna before dusk, and we cannot be wandering around the forest in darkness," He explained looking around at the foliage surrounding them.

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Van asked raising an eyebrow at his older brother.

Folken sighed, "Well have to find a clearing, and set our stuff down," He began turning off of the path, through a small separation of the bushes. It seemed as though someone else had traveled through there recently. "We could take turns keeping watch, to alert the others of danger should it arise."

Van shook his head, "Whatever you say," He grumbled following him through that separation and into the forest once more. "Whatever you say."

* * *

AN: Well I decided to leave it off there. Quite a bit longer than I had originally anticipated, so that was good. Sorry it took so long to get this out, but I was trying to focus on my other story, and I got stuck and very discouraged, along with a lot of personal things getting in the way. I would like to thank all the wonderful reviews I have received for this story, your support helps me a lot. I appreciate every single one. I never anticipated that this story would be received as well as it has, and I have all of you to thank for that. I have every intention to finish this story, so if I go a while without updating, do not fret! I am probably stuck on something, or just busy. I wouldn't want to let you down.

Anyways, new characters coming in the next chapter, with some pivotal roles to play in this story. More stuff to be relieved, and more information on Folken, and some insight on how Van is feeling about all this. I would love to hear some of your thoughts on this stuff lol. I always wonder what my readers think is going to happen next.

Next: _Sanctuary: Caladonna. _

Response to Reviews:

Rainy Soshi ~ Lol thanks. I hate trying to read a story, and it being so badly written that I can't even get passed the second paragraph before hitting the back button. I try to make it as well written as I can, so I am glad you appreciate it.

Ashlie ~ I have to say, your review gave me the biggest smile I have had in a long time. I am glad you are enjoying it. I've been watching Escaflowne for almost ten years now, and I think I got the characters personalities pretty well, and I hope I have done them some justice. As for Celena, I don't think she could be normal with all that's happened, and I don't think she could be insanely crazy either. It's kinda fun to play around with her. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you'll keep reading.

StillADreamer ~ I am so glad you are enjoying this so much. I find it rare to get hooked on a story, and when it happens to me I get all giggly and stupid, as well as excited. There aren't too many great stories out there, and I am honored that you think mine is one of them. I hope you continue reading, and taking the ride along this roller coaster of drama and adventure. Thanks for reading.

Aye-no-hah ~ Thanks, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. And I am very sorry for the long wait on the up-date. I don't like updating before I have my other story ready to be updated as well. So I am very sorry if you've been disappointed.


	12. Sanctuary: Caladonna

**AN: ** Another Chapter for all you lovely people. Sorry it took me so long to update, but I kind of lost steam there for a while. Updates may be slow for a while, hopefully not this slow, but I will be updating. The story isn't done yet! So I really hope you enjoy this long and extremely overdue chapter. Again, sorry about the wait. Please don't kill me.

**Disclaimer:** I only own Arathnia, and the characters from there. I do not own Escaflowne, even though I wish I did.

* mark dream sequences.

- mark visions.

_**The Past, Future, and Somewhere in Between **_

Chapter 12 _Sanctuary: Caladonna _

Night had fallen over the sky, blanketing the Earth in the cold cover of darkness. Hours had passed by, and the small group had easily discovered a safe place to camp. A large vacant cave served as their shelter from the icy grip of the night air. They had managed to get a fire going, which helped warm the cold stone of the cave. It was large enough to house them with no difficulties, even with the horse Folken was dragging along with them. The entrance to the cave was slightly blocked by the remains of what seemed to be some kind of rock slide that had occurred recently. There was barely enough room for all of them to squeeze their was into the crevice. Fortunately, that also meant a lot of the creatures that stalked the forest at night were unable to reach them without them taking notice. This fact helped set Hitomi's mind at ease.

As usual, Hitomi found herself unable to sleep. She had tossed and turned restlessly unable to take comfort in their surroundings. Something seemed amiss, and she couldn't shut her mind off enough to allow her some refuge. The majority of their group had fallen victim to their slumber hours before. Folken had taken first watch, and had fallen asleep not too long after he settled down next to Tarnum. The child had shifted in his sleep and curled himself up next to his father, tucking his small thumb between his lips. Hitomi couldn't help but smile at the sight. It was very sweet. It was strange to see the soft side Folken tended to keep well hidden being drawn out in such a way. She turned to look at Yukari. Her best friend had been the first to fall asleep and was currently snoring away, her arms tucked under her head. She chose to sleep as close to the fire as she could without the possibility of overheating. Hitomi couldn't help but chuckle at this.

She sighed sitting up and stretching her tense back muscles. So much had happened in such a small amount of time that it was rather overwhelming. The new information plagued her every thought as she desperately tried to fit the pieces together along with her visions, but nothing made sense anymore. It all mashed together into a pile of rubble. Something had to change, something that would help her put those delicate pieces together. There was no sense in any of it. Then again, this was more complicated than she had originally though. Too many unknowns were present, too many things she had failed to predict. Tarnum being one of them. Her visions had been happening mostly in her dreams, which frustrated her. It made it that much harder to figure out information. It also didn't help that it wasn't always the future that she saw. Sometimes it was images of things that had already taken place. It was strange, and she was determined to figure out the meaning of it all. But what was she missing?

She looked over towards the entrance of the cave, her eyes falling upon the sulking figure of her love. Van was posed, leaning against the stone wall, his hand gripping his sword loosely. He stared out of the crevice of the entrance, the pale moonlight washing over his face, illuminating the sharpness of his features. It was strange that the sunlight could not penetrate the thick foliage, but the moonlight did not seem to have the same problem. It was rather intriguing. The young king sighed, and he ran a hand through his messy hair. He was just as frustrated as she was. Maybe about the same things. His curiosity probably matched her own more than either would let on. It was extremely obvious to her that he was deep in thought. About what, she wanted to know. That was one thing she was going to find out.

Hitomi pushed herself up onto her feet, and shuffled her way over to Van. Silently, she took a seat on the cold ground across from him. She tucked her hands in her lap to keep from fidgeting. "What's going on Van?" She asked tilting her head to the side slightly. It seemed like a very basic question, but how else could she expect to start a conversation with him. Sometimes subtlety is necessary in order to figure out the path of another person's thoughts.

"Nothing," Was Van's short reply his grip on his sword tightening slightly. Other than that, the young kind didn't move an inch. His eyes remained firmly in place peeking out of the crevice.

Hitomi tucked her hair behind her ears and let out another sigh. "Look Van, I know you a lot better than you think I do. I can tell something is bothering you," She stated reaching out and placing her hand over his even as it gripped his sword. "Just talk to me," She stated softly. When she received no reply she frowned. This was no going as well as she had hoped. "Please?"

Van turned to look at her and let out a sigh of his own. "Alright," He stated placing his sword down on the ground beside him. "You win." He his hands through his hair again, messing it up more than usual. "It's just so confusing. I hate Folken, but at the same time I can't hate him. All the things he's put me through and all the things he's kept from me, I can't help but feel that there is more to this story he is telling us. Something he doesn't want me knowing," He explained leaning forward, resting his arms on his knees.

She shrugged, "I don't know Van. I agree that something seems off, but I don't think it could be that bad. What could there be for him to hide?"

"I'm not sure, but I don't feel that I can trust him,"He replied honestly. "There are just too many unknowns. I don't want him to hurt me again."

She nodded in understanding, "I know."

"I don't even know where we are. I keep thinking that he may be leading us into some kind of trap. Handing me over to Queen Brahne or something like that. I don't know why, but that's where my mind keeps going. What if, you know what I mean," He explained quietly, his voice hoarse and raspy, probably due to the lack of sleep.

Hitomi placed her hand on top of his, "I don't think that he would do that. Why would he drag us so far away from our original course? Besides, General Avanon has been to this place and he doesn't seem to be worried. I think you need to have faith in some people."

Van scoffed, "Speak for yourself.

She sighed, "Look Van, being so suspicious of everything can't be good for you. You need to learn to trust people," She said tucking her hair behind her ears. "Not everyone is out to get you. Some just want to help, and my gut tells me to trust Folken," She explained watching him intently.

It was hard to gauge what he was feeling. He held that emotionless facade so well that you could barely see the cracks in the stone. However, it was his eyes that tended to give him away. The one thing he couldn't disguise. He was struggling with himself, tormented by the past events that had shaped his life. Shaped the man, the king, he was becoming. His eyes were so uncertain, lost. There was more to this than he was letting on, but she didn't feel the need to press him for answers yet. She was content with his silence. It proved to her that he had indeed heard what she had to say and took it into some consideration.

"You should go back to sleep," He stated turning his gaze back out the crevice, watching for some unknown danger to present itself.

She shook her head, "No, I would rather stay up with you," She replied honestly. "I haven't been sleeping well, hard time keeping my thoughts at bay," She confessed a small blush creeping over her cheeks.

He nodded and patted the stone floor next to him, "Come sit here then," He stated glancing at her before looking back out that crevice. It was as if he was daring something to come and attack them.

She stood taking the few steps towards him before settling down on the ground beside him. She couldn't help but lean against him, resting her head on his shoulder. He shifted slightly in order to get more comfortable. She could feel that he was tense. For what reason she wasn't entirely sure, but she knew it definitely was not her presence that caused this. But she decided not to dwell too much on it. Sitting in the silence, it didn't take long for her to drift off to sleep.

* * *

Hitomi was jostled awake in the early hours of the morning by the sound of hushed voices conversing very close to where she slept. She opened her eyes, squinting when they were assaulted by the thick stream of sunlight that poured in through the crevice. There was a dull ache in her back from where she had been sleeping on the hard stone floor. She was curled up on her side, her head resting on top of her bag with a cloak draped over her body. She couldn't recall moving it or retrieving these items. She smiled. She was sure Van had something to do with it. She stretched her cramped muscles as her eyes adjusted to the light. She pushed herself up into a sitting position letting the dark fabric pool in her lap. Her movement shook the sleep from her body. She was able to recognize the hushed voices as Van, Allen, Folken and General Avanon.

None of the men looked very happy. The four men seemed to be in a intense conversation about something that was very important. It peaked Hitomi's curiosity. She rose to her feel and shuffled over to them cautiously. She managed to creep closer without being seen or heard. She wanted to hear their conversation without them taking notice of her presence. It just made them downplay what was going on to shelter her from unpleasant things. It was frustrating and extremely annoying. Once she was in earshot, she crouched down behind a boulder making sure that she was compact enough that they were unable to see her.

"Look it was an accident," Van spat narrowing his eyes at Allen.

Allen scoffed, obviously not impressed by the young king. "You have to be more careful Van. You're lucky that no one was hurt," He scolded crossing his arms over his chest.

Van visibly winced at the tone of his voice, but quickly got over it. Following that, his faced morphed into a scowl. "Don't speak to me like I am a child," He spat turning around to leave the group separating himself from the conversation.

"I wouldn't have to if you stopped acting like one," was Allen's swift retort.

Van turned back to the knight, his hand gripping the hilt of his sword. "You want to take this outside," He seethed dangerously.

Allen took a step forward and grabbed a hold of his own sword. However, before he could make another move, Folken grabbed a hold of Allen's wrist. "Both of you calm down," He snapped glaring at his younger brother. "We shouldn't fight amongst ourselves," He stated firmly turning his gaze to Allen, daring him to disagree.

Allen snorted his hand falling down to his side. He didn't look pleased at Folken's interruption. "Folken's right," General Avanon agreed, "It makes us look weak."

Van nodded, "Start packing up, we should leave as soon as possible," He stated looking straight at the General. Wordlessly, the General left the group and wandered over to the rest of their party to speed up the packing process. Van then turned to his older brother. "How far are we from this place anyway?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"If we leave soon, we should reach Caladonna by mid-afternoon," Folken replied coolly. "We probably shouldn't stay out in the forest for more than one night. Especially if something has taken an interest in our presence," He advised before turning and following the General's path.

Van shot a glare at Allen before turned around to head back to the entrance to the small cave where Hitomi had been sleeping. However, she was no longer where he had left her. He sighed picking his cloak up off of the cold stone floor. He shook the dirt off of it before folding it over his arm.

"What's going on Van?" Hitomi asked letting her presence be known. She stood from her crouched position behind the boulder. She brushed the dirt off of herself, looking at him expectantly.

Van simply sighed picking her bag up off the floor. Without hesitation, he handed it to her. "Here."

She nodded taking it, "Thanks," She said shouldering the bag, used to it's weight.

Silence passed between the two teens for a moment before Van decided to speak, "I fell asleep while I was on guard duty last night," He stated coldly. His lips pulled back into a thin line showing the displeasure of his actions clearly on his face. He looked down at the ground, kicking some of the dirt at his feet.

"Oh," She replied following his gaze to the floor. She was surprised to see that there we small reptilian footprints in the dirt. They weren't very prominent, but if you look hard enough, you could make out the edges of them. Whatever had intruded on the cave hadn't been very big, or heavy. Hitomi's eyebrows knitted together in thought. "Looks like we had a little visitor last night," She remarked kneeling down next to the prints.

Van nodded, "I know," He responded flatly. Obviously he was not impressed or amused by this fact. "That's why everyone is so on edge."

"Oh," She found herself repeating. She forced herself back to her feet, brushing the dirt from her knees, "Is anything missing?" She asked tucking her hair behind her ears. It would not be good if their things had been taken.

He shook his head, "Nothing of importance," He began running a hand through his unruly black locks. "Just Yukari's shoulder bag. The little satchel," He added to be more specific. He watched as their comrades gathered their gear, preparing for their departure.

"Her purse?" She asked raising her eyebrow in curiosity.

He nodded stiffly, "I believe that is what she called it," He replied leaning back against the stone wall crossing his arms over his chest. "She was not very happy about it."

Hitomi couldn't help but chuckle at the mental recreation of the red-heads reaction. "No I bet she wasn't. She probably pitched a fit," She added stifling a laugh.

"Pitch a fit?" Van asked giving her a strange look.

She cleared her throat quickly composing herself. "It means to be upset, I guess," She explained coming up with no other terms that could explain it.

He nodded, but she could tell that he didn't quite understand. "I suppose it makes sense," He agreed walking over towards the rest of their party.

Within minutes, everyone had gathered their things. Folken packed quite a bit of their gear on the back of the horse, which he had managed to squeeze through the crevice the night before. This took a lot of the burden off of some of their men. He also sat Tarnum a top the white steed. The child seemed content to play with the soft hair of it's mane. Hitomi was amused by how oblivious he seemed to the grown-ups around him. She had yet to speak with Yukari, but the red head seemed more subdued than usual. Hitomi just left her be. If she wanted to talk, she would come to Hitomi on her own.

Folken was the first to leave the cave, pulling the horse behind him. It easily slipped out of the crevice making way for the others to follow. Once again, they were on their way.

* * *

The sun was high in the sky, breaking through the rapidly thinning trees and beating down on the group of travelers pushing on through the foliage of the forest. The moist heat remained trapped between the canopies, making it smolder and the sweat drip from their brows. The air ahead shimmered as the heat reflected the drying moisture from the ground that had formed over night.

Yukari cried out in surprise as she tripped over a protruding tree root and falling to the ground with a dull thud. She cursed slamming her fist down on the dirt covered ground. "That is it!" She yelled throwing her hands up in the air in defeat. "I have had enough of walking through this bullshit!" She screeched looking up at the tree tops above them.

Their group stopped, turning to look at the exasperated red head. Hitomi sighed walking back to her friend. She held her hand out for the other girl to take, "Come on Yukari, you can't give up now," She stated trying to reason with her.

Yukari simply shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest, "No. I am not taking another step!" She argued defiantly. "I am sick and tired of walking. I am convinced that we are walking to a place that doesn't exist and that we are going to die in this retarded ass sauna!" She complained adamantly.

Van rolled his eyes, "This is getting ridiculous," He spat walking over to the two girls. When he reached then, he squatted down in front of Yukari, "Get up!" He hissed through clenched teeth. "You're acting like a child and I do not have the patience to deal with you. We are all suffering from the heat and the exhaustion of this journey, but you don't see us giving up."

Yukari snorted and turned away from him, "Yeah right."

Van sighed pinching the bridge of his nose and rising to his feet, "How much farther Folken?"

His brother raised his sword and swiftly cut through the curtain of leaves that blocked their view. Just beyond that curtain of leaves was a clearing. Within this clearing was a worn dirt path that led even further into the forest. On either side of the clearing, were other paths that had been cleared through the foliage. It was easy to see that someone traveled those routes, and quite frequently.

Folken surveyed the scene before nodding, "I'd say another half-hour. I found the path," He stated tugging the reins of his horse and surging forward through the opening in the leaves.

Hitomi let out a sigh of relief, "See Yukari, only another half-hour. You can do it!" She encouraged a smile stretching across her features.

Yukari shook her head again, "No! I said I wasn't taking another step, and I meant it!"

"Well we can't leave you alone in the middle of the forest!" Hitomi cried growing increasingly agitated by her best friend.

"Oh enough of this childishness!" Merle yelled reeling around to glare at the red head. Her tail puffed up, signaling her level of annoyance. "Get up before I make you!" She hissed narrowing her eyes at the other girl.

Without warning, Van wrapped his arm around Yukari's waist, hoisting her up into his well muscled arms. With cried of protest, he slung her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He grunted from the added weight before following his brother's example. Yukari cried out in outrage, beating her fists against his back, "Let me down you asshole!" She screeched unrelenting in her assault.

"If you want, I can take her mi'lord," General Avanon spoke up as he fell into step beside his king.

Van shook his head, "No," was his short and irritated reply. He just wanted this journey to be over and done with. The sooner they reached their destination, the sooner that desire would come to fruition.

After a few minutes of walking, Yukari began to tire and her efforts to escape ceased completely. She sighed in annoyance, a displeased look on her face. Hitomi couldn't help but chuckle as she followed behind the two other teenagers. Her friend was no impressed with being 'manhandled' and forced along on the remainder of the quest. Their trek continued on as if the disruption had never occurred. However, It was easy to tell that their group was growing more and more weary as time stretched on. Who knows how much longer the rest of their party would endure the scorching heat before pulling similar antics.

* * *

They walked for what seemed like hours before coming to a sudden halt at another curtain of leaves. As they had walked, the trees surrounding them had thicken providing a bit more protection from the sun and the temperature had cooled off a few degrees much to everyone's relief. Unlike the other curtains of leaves they had come across in the past, this one was several layers thick. It was as if it had been put there on purpose. Folken stopped in front of it, making no effort to move the foliage from blocking their path.

He turned to them, "I think we should rest here for a bit before venturing further," He suggested sensing everyone's exhaustion. He was used to walking through the scorching heat of the Arathnian days. However, his comrades were not. "It's still a bit of a walk from here."

Van sighed in annoyance, "No, we have waited long enough. We are going to keep moving," He ordered.

"Stop being such a brat Van," Allen spoke up. "You don't need to throw your weight around every time something doesn't go your way," He added leaning back against one of the tree trunks that sheltered the pathway.

Van sighed dropping Yukari down onto her feet. The red head let out a sigh of relief as she came in contact with the ground. "Must I do everything myself," He hissed gripped the hilt of his sword, quickly pulling it from his sheath.

"No Van," Folken snapped as the young king raised his sword to cut through the curtain of leaves that blocked their path.

Van groaned in frustration, dropping the hand holding the sword down to his side, "What now Folken?" He seethed, glaring at his older brother.

Folken cupped his ear with his hand, "Listen."

Silence gripped the air as their group strained to hear. To their surprise, the sound of rushing water reached their ears. It sounded a fair distance away, but it was enough to prove that they were close to something. Van stepped back eying his brother with suspicion. Without any encouragement, Folken peeled back the rather thick leaves and revealing to them a magnificent sight.

The leaves had been sheltering this place from view. It was a lush valley surrounded by the protection for mountains on all three sides. To the west flowed a river which entered the land from over the mountains. The beautiful waterfall was what their ears had picked up before Folken had parted the curtain. Trees, grass, and other brush covered the ground. To the east it was more rocky, and mountainous. The trees peppering the mountains were larger in this area. The mountain stretched out, hanging over the valley beneath. Near the edge of this cliff, a top the mountain, was a large rounded building. It looked just like the homes in Arathnia, but much larger and whiter. A large golden spiral curled upwards towards the sky from the midpoint of the roof. A large stone staircase lead the way up to the building. It was partially hidden by the rocks and boulders of the mountains. A stone path lead the way to some smaller buildings along the rocks in the valley. The stone path lead from this small cluster to that large staircase. It reminded Hitomi so much of Arathnia itself that it was rather eery.

"Here we are," Folken stated helping his son off of the horse and pulling the animal along as he walked through the trees.

The other members of their party looked at one another before reluctantly stepping forward as well. They all seemed to be astounded by the beauty of this hidden oasis. Some wondered if it could just be a mirage and that it would disappear as they moved closer. However, it was most definitely real. There were people wandering about, most dressed in either dark blue, or white robes. Among these strange figures, children ran around happily, playing amongst the stone and wide open fields. Was this some kind of hidden village? What was the purpose of this place? Were some of the thoughts drifting through the minds of the group.

To their surprise, Tarnum rushed ahead of the group. A jovial smile spread across the young boy's face as he ran down the path and through the grass towards the other children and the stone staircase. The child seemed very familiar with the terrain and seemed to glide across the ground. He ran up the hills to the stone steps. He looked back briefly before catching his father's eyes before scaling the steps with little or no difficulty. He rushed up to a cloaked woman. Unlike the other adults in this area, her robes were white but were stained with red triangles at the seems. It appeared to be some kind of tribal design. The woman knelt down enveloping the small child into a hug. The happiness radiating from him was slightly infectious. They followed Folken as he followed his son's path up the stone staircase, although not with such a great speed.

"You should never wander off on your own," The woman lectured Tarnum as they drew closer. "The world is not the safest place. Do you understand young one?" She asked resting her hand on his shoulder.

Tarnum nodded before looking down at the ground in shame, "I'm sorry," He mumbles, a frown creeping onto his face.

As they approached, the woman stood, clasping her hands in front of her. A friendly smile appeared on the her face, "Folken," She stated warmly. Her voice was deep with such clarity to it, but somehow, it seemed to fit. It was a contrast to the soft and gentile was she had been speaking with Tarnum. She walked slowly forward in order to meet them. She came to a stop directly in front of Folken. She placed her hands on his face, and to their surprise, he seemed to relax at her touch. "How are you my child?" She asked sliding her hands down his face and resting them upon his shoulders.

"I am fairly well Freya," He replied as the same soft smile appeared on his face at the words. However, that smile did not reach his eyes.

She frowned at this. Her eyebrows knitted together as she inspected his face. Her expression reflected one of such seriousness and concern. "Such sadness inside you," She stated softly brushing some of the stray hairs from his eyes, "It so unlike you."

He pulled away from her touch, "I do not wish to speak of such things now," He explained looking around at his companions before turning back to her, "Especially not publicly."

She nodded knowing, "I expect to hear about it later," She stated firmly before turning away from him and back to the group that had gathered around her. "Who do we have here?" She asked her hands falling down to her sides in a less formal stance.

General Avanon was the first to react. He stepped forward, kneeling down on the ground before her. He gently took her hand in his much larger one. "Mendelev Avanon, first general of Fanelia, at your service m'lady," He introduced himself placing a gentle kiss on the back of her hand.

She smiled pulling her hand from his, "Yes, I believe that we have met before," She replied with a nod, "You may not remember, I looked much different then," She stated smoothly.

He gestured back to Van, "And this is my king..."

"Van Slanzar de Fanel, king of Fanelia," She finished for him, turning her head as if to gaze in his direction.

"How did you know my name?" Van asked resting his hand on the hilt of his sword. She did not reply to his question. This annoyed Van. 'What did she have to hide?' Van eyed the woman suspiciously, "Lower your hood," He nearly hissed, his eyes narrowing at the hooded woman.

Folken glared at his brother taking a step towards him, "How dare you..." He began, but the woman cut him off.

She held her arm out in front of his chest, instantly silencing the former knight. "It is alright Folken," She stated gripping the fabric of her hood with both of her hands. "Anything for the dragon king," She added with a slight bow.

The woman carefully lowered her hood. What lied beneath the fabric was not what Hitomi had pictured. She was much older than she had originally anticipated. The lines in her face adding nothing but character to her already warm and friendly visage. Her long hair was pulled back into a elegant braid, with flowers and leaves intertwined with the thin strands. The bright shade of white held traces of silver which shone under the brightness of the sun. Her skin was rather pale giving her a kind of supernatural quality. The most peculiar thing about her was the thin piece of ivory cloth that was secured over her eyes, blocking her ability to see. However, the way she moved, and the gestures she made were done with such clarity that it made it hard to believe that she could not see. The sheer fluidity of her movements made it almost impossible to believe. It was definitely strange. Tribal markings adorned her arms, stopping at the base of her neck. The blueish green markings stood very visible against her alabaster skin. It was unclear if the designs were permanent or not, but either way, they were rather intriguing to look at.

Another woman suddenly appeared at her side. Where she had come from, it was unclear, but she stood still as a statue faithfully at the older woman's side. She was bald, all except for the long ponytail at the top of her head. The dress she wore was thing and swayed with the small breeze. It hung of her thin frame making her seem much thinner than she actually was. Her eyes were cold and calculating as she stared at their party suspiciously. It was obvious that she did not want them there. Her arms were crossed over her chest. Similar tribal markings circled around her neck and down onto her chest and arms. It was easy to say that they most likely covered her upper body. You could see the container or some kind of weapon hanging on her side. What kind of weapon was the question. It was too small to be a sword, but too large to be a dagger. It was a complete mystery.

Yukari wrinkled her nose at the sight of the two woman. She leaned towards Hitomi, "What is with the cloth on her face?" She asked quietly.

"How should I know!" She whispered harshly in return.

"She's blind," Folken stated in annoyance. He was unimpressed with the two younger girls. They looked up at him curiously before turning their attention back to the blind woman in front of them.

"I demand that you answer my question," Van stated still glaring at the woman.

"You do not speak to Lady Freya That way!" The nearly bald woman spoke up suddenly. In an instant, she pulled her weapon from it's sheath on her side. It was a metal rod. She spun around, her hair swinging as she extended the rod and held the end of it at Van's throat, "I will not tolerate insolent behavior," She seethed glaring at the young king.

"Raven!" Freya barked turning her head towards the younger woman. "You do not treat our guests that way," She snapped disapprovingly. "Disrespect is not tolerated."

The girl named Raven looked down in shame, pulling her staff away and hit a button shrinking it back to it's original size. "I apologize for my outburst your greatness," She stated with a small bow. She stepped backwards, not lifting her eyes from the ground. It was strange how subdued she became almost instantly, that such a small woman had such influence over someone.

Freya nodded in thanks before turning back to Van, "I was a good and loyal friend of Balgus, and also, your father Goau," She explained clasping her hands back in front of her. "I used to be a highly revered warrior. A general of Arathnia, one of the first women to ever accomplish such a feat. I trained with Balgus. He was my confidante," She continued, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"You were a warrior?" Van raising an eyebrow.

Freya nodded, "When I could see," She added before turning to General Avanon. "I was one of the warriors that brought you to this place," She stated gesturing to the wonder surrounding them. "It was thanks to me and my ties to my birth place that allowed you to live. Your kind nature also helped."

General Avanon's eyes widened as this new information sunk in. "Wow," was all he could muster.

Freya then turned her gaze back to Folken, "When Folken was brought to me, I knew who he was immediately," She began resting her hand on his shoulder. "It was impossible for him to hide his Draconian ancestry from me," She stated bluntly, her head turning in Van's direction.

Van shivered knowing that, that statement was intended for him. "Who are you?" He asked suspicion still evident in his stance and his wine colored eyes.

"I am Freya Orunitia, High Preistess of Caladonna," She stated so loudly and so clearly that it rang out and echoed amongst the cliffs of the canyon below them. "And this is my domain," She concluded much quieter gesturing outwards with her arms.

Merle's ears perked up curiously, "High Priestess?" She repeated sniffing the air curiously still unsure of the woman before them. It was Van's skepticism that seemed to set her on edge as well. She was always very in tune with the king's emotions. She always had been.

"Yes," A strange female voice piped up from the steps behind them.

Their group turned to see another young woman walking up the stone staircase. She was very beautiful, and much younger than the High Priestess that stood before them. She didn't look much older than Hitomi herself. The girl's hair well to her shoulders in luscious golden curls that framed her heart shaped face. Her eyes were a dark shade of violet that seemed to pierce through you as if she could see right into your soul. There was also a certain childlike liveliness within them that made her seem very friendly. Unlike the other woman, her skin bore no tribal markings on her arms or chest. Instead, she only had one small tattoo marring her slightly tanned skin. There was a small faded crescent moon carved into her forehead slightly above her eyebrows. The lines were very lightly coloured, but still very visible. She carried a large woven basket balanced on her left hip. The basket was filled with pristine white fabrics. Not a single mark seemed to mar the piles of fabric. They were perfect.

Merle hissed at the girl's sudden appearance, her fur sticking up. The cat girl's ears flattened as she glared at her. The other girl didn't seemed to react to this outward display of hostility. "Who are you?" Merle asked her nose wrinkling up.

A smile graced Freya's lips as she gestured to the younger Caladonian, "This is Salia," She began as the blonde came to stand next to her. She ran her fingers through the younger girl's hair before resting it on her shoulder. "She is a Priestess, the next in line for my position should I perish. She is also my daughter," She explained fondly, the happiness and pride evident in her tone.

Salia nodded her head in their direction, greeting them all at once, "Hello," She said with a small bow, a sign of respect.

"Nice to meet you," Hitomi greeted with a bow of her own.

It was then that Freya's attention was drawn to Hitomi. She seemed to stare at her intensely before she raised her hand and pointing her bony finger at the younger girl, "You," She stated, her eyebrows furrowing in thought.

Salia turned her her mother, her expression confused, "What's wrong mother?" She asked before turning her gaze to the girl from the Mystic moon.

"You are Hitomi Kanzaki," She stated taking a step towards her. "The seeress from the Mystic moon," She continued reaching her hand out to Hitomi.

Hitomi couldn't help but nod, "Yes ma'am."

Freya took another step forward, "Take my hand child," She invited, that warm and gentle smiling curling the corners of her lips.

"Don't do it!" Yukari cried jumping forward slightly.

Folken turned to glare at the girl, "She will not harm her, so remain silent," He hissed in warning before turning back to the women in front of him. "She sees something within her that has peeked her interest."

"I do not bite," Freya added with a small laugh. "Come now dear."

Hesitantly, Hitomi reached her hand out and placed it in Freya's well aged one. Suddenly, there was a bright flash of white light as their skin connected. In an instant, Freya's head snapped back and her body shook with an unknown energy that seemed to be filling her. Her mouth twisted, and a strange language ripped form her throat forming words that seemed to have no meaning. Hitomi gasped and wrenched her hand from the older woman's grasp. The shock was evident on the teenager's face. Salia rushed to her mother's side as the light dissipated and the High Priestess collapsed onto the stone ground beneath her feet. Her breath came out in heaving gasps as she fought to regain control of her body.

"Mother, are you alright?" She asked, supporting her mother's back and she quickly forced herself up into a sitting position.

Freya nodded patting Salia's hand in a comforting fashion, "I am alright dear. Thank you," She replied forcing herself up onto her shaky legs. She looked at Hitomi an amazed expression washing over her face, "Amazing," She stated to no one in particular.

Confusion washed over their party, and Hitomi eyed the High Priestess with curiosity, "What's amazing?"

"You have extraordinary power," She explained tucking some stray strands of hair behind her ears.

Hitomi's confusion was not satiated. However, before she could probe further, Raven's voice suddenly interrupted. "Jack!" She called out in happiness.

The group slowly turned towards the practically bald Priestess. At her feet, was the smallest dragon anyone had ever seen. He was a light shade of yellow. He stood about two feet tall, with a rat rat like body. He was long and lean with a long and stiff tail. His scales had nobs about his knees and elbows. His arms were small and clawed like that talons of a bird, and he stood on his hind legs. His neck was long and his eyes were a bright shade of orange. The long snout and large ears gave him this creepy cuteness that was hard to resist. The scales on the insides of his wings were stained pink which he hid as he hurriedly tucked the appendages into his sides. His jaws were clamped shut. His face resembled that of a baby alligator with the way his snout shut and slit pupils of his eyes. It was definitely a curious creature. His eyes were wide as he felt everyone's gaze turn to him. In a flash, he maneuvered himself so that he was sheltered behind Raven's leg. The squeak that echoed from his throat alerted the group to his frightened state.

Yukari's eyes widened as she noticed the small brown bag hanging from the creatures claws as it cowered away from them. She clenched her fists as her sides before storming towards the small creature, "You little rat!" She yelled, "That is mine!" She screeched diving between the woman's legs in an effort to grab the creature.

He squeaked avoiding her hands and running over towards Folken. He climbed up the former knight's leg and jumping onto the boulder just behind him. He looked rather smug, holding the purse up higher as if to taunt her.

Raven rolled her eyes crossing her arms over her chest, "Jack," She said her voice taking on a bit of a lower tone, "Give it back," She ordered as Yukari pushed herself back onto her knees.

The small dragon snorted before slinking off of the boulder. He did not look pleased. He cautiously crawled over to the red head. He eyed her suspiciously and sniffed the air before handing the small brown bag over to her. Yukari grabbed it, ripping it from the creature's hands. He yelped at the sudden movement and scurried up Raven's robes, settling comfortably on her shoulder. He was a little big to do so, but managed with little difficulty.

Yukari narrowed her eyes at him, "Thank you," She grumbled standing back up and clutching the purse tightly to her chest.

Hitomi couldn't help but chuckle at this, "So this was the little visitor that had found us last night," She spoke up stepping closer to Raven to get a better look at the tiny dragon.

"He is my scout," Raven stated taking a small step backwards. It was safe to say that she did not trust their presence as easily as her leader. "He told us you were coming. That is his job."

Salia shook her head, "Yes, but he is not supposed to steal things," She added not amused by the small creatures antics.

By this time, Freya was back on her feet, dusting off her robes. She smoothed down her hair making sure that the cloth around her eyes was still secure. "I suppose you are all tired. May I suggest heading to the dining hall so that you can fill those empty stomachs of yours," She suggested gesturing to a decently sized rectangular building sheltered by some of the trees near the round building.

Folken smiled, "Now that sounds like a good idea."

* * *

Over an hour had passed by while their group stuffed their faces like pigs as food was laid out in front of them by the many priestesses. The atmosphere was jovial and the laughter danced among their ranks. It was a relief to have such a smorgasbord laid our for them. It was better than the rations that they had been eating for the last week and half. The only reprieve they had, had was their brief stay in Arathnia. Unlike his comrades, Van ate very little. It wasn't that we wasn't hungry, but he was still skeptical and unsure of their placement in this land. He excused himself from the room once he had finished his meager portion. Something about this place wasn't quite right, and he couldn't put his finger on it. At times, he felt safe and protected, and other times he did not. It was enough to put him on edge. With this on his mind he wandered outside of the dining hall, leaving his friends to continue their feast without him. He had, had enough of watching them make fools of themselves.

To his surprise, Freya sat on one of the rocks overshadowing the valley below. She seemed deep in thought. Her unseeing gaze seemed locked on the darkening sky as if it held some kind of secret that she was trying to figure out. There was something peculiar about the High Priestess, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. She was just too familiar, like he had met her before. If he had, he would have remembered.

"Is there something I can help you with your majesty?" She asked not even bothering to turn her head as if she could see him. Her gaze remained transfixed on the rapidly darkening sky.

Van jumped slightly at the sudden sound of her voice. He hadn't expected her to notice his presence. He cleared his throat before he spoke, "No thank you," was his short and polite response.

A small chuckle slipped from her lips at this, "Tell me this young king, is it often that you lie to people?" She asked finally turning her head in his direction.

He was taken a back by her question. His eyebrows furrowed in suspicion and confusion. What was this strange woman talking about. "What do you mean?" He probed resting his hand on the hilt of his sword just in case. It was better to be cautious then completely ignore his instincts.

Freya slid off of the rock and stood her full height, "I sense your unease around me," She began clasping her hands together in front of her. "I can assure you that here, you will not be harmed," She continued taking a couple steps towards him. "Here, you are safe," She concluded stopping about two feet away from him.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because in this land, I am ruler," She stated bluntly. "Queen Brahne has no power here," is how her explanation began. "Here is where we teach the Arathnian children. Caladonna is known as the holy land, and in the holy land it is a crime to spill the blood of another. War is something not permitted within this sanctuary. You need not fear. In Caladonna, the High Priestess is queen, not Brahne," She explained gesturing outwards towards the beautiful scenery that surrounded them. "This is the one place that she can never get her greedy little hands on."

Van looked around them still feeling unsure. Her words were comforting, but there was still a question of doubt within his mind. Queen Brahne had shown to be nothing but conniving, and he would put nothing passed her. "How can you be so sure?"

"Only a person who shares my bloodline can rule here. Caladonna has been ruled by my family since the beginning. My older sister passed the torch to me when she died fifteen years ago after I lost my sight, and I plan to pass it onto my daughter when I pass on. And she will pass it on to her oldest, and then that child will pass it on to their child," She continued, a small smile tugging at her lips. "If it is not this way, this place will cease to hold it protective magic that shelters us from the world out there," She explained pointing her boney finger up over the mountains. "I want you to feel safe here Van Fanel. I will to everything in my power to ensure your safety while you stay here," She concluded resting her hands on his shoulders. "You have my word."

He nodded as the uncertainty that plagued him began to dissolve. He sense the sincerity in her words and the strength of her conviction. There was no doubt in his mind that she was being anything but genuine. It was then that he could see the reason why Folken had brought them here. There was a overwhelming feeling of peace and calm that enveloped this place that he had previously been blind to. His suspicion had clouded his judgment. He reached up resting his hand on top of hers, "Thank you, Lady Freya," He stated a smile forming on his face.

She nodded removing her hands from his shoulders and resting them at her sides, "If blood is spilled in the holy land, Queen Brahne would have to answer to me and would be dealt the appropriate penalties. I do not permit such barbarism to be exposed to the children before they have a chance to live out their childhood. This is why they stay here, only going home when their parents see fit," She explained turning her head to look down at the little cottages spread out below the mountain, "Their innocence needs to be protected."

Van nodded in agreement, "That's the way it should be."

She turned her head back to him and smiled, "I am glad you feel the same. Now I must prepare your sleeping chambers. You should eat some more, you did not have enough dinner," She stated turning to head into the round building beside them.

He couldn't help but chuckle at this, "Yes ma'am."

"Hey none of that," She stated slightly offended. "Just call me Freya."

"Of course," he replied with a smirk, "Freya."

She smiled, "Glad to see you are loosening up," She said with a wink before disappearing behind the stone doors of the temple.

* * *

AN: Yay! I am done that. I had to actually re-write about half of this because I copied over it. How annoyed was I when I realized that? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it, and got a better understanding of things. If you have any questions you can always ask me. I would be happy to answer as long as it has nothing to do with the plot. More Folken to be explained in the next chapter.

_Next: Exposed: The Truth Pours Out_

**Response to Reviews: **

**Ashlie: **Well, I am glad that I got you hooked. I apologize again for my lateness at posting this chapter. I really need to work on getting on some kind of updating schedule. Also, I am glad you enjoy how I portray Folken. I always thought his character fell kinda flat in the series.

**C.A. Penny:** Thank you for your kind words.

**Aye-know-hah: **Well, I hope there is more coming soon.

Again, sorry about the long gap between updates, but I so plan on finishing this story and now I have more determination than ever to work on this story. Thank you all for sticking with me. I swear you won't be disappointed.


	13. Exposed: The Truth Pours Out Pt 1

**AN: **Here is chapter 13 for you.

**Disclaimer:** I only own Arathnia, and the characters from there. I do not own Escaflowne, even though I wish I did.

* mark dream sequences.

- mark visions.

_**The Past, Future, and Somewhere in Between **_

Chapter 13: _Exposed: The Truth Pours Out Pt. 1_

The moon hung high in the sky as the icy chill of night swept over the Arathnian holy land. The sky was clear without a single cloud in sight. This left the two moons to light up the sky. Thousands of little tiny stars were clustered across the vast darkness of the sky, sparkling in their beauty. The snow white temple was illuminated under the unearthly glare of the moonlight and the rocky terrain was littered with shadows from the places where the light could not touch. An eerie mist swept up from the river and into the valley below the temple coating the land in a thin fog. A pregnant silence crept over the small buildings as the priests and priestesses tucked the numerous children into their beds before turning in to their own beds for the night. The group of travellers had been lodged into four rooms just off from the temple. This is where they were to stay until they were ready to resume their journey back to Fanelia.

Amongst the rocks and boulders of the mountainous region just beyond the temple, Folken stood alone, gazing up at the twinkling stars in the sky above. This evening, sleep eluded the former knight. Without a purpose, his mind remained unoccupied and the demons of both his past and the secrets of the present haunted his every moment. It was easy to distract himself when he was around the others and with his son, but by himself, there was no escape from it. He let out a sigh, letting his head fall down as he glanced down at the valley below. It was so peaceful at night. If only his soul could also find that peace.

"Care to share your thoughts?" Freya's voice called.

He turned to look in her direction. The robes she had worn before had been replaced with a long white evening gown. Her hair had been undone and cascaded in delicate waves down her back. The pale moonlight caught the silver highlights amongst her white locks. The cloth that had been covering her eyes had been removed and replaced with a dark silken fabric. That supernatural quality about her only seemed to intensify as she drew nearer to him.

"I thought you would be in bed," He stated tearing his gaze away from her and returning it to the sky above them.

She chuckled, "You should know me by now. No sense in sleeping before my nightly stroll through the valley," She stated her stride coming to a stop only three feet beside him. "What is on your mind my child?" She tried again her voice softening as she spoke.

He sighed crossing his arms over his chest. He could never keep anything hidden from Freya. She had this way of coaxing information out of him without trying to hard. Since he had come to Arathnia, she was his only true friend. She was just an easy person to talk to, and she always had some kind of insight that proved most helpful. Most of all, she never judged him. He didn't have to lie or hide from her, and that was something he cherished. "She turned on me," He stated bluntly finding no other possible way for him to word it.

"Galaxia?" She asked almost immediately as if reading his mind.

He nodded in response, "Who else," was his bitter response.

Freya nodded once in acknowledgement. "That girl is full of inconsistencies isn't she?" She remarked a small smirk tugging at the corner of her lips. "She does care for you, you know that don't you?"

Folken scoffed, "If she cared so much, she wouldn't have sold me out to Queen Brahne now would she?" He snapped frustrated with the situation laid out in front of him.

"Well getting angry will not help," she replied calmly. She tilted her head up as if to stare at the stars. "I am no fool Folken. I know how you feel about her, it's obvious," She stated, an amused tone in her voice. "The way you look at her gives you away. But there is something that you have to realize, Galaxia's loyalties lie first with the throne of Arathnia. You knew as much when you followed her to Scorpigal to speak with the tavern master about your brother," She continued on without pause. "Besides, wasn't it you who shared such private information about your brother to her, knowing that it would reach Queen Brahne," She stated turning her gaze back towards him.

"I didn't think they'd use it against him," He muttered a feeling of shame creeping up on him.

"You know better than that," She lightly scolded. "Queen Brahne is a wretched snake," She snapped a small shred of anger and bitterness slipping through her calm facade. She took a deep breath, burying the feelings back down letting a slightly uncomfortable silence fall over them for a few moments. "You never did tell her did you?" She added after the silence had spread far enough.

"Tell her what?" He asked raising a curious eyebrow at her.

"Who you really are," Freya pressed on taking a step forward and pulling herself up onto one of the boulders. She sat down with a small grunt as her lower body came in contact with the cold stone. "The truth." She turned to him expectantly.

"No," he replied gruffly.

Freya couldn't help but smile, "You know a relationship cannot survive on lies."

He turned on her, his frustration exploding for a half a second, "I know that!" He nearly yelled running his hands through his long silver hair.

She shook her head, "You still have much to learn Folken. Unfortunately, it is nothing that I can teach you," She explained resting her hands in her lap. She sighed when silence greeted her ears. "That is all the advice I can give you," She concluded turning her head back up towards the sky. "I wish I could help you further."

Folken sighed, "So do I Freya, so do I."

Freya slipped off the boulder and walked towards him. Her bare feet glided silently over the uneven terrain until she was standing beside him. She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Have some faith in her. There is much more to Galaxia than what lies upon the surface," She remarked with a knowing smile before turning and heading towards the large stone staircase.

Folken watched the Priestess's retreating form until she disappeared into the darkness of the night. Once she was out of sight, he sighed and headed back into the stone walls of the temple.

* * *

The sun rose early in the vast expanse of land that was known as Caladonna. The light illuminated the area beginning to heat the cool land with it's bright rays. The sun had just risen over the horizon when a loud, low-pitched horn resounded throughout the valley of Caladonna. This sound forced the residents from their slumber and out into the early morning light so that they could start their day. In an instant, it brought the entire small village to life.

Hitomi found herself awoken by the sound of the horn. She too sat up, stretching her muscles a small smile spreading across her features. She had not slept that well in a long time. The visions in her dreams had not plagued her during the night and this was a huge relief. The confusion of past events that played behind her closed lids were beginning to wear on her. It was frustrating, especially since they gave her no answers and barely told her a story. It was all jumbled images and overused words blended together into a mass of confusion until none of it was recognizable.

Hitomi stepped out of the temple, squinting her eyes as the bright sunlight assaulted her sensitive eyes. She could hear the happy and joy filled cries of the children as they eagerly began their day. She looked down into the valley spotting the young ones running around immersed in the production of their play time. Even though it seemed like they had just awoken from the same deep slumber that she had, they were little balls of energy. They ran about the grass without a care in the world. She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. With all the fear, hatred, and war in this world, it was a relief to see that the innocence of children had not been completely lost. It was things like this that made her think back to the Destiny Wars, to Prince Chid. He had lost so much and was forced to grow up so quick. She only hoped that things turned out better here.

"Wonderful isn't it," A soft female voice called from behind her. Startled, she turned to the source of the voice. She let of a small sigh of relief when she realized that it was just Salia. The blonde priestess just laughed, "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," She apologized, adjusting the large pails in her hands.

Hitomi nodded, "It's not your fault. I should learn not to be so jumpy," She reasoned letting her hands rest at her sides. "I didn't see you in the temple last night," She remarked as Salia side stepped her and approached the staircase.

"I usually stay in the lower levels with my mother," She explained with a small shrug of her shoulders. "There is specialized training that can only be done at night and can only be between me and my mother," She continued adjusting the pails in her hands again. "High priestess stuff."

Hitomi nodded in understanding. She could imagine the pressure on the young girl's shoulders to excel and prepare herself for her destiny. "Where are you headed?" She asked eyeing the pales in the younger girl's hands.

"I must venture to the river and gather some water for purification," She replied looking down at the empty metal container. "It's a full moon tonight. That's the only time we can prepare it properly," She explained.

Hitomi nodded, "Sorry for being nosey, I was just curious," She apologized.

Salia shrugged, "Don't worry about it, sometimes curiosity is a noble trait."

Hitomi chuckled, "I will keep that in mind."

A smile flashed across Salia's face and she turned to continue her rather graceful stride. It was obvious that the small blonde was struggling with the two large pails. They nearly hit the ground with every step she took. Yet still, she manged to push herself forward and continue on. The amount of dedication the young priestess seemed to have for her studies astounded her. Hitomi could barely even stay awake in class sometimes. Perhaps it was just another difference between Earth and Gaea.

Hitomi watched her retreating form with interest. Life in Caladonna seemed so simple, but the people who resided within it's protective magic seemed so mysterious and complex. They spoke in riddles and never spelled anything out clearly. That was left alone for you to figure out. It was like they were keeping secrets that outsiders were not to know. It intrigued the young seeress. A particular curiosity left Hitomi more confused than any of the other things she had seen or felt, was that she felt completely at rest here. Like she was home.

Unexpectedly, Salia stumbled, and her grip on the pails faltered. She dropped the steel objects and held out her hands to soften her impact with the ground. She grunted as her small body collapsed against the grass and soil. She groaned forcing herself back up onto her knees. She muttered something inaudible before running her fingers through her now tousled blonde locks.

After recovering from the shock of the sight, Hitomi rushed over to the other girl. "Are you alright?" She asked concern lacing with the usual softness of her voice. "Are you hurt?"

"Only my dignity," She replied brushing her hands off on her skirt. "Stupid tree root," She huffed in annoyance glaring down at the small upraised root that was wrapped around her foot.

Hitomi chuckled in amusement. The young priestess had a bit of fight in her. She held out her hand for the other girl to take. Salia nodded appreciatively, taking a hold of the offered appendage. With little effort, Hitomi pulled the blonde back up onto her feet. There was seemingly no weight to her at all. Hitomi then bent down and picked up one of the fallen pails. "Here, I can help you. Seems like a lot to carry," She remarked gripping the handle with both hands. They were heavier than she had thought.

"Sure," Salia replied picking up the other pale. "I used to have a rod with hooks on it to carry them over my shoulders, but it seems to have disappeared," She explained brushing some stray hairs away from her face. "One of the children must have taken it thinking it was a toy," She mused shaking her head with a smile on her face. "I appreciate the helping hand."

Hitomi shrugged, "No problem, just lead the way."

Salia smiled brightly and nodded before heading down the stone staircase, with the seeress following closely behind her.

* * *

Salia let out a happy sigh as she splashed the cool and refreshing water on her face. The sun rays pulsed and weighed down on them making them heavier, sweaty and tired. Hitomi watched with amusement as the young blonde dunked her whole head in the water soaking her face and hair in the process. She couldn't help but chuckle at the sight.

"That feels so good," Salia stated wiping the excess water from her skin. "I really needed that," She added with another happy smile.

Hitomi placed her bucket on the ground and walked closer to the water's edge. "Is it safe?" She asked looking down at the crystal clear blue water.

Salia let out a laugh, "Of course it's safe, it flows from a spring underneath a volcano," She explained. "This is the water we use for drinking, preparing food, everything we do around here relies on this spring," She continued as she rung the copious amount of water from her hair.

Hitomi knelt down beside the priestess and tentatively reached her hands into the water. Cupping it in her hands, she brought it up her face, splashing it on her own skin. It felt great. She mimicked the action a few more times earning a giggle from the girl next to her. Salia stood and walked back to where they had set down the buckets. She grabbed the handle of one and brought it over to the spring. With no hesitation, she lowered the bucket in. Water rushed into the container, filling it in only a matter of seconds. Hitomi watched with interest.

Salia lifted the full bucket from the water with a grunt. She hefted it up higher, splashing some on her dress before tipping it back over the stream. This caused some of the water that was inside to spill out back into the spring. This left a more manageable amount of water inside. "I have to say Hitomi," She spoke up placing the bucket down on the ground beside her. "Aside from Folken, you are the only one who appears completely at ease here," She continued sitting down next to the pail wiping the excess water from the side with the hem of her dress. "Why is that?" She asked looking up at the other girl.

Hitomi was slightly taken a back by this, but did her best not to let it show. She shook her head lifting up the other bucket. "It's so clam and peaceful here. I suppose that could have something to do with it. I've never been anywhere that feels so safe you know."

Salia stared at her blankly for a moment, blinking in slight confusion. Curiosity sparkled in her eyes as she opened her mouth to speak again, "I do not understand what you mean."

Hitomi let out a solemn sigh. "Gaea has always seemed, at least to me, as a world at war with itself," She began as she carried the empty bucket over to the spring. "No matter where I go, or who I meet, Chaos just seems to consume everything because all anyone wants to do is fight," She explained as she submerged the bucket in the water as the priestess had. "It's just nice to know that somewhere, peace and tranquillity reign instead of violence," She concluded with a shrug.

Salia nodded impressed by the other girl's well spoken response. "I believe that truer words have never been spoken," She replied rising to her feet. "You are a very enlightened individual."

Hitomi blinked a couple times, "Um...thanks?"

Salia let out a small chuckle at her response as she walked over, "You know, my mother would be very interested in getting to know you," She added reaching down and grabbing a hold of the hand attached to the bucket.

Hitomi's eyebrows knitted together in thought, "Your mother wants to talk to me?" She half stated, half asked.

Salia nodded hauling the metal container from the water. "Very much so," was her slightly delayed reply. "It is not often that one encounters someone from the Mystic Moon," She added repeating the same procedure with the bucket that she had before. "She sees something in you that has perked her interest. You see, the rifts between our worlds was never meant to be crossed," She explained wiping down the sides of the bucket again.

"But I have twice now."

"Exactly," She said with a small grunt as she lifted the bucket and sat it down next to the other one, "That is what she finds most intriguing. At least that is what she has told me. She tends to leave me out of the loop of her crazy theories."

Hitomi shrugged her shoulders, "Well, I have no answers for her."

A small smile tugged at Salia's lips, "Not consciously," She added tucking her blonde hair behind her ears. "However, she may have some. My mother has a mysterious way of knowing things."

"I've noticed," Hitomi commented bowing slightly with respect to the other girl. "Thank you. I will be sure to seek her out."

Salia nodded wiping the small amount of sweat that had accumulated from her brow. "I do have a curious question. It is kind of personal, but if you don't mind me asking," She said slightly awkwardly as she tilted her head to look at the other girl.

Hitomi shook her head, "No, go right ahead."

The priestess wasted no time, "Is it true that you and King Van are somewhat of an item?"

Hitomi blinked a couple times, "What?" She could feel her cheeks heat up and she could tell that she was indeed blushing, and furiously.

Salia let out a nervous laugh, "I do apologize. I am ashamed to admit that I am somewhat of a gossip. I hear about something and feel the need to pry. Please forgive me," She said humbly before bending down and grabbing one of the buckets.

Hitomi shook her head, clearing out her surprise at the unexpected question. "No, no it's alright," She assured her with a friendly smile attempting to mask her slight embarrassment. "I would not say we are an item, but I do care for him very much," She answered with a nod.

Salia smiled back, "I can tell. He feels the same," She replied with a wink lifting one of the buckets. "I've seen the way he looks at you," She commented. "Come on, we have to get these back to the temple," She spoke up not giving Hitomi a chance to comment further.

The other girl nodded grabbing the handle for the other bucket, "Yes of course," She stammered slightly flustered. She followed the priestess lead as she headed back towards the temple.

* * *

"I demand to see my son!" a familiar female voice echoed throughout the valley as the two girls neared the temple with the full pails of water in their hands.

"No one is stopping you," Another female voice piped up, obviously a priestess.

"Then why are you standing in my way!" The woman raged on. It was obvious that there was no reasoning with this woman. The two girls proceeded along the rocky path that led from the river all the way up to the stone staircase and then to the temple, increasing their walking pace.

"Because you need to speak to Freya before you are allowed access to the children. You of all people should know that. Visitors must go through proper channels!" The priestess fired back in response.

"I am above proper channels Arebell!"

She scoffed, "No one is above proper channels. You must calm down before I let you near the temple. I can see the rage in your eyes, soothe the beast and I shall let you pass," Arebell replied calmly, keeping her cool and standing her ground. She showed no signs of backing down.

"Just get out of my way!" The woman growled.

As the two girls rounded the corner, they saw a dark haired woman sprawled on the ground and a flash of gold disappearing up the stone staircase. Alarmed, Salia placed her pail down and ran over to the fallen priestess. It was obvious that this woman was the priestess known as Arebell. Awkwardly, the dark haired woman pushed herself up into a sitting position with some help from Salia. The two women shared a few hushed words in the same language that Freya had been speaking the night before. Hitomi was certain that this was a language shared by their people. It was the first time she had heard such a thing on Gaea

"FREYA!" The woman screeched, her voice ripping through the valley.

Salia quickly turned around and ran towards the staircase. Hitomi followed the preistess' example, placed the pail down first before rushing off towards the staircase in pursuit. She surged forward, taking the steps two at a time in order to catch up to the blonde woman. Still that head start kept her a fair distance ahead. Her pace continued on until she became too tired to maintain it. She stopped at about the halfway point to catch her breath. She looked up towards the top of the stairs, and that's when she heard Salia begin.

"What do you think you're doing here?" She heard the the young priestess ask.

"I came to see my son," The woman repeated in frustration.

"I understand that, but you need to calm down in order for me to help you," Salia snapped back. Her tone of voice was not helping defuse the rapidly escalating situation. "You're son is safe here, I do not understand your rage," She confessed.

"I know they're here. I can feel them," the woman snarled back.

"Who!"

"The Fanelian envoy!"

The hairs on the back of Hitomi's neck stood on end and her body shuddered involuntarily. The way that woman had said that had sent a wave of fear through her body for reasons she couldn't even begin to explain. Still, she forced herself to continue up the steps determined to figure out who this woman was. The familiarity of her voice was frustrating because she could not place it. In her haste, her foot missed the step and she tripped up the steps, landing roughly across the top four steps. She shook her head before turning to look at the scene in front of her. Her blood ran cold as she spotted the aggressor in this particular situation.

Galaxia stood across from Salia, her hands clenched tightly at her sides and her eyes on fire with a rage that was so intense she almost looked away. The most surprising was that her eyes had taken on a blood red hue instead of their usual violet. She was clothed in a Grecian styled gown that fell loosely around her curves. Her golden hair was wild and framed her face like mane.

"Galaxia," Freya called as she approached the two women. "I have never seen you so tense. Calm yourself dear one," She continued in an effort to soothe her

Before Galaxia has time to respond, the three woman were interrupted by yet another person. "Galaxia," Folken called as he emerged from the temple, revealing his presence to her.

This seemed to attract her attention and confirm her suspicions. "You," She snarled, her eyes narrowing at the silver haired man. "You!" She repeated storming forward. She brushed passed Freya the rage in her eyes intensifying. It took her mere moments to reach him. She stopped, glaring up at the taller man before raising her hand and striking him with all the strength she could muster into a vicious slap. The sound echoed through the valley like a gunshot. Folken's head turned to the side from the force of the impact of her hand. He reached up, placing his fingers over the rapidly reddening area. He winced in pain at the slight pressure. "Where is my son you, you, bastard!" She bellowed the rage rolling off of the knight in waves.

However, her intimidation tactics didn't seem to be working on him. Folken let his hand fall back down to his side. "He is safe."

Galaxia scoffed, "No one is safe with you!" She raged on poking him in the chest. "Give him to me now."

"Calm down..." He started, but Galaxia almost instantly cut him off.

"I will not!"

"Mother," A small voice called from the temple door. Hitomi craned her neck in an effort to see past Folken. However, she quickly found that she was unable to.

Galaxia's expression softened and the red hue of her eyes faded back into their normal violet shade. She dropped down to her knees, opening her arms, "Tarnum," She called invitingly. Hitomi saw a flash of silver as Tarnum quickly ran into the open arms of the female knight. She wrapped her arms around the child, pulling him tightly against her.

Hitomi eyes widened as the realization hit her at full force. Galaxia was Tarnum's mother. So many things began to make sense. The hurt Folken had felt due to Galaxia's betrayal and his introverted behaviour and the closeness he seemed to share with his son. Most of all, his reluctance to tell them of his new found life in Arathnia. The many broken and shattered pieces of the vast puzzle were beginning to take shape.

Galaxia placed a gentle kiss on the top of the child's head, "Are you alright?" She asked loosening her hold so that she could look down into his eyes.

"Why wouldn't I be?" The young boy asked in confusion, tilting his head in questioning. He was not understanding the feelings he was sensing from his mother.

"Don't worry my son," She dismissed pulling him closer again sheltering him from view. She turned her gaze up to Folken, that glare resurfacing again. "You had no right," She spat as she pushed herself back up onto her feet, still holding Tarnum. The small boy wrapped his legs around his mother's waist, determined not to let go.

Folken's emotional mask seemed to break at this, and the hurt came back to his eyes swirling and mixing together with the anger, "I had every right," He argued crossing his arms defiantly over his chest. "I found him in a Faerie Dragon's nest. I took him back here where he belongs. In case you have forgotten Galaxia, he is my son too!"

"But I am his mother," She replied bitterly. "There has never been a moment in his life where I have not been there for him. I wish the same could be said of you."

It seemed as if all the air had been sucked out of Folken's body and his confidence dropped. His face fell and it was easy to see that her words had struck something with him. He looked down at the ground taking a deep breath before looking back up at her. He was quickly losing steam and ammunition to work with, "That's unfair. Zaibach was not an easy time for me and you are the one who did not tell me in the first place," He stated a sullen expression on his face, "I thought you had more faith in me than this," He added quietly.

"You have done nothing to earn my trust!" Galaxia snapped the crimson colour taking over her eyes once again. "If anything, you've just destroyed what little trust I had."

Folken's gaze turned back to the ground at his feet. "Galaxia I..."

"No!" She roared taking a threatening step closer. "I do not want to hear your petty excuses!" She seethed her eyes narrowing at the silver haired man in front of her. "How dare you turn your back on me. How dare you turn your back on your country. Especially after all Queen Brahne has done for you," She lectured as Folken stood still taking her verbal lashing without further comment. "After all that I have done for you," She added coldly.

"Arathnia was never his country," Van spat emerging from the temple door. He had, had enough of the blonde knight's unnecessary tirade and the humbled stance of his older brother. Even after he had defected from Zaibach and had been staying in Asturias with them, he had never behaved in such a way. It was foreign to him, and it scared Van a little bit.

Galaxia's heated gaze turned to the raven haired king. "You!" She spat before releasing Tarnum from her arms sliding him down her body until his feet touched the ground. The child ran over to Salia, hiding behind the priestess' legs from his mother's violent words and uncontrollable temper. Quickly, Galaxia drew her sword pointing it at Van, "I knew it! I knew he'd help you. I knew he'd bring you here," She seethed rage burning in those blood red orbs. "I knew there was something going on with you two. How else would he know you so well," She ranted on her sword held at him threateningly. She then turned her gaze back to Folken, "You are a traitor! You always have and always will be, I can see that now," She seethed venomously.

"Galaxia," Salia hissed taking a step towards the golden soldier, glaring at her drawn sword. She reached back placing a comforting hand on Tarnum's head. "Remember where you are," She insisted.

"You!" She snarled turning around and pointing her sword at the young priestess. "Shut your mouth, this does not concern you," She spat with irritation before turning her attention back to the dragon king, "I should have finished you off in the tavern when I had the chance."

"Galaxia stop this," Folken interrupted, noticing Freya's slowly approaching figure.

"You do no not deserve to speak my name!" She roared glaring at him with pure hatred.

"Galaxia," Freya spoke softly from behind the knight. She reached up and placed a hand on her forehead. The next words out of her mouth were some kind of incantation. A soft blue hue emanated from Freya's boney fingers as she spoke her voice firm yet soft at the same time. As the words were spoken, Galaxia's aggressive stance relaxed and her eyes turned back to their normal violet hue. She dropped her sword on the ground with a loud clang. Freya smiled as the younger woman seemed to settle down. "Be at rest child," She said softly removing her hand from her face.

To Hitomi's complete surprise, Galaxia's eyes rolled back in her head and her body collapsed as she fell unconscious due to the overload of her emotions. Folken reached out, catching her in his arms before she hit the ground. Tarnum's eyes widened in alarm and he ran over to his mother muttering words so quickly that they were not distinguishable. Folken adjusted his hold on the unconscious woman before rising to his feet and lifting her up, seemingly effortlessly into his arms. He shifted her limp form taking care to keep her head elevated so it did not lull back. Freya placed her hand on Folken's shoulder, a sympathetic smile tugging at her thin lips.

Tarnum tugged on his father's coat, staring up at the unconscious form of his mother, "Is mother alright?" He asked concern evident in both his voice and his expression.

Before Folken had a chance to reply, Salia bent down and met his gaze, "She's just resting sweetheart," She explained gently taking his arm and guiding him away from the scene. "Come with me. We'll go and find Raven and Jack. Then we can round up some of the other children and play hide and seek. Doesn't that sound fun?" She suggested as they headed towards the staircase. Tarnum nodded meekly before casting a backwards glance at his parents before following closely at Salia's side.

Freya stepped away from Folken, letting her hand fall down to her side. "Take her into the temple," She stated running her pale hand across the girl's forehead. "She needs rest," She added softly gesturing towards the stone structure.

Folken nodded, "Of course," was his short reply. He tightened his hold on the golden-haired knight before heading towards the temple.

Freya turned towards Van. "It is best not to get involved young king," She commented before bending down and retrieving Galaxia's sword from where it had fallen. "This is between your brother and Galaxia and no one else. A lot needs to be said," She added running her fingers down the sharp edge of the sword expertly as to not cut into her skin.

Van snorted, "Right," He grumbled before turning around and heading towards the stone staircase.

General Avalon stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder, "She is right. As much as I respect you, keep your nose out of it," He added firmly.

Van scowled at him brushing his hand away, "Yeah, I got that message the first time," He grumbled continuing his stride towards the staircase.

"Van..." Hitomi spoke up as he neared.

Van held his hand up, "Not now," He snarled brushing passed her and down the staircase without a second glance.

Hitomi watched after him, shock and hurt evident on her face. General Avanon walked up behind her gently grabbing a hold of her arm. "Come on, give him some time. He's been through a lot the last couple days. He just needs some time to think it through. Don't take it personally milady," He reassured her, guiding her towards the temple.

Hitomi glanced back at Van's retreating form as he cleared the last step of the staircase. "I sure hope you're right General Avanon."

The General chuckled, "Please, no need for such formality from a close and trusted friend of my king. Please, call me Mendelev." He insisted wrapping a comforting arm around her waist as they walked.

Hitomi couldn't help the small smile that appeared on her lips. His attempt at easing her insecurities and worry seemed to be rather effective. "Alright then, Mendelev," She replied with a nod.

* * *

Hours had passed since the confrontation in front of the temple. Nightfall was descending upon the valley, the moon slowly wrapping it in her comforting embrace of blissful slumber. Folken sat on the dresser across from the bed where Galaxia laid, sleeping peacefully. He watched her intently waiting for signs of her awakening. He sighed looking down at the

"I thought I made it perfectly clear that I no longer wished to be around you," She spoke up catching Folken's attention. His head jolted up and he locked eyes with the warrior. Her eyes narrowed at him when he failed to respond to her statement. She pushed herself up into a sitting position and pointed towards the door. "Get out," She hissed glaring at him.

"Just listen to what I have to say before you cast me out," Folken began holding up a hand to cut her off. "I have a lot of explaining to do."

Galaxia scoffed, "Yes, you most definitely do," She snapped not taking her eyes from her former lover.

Folken sighed, taking a deep breath while he summoned up the courage to tell her the truth that he had kept hidden from her for years. "You know I would not betray your trust for just any reason. You know me better than that," He began.

"Oh I do? Hmm, that's funny," was her sour retort.

Folken sighed again but this time in frustration. "This negativity will get us no where," He groaned pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers. "All I ask for is your silence and co-operation. Just hear me out alright?" He replied growing slightly irritated with her belligerence.

Galaxia thinks for moment before sighing herself. She leans back against the headboard of the bed, crossing her arms over her chest. "You have two minutes," She stated begrudgingly.

Folken nodded in understanding. "There is one, and only one reason I would ever choose to help the throne of Fanelia over the throne of Arathnia," He began, but stopped trying to figure out exactly how to put forth his next statement.

"And what is that?" She asked after a few moments of silence. "You are running out of time," She reminded his, shifting her position slightly.

"Dragon blood courses through my veins," He finally replied. "The blood of Fanelia."

Galaxia's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What are you getting at?"

Folken sighed in frustration. "Van is my brother," He forced out. He had wanted her to figure it out herself, but it appeared she wanted direct answers. He supposed he owed her that much.

Galaxia let out a laugh, "That is not possible," was her retort. "The throne of Fanelia only produced two heirs, one of which died years ago. How can you lay claim to the throne if the younger of the two brothers is king," She remarked disbelievingly. "Lies you tell Folken Strategos."

He bit back another sigh. Her stubbornness could not be making this more difficult. "That is not my real name. The name given to me at birth is Folken Lacour de Fanel. Son of Varie and Goau Fanel. Heir to one of the lands of dragons. I am of dragon blood. Van Slanzar de Fanel is my younger brother," He stated crossing his arms over his chest. "I am the one who disappeared all those years ago." Galaxia opened her mouth to speak, but Folken cut her off again. "Why would I waste both my time and yours by feeding you lies? Despite what you may think, it is the truth."

"Get out Folken," She stated firmly, however not maliciously. She then let out a tired sigh and rested the back of her hand against her forehead. "I just, need some time to think this over."

He nodded feeling rather dejection, but at the same time a sense of relief. Her response had been fairly calm, which he had not expected. "Of course, take all the time you need," He replied before turning and leaving the room. He just hoped that her decision would work out in his favour.

* * *

Night had fallen and shrouded the valley in darkness. A thin veil of mist floated about the air adding a bit of needed moisture to the air. The only sounds being made were from the creatures outside the holyland's protective magic, and the innocent snores of those basking in the land of dreams. However within the safety of the temple's walls, Hitomi tossed and turned in her bed. Although sleep had claimed her under it's spell some time ago, it was a restless and uncomfortable sleep.

Hitomi stood on a black plain surround and clouded by a dense fog. This, she knew, was how her dreamlike visions usually began/ Perhaps this plain was the realm between realities. A place where time did not flow in a linear fashion. She could feel the familiar tug as the fog around her began to swirl and twist changing into different colours and shapes, transforming the blackness into images. Images of people, places, creatures, and all things painted themselves on the black canvas all around her. Some of these which she had never seen before. None of it appeared to make any sense. The images just kept spinning around her as if unable to decide which one she was supposed to see. Then, as quickly as it had begun, the spinning stopped. The world around her settled on one distinct image.

The clarity of her vision startled her at first. Perhaps it was the magic of Caladonna enhancing her abilities. Once the shock wore off, her heart stopped as she recognized the familiar city of Palas, the Asturian Capitol. However, it was not as she remembered it at all. Night claimed the sky, but the city was bathed in fire. Flames climbed high claiming many of the buildings for their own. It was complete and utter chaos. She looked around her heat dropping as looked at the carnage all around her. People lay dead in the street, burnt or covered in blood. It was a massacre.

She heard the unmistakable roar of a dragon coming from somewhere behind her. She slowly turned. Her eyes opened wide as they beheld the sight before her. Behind her, was one of the largest creatures she had ever seen. Even larger than the dragon she had watched Van take down when they first met. It's face was contorted into a snarl, dark smoke curling up from it's nostrils. It's scales were dark, a muddy grey colour while it's eyes glowed a demonic red colour. It's wings were spread in a stance of pride and triumph. Large horns curled down from the back of it's head much like a ram's would. The shine of something metallic upon the dragon's back caught her immediate attention.

It was as if her vision was responding to her thoughts, because as soon as she noticed it, the vision moved her closer. Seated upon a the dragon's back was a hand with short silver hair and crimson eyes. A maniacal smile stretched across his features. Her heart pounded in her chest and her breath caught in her throat as recognition flashed in her mind, "Dilandau," She found herself utter aloud. However, this version of Dilandau was much more muscular and appeared to be much older. His features were also slightly different, but she could still spot Van's former nemesis. Her eyes fell to his scarlet armour and she felt her jaw drop. Upon his breastplate, the Arathnian crest was worn proudly. "That's impossible," She stated in disbelief.

The scene shifted slightly revealing the lone figure standing at the dragon's feel. Her heart stopped as she gazed upon the badly beaten and bloodied form of her lover. Van held his sword tightly in his hands as he stood defiantly in front of the terrifying creature. He glared up at the man Hitomi could only refer to as Dilandau. "It's me you want," He yelled up to him. "Leave these people alone you coward! Come down here and fight me like a man!" He yelled angrily. "I will not go without a fight."

The man a top the dragon smirked, "Brahne said she wanted you back," He replied amused by the rage in Van's voice. Hitomi was slightly confused as the man's voice failed to resemble Dilandau's. It was much deeper. He chuckled as his eyes flashed dangerously. "She never said in what condition," He continued his tone mocking.

With that said, the dragon reeled it's head back before snapping forward at lightning speed and catching the young king it it's jaws. Hitomi gasped and lurched forward, "Van!" She cried out running towards the image. However, as soon as she neared, it vanished completely leaving her in the blackness once more.

She looked around frantically, desperate for the conclusion. She needed to know what came next. She spun around over and over praying for the image to return and play out in it's entirety. However, the blackness remained. She ran her hands through her hair cursing in frustration. "I can't let that happen," She stated collapsing to her knees, "I won't," She added feeling an intense pain in her chest. The thought of Van at the mercy of Dilandau and the horned dragon was almost too much for her. She took a deep breath in order to calm herself from her near panic attack, but it did not seem to do anything. She closed her eyes tightly, wrapping her arms around herself attempting to erase the image from her mind.

When she opened them again, she was surprised to see the blackness around her had brought forth a new vision. She was in a desert. Confusion etched itself on her face as she slid her fingers under the hot sand letting it slip through her fingers. It was yellow in colour. It took a moment for that to register. It was then that she recognized her surroundings. "Dragonsand," She mumbled pushing herself to her feet. She could feel the sun blazing down upon her and she was already beginning to sweat. This vision seemed too real. She looked around at the vast area around her. There was nothing in sight. Nothing but sand and rock. A sigh pitched shriek resounded through the air. Hitomi winced dropping to her knees and covering her ears at the intense sound.

"Run Hitomi," A deep and strange male voice whispered in her ear. "You are in grave danger."

She looked around and found no source for the voice. "Who's there?" She called feeling the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. Something was not right, this was not a vision. It was as if someone had transported her here.

"Run!" The voice repeated only much louder. It echoed around her at a deafening volume.

Hitomi winced throwing her hands up to cover her ears. She blinked and in and instant she was back in her room at the temple. She tossed the thin blacked off of her and sat up. She was drenched in sweat, her clothes sticking to her. She was wide awake. She pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration as she noticed that everyone around her was sleeping peacefully. She cursed wiping the thick sweat from her brow. "What is going on with me?" She growled out turning to gaze out the window. The two moons hung high in the sky lighting the world with a blueish hue. "Why is this happening?" She wondered aloud before sighing and lying back down. However, she knew sleep would not come any time soon.

* * *

AN: Wow, that was a long time coming. I hope you enjoyed that. I lost some motivation but I think that I'm back now. Please show your support in a review. It makes it easier to keep me focused and working hard to finish this story. Just so you know, we've barely scratched the surface of this whole thing. Plenty more drama and secrets ahead, so stay tuned.

Next: _Exposed: The Truth Pours Out Pt. 2_


	14. Exposed: The Truth Pours Out Pt 2

**AN: **Here is chapter 14 for your reading pleasure. I had to break up the last chapter into two parts. There is just too much going on at one time I suppose. The chapters are going to be getting longer due to the large amounts of information needed to cram into the next few chapters. You are warned.

**Disclaimer:** I only own Arathnia, and the characters from there. I do not own Escaflowne, even though I wish I did.

* mark dream sequences.

- mark visions.

_**The Past, Future, and Somewhere in Between **_

Chapter 14:_ Exposed: The Truth Pours Out Pt. 2_

In the early morning hours, the only sounds to be heard were the songs of the birds bidding good morning to the world. Folken stood on the temple balcony watching the sun slowly bring life to the valley, bathing it in it's beautiful light. He sighed enjoying the quiet of the early morning hours. It was time where he could be left alone to his thoughts with the promise of little to no interruptions.

"I knew that I would find you out here."

Folken turned slowly already knowing who stood behind him. Galaxia stood in the doorway, her arms crossed over her chest. She wore the same sleek white gown that she had the day before. All the creases and folds from wear had been smoothed out so it seemed new once again. A medallion hung from her neck. It was set in silver and gold, two dragons curled around each other both holding onto a clear coloured crystal in the centre. He could not recall the meaning or importance of it, but she had worn it for as long as he could remember. It was one of her very few possessions that she treasured.

He gave her a firm nod in greeting, "Good morning," He said flatly before turning back around. His emotionless mask feel into place shielding his feelings. He had spent all night preparing himself for the upcoming conversation. Preparing himself for the rejection that was sure to follow. He refused to allow himself to appear weak, especially in front of her.

Galaxia took a couple of steps forward. A moment of silence elapsed between them before she spoke again. "Why do you turn away from me?" She asked softly coming to a stop about three feet from him.

Folken let out a bitter chuckle at this. "And see the hate in your eyes when you tear my heart to pieces as if I was nothing," He mused shaking his head, "No thank you."

She visibly tensed at this. She had not been anticipating such a reaction from her lover. Quickly, she overcame her moment of shock. She pulled her shoulders back standing straight as her lips receded into a thin line. "Is that what you think?" She scoffed shifting her hands down to rest on her hips. "Well Folken Lacour de Fanel, don't write me off just yet," She stated her tone of voice and chosen body language projecting attitude mixing with a flare of arrogance.

Surprise fluttered across Folken's face as he turned once more to face the lithe blonde woman. His wine coloured eyes met her violet ones and he could spot the flicker of emotion beneath her warrior's guise. "You used my real name," He stated shaking off his initial surprise.

She nodded slowly, "Tis' appropriate," She replied with a shrug. "I would never refer to Astra as Princess Brahne, as much as others would assume," She began letting her hands fall to her side. "She will always be Astra Valandra til Valandros, as will you be Folken Lacour de Fanel," She paused tucking her long golden locks behind her ears. "That is the way of things," She added her voice much softer than it had been before.

He eyed her suspiciously, "So you are no longer upset with me?" He dared ask.

Galaxia sighed, "I would not go that far," was her response as she approached the balcony.

"Then why are you here?"

She leaned forward resting her elbows on the railing, looking out at the lightening sky. "Freya came to me last night," She answered not turning to meet his gaze. "I realized that I have been stubborn and foolish," She admitted standing straight. "My rage and distrustful nature does nothing but prove immaturity and ignorance. Freya said that I need to have more faith in you."

He raised a curious eyebrow. This was definitely a new development. "You...You do?"

She nodded slowly, "I am a part of you, as you are of me. Nothing can change that," She stated turning towards him. "We share our blood, we created a life. Our son," She stated slowly walking towards him, closing the distance between them. "A boy needs his father Folken."

He nodded in agreement, "Yes, he does."

She nodded, "Then we are in agreement then. Good," She mused taking a step back. "I wish you had told me the truth sooner for this would have saved both of us a lot of pain and trouble," She half stated, but half scolded.

He bowed his head, "I apologize."

She shrugged, "It doesn't matter now," She dismissed his apology. "What is done is done, there is nothing we can do but push forward," She continued on retaking that step towards him. "I've been up all night thinking and I have decided that it would do more harm than good to throw everything away now," She said reaching her hand out and grasping his gently. "I am still upset and a little angry, but I can also see why you did what you did. You wanted to be forgotten."

"In a sense yes," He admitted lacing his fingers in between hers.

"I can relate," she said looking up to meet his gaze. "My trust won't be as forthcoming as it once was, you do understand that?"

He nodded in understanding relief flood through him at her words, "Yes."

She stood up on her toes to place a chaste kiss on his cheek, her fingers untangling from his. She pulled away and took a few steps back putting more distance between them. "I will see you later," was her brief statement as she turned her heel and left as abruptly as she had arrived.

Bewildered, Folken stared after her in confusion. He had not quite been expecting that kind of reaction from the hot-headed warrior he had grown to love. He sensed that something was not quite right, but he could not put his finger on it.

* * *

By mid morning, the Fanelian envoy had arisen. They gathered outside the temple and dinning hall enjoying the comfort that the Holy land seemed to bring to them. However, there is always something to break the peace.

"This place seems familiar," Celena spoke up. Her eyebrows furrowed in thought as she attempted to recall distant and extremely faded memories.

Allen turned his attention to his baby sister. "Have you been here before?" He asked curiously.

Celena shook her head after a few moments, squeezing her eyes shut tightly. "I am not certain. It is very fuzzy," She replied rubbing her forehead with the back of her hand. "I think it is one of Dilandau's memories," She admitted.

Hitomi nodded in understanding and Gaddes shrugged it off as nothing, "That could explain that," He spoke up not bothered by the admission. Allen however, was a different story.

"Are you feeling alright?" Allen asked placing his hand on his sister's shoulder. Concern was evident on his features as he searched for traces of the former Zaibach warrior. He lifted his hand pressing the back of it to her forehead as if searching for signs of a fever.

Celena let out a sigh of annoyance and brushed his hand off. "I am fine brother," She retorted flipping her long blonde hair over her shoulder. "Just because I mention _his _name does not mean that something is wrong," She explained rising to her feet. She turned to look at her brother, "You need to accept that I was once known as Lord Dilandau. As much as it pains you, you cannot deny what has happened. I am not a naive and ignorant child. I can live with what I have done. Can you?"

Allen gaped at her surprise for a moment, slack-jawed. He gave her no response. Instead, he calmly stood and walked back into the dinning hall and away from his sister's harsh words.

"That was a little harsh don't you think?" Gaddes spoke up, scratching his neck awkwardly.

"No," Hitomi spoke up from her place across from them. "I think it's about time Allen had a reality check. Things happen, you move on. You can't just sweep it all under the rug and hope it all disappears."

General Avanon shrugged, "The girl is right. We can't keep living in the past. What happened, happened, so keep going," He agreed with a nod towards Celena, a soft and supportive smile on his face.

Celena returned the smile gratefully. "Thank you General Avanon," She turned to Hitomi and nodded thanks as well.

Moments passed by before anyone dared to speak again. It was Hitomi who broke that silence. She let out deep and sorrowful sigh. "I can't see how such a beautiful country could be filled with so much hatred, and so much evil," She remarked solemnly.

"It was not always so young lady," Freya spoke up as she exited the temple door to join them outside. Salia followed closely, but hung back as her mother spoke. "The evil was leeched into the Valandros clan the day King Archibald died and Prince Gue was set to take his father's throne," Freya explained her tone rather flat and informative. "Though he was not the original heir, a series of unfortunate events led him to be in that particular position of power."

Yukari glanced at Hitomi, her eyebrow raised curiously. She could not get over the strange and seemingly ridiculous names they kept stumbling across. "Valandran?"

Freya nodded without hesitation. "Yes, Prince Valandran was Archibald's eldest son. The original heir to the throne of Arathnia." She smiled recalling the strong willed young man she had known.

"How did he die?" Hitomi asked knowing that, that was what the priestess had meant by her previous statement.

"The princess, his sister. She had tagged along on one of the hunts," Freya let out a chuckle. "The little hot head wanted to learn how to shoot a crossbow, but her father forbade it. Valandran wasn't one to follow his fathers rules."

"Doesn't seem like he was too smart," Yukari muttered crossing her arms over her chest.

Freya thought for a moment before shaking her head slightly. "He was just free-spirited, much like his father had been in his younger years. But being the generous and kind man that he was, he had decided to bring his sister along in the hunt," The high priestess fell silent for a moment before opening her mouth to speak once more. "She had wandered too far from the camp into rather dangerous territory. She crossed paths with a black dragon. Hearing his sister's frantic and terrified screams, Valandran rushed in to save her. By the time his men had caught up with him, it was too late. Valandran died protecting her."

Yukari scoffed shaking her head. "What happened to this so called 'princess'."

"You have met," Freya stated turning as if to look at them. "Her name is Nastrata Lilandra Brahne. The Queen of Arathnia, and third in line for the high throne."

Yukari's jaw dropped in disbelief, "No fucking way!"

Hitomi glared at her friend before turning her attention back to Freya. "Is that what you mean by evil?"

"No, the evil did not start with Nastrata. It was her second brother Gue that planted that seed," She answered rising to her feet. "When their father died, it was Gue who was set to inherit his throne. You see there were many years between Archibald's children. Ten separated Valandran and Gue, and nearly eight between Gue and Nastrata. Gue was obviously not the best choice, but by birth right, he was the next in line," She explained clasping her hands together in front of her. "Gue was the origin of the cancerous poison that taints the throne of Arathnia."

Van thought for a moment before finally joining into the conversation. "How bad could he have been?"

Freya shrugged her shoulders back as if it loosen tight and sore muscles. "Gue did not care for his people. No, most definitely not," She continued on licking her dry lips. "Gue wanted power. To have all the nations pulled together and be controlled by only one monarch. A supreme sovereign. To conquer them. He wanted to be this leader and he was willing to plunge all of Gaea into the chaos of war to achieve this."

"So what happened?" Merle piped up, her curiosity peaked by this subject.

Freya crossed her arms behind her back. "Gue was assassination on the eve of his coronation."

"By who?" Van asked his eyes narrowing is suspicion. It was no mystery what ideas and possibilities his mind was entertaining.

She simply shrugged. "No one knows," She fell silent for another moment allowing the information to sink in before continuing on once more. "Everyone has their suspicions. I myself believe that it was an event orchestrated by Queen Brahne in order to stop her brother's plans and protect her people."

"Protect her people?" Hitomi questioned slightly confused. Were they talking about the same woman that was determined to send them to the slaughter?

Freya just simply nodded. "Yes," was her short and firm reply.

Yukari scoffed, "That miserable old hag? No fucking way!"

"Yukari!" Hitomi cried at the other girl's outburst.

However, Freya did not seem bothered by it. "She was not always bad. As I said before, Gue planted the seed. Nastrata simply allowed it to flourish. I am not exactly sure when it started to go downhill, that is not so clear. All I do know is that she has adopted that evil and had turned it into something much more sinister. In a way, she has become worse that Gue. However, most are blind to her misdeeds."

"Why?" both Yukari and Van asked at the exact moment. The two looked at one another in surprise before turning back to the High Priestess.

"Most remember the trembling little girl who clung to her father's arm even after he died. The scared little girl who was thrown into a position she had not been properly prepared for. The girl who was forced to grow up too fast with no one to guide her way. The brave warrior that clutched the heart of a rust dragon high in the air proclaiming her right to her throne. The most vicious dragon of all. You see much like Fanelia, Arathnia uses the slaying of dragon's as their right of passage," She explained. "Nastrata became queen at thirteen. She was still a child and managed a feat that some of the bravest and strongest warriors could not achieve. This earned her the respect of all the nobles and monarchs on Gaea." It was then that Freya turned her head to look directly at Van. "Your father was particularly taken with the young queen. He was present at her coronation, as was King Aston."

Van's eyebrows knitted together in thought. "My father?" He questioned more to himself than to the woman in front of him. "Taken with Queen Brahne?" He pressed on his eyes darkening as he expected an answer to his questioning statement.

Freya nodded unfazed by his intense stare, "Yes. They were close friends," She confirmed crossing her arms over her chest. "But even your father's influence could not eliminate the madness that had consumed her," She continued sullenly. "What a fool she is."

"So she knew about the corruption, but did nothing to stop it?" Allen stated from the doorway having composed himself and returning to join the conversation.

"Correct."

"My father's influence, what does that mean?" Van pressed on in an effort to retrieve more information from the blind Priestess.

Freya shook her head, "Such a discussion is not meant for the public. If you want more information, I would be happy to enlighten you in a more private setting at a later date," She said turning in the young king's direction. "You must learn patience, especially if you intend to reign over your country for a long period of time."

Van bit back a growl scowling at the older woman. However, he did not utter another word.

"Now this has been a fairly informative conversation, but I am afraid I have more work to attend to, if you'll excuse me," Freya stated with a small bow before walking past the group and heading down the stone staircase.

Salia turned to look at Van, glaring at the slightly younger man. She walked towards him, her face portraying the anger that flashed in her cerulean eyes. "With all do respect Fanelia, I do not appreciate you disrespecting my mother," She spat looking down at him. "If you can not mind your tongue, I will take the liberty of throwing you out myself," She hissed before storming past him after her mother.

Van glared after her before standing and heading back into the temple silent and brooding as ever.

Hitomi looked between her friends and shrugged. "That was interesting," She said in an effort to ease the tension.

Yukari scoffed, "Awkward is more like it."

Merle nodded standing up, "I'll go see if he's okay," She said taking off after Van without another word.

Celena brushed off her skirt and rose from the ground, "Well I believe that this discussion is over. Would anyone like to join me for a swim in the river?" She asked stretching her arms up over her head.

Yukari bolted up excited, "God yes, I am sweating like a pig," She said wiping her brow.

The blonde chuckled before turning to Hitomi, "Are you coming?"

Hitomi thought for a moment unsure. She cast a glance towards the temple where both Merle and Van had disappeared. The image from her dream the night before flashing before her eyes for a brief moment. She shook her head clearing it away before nodding and rising to her feet. "Sure, I could use the distraction."

"Sweet!" Yukari cheer unbuttoning her shirt and throwing it over her head as she raced down the the stairs, "Last one there is a rotten egg!"

Celena laughed grabbing hold of Hitomi's arm as they raced after the over enthusiastic red head.

* * *

The sung hung low in the sky at early evening It was close to the tops of the mountains that surrounded the thriving valley. Night would descend quickly once the sun slipped down past those mountains. Still, peace and tranquillity remained giving the valley's inhabitants a sense of security.

Galaxia sat perched a top the white horse, her sheer white dress billowing down it's sides. Folken walked along side the animal, leading it forward with the reins held loosely in his grasp. A content and almost happy smile was evident on Galaxia's face. The sunlight hit her hair making the golden waves shine beautifully. Folken walked steadily ahead glancing back once in a while. Whether it was to ensure the presence of his passenger or to gaze at her lovingly was not so clear. His expression was flat, his mask firmly in place disguising the thoughts plaguing his mind. However, when he glanced back at the golden knight, his expression would soften and that mask would dissolve, although not entirely. His mask would re-appear completely in tact once he turned back around. The gold and silver couple followed the faint dirt path towards the waterfall and crystal pool beneath it surrounded by thick and healthy trees.

There was a hill beside the waterfall that led up to a cliff overhanging the pool below. Folken stopped the horse at the hill, tying the reins to a thick tree branch. He reached his hand up taking a hold of Galaxia's and aiding her in her dismount from the creature's back. She did so swiftly as well as elegantly. The two headed towards the falls together. They looped around the cliff and onto the banks of the pool. With a happy sigh,Galaxia knelt down scooping up some water in her hand and splashing it on the heated skin of her face.

Folken watched her intently. Concentration set on his face as he observed her. A frown pulled at his lips. 'There is so much she must be wondering. There is so much I have to tell her. But how?' He wondered to himself as he watched her sit up and sip her feet and most of her legs into the cool and refreshing water. 'I can't tell her the truth about my past,' he rambled on looking down at the atrocity that was his metal arm. 'No impossible! She would be absolutely disgusted,' He stated within himself, clenching his metal fist tightly in anger. Anger directed at both himself and Zaibach,

Galaxia knew he was with Zaibach, for that is where they had originally met. Now she knew about his true identity as the son of Varie and Goau Fanel, former king of Fanelia. However, she did now know about this failure of his right to the throne. His failure at slaying the dragon, the true loss of his arm. She also did not know of his involvement in the destruction of Fanelia. He betrayed his birthright, his throne. An unforgivable offence in her eyes. She would turn her back on him if she knew the whole truth.

Galaxia sensed the sudden sift in her companion's mood. It both concerned her and confused her at the same time. She tilted her head pondering this, 'He's hiding something,' She thought watching him turn around, his back towards her. 'But what? Why isn't he king? Why won't he be king,' She pondered sliding her feet from the icy cold water. 'It's his birthright as the oldest son,' She wondered slowly walking towards him.

She made her way towards him, careful not to make a sound. He seemed too lost in his thoughts to notice her approach. She watched him for a few moments before a cheeky grin spread across her face. In an act of childishness, uncharacteristic of her, she pushed him hard. This caused him to lose his balance and he fell into the deep crystalline pool. She stood there for a moment before she giggled and turned running away. She disappeared into the trees surrounding the waterfall.

It took a moment for Folken to resurface. Once his head broke the top of the water, he shook his head to rid himself of the water in his ears. He looked around for the golden haired girl, but she was no where in sight. He shook his head again is disbelief. In all the years he had known her, he had only seen her act in such a way very few times, usually with the princess. He swam over to the edge and pulled himself out of the water with little difficulty. He could hear her laugh as she continued to run through the trees almost daring him to come after her. He smirked running a hand through his hair before running after her. However, he knew he would not catch up. She was much faster than him. Instead he took a deep breath allowing his wings to unfurl. He rose into the air, picking up speed as he chased after her. The pursuit only lasted moments. He surged behind her, reaching out and catching her by the waist. She gasped in surprise stumbling at the impact tumbling towards the ground and taking Folken along with her.

The rolled over the grass and down a small hill stopping at the bottom. Folken landed on top of her, his wings spread out to prevent damage from when they had fell and rolled across the ground. It was a risky manoeuvre. He felt slightly nervous at their exposure. He had never allowed himself to unfurl them in front of anyone but a few select individuals. Such precaution he shared with his son. Galaxia had never seen either of their wings as Folken had wished to keep his Draconian ancestry hidden from her to conceal his true identity. Galaxia's eyes widened as she caught sight of the greyish-white appendages. Shock filled her expression as she stared at his wings. She swallowed nervously before reaching up and gently stroking the soft feathers. He looked down at her questioningly. She simply smiled in reply lifting herself upwards and pressing her lips against his. He instantly responded kissing her back as she melted into his embrace. They remained that way for several moments before pulling away from one another.

Galaxia blushed slightly and Folken smirked with amusement. He rose to his feet, holding out his hand for her to take. She did allowing him to assist her. He wrapped an arm around her waist leading her back towards the water fall. She followed without resistance, a happy smile on her face.

* * *

Van sat at the bay window in the temple peering out at the waterfall, watching his brother and Galaxia. He sighed longingly as he watched their exchange. They seemed so happy, at peace with one another. Annoyance as well as jealousy filled him. He wanted the same thing. To be happy, the worries of war and danger behind him. Just him and the girl that he loved. A noise behind him caught his attention. He glanced up catching a reflection in the glass of the window. Hitomi stood by the door, hesitating about her entrance.

"I know you're there," Van stated not taking his gaze away from the window.

Hitomi bit her lip nervously as she stepped further into the room, "Sorry, I...I wasn't sure if you wanted some company," She admitted shuffling her feet ready to leave if he desired it.

He sighed leaning back against the small wall of the alcove he was sitting in. Slowly he nodded gesturing for her to come closer. She said nothing as she walked towards him her hands clasped in front of her. He gestured for her to sit in the alcove next to him, which she did without hesitation. She followed his gaze out the window and spotted Folken and Galaxia as they disappeared into the trees around the waterfall.

"They seem so happy," She murmured turning away to look at Van.

He sighed, "Yeah, yeah they do," he agreed after a moment.

She could sense the feeling of envy coming from him. It made her slightly uncomfortable, but she did her best to ignore it for the most part. "What's wrong?" She asked shifting closer to him.

"I wish it could be that simple," He mused resting his hand on top of hers, squeezing it gently. "For us," He added softly.

She nodded in understanding. He was jealous of his brother's relationship with the golden knight. She smiled, "It can be, if you let it," was her delayed response. "You'd never know until you tried."

He sighed flicking his hair from his eyes, "There are a lot of obstacles in our path, unlike theirs."

"Sometimes that just makes it much more satisfying," Hitomi began closing her eyes and letting out a small, yet content sigh. "The more we can endure, what we can overcome would all make it worth it in the end don't you think? That we fought diligently and that it paid off," She rambled opening her eyes again.

Van let out a stiff chuckle, "If I didn't know you better, I would say you rehearsed that. When did you become so wise Hitomi?" He asked playfully.

She smirked, "I have my ways," She added with a small wink. She was happy that despite the small distance Van seemed to be placing between them and the chaos going on around them, that they could act as if it were non-existent.

He leaned forward gently gripping her chin between his fingers, his eyes searching for something in her face. She watched him unsure of what he was looking for. Slowly he leaned forward gently pressing his lips against hers in a soft kiss. Her eyes fluttered closed and she instantly responded. His fingers released her chin and she could feel his body relax as he began to stroke her hair lovingly. He sighed contently into the kiss. Hitomi felt her stomach twist as her heart began to beat a little faster. His tongue slid across her lip and she parted hers without a second thought. He deepened the kiss, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her to him. She was more than happy to oblige and melt into his embrace. With him, the world around them ceased to exist. All that mattered was the two of them.

He leaned back, pulling her along with him. She shifted positions as he did this so that she was now straddling his waist. He groaned his arm slipping away from her waist and sliding down her thigh. She felt his hands side back up her thighs resting on her hips as he kissed her harder. She sensed the need and longing radiating off of him which did nothing but increase her own. She felt his hands slide back gripping her backside rather tightly. A gasp escaped her lips as she felt his arousal begin to grow beneath her. It sent a shiver of excitement up her spine. She wanted him.

A cough at the doorway forced the two apart. At the same time, they both turned to search for the source of the sound. Standing in the doorway was Raven, the priestess that they had encountered the day of their arrival. A unimpressed expression clouded her face. Hitomi scuttled back, blushing furiously at the interruption. Van however, did not appear to share her embarrassment. Instead he looked rather annoyed. He shot a glare at the priestess before speaking. "What do you want?" He asked rather rudely.

Raven cast a disgusted look towards Van before shaking her head turning to look at Hitomi, "Lady Freya wants to see you," She stated flatly casting another disgusted look towards Van, "Now," She added before turning and leaving the room as abruptly as she arrived.

Van glared after her. He snorted distastefully, "She's a real piece of work," He grumbled crossing his arms over her chest.

Hitomi shrugged, "She seems alright though," She added rising to her feet. "I best be going, I don't want to keep Freya waiting," She admitted, still blushing furiously turning to hurry out of the room.

She barely took a step before Van reached out, grabbing her wrist gently. "Hitomi, is something wrong?" He asked sensing the unease within her for the first time.

She turned to look at him, her vision from the night before flashing behind her eyes once more. She opened her mouth to speak, but shut it again quickly. She closed her eyes shaking her head to rid the images from her mind. "No, I'm fine," She replied with a soft and assuring smile. Her worries were not his

to bare. She did not want to burden him anymore than he was already. "Really."

He searched her expression as if searching for the lie, however it did not appear he found anything for he did not question her further. He nodded, "Come and find me when you are finished?" He half-stated half-asked uncertainty in his voice.

She nodded, "Of course," She assured him with a small smile.

With that said, he released his hold on her wrist. She looked at him for a few moments longer before heading out of the door and in to the hall where Raven awaited. The priestess gestured for her to follow, but said nothing. Hitomi let out a small sigh, but followed none the less. Raven led her through the halls and down a set of stairs. The temperature was getting cooler the farther they went. Raven stopped near the end of one of the halls opening thin wooden door. There was another set of stairs, then nothing but darkness. Raven grabbed the torchlight from the wall and descended down the rather steep steps without hesitation. Hitomi had no choice but to follow. A long corridor led away from the stairs, a large stone door at the other end. She swallowed the lump that was growing in her throat and slowly followed the older woman's lead.

After several minutes of nothing but their footsteps, Raven decided to speak, "You should be careful," She said flatly.

Hitomi eyes her with confusion before she realized that she was not talking about her meeting with the High Priestess. "What do you mean?" She asked after a moment of pondering.

"Don't give your heart away so freely," She clarified casting a glance back at the young girl. "Love is a complex emotion filled with both joy and sorrow. Remember that behind every opened door, there is a closed one holding secrets that you may not be able to bare," She added coming to a stop at the stone door.

Hitomi had no reply. Everyone in this place seemed to have a habit of either speaking in riddles, or being extremely vague when offering some kind of advice, or information. It was beginning it irritate her. She watched as Raven opened the door gesturing for her to enter. Nervously, Hitomi inched into the room. She winced when she heard the heavy stone door shut, nearly slam, behind her. The sound reverberated throughout the dimly lit stone hallway. She took a deep breath to compose herself. She could make out a thin line of light slipping through the cracks of a wooden door up ahead. After a moment, she calmly proceeded forward. She wrapped her other arms around herself to retain as much of her body heat as possible in the cold stone corridor. This also helped her feel safe and secure. Moments passed her by and before she could blink, she stood directly in from of the smooth wooden door.

She raised her hand to knock, but the door opened as if someone knew that she was on the other side. Hesitantly, she walked into the room. There was a small fountain decorating the middle of the room. Candle were set up in various places around the room illuminating the rather large, windowless room. Beautiful blue, purple, red, and white gossamer fabrics hung from the ceiling bowing down as if it were as fine as spider's silk. There was a cabinet to the right of her that was filled with orbs and herbs. A wooden broom rested against the cabinet. An altar was set up on the far east wall. Strings of feathers, teeth, hung on the wall and bowls of earth and water decorated the top of the altar strategically placed around dark coloured candles. A statue of a dragon stood at the back of the altar, surrounded by candles and tactfully placed stones. A top the altar, strange symbols had been painted in red upon the stone. One was a large star that took up the majority of the table. What did not escape her notice was the large blue stone that rested in the middle of the altar. It was positioned in the middle of the star. It was not just any stone, but one that Hitomi had seem many times. It was an energist.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Freya's voice echoed through the room. This made Hitomi jump in surprise. This caused Freya to let out a small chuckle. "I apologize my child. I always forget that though I may be attuned to the presence of others, others are not," She stated stepping around the fountain.

Hitomi nodded in understanding. With all that she had witnesses, she was still unsure of the High Priestess' sense of sight. She claimed to be blind, but she never acted or moved in such a way to confirm this fact. "It's alright," Hitomi stated accepting her genuine apology. She turned back around towards the altar, her eyes returning back to the energist. It held a faint glow which made it all the more visually alluring. She could feel the energy pulsing from it. It was a strange sensation. "What is it?" She asked curiously.

"The most prized energist of all." Freya stated reaching out and placing her hand on the energist. "You know where they come from correct?"

Hitomi nodded, "It is a dragon's heart."

A small smile spread across Freya's lips. "Correct," She confirmed sliding her fingers over the rough surface. "Energists are very desired. This one belonged to the rarest of all dragons. An Azure dragon,:: She began as her fingers caressed the stone in an almost loving fashion. "His name was Alteraz. He was my father's dragon," She explained softly. "My father was one of Arathnia's dragon warriors. When my father died, he stayed with our family protecting the valley from dangers. Other dragons and creatures tended to avoid him because he was so large and they were not sure exactly how to handle him. Unfortunately he passed on many years ago," She concluded letting her hand fall down to her side.

"How did he die," Hitomi found herself asking out of curiosity.

"One night he was attacked by a group of nomads passing through the forest. They knew what he was and wanted his heart for their glory. Alteraz had been sleeping when they stumbled upon him. They had managed to get a good stab in before he awoke. This severely weakened him. I heard his cries and came to his rescue. I fought the men off, but the damage was already done. This was before I lost my sight you see. We made it back to the valley, but he collapsed over by the waterfall. I stayed with him until he passed, and I cut out his heart so that he could stay with the people he loved most," Freya spoke without moving or pausing for comment. A sad smile across her lips, "He was a sweetheart deep down."

Hitomi nodded slowly digesting the tale that she had just been told. "By the waterfall..."She mumbled trailing off in thought. For some reason, she believe that held some kind of significance.

Freya nodded knowing that the young girl had caught the significance in her words. "Azure dragons are a very rare find for they tend to live in very deep water," She proceeded to explain. "They are able to hold their breath for hours at a time, maybe days. Man has a hard time hunting them there. Therefore, it is one of the very few places in which they feel completely secure. To see one on land is definitely a sight to behold. They are truly beautiful and majestic beasts," She finished brushing her hands off on the skirt of her dress as if they were covered with dust.

"I am sure," was Hitomi's only response. She was not sure of the meaning or significance of all this pertaining to their situation, but it was interesting to know something new about creatures on Gaea. Creature lore was something she had yet to be educated on. Van seemed absolutely enthralled with all the Dragon information that he had been spouting since their journey had begun.

A comfortable silence fell between the two women for a few moments as Freya shuffled away from the altar. She slowly walked over to the fountain. She rested her fingers on the cold stone basin. "Do you know why I asked you here Hitomi?" She asked turning her head to glance over her shoulder.

Hitomi shivered as goosebumps ran up her arms. That eerie feeling of being stared at sent chills down her spine. She hesitated a moment before replying. "You find me intriguing?" She offered up as her answer feeling awkward under the high priestess' critical gaze.

Freya chuckled shifting her body slightly so that she was more turned towards the girl. This was an effort to make Hitomi feel more comfortable and at ease in her presence. She had sensed the girl's apprehension. "True, but not entirely accurate," She stated reaching up and running her fingers through her white hair.

The change in her body language did the trick and Hitomi felt the unease float out of her. "Why then?" She questioned raising an eyebrow curiously.

Freya moved her head as if she was looking her up and down, inspecting her. "You have spoken with Salia I am assuming?" She commented resting one hand on her hip.

Hitomi felt her cheeks heat up, but she nodded none the less, "Yes I have."

Freya nodded, "Then she told you about the rift between our worlds."

Hitomi nodded again, "She mentioned it yes. She said that it was not meant to be crossed," She replied crossing her arms over her chest.

"That is correct," She agreed dipping her fingers into the fountain. "You see my dear, you are an anomaly of our worlds," She stated swirling her fingers around in the water.

"Pardon?"

"There is a reason that you can pass between both worlds so freely." She began cupping some water into her hand and turning to walk back towards the altar. "You see Hitomi, the blood of Gaea runs through your veins."

Hitomi looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean?" She asked perplexed by the conversation.

"You were born of both worlds," She explained dropping the water onto the energist. It began to glow more intensely. Freya turned and headed towards the cabinet next. "Your father on the Mystic Moon is not your biological father."

"I don't understand."

"I am not surprised," She commented opening the cupboard. She reached inside, resting her hand on several of the crystal orbs inside before selecting a red and white opaque one. "You see Hitomi Kanzaki, your real father was from Gaea. He was a seer. Not just any seer either. He was trained here in Caladonna with my sister lady Magda many, many years ago," She explained more in depth as she walked back over to the altar.

"My father was from Gaea?" She repeated slowly.

Freya nodded, "Yes my child, indeed he was."

Hitomi stumbled back in shock, her back hitting the stone wall behind her. "I don't believe this. How is such a thing possible?" She asked.

"He was assigned to study the rifts and attempt to find a way to link our two worlds. This idea was spawned from Dornkirk's mysterious arrival. From what I understand from his research, it takes a great deal of energy to open the portal. Emotions are key. They possess a lot of energy in one concentrated form. That is how Dornkirk came to Gaea. His desire to know the principles of fate. Loneliness was the same reason your grandmother came to Gaea years ago. That feeling of longing, loss. That is when she received the pendant that Leon Schezar gave to her. The same pendant that now hangs around Van Fanel's neck."

"If what you are saying is true," Hitomi began nervously nibbling on her bottom lip."Then it was my destiny to come to Gaea?"

"Yes my child. It was you who opened the rift which brought Van Fanel and the land dragon to you. Although subconsciously. You felt insecure, trapped in your life and going no where. You felt as though something were missing in your life. A void that needed to be filled. Am I correct?"

Hitomi did her best to hide the shock at the undeniable truth of Freya's statements. She had never disclosed that information to anyone. How she had met Van, or about the emotional rut she had found herself in before her first trip to Gaea. "How do you know all this?" She asked suspiciously.

Freya raised her finger and tapped her temple three time. "You are not the only one in this world who possesses clairvoyant abilities dear one," She replied strategically placing feathers and teeth around the altar. "Van Fanel shared the same emotional burden, that is why you two were brought together."

Silence passed between the two women as Freya muddled about the altar. This gave Hitomi some time to absorb the information that was being thrust upon her. So much of her life on Earth had been a cover for the truth. How much did her mother know about Gaea? Did she know anything at all? Who was this man whom Freya claimed to be her father? So many of these questions were racing through her mind, at lightning speed, but she was unable to voice any of them. She shut her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose before shaking her head to clear some of the questions. "Could my father see these...these...visions?" She asked the concept of having another father foreign to her.

The High Priestess nodded, "Yes," was her blunt reply. "The blood that you two share is where your abilities lie. This is why you were so drawn to those old tarot cards of yours, as well as that pendant now in Van's possession. The one your grandmother entrusted to you. That same energist pendant that called to your father and drew him into your world where he came across your mother," She explained as she reached back undoing the clasp of the pendant that hung from her neck. "He spent a fair amount of time in your world after that."

"I know this is a redundant question, but how do you know all this? You couldn't possibly see visions of all things that have already come to pass," She remarked.

Freya chuckled, "Well you are right about that one. Though I do see some past events, it is not where my skills lie. My abilities are more centred around future events," She admitted brushing a stray hair from her face. "Your father told me," She confirmed her attention focused on the energist resting on the altar. "He was the one who trained me in my third sight when I had lost my eyes. He was the best at his craft, the greatest seer that has ever been known to this world. His abilities were vastly superior to my own. We grew very close him and I," She confessed positing the necklace in a particular way around the energist.

"What was his name?"

"Ryland," She began, resting her hand on the glowing stone. "Ryland Talanar, the Master Seer. Keeper of the Rift," She continued on as the energist electric blue glow began brighter. Hitomi could feel the energy irradiating from both the stone and the High Priestess. She was beginning to grow curious as to what she was doing. "He played a key role in Arathnian politics as Queen Brahne's adviser for a few years," She revealed removing her hand from the stone and turning to walk back to the cabinet.

"Where is he now?"

Freya shrugged, "No one knows for certain," She revealed opening the drawer of the cabinet and retrieving a couple of tools. They appeared to be a hammer and chisel. "He fell out of Queen Brahne's favour many years ago when he warned her of the dangers of aligning herself with Emperor Dornkirk. It was not exactly what she wanted to hear. She cast him out and no one has heard of him since. Rumours tell that he perished long ago," She stated picking up the chisel and carefully positioning it in one of the grooves on the energist.

A thought struck Hitomi and her eyes opened wide as the realization hit her. "So he could still be alive?" She asked hopefully.

"I doubt it, but it is a possibility," She agreed with a curt nod. "He was always the resourceful kind," She added with a small smirk. "You are just like him you know," She continued turning her head in her direction. "Curious, kindhearted, and fairly level-headed," She paused for a moment, "You have his eyes you know. That is how I know for certain you are the daughter he foretold to me. He told me that one day you would appear in the lands of the dragons," She mused recalling her teacher's riddle like speech. "Had I known that the daughter he spoke of would be end up in Fanelia, I may have sought you out myself upon your first visit to Gaea," She stated turning her eyes back to the tip of her chisel, repositioning it.

"He knew I existed?" She stated disbelievingly, shaking her head to try and keep a grasp on all the information being laid out before her.

"Oh Yes. He has had vivid visions of you since your birth," She explained sliding her hand over the blue energist once more. "He kept a journal where he would sketch images from his visions and take notes. There were many about you," She confessed tilting her head. "He used to read them to me. I was one of the very few people he felt that he could trust. I felt honoured that he held me in such high regard," She added before mumbling a small verse to herself that sounded as though she were speaking in tongues. This last quite a few moments, the energist's glow enhancing and become brighter because she ceased.

To Hitomi's surprise, she picked up the hammer and slammed it down on the chisel. A small chunk of the energist chipped off and landed on the stone table top with a clink. Freya laid the two instruments back down before picking up the shard, blowing on it to rid it of the blue dust left behind. She then picked up a metal file and began to smooth out the rough edges. She rolled it around the metal plank crafting it into a crystalline point. She ran her fingers over is, a smile giving away her satisfaction with her handiwork. She wandered back over to the cabinet opening the glass doors and retrieving a small wooden box. She set it back down on the altar before opening it. She sifted through the contents for a few moments before finding what she so desired. Hitomi watched with curiosity as she fiddled with the shard for a few moments before closing the box.

Freya turned to face Hitomi holding the bright blue shard in her hand, only this time it was fashioned into a pendant. It was much like her old one. Freya held it out to here, "Here," She said taking a few steps and closing the distance between them. "I want you to have this." Hitomi eyed the pendant closely. It was beautiful and still held that electric blue glow. She unhooked the clasp and held it out towards her. Hitomi pushed off of the wall and turned around letting the High Priestess drape it around her neck. Instantly, Hitomi felt warm and protected. "I infused this with protective magic, as well as part of my influence. As long as you wear it, we are linked. You can call on me if need be and I will answer, " She explained fumbling with the clasp having a small amount of difficulty getting it to hook. "You hold tremendous power Hitomi, if only you knew how to use it," She stated easing her hand back down to her sides.

Hitomi looked down at the pendant around her neck, twirling it around between her fingers, "Could you teach me?"

"I teach the daughter of Ryland Talanar? It would be a great honour," She replied with a deep bow which caused Hitomi to blush deeply. "Unfortunately, our time runs short," She confessed clasping her hands together in front of her. "I feel as though our time to part ways is drawing nearer and nearer. There is one thing, and one thing only that I can teach you and it is the most important lesson you will ever be taught."

Hitomi nodded. "I am ready."

Freya rested her hands on the young girl's shoulders. "Hitomi, your visions are subjective. You see parts of certain events, but you do not see the vision as a whole. That is the flaw in your abilities. You see things piece by piece, not as one. This makes it a lot harder to understand the meaning of your visions. This ties in with the main fault of your power. You allow your emotions to rule you. You are guided by them. To be a true seeress, a skilled clairvoyant, you must learn to be a bystander. No emotional ties can play forth in your vision. If they do, the results can be catastrophic. You saw that back in the Destiny Wars, just as you are beginning to see it now. You must learn to be nothing but a vessel for your visions. A vessel and nothing more. That is all I can offer you at this point in time."

Hitomi's eyebrows furrowed in both thought and confusion, "But how do I do that?"

Freya shook her head, resting her hands on the young girl's shoulders. "These things are complicated. This is something you have to learn on your own. This all depends on you. When we meet again, which I assure you we will my child, I may have something more to offer you. Until such a time arrives, work on channelling your visions and controlling your emotions," She continued on sliding her hands down Hitomi's arms and allowing them to fall away to rest at her sides. "If you fail, they will be your downfall. Goodnight Hitomi Kanzaki," She concluded with a courteous bow.

Hitomi nodded sensing that her presence was no longer require, nor desired. She bowed as well, "Thank you Freya," She said before turning to head out the door.

"Oh and Hitomi," The High Priestess called after her. "Remember, the future is not always set in stone. People's choices are constantly changing which can effect the outcome of certain futures," She stated her face unreadable.

With that said, Hitomi left the room without another word. She had a lot to think about.

* * *

AN: Another chapter put behind me. Folken always seemed like such a doomed character. I wanted him to have more happiness in his life. We are slowly beginning to scratch the surface of the events that are going to unfold and secrets that will be revealed. Stay tuned if you want to know what happens next. Also I am trying to get onto an update schedule. I am not sure if it will work, but I am trying to update once a week. I know I will be able to deliver for the next couple of chapters, but after that I have no idea. I hope it all works out. Anyways, enough of my rambling. Please **REVIEW** and let me know what you think.

Next: _Oh How the Might Have Fallen_

_**Response to Reviews:**_

_PrefersFiction_: Haha I am glad I surprised you. Expect some more Van and Hitomi fluff in the next chapter. There is some I can assure you.

_Aye-know-hah_: I am glad that you had not quite given up hope. I just got stuck in a rut, but I think I got my muse back.


	15. Oh How the Might Have Fallen

**AN: **Here is chapter 15, another long one. Some more revelations in this chapter as well as some more necessary drama. A bit of Hitomi and Van fluff for those who missed it. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I only own Arathnia, and the characters from there. I do not own Escaflowne, even though I wish I did.

* mark dream sequences.

- mark visions.

_**The Past, Future, and Somewhere in Between **_

Chapter 15: _Oh How the Might Have Fallen_

It was late. A few hours before the sun would rise over the horizon signalling the start of yet another day. Hitomi sat on a boulder near the edge of the cliff that the temple was built upon. She was clad in the thin nightgown she had packed along for the trip to Yukari's. The cool breeze floated through the night adding a chill to the valley, however she did not notice the cold. She longingly look up at the moon she had once called home. How could she go back there and have everything be the same as it had before? Everything just seemed so different now.

"Can't sleep?"

Hitomi jumped turning to see Van standing behind her watching her. "You scared me," She breathed resting her hand against her chest in attempt to settle her rapidly beating heart. She had not been expecting company this late at night. 'How long has be been standing there?' She asked herself.

"Sorry," was his gruff reply. Silence passed between the two for a moment before Van decided to speak again. "I've been looking for you, what are you doing out here?" He asked walking up beside her, following her gaze and looking up at the double mooned sky.

She sighed deeply tucking her hair behind her ears. "Sorry Van, I just have a lot on my mind," She replied wrapping her arms around herself as a chill ran up her spine.

He nodded looking at the ground sheepishly, "It's just, we haven't had much time to talk, well except for that awkward moment in the temple earlier," He rambled on scratching the back of his neck nervously. "Sorry about that I...I got a bit carried away."

A soft smile graced Hitomi's lips. "It's okay Van. I got caught up in the moment too," She assured him blushing at the memory.

Quickly, he decided to change the subject sensing her discomfort. "What did Freya have to say?" He asked noticing her depressed mood.

Hitomi sighed pulling her knees up to her chest. "I don't know where to start," She admitted rubbing her fingers against her forehead as if she had a headache, which was not far from the truth. Her lack of sleep plus her inability to wrap her head around the information that Freya had given her was not helping her in the least.

Van sat down on the ground next to her. "You know you can talk to me, and I'll listen," He stated reaching out and placing a supportive hand on her shoulder. "Start wherever you feel comfortable and we can take it from there," He offered with a soft smile.

She smiled sadly at him tossing the idea around in her head. Perhaps she needed to vent it all. Maybe if she spoke it out loud maybe she would be able to get a better grasp of it all. She gave him a curt nod before taking a deep breath and repeating the story as Freya had told her earlier. She leaned on him, resting her head on his shoulder as she spoke. He sat quietly beside her his arm sliding around her waist as he pulled her closer to him. He just sat with her listening, occasionally asking a simple question or offering a small response. Van was a good listener. That she did not find surprising.

"I just don't know who I am anymore," She confessed once her story was through.

Van shrugged,"No matter what, you are still Hitomi Kanzaki, the girl from the Mystic Moon," He stated gently squeezing her in a short hug.

A smile tugged at her lips as she felt her stomach flutter, "Thank you Van," She stated with a small sigh. "For listening to me. It feels good to share that with someone and get it off of my chest," She mumbled idly playing with the blue pendant around her neck.

He chuckled slightly, the pendant catching his eyes, "That's pretty," He commented. Even in the mild darkness, the pendant shone brightly. The bright blue haze surrounding it just accented it's presence. He gently grabbed it between his fingers lifting it up so he could admire the strange stone. "What is it?" He asked twisting it about observing it from all angles.

Hitomi smiled gently pulling on the chain removing then pendant from his hand. "It's a drag energist," She stated proudly letting it fall back into it's proper place. "Freya gave it to me."

He nodded in approval. "It is beautiful."

She nodded, "I think so too." With that a small, yet comfortable silence settled over the young couple. Hitomi was happy just to sit in his arms, hearing his heartbeat thud in her ear. She closed her eyes and a flash of Dilandau's crazed face caused her to jump slightly and open her eyes again to wash the image away.

Van pulled away slightly meeting her worried gaze. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Hitomi bit her lip, hesitating. Since she came back, she rarely told of her visions. She remembered the havoc it seemed to cause the last time she had been on Gaea. She did not want to repeat that. Still, she felt as though she had to. "I had a vision last night," She said closing her eyes as she replayed the image over and over. "There was this man," She began her voice beginning to shake slightly. "No not a man, it was Dilandau. An older more raw version. He rode a top this giant dragon with curled horns, bearing the Arathnian crest on his armour," She explained feeling her heart thundering in her chest as the fear began to take over.

"That's not possible, Celena was Dilandau," Van said confusion clouding his expression.

Hitomi shook her head, "I have no idea, but it was him. I recognized the insanity and lust for blood in his eyes. He even had the same scar on his face," She admitted with a shudder. Though she did not notice at the time, looking back she could clearly see the dark red stain on the other man's face. "He was riding this giant horned dragon. You came out brandishing your sword at him," She continued on when her love failed to respond to her previous statement. "There was a brief exchange of words and the dragon snatched you up in it's jaws," She rambled on her voice cracking at certain parts.

He pulled her into his lap, pulling her against his chest. He rested his chin on top of her head as he exhaled deeply. "Don't worry about me," He began closing his eyes and enjoying her nearness. "I've faced Dilandau before, and I am still here. Don't dwell on it."

"I just don't want to lose you," She nearly sobbed burying her face in his shirt.

"Hey now," He said gently pulling her away from him. He smiled cupping her face in his hands. "Don't worry about me, I'm right here," He replied stroking her cheeks with his thumbs. "I don't plan on going anywhere," He offered to soothe her distressed mind.

He leaned in pressing his lips against hers gently. She smiled against his lips instantly giving in to the attention. She needed a distraction, anything and Van was more than willing to fill that role. His hands slid down her cheeks to rest on her shoulders. She could feel the warmth of his body through the thin fabric of her nightgown which drew her closer. She kissed him back, her kisses needy and desperate. It soon became apparent that his desires were just as demanding as her own as his kisses became more and more insistent. His tongue slipped past her lips rolling against her own.

He laid her down on the ground, hovering over her as his hands slipped beneath the flimsy fabric of her nightgown giving them freedom to roam all over her body. She moaned softly, a faint blush settling on her cheeks. He leaned down recapturing her lips with his own. Her hands slid under his shirt exploring the muscles of his chest with her fingers. She moaned into his mouth as he slid her skirt up over her hips. He shifted sliding his pants down and Hitomi braced herself for what was to come. Her body shook with anticipation as she felt his bare lower half come in contact with her own. With a deep groan rumbling from his throat he slipped himself inside her without any further invitation. She sighed happily and they began to move in that ancient rhythm that both of them were beginning to know so well.

* * *

It was still a few hours before any one else dwelling in the valley would awake. Van had carried Hitomi to bed after she had re-dressed and fallen asleep in his arms as they stared up at the stars. He laid her down gently placing the thin blanket over her body to keep her warm. He stood watching her for a few moments, ensuring that he had not jostled her awake. She slept soundly and he felt relieved that she could have some peace. She looked angelic when she slept. A small smile graced his lips as he turned and left the room. He quickly tidied up his appearance before stepping out of the room again with the intentions of hunting down the High Priestess. He had many, many questions he wanted answered. Questions that he knew that only she could give him.

He followed the long corridors of the temple, heading down flights of stairs when he encountered them. He had a faint idea of where he was going, but he could care less about getting lost. It became apparent that he was indeed walking along the correct path. Unbeknownst to him, he was following along the same path that Hitomi had hours before. Soon he found himself walking down the dark hallway towards the dim light shining through the wooden door. He did not bother to knock. As with Hitomi, the door opened for him.

Cautiously, he stepped inside scanning the room as he popped his head inside. Freya stood at the altar table, looking down at a large crystalline ball on a brass stand in the middle of the altar. The energist that had been placed there before had been moved a top the fountain, hovering just above the water. It appeared that the white haired woman stared down at the crystal ball, a steel goblet held loosely in her boney and withered hands. He stood silent and unmoving observing the elderly woman with genuine curiosity. Never before had he met such a wise and selfless individual. Maybe that is why he was so leery. Trust did not come easy when most others would stab you in the back when given the chance.

"What can I do for you young dragon king?" the High Priestess asked not turning in his direction.

Van stiffened at this for it caught him off guard. He was slightly disturbed that the woman in front of him always seemed to know things. Things that she possibly could not know. However, he quickly shook his head remembering why he had come. "I will get right to the point," He stated flatly, not wanting to waste any time. He would not tolerate any interruptions and the more they prolonged this conversation, the higher the chance for interruptions. "I want to know more about my father and his involvement with Queen Brahne," He continued taking another step into the room. "You said that they were very close friends. I want to know exactly what you meant by that," He demanded crossing his arms over his chest impatiently.

She shook her head at his disrespectful and demanding tone, but chose not to comment. "Yes indeed they were," Freya replied placing the goblet down on the altar.

"How close?" He asked leaning against the door frame, watching the much older woman intently.

Freya turned resting the palms of her hands against the altar, leaning her weight onto them. "It was no secret that King Goau of Fanelia fancied the dragon slayer that was Nastrata Brahne," She began the tale, taking great care in choosing her words. She was hoping for a more tactful approach to the subject at hand. "You of all people should understand that completing such a task earns you a great deal of respect."

Van nodded his eyebrows knitting together in thought, "Indeed. Go on."

Freya sighed softly turning her head as if to gaze at the wall. "I do not mean any disrespect towards your father or his throne for he was a good friend of mine, and a great and noble king," She stated rather blandly. "I respected him greatly. However, his final years were spent visiting Arathnia and assisting the Queen with her duties. Mentoring her as it were," She continued before turning her head back towards him. "I do believe that with his help, Nastrata became a much stronger and more charismatic ruler."

"What are you getting at?" Van asked not liking where this discussion seemed to be leading nor the slow approach the old woman was taking.

Freya slid her hands off of the cool stone table top and clasped her hands together in front of her. " I believe that during that time there may have been some indiscretions made by your father that ultimately led to his downfall," She admitted softly.

Van's eyes narrowed at this. He was really not liking the sound of this. "What do you mean?"

Freya let out a sigh turning her entire body around to face him, knowing that his patience was wearing thin. "What I am saying is that King Goau and Queen Brahne shared much more than a platonic relationship."

"Are you implying that my father, my father...and Queen Brahne..."

"Were lovers?" She finished for him raising a questioning brow. When he failed to answer she assumed that she has guessed correctly and nodded. "Yes, I do believe that to be true."

"Lies!" He shouted angrily pushing himself off of the door frame and marching into the room. "My father would never have betrayed my mother like that! Especially not with that evil witch!" He raged glaring at the Priestess with contempt and intense anger swirling together within his eyes. A dangerous combination.

Freya shook her head sadly. "I am sorry Lord Van. This all must be a shock for you," She began placing a supportive hand on his shoulder. "You were so young during this time," She continued squeezing his shoulder slightly. "There is no doubt in my mind that Goau loved your mother with all that was within him. However, you have to take in the situation that he had put himself into," She focused on pushing out a soothing aura hoping that it would reach the boy. "Nastrata was young, powerful, impressionable, desirable and very, very beautiful. Many kings were ready to give their sons away just so that they could have audience with her and bask in her radiance. Despite seeming older than she was, Brahne was also very naive," She let out a small sigh sliding her hand down Van's arm before letting it fall back down to her side once she sensed his anger had dissipated some. "As easy as it may be, you cannot put all the blame on her. Your father was in the perfect position to take advantage of her and like most men, he made the mistake of giving in to the temptation. His guilt was just as firm as her own, maybe more so since he was much older than she was at the time."

"I can't believe this," Van mumbled shaking his head and clenching his fists tightly at his sides. "Father how could you," He seethed anger flaring up within him once more.

Freya sighed, "You might not like this, but I feel that you need to know the whole story," She said wiping her brow with the back of her hand. "It was rumored, for a short time, that he was Astra's father."

Van's eyes widened and Freya could see the outrage before he shouted. "What!"

Freya held up her hand to silence the young king. "Let me finish before you lose your temper," She scolded as a warning. "That information was quickly proven to be false. Goau had not paid a visit during the time in which Astra would have been conceived," She explained. "Astra's father is another one of Brahne's many lovers."

"Are you sure about that?" Van asked narrowing his wine-colored eyes at the elderly woman before him.

Freya nodded, "Yes. I know for sure. For that, I paid a hefty price," She admitted with a sigh.

"What do you mean?"

She unclasped her hands and reach back untying the cloth that was tied tightly around her eyes. She let the fabric fall from her eyes revealing the damage beneath. Her eyes were pale and glazed over. A long vertical scar stretched from one eye to the next, with each eye also bearing a vertical scar as if someone had taken extra care to ensure the destruction of her vision. "Queen Brahne is the one who took away my ability to see," She stated placing the strip of fabric down on the altar. "I discovered her and her other lover. To ensure my silence of his identity, she robbed me of my sight." She held the fabric tightly in her hands as if aggravated by it. "Apparently my oath of honor was not reassurance enough for her," She muttered grimly.

He shuddered at her appearance. The damage done to her eyes and face was much more severe than General Avanon's. Her eyes were so completely destroyed. He pushed those thoughts away and focused on the conversation at hand. "So you are sure that Astra did not belong to my father," He pressed on trying to remain composed. The deep anger and betrayal he suddenly felt towards his father was suffocating and nearly overwhelming.

"Yes I am certain," She stated firmly. "Besides Van, if Astra were born from Goau, the peace treaty declaring your marriage to her as a stipulation, would not have been necessary," She went on to explain wrapping her arms around herself. "Astra would have already possessed claim to Fanelia's throne. She could have challenged your authority outright and thrown you off if she received enough support."

Van thought for a moment pondering this in his mind before nodding in agreement. "True enough." "If Brahne wanted an heir so badly, why didn't she find a suitable prince or nobleman and wed?" He asked curiously.

"Queen Brahne never wanted to share her throne. Producing an heir was not one of her main concerns." Freya began to explain. "This is why she has never wed. A king is often thought more highly of than his Queen. Nastrata was the sole heir to Arathnia's throne and she wanted it to remain that way. Instead, she took up lovers. During one of her trysts is when Astra came along. Her only child. The only child she will ever bring into this world," Freya continued on.

"How can you be so sure?" Van asked.

Freya shook her head, "Destiny has already dictated this. She was very young when Astra was born. Younger than you are now. Giving birth when one is so young had devastating effects on one's body. She is physically incapable of having another child," was her short explanation. "You would not understand for you are a man."

He nodded, "Is there anything else you have to tell me?" He asked more than ready to leave the conversation at this point.

"Nothing that I can share," She admitted after a moment. "I must honor my oath of silence."

Van gave her a stiff nod before turning heading towards the open doorway, "Thank you Freya."

"Van," She softly called after him. "I would also advise you to be patient with my daughter," She added reaching out and putting a hand on his shoulder. "She can be quite headstrong at times but she means you no harm. She is much like her father had been. As you would know."

"What do you mean by that?"

Freya chuckled, "I thought you of all people would recognize him in her. He was after all, like a father to you."

Van thought for a moment, then his mouth dropped and his eyes widened in shock as realization hit him. It took him a moment before he managed to close his jaw and attempt to speak. How he did not notice the likeness in her face? He stuttered for a moment before uttering the name of the man who had prepared him for his ascension to his throne. "Balgus?" He half stated half asked.

She nodded, "Yes. I told you we were very close. You see as next in line to be High Priestess, I needed an heir and since us Priestess cannot wed, I had to choose a suitable mate as it were. Balgus was the only person who seemed fitting," She admitted allowing her hand to drop back down to her side. "Salia is my pride and joy. My only regret is that I wish Salia could have met him. Please, be kind to her Van."

Van stared blankly at her for a moment, his mouth agape. The shock beginning to wear off. He shook his head to rid himself of this. "I will do my best, for Balgus."

She gave him a firm nod, "Thank you. Now go my young king, I believe you will need some time to yourself."

"Indeed," was his only reply before he turned and walked out of the room. 'Father and Queen Brahne,' He muttered to himself as he retreated down the hall towards the rooms upstairs.

* * *

It was early morning, just before dawn. Folken had awoken to an empty bed missing the warm body that he had shared it with the night before. Numerous thoughts raced through hid mind as he rose from the bed to start the day. Once he dressed himself, he sought out on his journey to find the golden haired woman. He found her easily enough. She was in the stable. She was dressed in tight black pants that clung to her skin and emphasized her curves. A white silk blouse covered her top half, only buttoned halfway. A thin strapped black top rested beneath the pristine white fabric. He could see the glitter of the medallion as it rested against her chest. Her golden hair was pulled up into a high ponytail to keep the long strand from her face.

He tilted his head, watching her with curiously as she saddled one of the three horses. "Where are you going?" Folken asked leaning against the door frame of the small stable.

Galaxia pulled the straps of the saddle tightly, ensuring that they were securely in place. She did not look in his direction as she spoke. "I am going back to Terra," She replied reaching up and stroking the nose of the white horse. The same horse that Folken had brought along with him. "I may be able to convince Queen Brahne to declare a temporary ceasefire allowing you and your brother's friends a chance to escape," She explained tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

He raised a questioning brow, "Why would you do that?" He asked raising an eyebrow curiously.

Galaxia scoffed retrieving her sword from the table in the corner. She glanced at him as she secured the weapon around her hips. "Do you honestly think that the Queen will allow you all sit here forever?" She let out a mocking laugh, "Not a chance. She will flush them out and kill all who gets in her way, including you," She said firmly locking her eyes with his. After a moment, she let out a small, yet sad sigh, "I can't let that happen," She added shaking her head slightly.

Folken thought for a moment pondering her statement. He knew she was right, as she usually was when it came to Arathnia's royal house, "Is there a chance she will consider it?" He questioned taking a step towards her.

Galaxia shrugged, uncertainty evident in her face. "I am not sure, but if I make a good argument she may." She sighed again, "Something needs to be done about all this," She mused shaking her head disapprovingly. "There is no honour in a fight such as this."

He looked doubtful, but knew that he could not stop her. Once she had set her mind to something, it was nearly impossible to deter her. He sighed watching her as stroked the horses neck before preparing herself to board. He approached her, resting his hand on the small of her back, "Be careful," He stated quietly, leaning in and placing a kiss on her cheek.

She glanced at him, "Don't worry about me," She said stepping up into the stirrup. "I am a big girl, I can handle myself," She added with a grunt as she hauled herself onto the horses back, settling into the saddle. "You of all people should know that Queen Brahne does not scare me," She exclaimed with certainty.

Folken reached up placing a hand on her thigh, "Please," He nearly pleaded, his eyes locking with hers. "Take care of yourself."

Her expression softened and a small thoughtful smile spread across her lips. "I will," was her short reply.

Before he could utter another word, she gave the horse a gentle kick. It lurched into action trotting forward out of the stable at a rather fast pace. Folken followed, watching her as she rode off towards the properly carved path leading out of the valley and back towards the vast city of Terra. He frowned as he watched her disappear amongst the trees, his face streaked with worry. "I hope you know what you are getting yourself into," He mumbled to himself. He shook his head in dismay and headed towards the staircase that led up to the temple.

* * *

"And where have you been these last few days?" Queen Brahne asked her eyes narrowing at her knight.

Galaxia dropped to her knees, bowing respectively. "Forgive me my Queen." She said looking down at the floor.

The Queen eyes her suspiciously before sighing and gesturing for her to rise. "No matter," She stated dismissing the subject entirely. "Have you located our quarry yet?" She asked flatly continuing her stride down the hall towards her throne room. She was growing impatient with this waiting game. "I want to know where he is, and I want to know now."

Galaxia nodded falling into step beside her Queen, "Indeed I have your majesty," She admitted with a firm nod. "They have taken refuge in the temple of Caladonna."

"So they have the aide of Freya. Typical," She mused before a wicked smile spread across her face. "Excellent," She purred reaching out and placing a hand on the younger woman's shoulder, "I knew that I could count on you," she added gently squeezing her shoulder. "Your loyalty will be rewarded I can assure you of that," She stated her dark eyes glowing with the thirst for revenge.

"What do you plan to do, if you don't mind me asking your Highness?" Galaxia probed as they passed a group of handmaidens. They bowed meekly to them before rushing past them to their duties.

Brahne let out a sigh of thought as she tapped her chin with her long red fingernail. "Hmmm, so many possibilities," She pondered aloud, a devilish smirk spreading across her thin lips. "I am not sure, perhaps I will arrest them and slowly, but surely, dispatch them all one by one," She mused coming to a halt before the double doors of the throne room. "Ooh, I just cannot decided, so many decisions to make indeed."

"If I may be so bold as to make a suggestion," She spoke up eyeing the guards as they pulled the heavy doors open for their Queen.

She turned to look at the knight, "Of course, I am intrigued to hear what you have to say," She replied stepping over the threshold and into the large circular room.

"Perhaps we should postpone our endeavor," She suggested. "Your vendetta against Van Fanel has our forces thinned to the limit. I merely suggest we stop and regroup before seeking him out," She continued with a bow of her head.

The dark haired Queen turned her head to glance at Galaxia, "I see your point, but the longer we wait, the risk that he may escape increases. Especially now since he appears to have the aide of Strategos Folken, as well as the Lady Freya and her subjects." She stated as the doors behind them closed, leaving them alone in privacy. She shook her head, "No, that would not be a wise decision."

Galaxia sighed inwardly. This conversation was not going as she had hoped. The Queen's mind would be hard to sway indeed. "May I ask a favour of you, your grace. If you would be so kind as to grant me the privilege," She asked dropping to her knees in another bow of submission hoping that her flattery would soften the Queen's resolve.

The Queen sighed in annoyance, "You may."

Galaxia stumbled over her words in her mind for a moment, knowing she only had a few moments to spare before the Queen's patience ran thin. She took a deep breath in an effort to keep herself calm in front of the intimidating woman before her. "I was hoping that, in an act of faith and goodwill, that you would allow the Fanelian envoy passage back into Terra."

Brahne's eye widened, her lips pulling into a thin line. "No," She seethed through gritted teeth. "This is a _war _Galaxia, we cannot give assistance to our enemies. You of all should know this," She scolded shaking her head.

"Please, hear me out before you throw me out," She insisted biting her bottom lip.

The Queen shook her head again, "No, you have asked your favour and it has been denied," She spat narrowing her eyes at the younger woman. "Be gone before you try my temper," She snapped waving at her dismissively.

Galaxia rose to her feet, but stood her ground. She was determined. "I have never asked much of you," She began confidently. "Not in the twelve years that I have stood faithfully by your side supporting your mad quest for domination, but your majesty," She continued on standing firm on her conviction. This seemed the catch the Queen's attention for she turned around to face her subject. "I implore you to see reason. What kind of war is fought with one side possessing no armed warriors?" She pressed on, her confidence growing the more she spoke. "All that I am asking is for you to grant temporary asylum to the Fanelian envoy. Just for a day. Give them a chance to leave and put up a real fight. Tell me, where is the glory in regicide and slaughter?" She asked raising a curious eyebrow as she also crossed her arms over her chest as a show of defiance.

Queen Brahne shook her head disapprovingly, noticing the change in her stance. "I knew it would be only a matter of time before you would ask such a thing of me. Such a request that I cannot allow," She added. "The terms of the treaty with Fanelia were clear. Van Fanel severed our agreement when he neglected those terms. For that I see no reason to allow him any leniency. He has brought this down upon himself," She stated firmly. "He is a fool."

"I understand that, but there are innocent people involved," She reminded her. "Surely you can do something about that. Can't you keep your fight with him and leave the others out of it?" She suggested her confidence escaping her as quickly as it had come upon her.

"Do you see how foolish you are?" She snapped her cold blue eyes narrowing into a glare, "Your pathetic groveling is beginning to irritate me," She scolded taking a step away, turning to gaze up at the twin white thrones. "If I change my mind now, what kind of message is that sending to my people? That their Queen cannot stand behind her decision?" She asked raising an eyebrow in questioning. She did not wait for a response before beginning to speak again. "Never. There is nothing, nothing that I can do. This discussion is over." She stated with finality.

"Can or will not?" Galaxia challenged letting her arms drop back down to her sides. "Listen, I have fought, bled, and killed for your glory and the honour of Arathnia. For the honour and glory of your throne," She reached out, placing a hand on the Queen's arm. "Please Nastrata, I beg of you."

The Queen's eyes flashed dangerously before she reached out, striking the younger woman across the face, hard. "You have no right to refer to me by my first name, is that understood!" She barked narrowing her eyes, her face twisting into a sneer.

Galaxia nodded bowing her head submissively, but not showing any fear or pain despite the intense stinging in her cheek. She had witnessed the Queen's rage at others but had never experience it first hand. "I apologize my Queen, but please hear me out."

Brahne shook her head, "I should have see this coming," She ground out. However, her look of anger suddenly morphed into a satisfied smirk. "Oh I see now," She began with a small chuckle of amusement. "This is about that impudent wretch Folken isn't it?" She asked coyly. "Or should I say _Prince_ Folken," She added emphasizing his proper title.

Surprise quickly filled her, but the blonde knight managed to keep up her relatively calm facade. "You knew?" She asked after a moment.

The Queen glared down at her, "Of course I knew!" She bellowed growing increasingly annoyed with Galaxia's ignorance. "Do you honestly think I am that blind?" She continued on in her tirade. "Folken shares a striking resemblance to his father. In case this fact has slipped your dimwitted mind, King Goau was a dear friend of mine. Of course I would be able to spot his son the moment I saw him you stupid girl!" She raged her eyes glowing echoing her displeasure.

"And you never told me?"

"It was never my job to do so," She stated with a nonchalant shrug of her shoulders. "He knew that I knew. It is him who chose not to disclose this information to you. It was his business, not mine!" She spat glaring at the younger woman. "How dare you speak to me in such a manner. After all that I have done for you. How shameful," She hissed looking her nose down on her.

Galaxia dropped to her knees, "Forgive me your radiance," She said, her voice barely above a whisper. She was reverting back to the flattery that she had seen Valoryn Salanzar use to charm his way out of sticky situations with her Queen many times over. She knew the argument was lost and that she would not win. Her heart dropped as she came to that realization. "Have mercy on my weak will and loose tongue," She insisted dropping her gaze to the marbled floor.

"No," Queen Brahne spat brushing past her towards the doors, her long black dress trailing elegantly across the floor behind her.

With what seemed like little effort, she pushed the heavy doors open. She stepped out of the room for a moment speaking with the guards beyond in a hushed voice. In moments Galaxia could heard their retreating footsteps as they rushed to complete whatever task the Queen had assigned to them. A chill ran up her spine as she felt the icy glare of her Queen on her back. A thick and tense silence passed between the two woman for what seemed like hours. An agonizing silence that you became desperate to fill, but could not muster the words in order to do so.

Finally, the dark haired Queen spoke. "I told you when you came here, that once you cross me there is no going back," She stated coldly, her tone laced with anger. "You chose your fate now deal with the consequences of your betrayal," She continued heading to the steps that led up to her throne. "Just be thankful that I graciously decided to spare your life. If it were not for my brother's blood flowing through your veins, I would not be so generous," She concluded in her explanation as she settled into her throne. "You are no longer of use to me."

Galaxia looked up at her in surprise, "Wh...what?" She stuttered out, a jolt of fear rushing through her.

The Queen's dark expression did not change. She heard footsteps and turned her head towards the door. The guards walked into the room, dropping to their knees with their weapons held firmly. Behind them, Astra walked into the room. Her metal mask was missing, her face blank. The only emotion in her eyes was that of concern. For what reason, she did not know. Gracefully, she ascended the staircase taking her seat on the throne next to her mothers. Following behind her was the first General Lorelei. A cocky smirk was plastered onto her face as she sauntered in. She proudly word her battle garb with the Arathnian crest craved into the leather breastplate. Her long dark red hair tumbled down past her shoulder framing her face. It did nothing to make her look less than a warrior. Her mocking eyes glancing down at the knight still kneeling on the floor before her Queen. Generals Sersi zan Pythia and Cortia Verdish soon followed walking side by side. Sersi bore her armour, her long dark hair braided down her back. Her dark brown eyes scanned the room, curiosity shining in those chocolate orbs. Corita's short bright red hair puffed up around her head. Just as the other two generals, she too wore her battle armour. Unlike the others, her expression feigned boredom instead of satisfaction or curiosity. The last General, Virgil Heidegar, walked into the room. Unlike the female Generals, he did not seem pleased with the event that was poised to occur. His expression remained flat, but his eyes betrayed him much like they had with the young Princess. Concern, and regret with a trace of fear. Galaxia and Virgil had grown close in their years of servitude under the Dragon Queen, much like she had with the Princess. Her cousin. She shivered. She could hardly breathe under the intense stares of the people surrounding her. Lastly, Valoryn Salanzar walked into the room. His smug expression spoke volumes of his pleasure at the situation before him.

"Let the court bare witness to this," Queen Brahne stated raising her right hand to silence the crowd that had gathered in the throne room to witness the spectacle. It seemed as though nothing would please them more to see the blonde knight crash and burn. The only exceptions being Princess Astra and Virgil Heidegar. The ebony haired Queen too a breath before casting her eyes downward. "Galaxia Evania Tantuar," She began, her voice loud and echoing throughout the room. "I hereby strip you of your knighthood, your position, duties and your title. You are no longer fit to serve and do not deserve a place amongst my ranks or in kingdom," She stated formally. The finality in her tone was not lost upon the persons in the room.

Galaxia's throat clenched and she could feel her stomach twist into a knot. She took a deep breath to calm herself, but found that it was her undoing. She was unable to hold her tongue any longer, "Aunt Nastrata please!" She exclaimed in desperation as the three female Generals stepped towards her as if to surrounded her. "I beg of you."

"Silence!" She yelled slamming a closed fist down on the arm of her throne. This startled everyone in the room. The generals jumped back crossing their arms behind their backs like the well trained soldiers they were. She glared at the blonde woman on the floor, her eyes boring into her. "You dare go against my orders, and now you want me to give those traitors asylum?" She asked through her clenched teeth. Fury radiated off of her causing everyone in the room to tense. The slightest wrong move could ignite the fuse of the Queen's wrath. They all knew it. Just as soon as the outburst appeared, it vanished. Queen Brahne settled back into her throne looking as stoic as always. Her emotionless mask returning firmly in place, and no faint hint of anything shone through.

It was them that Galaxia could see what she had been blind to for years. Nastrata Brahne was just a husk of her former self. The years had taken their hold on her and turned her once bright soul black tainting it with the same evil that had infected her brother. Power. For the first time in all the years she had served under her, Galaxia could see it as if she was seeing it with new eyes. As if she were a n outsider looking in.

"You brought this on yourself," The Queen stated flatly. "Defy me, and be doomed," She added her eyes narrowing as she spoke. She waved her hand dismissively, "You have one hour. Leave Terra and never return for if I see your face again, I will put you in a pit with a hungry basilisk and we shall see what will play out," She hissed in warning, hatred oozing from the words.

Without needing further instruction. Galaxia rose to her feet, forcing herself to hold her head high. She mustered up the strength to hide the pain and betrayal she felt. She turned, pushing past the female generals and out into the hall. She could feel anger begin to swell within her, however it was not directed towards the Queen. She could only find one person at fault for the position she now found herself in. Van.

The Queen watched her niece leave with a scowl on her face. 'How dare he turn her against me,' She hissed inwardly clenching her fist. 'They will pay, they will all pay. Even you dear niece.' She vowed silently. She snapped her fingers. "Valoryn!" She barked turning her head sharply to gaze at her faithful servant.

Instantly, he took centre stage as he bowed deeply, "Yes your radiance."

She sighed rolling her eyes. She was in no mood to handle is overenthusiastic flattery. "Fetch me Agrael.. I am in need of one of his...pets," She commanded tossing her dark waves over her shoulder.

Valoryn bowed deeply again stepping away from the dark haired queen. "Yes your radiance. Right away," and with that he rushed out of the throne room eager to fulfil her request.

Queen Brahne's eyes narrowed as she tapped her blood red fingernails against the stone arm of her throne. She scowled pulling her lips into a thin line, "How dare you turn your back on me Savanna," She snarled as rage began to fill her once more. "You will rue the day that you double crossed me niece. Yes, you shall pay indeed."

* * *

"And you just let her go!" Van yelled at his older brother articulating his fury. It had been hours since Galaxia had left and they had only just discovered her appearance. The young king was livid.

Folken rolled his eyes at Van's outburst. He was not pleased with Galaxia's hasty exit as well, but there was nothing he could have done about it. "She is free to do as she pleases," Folken retorted narrowing his eyes, "She was no prisoner here, nor am I her keeper," He spat back in annoyance. He was growing tired of his brother's outbursts.

"She could lead Queen Brahne right to us!" He pressed on refusing to drop the subject.

He shook his head in response to that statement. "Believe me, she had no intention of doing such a thing," He assured his brother. "I know you cannot see it, but she is trying to help you Van. If anyone can sway Queen Brahne's decision it is Galaxia," He concluded with a firm nod.

Van scoffed in disbelief, "I will believe that when I see it. I don't trust her!"

"But I do!" Folken exclaimed. He shook his head anger flashing in his eyes, "You should learn to hold your tongue brother. You must not be so quick to judge someone's motives when your own are not so black and white," He spat scolding his younger short-tempered brother.

"What do you mean by that?"

A loud screech interrupted their somewhat heated discussion. Their attention shifted upwards to the source of the inhuman sound. Up in the sky, descending into the valley at a rapid pace was a golden coloured dragon. It shrieked again as it got caught in the upwind causing it to loose it's balance. The dragon's wing crumpled and the creature crash landed onto the ground several feet away. It skittered along the ground digging a groove into the earth below it. He was fairly small for a dragon. Van scowled at the creature, rushing over to the dragon with his hand clutching the hilt of his sword preparing to draw at a moments notice. A hurt dragon, was a dangerous dragon. The creature seemed to groan as it pushed itself back up onto shaky legs.

"Van no!" Folken cried rushing over towards the dragon and his younger brother. He stepped between the two preventing any harm to come to either one. Van glared at him, but dropped his hand from the sword. Folken let out a breath of relief before turning around to look at the injured dragon. He recognized the creature instantly. "Something is wrong," He said walking towards it without hesitation.

The dragon looked back at him, recognition flashing in it's cerulean coloured eyes. It reeled back letting lose another loud and painful shriek as it flapped it's wings frantically. However, it did not try to fly away. Folken winced as air assaulted his eyes. He squinted against the gust and reached up grabbing a hold of the reins securely fastened to it's cheeks. "Gharza," He grunted roughly pulling on the thick straps of leather. "Calm down," He ordered not the slightest intimidated by the dragon's sudden outburst.

"Gharza?" Yukari stated a disgusted look on her face. It was obvious that she did not approve of this particular name. She stood far back away from the dragon, but did not appear frightened by it either.

"You know this dragon?" Both Van and Hitomi asked at the same time. They glanced at each other before turning back to the scene before them.

Folken pulled on the reins again, but the dragon pulled back making him slide forward. "Yes," He ground out before pulling with all his strength. The dragon let our another shriek as it stumbled awkwardly forward, landing on the ground with a thud shaking the earth beneath it. This seemed to settle it down. It let out a pained moan, shifting it's wings and laying them on the ground on either side of him.

"He's just a young one," Salia piped up brushing past them and rushing to the dragon's side. She glared at Folken. "You could have hurt him," She scolded running her hands over the reptile's head petting him. Her touch seemed to help soother the whimpering beast. Salia scowled at the reins. She reached out gripping them tightly in her hands before shifting her eyes to his shoulder. A branded scar was visible a top the scales, discoloring them. It was still fairly fresh. "A dragon rider's dragon," She stated with disgust tracing her fingers along the metal pegs that were forced through the scales of his cheek and through the bone. Folken seemed to pay her no mind as he looked around the area as if her were looking for something, or someone.

Hitomi sensed that something was not right. Her stomach twisted into a tight knot as a vision flashed in her minds eye. A scaled winged beast. It was red and green in color with narrow eyes and a long snout. Jagged and crooked teeth filled it's mouth. It's leathery wings flapped quickly, narrowly avoiding trees as it pursued something. Someone. Hitomi blinked, the image disappearing. Her eyebrows furrowed in thought. 'What was that?' she wondered to herself before looking back to Folken. Worry was etched onto his face as he gave up his visual search. "What's wrong Folken?" She asked sensing the alarm radiating from him.

He turned to look at her, fear and concern evident in his features. This was very unlike him. "Gharza belongs to Galaxia," He stated running his fingers through his hair. "She was in training to be a dragon rider," He explained bending down and lifting a severed chain that appeared to be attached to the creature's leg. "She had captured this one herself. Gharza never would have left Terra without her," He explained clenching the metal links tighter in his grasp.

"Why?" Van asked stepping closer to them, stepping closer since the threat of the dragon appeared to be neutralized.

Folken turned and glared at his younger brother. "You should know the ways of the rider's," He scolded before turning his attention back to the chain. "The dragon and the rider share a bond," He continued to explain without much of a pause. "Galaxia took great care to earn Gharza's friendship. She spent a lot of time with him and and about the city. Taming him. He is still a juvenile, but he is reliable," He explained inspecting the chain closer. "It was cut," He mused his expression falling.

"What does that mean?" Merle asked her ears perking up with curiosity. She never had taken the time to learn about the Dragon Rider's, nor had she ever been so close to a dragon before. It all seemed very fascinating to her.

"The dragon's are kept in a secure location," Folken stated turning to glance at the cat-girl. "It is a cave within the mountain that supports castle Terra. Only the riders, and the monarchy are allowed inside," He remarked. He held up the severed chain for the others to see. "This means that Gharza was freed and that he did not escape. Someone let him go," He announced dropping the chain as it if had burned his fingers.

"And what does that mean?" Van asked stepping closer to his older brother echoing his close friend's question.

He let out a sigh looking down at the ground before raising his head to meet his brother's intense and scrutinizing gaze. There was a hint of anger and regret in Folken's eye, but he seemed to hide it well. "It appears that someone, or something let him do. Which means that something had happened to Galaxia." He stated darkly.

Hitomi sucked in a breath the image of the creature flashing in her mind again. Was it possible that it had something to do with the golden haired knight? "I hate to ask this as well," She spoke up attempting to read the emotions on his face, but found that he had put his mask on once more, "but what does that mean Folken?" She asked delicately. She did not wish to upset him.

He turned glaring at her. She shrank back not expecting the intense display of animosity. "I do not know," was all he could say before turning around and heading back towards the temple.

No one dared to follow.

* * *

Galaxia gasped pushing herself forward through the passage way. Her whole body ached and the rocks around her scratched at her skin and ripped her tattered clothes even more. Her wounds greatly slowed her down, but her breathing became heavier and her head began to swim. Her mouth was dry, which just seemed to make everything worse. The dizziness made it much harder for her to navigate through the thin passageway that led back into Caladonna. Still, she forced herself to continue. Just a little farther and she'd be safe. She'd be back in holy land, and Brahne could do not more harm to her. Her body was slowing as she could feel the burn of the poison. The rapid beating of her heart was doing nothing but aide it's journey through her system. She knew it was her who had sent the creature after her. She knew that if she did not make it soon, she might not survive. This was a fact that she could not bare. Her life was not over just yet. She grimaced as the wounds in her back screamed in pain. She ignored it and pushed forward determination set onto her features. She let out a relieved sigh when she spotted light shining through the thin crevice. She proceeded onward, unwilling to give up despite her body's agonizing protests.

Galaxia squeezed through that last crevice, slipping out of the hidden passageway and into the valley of the holy land. She rested her hand on the warm stone surface, taking deep breaths in order to calm her racing heartbeat. Sweat poured down her forehead, coating her skin with it's sheen in order to cool down her rapidly rising body temperature. She bent over the rock beside the crack, falling to her knees. She lurched forward as her stomach jumped. She coughed as her stomach pushed all it's contents back out onto the ground. Her back throbbed painfully as her chest heaved until nothing else could come out. All of these symptoms of toxic shock. When she finished voiding her stomach she leaned back against the stone wall in an effort to cease the dizziness that clouded her brain. However, when her stop failed to have the effect she desired, she forced her tired limbs forward in an effort to reach the temple. It wasn't that far from her location, she could see it clearly and was determined that she could make it. However, she only made it a few feet before her legs finally gave out. They crumpled beneath her and the golden hair warrior crumbled to the ground and everything turned to darkness.

The former knight's fall did not go unnoticed. A moment after her collapse, Jack, Raven's pygmy dragon stumbled across her unconscious form. He danced around her for a few moments, sniffing and prodding her with his nose in an effort to earn a response. When she failed to made no movement or noise he looked around for danger. He could smell her fever, and the poison surging through her veins. Once he made sure the coast was clear and no danger would befall her upon his absence, he bolted across the valley towards the temple in search of his master. In search of help.

* * *

AN: Well that was a lot of randomness in my opinion. Sorry about that. This chapter was originally much longer, but there was a big part that I could move to the next Chapter, so I decided to leave it off there. A couple of intriguing characters will be popping up next. Hope you stay tuned.

Next:_ Into the Forest._

_**Response to Reviews:**_

_PrefersFiction_:You finally got your wish! Are you happy now?


	16. Into the Forest

**AN: **The next instalment is here! Another long one! Excellent. I really like this chapter. Sorry if some parts seemed a little rushed, or a little dragged out. I had a hard time finishing it. Just so you don't worry, the next couple of updates may be slow. I do not know exactly what is going to happen yet because I have nothing written. I just have some plot points and randomness. Please be patient. I will have it out as soon as I can. If you have any ideas, questions, or general comments, feel free to let me know. Also I am re-watching the series and I am remembering so many things that I have forgotten. Many new ideas have sprung up and I can't wait to get going on this.

**Disclaimer:** I only own Arathnia, and the characters from there. I do not own Escaflowne, even though I wish I did.

* mark dream sequences.

- mark visions.

_**The Past, Future, and Somewhere in Between **_

Chapter 16: _Into the Forest_

"We need a plan," General Avanon spoke up from his place on the boulder. He leaned back against the warm stone, shirtless, bathing in the warm sun. He held a dagger in his hand using the tip to pick at the dirt that lied underneath his fingernails.

"What are you getting at Mendelev?" Van asked with a tired sigh. To he honest, he was growing bored lying around in wait. He knew it was only a matter of time before Queen Brahne would find them. He

He sighed tossing the dagger into the ground leaning forward, "I do not know about you Lord, but I would love to get back to Fanelia sometime soon. We are wasting time here," He stated running a hand through his short greying hair. "Who knows what plans Brahne is concocting."

Hitomi shuddered, "I would rather not find out," She remarked wrapping her arms around herself making a strong effort not to think of the possibilities.

"Yeah," Merle piped up. "I want to go home too Lord Van," She said with a sad sigh.

Allen placed a hand on the cat girl's shoulder. "I think we all do," He added glancing at Celena who nodded in agreement. He turned to Van letting his hand slide from Merle's shoulder. "We need to figure out our options."

"Well we do not have many," Van replied solemnly crossing his arms over his chest. "The only way would be to fly, but we do not have the means for that."

"What about stealing an airship," Merle suggested her eyes hopeful as she gazed at her king.

Van scoffed, "That's a perfect idea," He mumbled sarcastically. "Where do you expect to find an airship Merle? We are miles away from any sort of town."

"Wow, no need to be a prick," Yukari spat rolling her eyes. "At least she is trying to think of something." Spending more and more time with this group, she was beginning to see how short-tempered and abrupt Van was. It was grating on her nerves. She did not understand what Hitomi could possibly see in the guy.

Before Van or anyone could voice a response, a high pitched shriek pierced the air. It was shrill making almost everyone cover their ears at the offending sound. The sound repeated itself several times, growing louder and louder as it's source drew nearer. There was a flash of yellow in the sky before the small reptilian form of Jack landed on the ground a few feet from them. Instantly, he raced towards the temple, his high pitched shriek of alarm never faltering. It was bizarre how such a small creature could emit a sound so obnoxious and loud.

Suddenly, the temple doors burst open. Raven rushed out with Folken right on her heels. Both seemed eager to meet the priestess' pet and see what the fuss was about. The small dragon wasted no time. He grabbed the hem of her skirt with his jaws and frantically began to pull on the fabric in the direction that he had arrived. Both individuals needed no further encouragement as they followed the dragon's lead. He raced off, flapping his wings impatiently gliding over the ground to increase his face. Both individuals followed suite without hesitation.

"What was that all about?" Yukari asked blinking in confusion. Things just kept getting weirder and weirder. She turned to look at Hitomi, who simply shrugged in response.

"Must be important," Allen stated placing a hand over his eyes to block off the sun as he followed the two with his eyes.

Hitomi sucked in a breath as an image flashed before her eyes. Golden hair, giant tears in human flesh, and blood. Lots of blood. She shook her head clearing the images from her mind. However, a sense of anxious fear filled her heart and the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. "Something is wrong," She stated sucking her bottom lip in behind her top teeth.

Van nodded in agreement, "That was pure panic," He stated referring to the dragon's sudden appearance. "There is no mistaking that."

Silence enveloped the group as their previous subject had been forgotten completely by the sudden interruption. The silence stretched on growing uncomfortable and awkward as time went on. It was minutes later when the duo came into view once more. However, this time, Folken carried something in his arms. As they drew nearer, it became apparent that the bundle in Folken's arm was a person. A badly wounded and unconscious being. However, there was no mistaken the tangled golden hair. Their steps were quick, nearly a run as they ascended the stairs. As soon as they reached the top, the reality of the situation hit home. Galaxia's skin was frighteningly pale, her body limp and lifeless. Dark red blood stained her clothes, face, arms, and chest indicating the severity of her injuries. Not all of which could easily to be seem.

"Oh my god!" Yukari exclaimed jumping back from the scene, horror etched onto her face.

The sudden clamour seemed to draw attention of all residents within the valley. Priestess' ushered children away, shielding them from the gore and leading them back to the safety of their hovels. Both Salia and Freya rushed from the temple to meet the others.

"What happened?" Hitomi founder herself asking dumbly.

Salia ignored her and checked the woman's neck for a pulse. Not locating one immediately, she slid her hand down to her wrist. "Her pulse is erratic," She stated reaching up and pulling down the bottom lids of her eyes. "Her pupils are dilated," She added remaining calm despite the distinct warning signs of the knight's declining condition.

Freya nodded instantly aware of the urgency needed, "Quick, to the temple, we must act quickly before her condition worsens," She stated firmly, gathering her skirts in her hands to avoid tripping over them in her haste.

Folken started forward when a small voice interrupted his stride. "Mother!" Tarnum cried looking up at the woman cradled in his father's arms. "What happened! Is she okay!" He shouted his eyes wide in fear.

General Avanon placed a hand on Folken's shoulder, "I'll take her," He offered kindly nodding his head towards the silver haired boy. "You deal with the boy."

Slowly, Folken nodded shifting the unconscious woman into General's awaiting arms. He then turned to face his son, kneeling down to his level, "She'll be just fine, Freya is looking after her now," He assured him reaching out and ruffling his silver hair. However, doubt shined within his eyes. He rose to his feet and guided the young boy away from the scene. "Come, let's get you back home. You can come and see you mother later."

Tarnum nodded sniffling slightly, "Okay," He replied reaching up and taking a hold of his father's hand.

Allen walked up beside the General, noticing that he was struggling to keep hold of the limp woman in his arms. "Here let me help," He insisted grabbing a hold of the blonde's upper body. "It will be easier with with two of us."

Freya nodded in agreement, "Hurry, we must go now." She turned as if to glance at Hitomi and gestured for her to follow.

Without another word, she disappeared into the temple. Hitomi followed closely behind the two men as they followed the High Priestess into the temple without hesitation. An uncomfortable silence settled over the small group. The only sound that could be heard was the shuffling of their feet across the cold stone floor of the temple. They followed blindly as she guided them to a curved staircase.

"Oh Savanna, what has happened to you child," Freya said shaking her head as she grabbed a torch from the wall to aide them in the darkness of the hall.

"Savanna?" Hitomi asked as Freya continued to lead her, Allen, and General Avanon into the lower chambers of the temple.

The high priestess nodded. "Yes. Savanna was the name given to her upon her birth," She explained leading them towards the ritual and preparation room. "The name Galaxia was a name she obtained upon adulthood," Freya explained quickly gesturing for Allen and the General to lie the unconscious woman down on the stone table. "A name she gave to herself."

"Why did she change it?" Allen asked with a grunt as he lowered the golden blonde onto the table.

"Yes, why?," Mendelev repeated having carefully placed Galaxia's feet down with little effort.

"To protect her identity," Freya stated walking over to the younger woman, undoing the buttons that held the tattered remains of her shirt together. "She did not want anyone to know her. She wanted to be forgotten," She concluded as Salia and Raven rushed into the room with a large bucket of water and some other supplies.

"But why?" Allen pushed on his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Now is not the time for such questions," She spat back waving her hand dismissively. "You may take your leave, I need peace and quiet to work. Such things will be explained at a later date." With that said, the two men rushed out of the room as instructed. Hitomi turned to follow. "Hitomi, I may need your assistance," Freya stated firmly.

"What can I do?" She asked slightly confused. She knew nothing about medical treatment. What purpose could she serve?

"Just observe," Salia spoke up from her place on the opposite side of the table. "Let us know if you see anything out of the ordinary that may have slipped past us," She suggested laying the supplies out on the table beside the unconscious woman.

Hitomi watched with interest and concern as Freya worked. Her boney, yet nimble fingers moved swiftly in order to remove the tattered remains of the clothing that clung to the blonde's battered and beaten body. Once the fabric was out of the way, leaving her in in her underclothes, Freya gestured for Salia's assistance. The young priestess knelt down beside her mother, placing a large bowl of water in front of her. Hitomi could see from the large amount of steam rising from the water's surface that it was nearly boiling. Freya turned towards her daughter, as if to glance at her, before retrieving a white cloth off of the small table beside her. She carefully folded it in her lap before dipping the fabric into the water. She rung it out and then began the slow and tedious process of cleaning the other woman's wounds. It did not take long to turn the clear water a dark shade of red.

After nearly a half and hour, Galaxia's skin was as clean as it could possibly get with the amount of open and still bleeding woulds she possessed. Bandages covered the large gashes and cuts littering her arms and legs and she watched as Salia stitched up the large gash close to her temple from her collapse. Once that was done, The two woman managed to turn Galaxia onto her stomach exposing a few more wounds in the process. Her back was a mess. Several gashes ran along her back all were red and swollen. There were patches of white around the edges and the skin appeared to be peeling. Freya paid it no attention as she systematically ran her hands down the girl's back searching for other abrasions. She did this softly, only applying a small amount of pressure to cause as little pain as possible. Galaxia let out a low moan of pain as Freya's hands travelled across her shoulders. This seemed to catch both Priestess' attention. Freya's eyebrows furrowed and she focused her efforts on the girl's shoulders.

"What's wrong?" Hitomi found herself asking out loud after sitting on the sidelines for the last while. She watched the white haired woman with fascination. She had never seen anyone actually practice medicine on Gaea. Even when Millerna had worked her skills on Allen when he had been injured, she had not been in the room at the time. It was definitely one of the most intriguing things she had witnessed in a while.

Freya gestured for the young seeress to approach the mat. Hitomi immediately obeyed and came to kneel beside the white haired woman. She instantly halted her efforts and pointed her boney finger to a large bump forming on the back of Galaxia's right shoulder. There appeared to be a thick black thorn sticking inside the bump. "You see that?" She asked flatly ripping the thorn-like object from the bump earning another groan from the blonde.

"Yes," Hitomi replied with the nod of her head.

"That my dear..." She began before pressing down on the lump. This produced a loud scream of pain from their patient. Hitomi winced and covered her ears as a waxy yellow substance leaked out of the small puncture wound on top of the lump. Once the fluid had all drained out, Freya removed the pressure and dipped a fresh cloth in a new pot of water. She wiped the substance away as well of the small amount of blood and dirt that trickled out after it. "That is an infection," She explained placing he cloth back into the water. She placed the back of her hand against Galaxia's skin. "She is running a high fever."

"Can infection form that fast?" She asked herself oblivious to the fact that she had once said it out loud.

Freya nodded despite this. "With the right catalyst, they can be quite deadly," She responded pinching some of the yellow goop between her fingers. She rolled in round before washing her hands off in the scalding water. "However, this is no normal infection. This one was brought about by poison. A very specific kind of poison." She ran her hands over the deep gashes on the blonde's back. Within one of the gashes was another small black spike, though larger than the first. Freya removed the spike and held it up for Hitomi to see. "A wyvern."

Hitomi stared at her blankly, blinking as the image of the creature she had seen before flashed across her mind. She shook her head clearing it from her mind. "What's a wyvern?" She asked.

"A cousin to the dragon," She began with a sigh, "Wyvrens however do not have arms, just legs and wings. Their tails are barbed and those barbs contain a violent poison," Freya wiped her forehead with the back of her hand to rid her brow of sweat that had accumulated there. "These creatures are not often found in these parts. She is lucky to be alive if she encountered one. Her immune system is strong." She pushed herself up onto her feet turning her head towards her daughter. "I need to discuss something with our visitors, you can manage this on your own can't you Salia?" She asked wiping her hands on her skirt.

The blonde nodded, "Yes. I am just preparing the salve now," She said as she threw some red and green leaves into a stone bowl. "Once it's finished, I will have Raven assist me in dressing the wounds. Perhaps we can lesson the effects of the venom and prolong her life," She said adding a small amount of water to the bowl.

Freya nodded, "I will leave you to it. Come Hitomi," She stated turning back towards the young girl. "There is more needed to be done in order to ensure her survival," She insisted as they left the room. "I will not allow another child of the Arathnian throne die under my care," She stated with finality.

Hitomi did a double take, blinking as the phrase processed in her mind. "Arathnian throne?" She repeated with slight urgency. "What do you mean Freya."

She shook her head with a sigh, "I did not mean to utter that aloud," She admitted reaching up and pinching the bridge of her nose as if to scold herself for her loose tongue. "Galaxia's real name is Savanna Celesta til Valandros. She is the eldest child of Prince Valandran and his wife Princess Costella of Cesario," She explained as they rushed down the halls back towards the main room where they had left the others. "She is Queen Brahne's niece."

"You mean to say that Queen Brahne did this to her own flesh and blood?" She asked slightly outraged at the hardhearted nature the Queen seemed to display. She recalled Princess Astra's eagerness to comply with her mother's commands. She shivered. How could anyone treat family in such a way?

The high priestess let out a sad sigh. "I never thought I would see the day when she decided to turn on her own family," She mumbled more to herself than the girl beside her. "Speak of this to no one," She spat out suddenly, running her hand through her hair. "Not even to Van."

Hitomi nodded her head in understanding, "My lips are sealed."

With that said, the two continued on in silence. It only took moments before they reached the main room of the temple where the crowd seemed to have migrated. Upon their entry, Folken was instantly on his feet. Anxiety filled his face even though he tried his hardest to mask it.

"Is she alright?" He asked urgently.

Freya held out her hand to silence him as she shook her head. "Her condition is grave," She began calmly allowing her hand to fall down to her side. "She was attacked by a creature, a wyvern. She is poisoned and suffering from it's effects. If not properly treated, and quickly, she may die," She answered swiftly her voice showing no indication of the small emotional outburst she had suffered moments before.

To everyone's surprise, it was Van who spoke next. "What can we do?" He asked glancing between the white haired priestess and his older brother.

Freya clasped her hands together in front of her. "She needs Firestar blossoms to suck the poison out of her system," She stated factually. "The garr leaves are simply not powerful enough to counteract the Wyvern venom," was her solemn conclusion.

A moment of silence passed before Folken nodded firmly, "I will go."

The High Priestess shook her head, "No Folken," she began reaching out and placing a hand on his arm. "You must remain here. Your son needs you now," She insisted, the commanding tone in her voice not going unnoticed by all in the room.

Van looked between the two before rising to his feet. "I will go," He announced firmly.

Merle's jawed dropped at this statement, "But...but you can't Lord Van. It's dangerous," She argued reaching out and grabbing a hold of his arm as if to stop him.

Van looked between his childhood friend and the tortured expression on his brother's face. He sighed pulling away from her, "I am going," He decided heading towards the exit.

"Listen to me," Freya began grabbing a hold of Van's arm to stop his stride. "These flowers are rarely found in the forest for they mainly grow in the desert of Dragonsand," She began in a hushed voice. "However, they still grow in the forest, but sparsely since the canopy does not allow the same amount of heat to reach the forest floor. There is a patch to the west, not too far from here," She continued loosening her grip and stepping away from the young king. "Take only what we require. Four or five blossoms should so. Take a larger group, but not too large as to draw attention to yourself. Where there is safety in numbers, there is also danger. A group of four or five would be ideal. Smaller dragons and creatures will let you be for fear of confrontation and larger ones will not feel threatened. Take great caution. Hotter areas indicate the higher presence of dragons. Step carefully," She turned her head as if to stare at Merle. The cat girl jumped back in surprise. "Take the cat," Freya stated gesturing towards Merle. "With her increased senses, she will be you strongest ally in this endeavour."

"I'll go too," Hitomi piped up stepping forward, her fingers toying with the hem of her shirt.

Van turned to look at her, surprise etched onto his face. "Hitomi no," Van protested shaking his head.

Hitomi shook her head dismissing his statement. "I want to," She argued defiantly resting her hands on her hips. "I am going whether you like it or not," She stated firmly.

"If Hitomi is going, then so am I," Yukari announced crossing her arms over her chest.

Freya nodded appeased with the group assembled for the mission, "Then it is settled then."

* * *

Van led the three girls through the thick brush in the direction that Freya had indicated the Firestar blossoms that she required would most likely grow. Hitomi stared at Van's back, the High Preistess' revelation echoing through her mind. Galaxia was a princess, and Queen Brahne was her aunt. The whole situation was hard enough to grasp without the knowledge of that fact. Still, she did not let her wandering thoughts to slow her pace. She pushed on. The heat seemed to grow more intense the farther that they walked.

Van held his sword tightly as he slashed at the thick brush blocking their way and cutting a clear path as they moved at a fairly quick pace. The sun beat heavily over head and sweat clung to their skin the more they pressed on. Merle was having the easiest time bringing up the rear. She was faster and more agile than any of them. Often, she pushed Yukari ahead when the redhead lagged behind.

They had been walking for close to an hour before they reached a break in the thicket. The clearing was lush and vibrant with colour. Trees surrounded the grassy area with many large bushes peppering the spaces into between. Ice blue coloured flowers bloomed from the dark coloured earth beneath the other foliage in the shade. They were small and almost odourless. The bushed however were alive with star shaped blossoms whose petals were tinted with hues of yellow, orange, and red. The sulphurous smell the exuded and the scalding heat of the sun revealed them to be the Firestar blossoms in which they had been sent for.

Hitomi was about to rush forward and pluck a few from their bushed when she felt Merle's paw clamp down on her right shoulder as if to stop her. She turned her head to look back at the cat girl. Merle's expression was serious and her ears were perked up on high alert. She shook her head in warning her to not venture out any further. Hitomi nodded trusting Merle's keen instincts. Ahead, Van's eyes narrowed as he scanned the clearing. He held his sword to the side, his grip on it visibly tightening. He clenched his jaw as he raised it out in front of him prepared to strike should the need arise.

Yukari looked between her the three other teens in confusion. It seemed as if they all knew something that she did not. "What's going on? Why don't we just go and get the flowers?" She spoke up in annoyance.

Merle's eye scanned the clearing trying to pinpoint the source of unease. "Something is not right here," She replied pulling a small dagger from her belt.

Yukari rolled her eyes in annoyance. "I seriously don't get you guys. I want to get the hell out this place as soon as humanly possible, so I am going to go and get those stupid flowers," She ranted pushing passed Hitomi and side-stepping Van out into the opening of the clearing. "I am so sick of this bullshit!" She cried out in frustration.

"Yukari don't..." Hitomi began only to be cut off by a deep rumbling growl.

At the sound, Yukari's face fell and her skin visibly paled. All the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end and fear raced up her spine. This fear was mirrored in her eyes. She turned around so that she was facing the group. "Wh..wh...what was that?" She asked her voice shaking in her fear.

The growling became louder as the ground shook as heavy footsteps thundered against the earth across the clearing. Only seconds passed before the hulking figure of a large dragon stepped through the trees behind Yukari.. It was massive, much larger than the Faerie dragons that they had encountered. It was even larger than the Crystal dragon had been. The heavily armoured scales covering it's body were a deep ocean blue colour and seemed to glitter in the sunlight. The thinner scales that lined his neck and underbelly were a bright sky blue. It's vast wings were spread giving It a much larger and more threatening appearance. Large blue spikes adorned it's head, back, and all the way to the end of it's tail where it widened out into a sharp spade. It's eyes glowed an electric blue colour as it glowered down at the humans in it's domain. Smoke filtered out of it's nostrils. It's sharp claws dug into the earth as it lowered his head, the growling became even more menacing. It's back legs bent down giving it a stance closer to the ground. Slowly and seeming cautious, the dragon stalked towards them.

Van rushed out into the clearing. He grabbed Yukari and throwing her behind him. This put him in the line of danger. The halted the dragon's slow approach. Nothing but Van's sword stood between him and the angry dragon. "Stay behind me," He warned her not taking his eyes off of the creature.

The dragon's eyes visibly narrows at the sight of the steel weapon. It snorted, thick smoke swirling up from it's nostrils. It snarled threateningly, the low rumble echoing throughout the clearing. When Van failed to sheath his blade, the dragon shifted it's feet adopting a more aggressive stance. It dipped it's head down low barring it's dagger-like teeth, challenging the mere human before him.

Merle sensed the impending battle and stepped out into the clearing behind her king. She grabbed Yukari's arm, pulling the redhead away. Shaking out of the shock of the dragon's appearance, Yukari followed retreating into the relative safety of the canopy. A vision of Van's first fight with a dragon flashed through Hitomi's mind. The day they had first met. She bit her bottom lip nervously. He almost did not survive that encounter. If it had not been for her and her abilities, he most definitely would not have. She glanced down at the pendant around her neck. It glowed intensely and it was heating up. He gripped it between her fingers feeling it pulse in her hand. 'What is this,' she wondered before turning her attention back to the clearing. Sheltered from the dragon's wrath, the three girls could do nothing but watch the carnage commence.

The instant the cat-girl and the redhead had taken refuge in the trees, the dragon lurched forward aiming it's powerful jaws straight towards Van. The king waited and jumped to the side at the last possible second. He narrowly avoided the creature's sharp teeth. The manoeuvre had been timed perfectly. As the dragon passed him, Van raised his sword swinging it with all his might. Sparks flashed as the metal weapon slide against the thick armoured scaled covering it's hide. Van cursed. He had not expected the scales to be quite so thick. The dragon growled with rage as it turned back around at a lightning fast pace. For such a large creature, it was remarkable that it moved at such an incredible speed. It turned around bringing it's spaded tail up. In and instant, it lashed out at the young king. Van jumped back, but the sharp point of the spade sliced Van's shirt grazing the skin of his chest. He winced at the stinging sensation, but did not falter. The thin and shallow gash slowly began to trickle blood. Spotting his opening, Van rushed towards the dragon, sliding beneath it's hulking form. He ran his sword along the creature's underbelly. He underestimated it's height as the tip of his sword barely pierced the more vulnerable scales. Still, the sword ripped open a large gash causing greenish, blue blood to flow from the wound. The dragon roared in pain lurching forward and lifting it's foot as if to crush the raven haired teen beneath it. Quickly, Van rolled out from underneath the monster. Immediately, the dragon retaliated. It snapped it's jaws, it's teeth catching Van's left arm. The dagger-like teeth merely grazed his skin, but they ripped into his flesh leaving deep grooves in their wake. Van cried out retching his arm away from the dragon's snout. The deep wounds instantly began to ooze deep red.

The dragon lowered it's head, opening it's mouth. Thick clouds of smoke rolled off of the creature's tongue as it's chest began to glow a frost blue hue. In seconds, it reared up expelling a large stream of bright blue fire. The smothering heat of the flames blackened the lush grass and curled the leaves of the trees nearest to the clearing. They crackled loudly before falling from the branches, littering the ground below. Van jumped out of the way of the fire, but the flames caught his leg. He cried out as it scorched through his pants and seared the flesh of his left thigh. He stumbled to regain his balance, cringing at the intense pain that burst forth from the new injury.

Hitomi bit her bottom lip harder nearly drawing blood. She resisted the urge to rush out and help Van. What use could she be to the young king when all she would do was distract him. It was then that a familiar voice echoed through her mind. A quote that had long been forgotten. She remembered standing in the ruins of old Fanelia with Folken and Van. _'Your anger and fear drew the dragons to you. Just as a drop of water causes ripples in a pond. Where there is anger and fear, you will also find conflict,' _She recalled with the utmost clarity. Her eyebrows furrowed in thought as she watched the dragon's moves intently. She quickly discovered the strategy the creature was applying to the situation. It was not trying to kill him. It's attention was solely focused on Van's right side. More importantly, the hand that held a tight grip on his royal sword.

Realization hit her and in an instant, and without hesitation, she leaped from the safety of the trees out into the clearing. She ignored the cries of fear and protest from the two women behind her. "Van!" She yelled jumping over a log that blocked her path. She breathed heavily as her feet pounded against the grass beneath her feet. "Put down your sword!" She yelled tripping over a tree root. She fell forward landing hard on her chest.

Van turned to glance at her quickly before narrowly avoiding another one of the dragon's well-timed attacks. With the injury to his leg, Van was moving much slower which also made him make more errors in his technique. Still, he could not back down from the fight. Pain shot through his body as he swung the sword again.

"Van!" Hitomi yelled desperately as she panted trying to catch her breath. However, he did not seem to be paying any attention to her words.

Instead, her cry seemed to catch the dragon's attention. It craned it's neck to glance at her, seeking the cause of the distraction. It was just the moment Van had been looking for. At that moment, Van swung his sword again, the tip cutting a deep gash into the creature's exposed neck. It shriek with rage as it stumbled back in surprise. Van wasted no time and swung again slashing open more scales. This wound was much deeper than the first. The dragon shrieked in pain as the blueish, green blood flowed out of the gaping wound.

Van let out a cry of triumph as he poised his sword to land the finishing blow to end the skirmish. However, before he could lunge, he was shoved backwards. He barely had time to register the situation before he felt his sword ripped out of his grasp. The hilt slammed into his side, knocking the wind out of him as pain flared up his side from the impact. He fell backwards, landing on his back with a loud thud. The remaining air flew from his lungs making them burn painfully as he gasped desperately trying to breathe.

The intense light from the sun stung his eyes as he looked up at the bright sky above. However, what greeted him was a rainstorm of feathers. Pure, snowy white feathers. They floated down around him, speckling the grass of the clearing much like early snowfall. Were they his? He grunted as he heaved himself to into a sitting position. He put the palms of his hands on the ground to push himself up, however, he was halted be the tip of a sword being pointed at his throat. His sword. It was them that he become aware of the person holding the sword. It was a woman. His eye widened as he took in her appearance.

Her long dark hair hung down around her waist, a large red feather was tied to one of the strands framing her face. Beautiful pristine white wings sprouted from her back holding her about a foot off of the ground above the raven haired king. Her eyes were narrowed as she glared down at him. Van was speechless as he stared into similar crimson eyes.

Hitomi picked herself up running across the clearing and dropping to Van's side. She was quickly joined by their other two companions as they came face to face with the angry Draconian woman. Yukari stood a few feet back staring up at the woman, her mouth agape. She her eyes were wide as she stared at the wings protruding from her back. Aside from Tarnum, this was the only Draconian she had ever seen. Upon further inspection, Hitomi noticed that she was very young. Her face was rather rounded indicating the slight remnants of baby fat. She could not have been much older than twelve or thirteen. The tattered dress that clothed her seemed to be too small for her developing body as it came down to her mid thigh. Still, what grabbed her attention most was the striking similarities the girl seemed to share with Van's mother. Varie.

It was obvious that the same thoughts were racing through Van's mind as well. Still dazed, Van failed to notice her youth as an image of only Draconian woman he had ever known flashed in his mind. "Mo...Mother?" Van found himself saying before he could fully register the situation. He was vaguely aware of the people around him.

The girl scowled, her face twisting into an almost unnatural expression, "Mother?" She spat distastefully. Her voice was smooth, and her speech flowed like music. It was higher pitched than Hitomi had originally anticipated which just emphasized her young age. "I am not your mother foolish boy," She snapped moving backwards and tossing his sword to the ground. The tip sunk into the earth below making it stand on end. "Do I look old enough to be your mother?" She asked raising a curious eyebrow. She gave him no time to respond. She flapped her wings impatiently as she floated back down, her feet touching the grass. "Boy you have some nerve," She grumbled before turning towards the dragon.

Her eyes widened and she ran over to the creature. She flew up to inspect the deep wounds on it's neck, concern etched onto her young face. She reached out gently touch the deep gashes. The dragon whined gently nudging the girl away with it's snout. The girl frowned crossing her arms over her chest impatiently as if scolding the large beast. The dragon snorted folding it's legs underneath it as it settled down onto the ground. The girl smiled softly and stroked the dragon's snout. The four teens just watched the bizarre scene with curiosity.

After a few moments, the dark haired girl turned her attention back to the intruders. She placed her hands on her hips, glaring at them. "What business do you have trespassing into my forest?" She asked impatiently scanning over their small group.

Van stared at her incredulously. "Your forest?" He repeated dumbly.

Her eyes flew to the raven haired king, anger burning within those crimson eyes. Her gaze was very intense. "Yes, _my _forest," She spat. "I live here, and have all my life. It is _my_ home," She insisted, pointing to herself at every emphasis on the word _my_. She snorted distastefully. "How dare you come barging in here waving your sword around like a maniac attacking my brother when you were the one trespassing in our territory!" She raged floating down to rest on the dragon's curled leg.

"Your brother?" both Yukari and Hitomi said in confusion.

"Yes. _My_ brother," She replied firmly resting her small hand on the dragon's head. The dragon seemed all too content with the attention. "He was protecting me, and like a fool you raised a sword to a dragon," She muttered shaking her head disapprovingly. "Are you so stupid as to think that he would not retaliate to your threat. You could have lost your arm, or worse, you could have gotten yourself killed."

Van pushed himself up onto his feet ignoring the intense jolt of pain that shot through his system from the burn on his leg. He grimaced as he put his weight on it. He nearly stumbled from the shock of it, but managed to retain his balance. "I do not need a lecture from the likes of you," He stated through gritted teeth in an effort to mask his pain. "I am fully aware of how dragon's respond to threats," He insisted glaring at the young girl before him.

She scoffed at his arrogance, "Well foolish boy," She repeated tilting her head to the side slightly. "I would beg to differ from that statement. Your condition is proof enough of that." For such a young girl, she was certainly well spoken.

Van opened his mouth to retort, but Hitomi interrupted him before he had a chance to speak. "We have a sick friend," Hitomi blurted out reaching out and placing a supportive hand on Van's shoulder. "We didn't mean to intrude, we just needed..."

"The Firestar blossoms?" The girl asked raising an eyebrow in questioning. It was as if she were reading her mind.

The sandy haired girl blinked in surprise before nodding meekly, "Yes, actually. We were sent to retrieve them."

The girl nodded before jumping off of the dragon and walking over to the bushes. She carefully reached out, plucking one of the blossoms with care. She inspected it thoroughly before repeating the process. She did this until she had about six of the orange flowers in hand. It was a slow dragged out procedure. She gave them one more once over before gliding back over towards their small group. Merle bit back a growl at her approach.

"Do you have a name boy?" She asked Van holding out the small bouquet of the sulphurous blossoms she had gathered for them.

"Stop calling me that," He barked in annoyance.

She rolled her eyes, "Then tell my your name," She pushed on crossing her arms over her chest.

"His name is Van," Hitomi spoke up taking the flowers from her grasp with a friendly smile. She sensed no danger from the girl. Where she had failed to foresee the danger of the dragon, the girl seemed to pose no threat to them. She then gestured to herself, "My name is Hitomi, and these are our friends Merle and Yukari." She continued gesturing to each as she named them.

The girl nodded in greeting before placing a her hand upon her chest,"I am Sannah," She stated with a small bow. "Sannah Erina," She continued before gesturing to the large blue dragon at her side. "And this big brute over here is Aza.," She added earning a disapproving snort from her reptilian companion. "Tell me Hitomi, what ails this friend of yours?" She taking a few steps backwards, away from them.

"Wyvern venom," Van spat growing irritated with the girl's questioning.

The girl's arms dropped back down to her sides as a thoughtful expression clouded her face. "You don't have much time then," She mused glancing up at the sky before looking back at the group in front of her. Her eyes fell to Van as she gave him a once over. "You are in no condition to be wandering around the forest," She stated eyeing the reddish-black burn on his leg.

Merle snorted in annoyance. "Way to state the obvious," She hissed rolling her dark blue eyes.

Sannah seemed to pay her no mind. She turned around looking straight at the dragon behind her. "Are you alright to fly?" She asked crossing her arms behind her back.

Aza stared at her for a moment before giving a nod and rising to his feet, grunting as he did so. Once on his feet he shook his body before stretching his wigs out. With a small shriek he flapped them creating a small gust of wind that washed over them. This seemed to appease Sannah, for she nodded back at him.

"Come on," She began running towards Aza's tail, hopping up on the thick appendage. "We'll give you a ride," She said running up his back, grabbing onto the spikes as she climbed. With what appeared to be minimal effort and finesse, she settled down onto the back of his neck, resting between two of the spikes. "It's the least we could do after this...misunderstanding," She stated leaning forward, resting her body against the dragon's back.

Hitomi cast a glance back at her friends before turning to Van, "What should we do?" She asked him before looking down at the flowers clenched in her hands.

Van let out a tired, but pained sigh, "We don't have another option," He admitted limping forward. He visibly winced at the pain shooting up his leg. "I can't walk properly, it would take us twice as long to get back," He admitted glaring down at injury.

Yukari rolled her eyes, "Let's just get back. I fucking hate this place," She spat out brushing past them heading straight for the dragon. It was amazing how terrified she could be one minute and then extremely angry the next.

"Are you alright Lord Van?" Merle asked inching towards him.

He sighed, "I'm fine, just go ahead Merle. I'll be along in a moment," He ordered pinching the bridge of his nose. Whether the gesture was from pain or frustration, Hitomi was not sure.

Merle cast one more worried glance at her childhood friend before bounding after the red head, who was already in the process of climbing the dragon. Hitomi looked at Van before following after. She tucked the flowers into her shirt to keep them from getting crushed. Sannah had made the process seem like such an effortless procedure, however climbing on top of the big creature was no easy feat. His scales were smooth, which made them slippery. She stumbled and tripped several times on her journey having to grab onto the thick spikes to regain her balance more times than she could count. With a sigh of relief, she finally reached the back of his neck.

"Are you coming Van?" Hitomi asked as she awkwardly settled into place on Aza's back.

He did not reply. Instead, he swivelled around and slowly made his way towards them. As he approached, Aza lowered his head glaring at the raven haired king. He snarled in warning, barring his teeth. Van held up his hands submissively, taking a step back.

"Aza," Sannah scolded leaning back and crossing her arms over her chest impatiently.

The dragon snorted in response lowering his head to the ground. Cautiously, Van continued forward placing as little weight on his left leg as he possibly could. After several long moments, he reached them being extra careful around Aza's mouth. The memory of his teeth on his flesh made him nervous. Still, Van reached up with his good arm, grabbing a hold of the spike on top of Aza's head. With a great deal of effort, he managed to pull himself up onto the dragon's snout. He barely had time to get situated.

Without as much as a warning, Aza stretched his wings before kicking off from the ground. His wings caught the wind sending him soaring into the air with minimal effort. The new passengers on board lurched forward, wrapping their arms around the spikes to keep themselves from falling to forest floor beneath them. Sannah was the only one to maintain perfect balance. She rolled her eyes obviously not impressed with the creature's careless disregard for the people riding him. Her eyes turned ahead watching as Van struggled to keep his hold on the front spike. She sighed shaking her head. She lifted her body and slid up the dragon's back onto the top of his head with ease. She carefully rose up onto her feet maintain her balance easily. She reached out and gently grabbing a hold of Van's good arm. He turned to look at her the sudden contact startling him. She smiled in apology and guided him to his feet. He winced as she pulled him across the smooth scales and over to a much safer resting spot. He settled down in the spike below hers with a sigh of relief. It was much more stable there. Once in the air, Aza shot forward at an incredible pace. He seemed hell bent on delivering them to their destination. However, the safety of his passengers did not appear to be the dragon's highest priority.

* * *

It took a mere five minutes for Aza to cover the same amount of ground that it had taken them over an hour to cover. It was a fairly rough journey. With simple directions from Van, Aza carried them straight to the valley. Once the temple was in sight, the dragon began his descent. Cries of surprise and wonder could be hear beneath them as Aza soared above the huts that housed the children of the land. The landing was rough. The abrupt stop caused the passengers to lift off of the dragon's back and slam back down. Van hissed in pain as it jostled his injured leg.

By the time they had landed, Freya and Mendelev has rushed to greet their reptilian visitor. Aza flexed his wings and shrieked in greeting. Slowly, he leaned down resting his large body against the ground. This made it much easier for his passengers to dismount. Yukari was the first, thankful to be back on the ground. She sunk to her knees, relief flooding her features. Merle followed suite, heading up towards the creature's neck to aide her dear friend. He slid off, landing hard. His leg crumpled beneath him, but Merle caught him as he fell. Lastly, Hitomi hopped off pulling the orange coloured blossoms from their hiding place beneath the fabric of her shirt. In an instant, they were whisked from her hand by a dark haired priestess whose name Hitomi could not recall.

"My lord, are you alright?" Mendelev asked taking in the haggard appearance of his king with concern in his eye.

Van nodded leaning on Merle for support, "Yes I am fine."

"He'll live at least," Sannah piped up making herself known. She stood walking up the rest of the dragon's neck and standing a top his head. "Not too smart though is you ask me," She mused a smug expression on her face.

Van shot a glare at her. "No one asked you," He retorted. The kindness she had shown him during their brief flight seemed to have been short lived. Sannah merely stuck her tongue out at him.

Mendelev eyed the newcomers with awe in his eyes. He instantly recognized the species of dragon that rested before him. Slowly, he approached the creature. Never before had he seen such a magnificent beast. "My god, an Azure dragon," He mumbled hesitantly reaching out to touch the rare creature. Aza glared at him, but made no effort to move away from the General's touch, "And who might you be little lady?" He asked politely noticing the petite girl standing on top of the dragon's head. Cautiously, he slid his hand over the smooth scales of the dragon's snout.

"The time for introductions will come at a later time," Freya announced walking towards Van. "We have more urgent matters to attend to," She stated glancing at the girl. "Forgive my abruptness but you have arrived during a very dire situation," She declared offering her most sincere apology.

The girl nodded, bowing her head in respect to the elder woman's authority.

Freya's attention immediately turned to Van's injuries. She said nothing as she took a hold of his wounded arm, inspecting the large gashed with her fingers. He hissed in pain as she did this. "It is not too deep. No major damage was done," She announced wiping her now bloody hands off onto her skirt. "Hitomi, I will leave you to tend to Van's injuries. I must go and assist my priestess with the preparation of the salve."

"But I have never..." Hitomi started.

Freya cut her off. "You observed us well. I am sure that you can handle it," Freya assured her offering a small smile of encouragement. "Take him to the temple library. I will have Arebell send you the supplies that you will require," and with that, the High Priestess made her leave.

* * *

Van cried out loudly as Hitomi placed the sterile wet cloth to the dark burn on his leg. Perhaps not being as gentle as she should have. He jerked away from her scowling. "That hurt!" He yelled glaring at the sandy haired girl kneeling beside him.

She sighed in frustration. "Well if you would sit still it wouldn't hurt as much!" She snapped back returning his angry stare.

Van snorted but made no reply. He slowly set his leg back down allowing her to continue working on it. She sighed dipping the cloth back into the water and repeating the process, though much more gentle this time around. Silence passed over the couple as she worked to clean the wound before an infection could set in. Once she had finished, she dipped her fingers in the cream that Salia had given her. She liberally applied it to the seared flesh. She heard Van suck in a breath as the cool ointment came into contact with the damaged skin, but said nothing. Hitomi frowned rinsing her hands off in the bowl before grabbing the bandages at her side. Carefully, she wrapped his leg tightly to keep it clean. Once that task was complete, she wiped the sweat from her brow. She was fairly proud of her work. Despite her lack of training or knowledge, she seemed to have done a very good job of tending to his wounds.

Van looked down at the bandages before glancing at Hitomi. Guilt gnawed at him from his outburst at her earlier. She had just been trying to help. It was not her fault that his warrior's pride was bruised. He sighed reaching out, hesitating slightly before tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. She looked up to meet his gaze. "Thank you," He stated softly.

Hitomi nodded, "You're welcome Van," She replied dropping her gaze to her lap.

He sighed silently cursing himself. "I'm sorry," He began awkwardly, the words seemingly meaningless. "I didn't mean to lose my temper like that," He admitted rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Hitomi shook her head, "No, no it's alright," She said tucking her hair behind her ears. "I've never really done first aid before. I didn't mean to be so rough," She admitted shyly, a small blush forming over her cheeks. She suddenly felt very warm. She attributed this to the fireplace behind her.

Van inspected the bandages and nodded in approval, "Well you certainly did a good job," He assured her with a small but pained smile.

"You scared me today," She suddenly exclaimed toying with the roll of bandage sitting in her lap. She bit her bottom lip nervously as she played with the frayed ends where she had cut. "You could have died."

"I could have," He agreed with a small sigh. He leaned back in the chair, closing his eyes. The ointment on the burn provided a soothing cooling sensation along with a numbing tickle. He let out another sigh of relief. "But I didn't," He spoke up feeling his body begin to relax as the pain died down to a more tolerable level. He would never admit it out loud, but he had scared himself. This was too much of a close call.

Hitomi rolled her eyes tossing the cloth aside and pushing herself up onto her feet. "Nice to know that you don't care whether you live or die," She spat in annoyance, bending down to pick up the bowl of water.

However, Van halted her by reaching out and grabbing a hold of her wrist. "That is not what I meant." He let out a small sigh of frustration at his failure to articulate himself properly. "I admit I was careless," He began releasing his hold on her, "But had you not been there, I would have been worse off," He admitted running his hands through his messed up hair. "Thank you again, for saving me."

Hitomi smiled placing a hand on his shoulder. "You're welcome," She said leaning down and placing a soft kiss on his forehead.

* * *

**AN:** This chapter was more main character centric. At least that was my intention. I'm not sure if it came out that way entirely. Last chapter was more about setting the scene and giving you more of an understanding into Queen Brahne and Galaxia's characters. Sorry if it seems a little dragged out. I am trying to go for quality and substance in my writing. I hope you enjoy.

What do you think about the mysterious appearance of Sannah?

Also I have a facebook page now. I don't have much on it now, but I post updates and photos, and it will also be a good place to get in touch me with and for you readers to connect. If you are interested, I posted a link in my profile. It's all basically just stuff for this story at this point, with images and links to the story.

_Next: Homeward Bound_

_**Response to Reviews:**_

_Jossi-31: _Thanks for the review. Don't worry, it's not obvious right now, but Van and Hitomi have a lot to go through before we get to the end of this adventure and a lot to learn about one another and their destiny in the process. All I can say right now is that their bond is important.

_PrefersFiction: _So glad that you enjoyed it. There will be small tidbits from here on out. I have been re-watching the series and am becoming more and more aware of how up and down those two are together. It's kind of infuriating actually. I want to smack them both! More so Hitomi, but what else is new.


	17. Homeward Bound

**AN: **Another Chapter for you lovely people. This chapter started out quite a bit weird, sorry about that. I blame early morning writing at work for that one. That was quite a bit faster than I thought, and it is not quite as long as the last couple of chapters, but oh well. A small price to pay when you have to force your brain to work it's magic. I was also thinking about adding in little snippets with Queen Brahne in the chapters. Not long scene, just peppering the story with them from now on to give you an idea of what is going on, on both ends. Tell me what you think of the idea.

**Disclaimer:** I only own Arathnia, and the characters from there. I do not own Escaflowne, even though I wish I did.

_**The Past, Future, and Somewhere in Between **_

Chapter 17: _Homeward Bound_

Two days passed by without much event. Plans to leave the holy land were placed on hold until Van's leg healed sufficiently. His other wounds were purely superficial. It was the burn on his leg that was most troublesome. While the ointment the Priestess' had given the raven-haired king seemed to be speeding up the healing process, it was still taking too long. At least in Van's opinion. With his limited mobility, he spent most of his time in the temple's library studying various volumes on various creatures scattered across Gaea. It was a subject he found most interesting. This helped keep his mind occupied when he lacked company. This also helped him rest his leg, which also hastened his recovery. He could put very little weight on it without either searing pain or the muscle shaking and buckling underneath him. That strange blue fire was definitely more potent than that of regular flames. The nasty burn was large, deep, and still pulsed and throbbed painfully beneath the bandages.

Galaxia had yet to regain consciousness from her strange encounter with the wyvern. The venom had ravaged her system leaving her in a very fragile state. Though her body responded will to the treatment, it was hard to determine her true condition. She was kept isolated, away from prying eyes. Her only visitors were Folken, Tarnum and the priestess' caring for the ill woman.

To everyone's surprise, the forest girl Sannah, remained in the valley with them. She was welcomed with open arms much as their group had been. Her small and tattered dress had been tossed aside and the priestess' had clothed her in a more fitting garment. A navy blue dress that a just a tad bit large on her to allow for some growing room. The girl seemed pleased and very thankful for this. The holy land seemed spark the young girl's curiosity as well as the people within. She seemed especially intrigued by General Avanon's far-fetched tales of distant and far away lands. She always listened intently, remaining silent until the tale was finished. Her charm seemed to draw people in and their group was quick to trust the cheerful young girl. The Azure Dragon, Aza, remained loyally at her side. He kept a close watch on the young Draconian girl as she mingled and socialized with the strangers from other lands. It seemed the dragon's trust was not as forth coming as his young companion.

It was on the second evening when they received some bad news. Word had spread around the countryside that a warrant had been issued for Van's arrest and a bounty placed upon his head. It was official. He was a fugitive in the kingdom of Arathnia. His sister nation. Freya had received word of the decree straight from Terra. What that message had detailed was not made public knowledge. She paid it no mind and encouraged others to follow her example. The urgency of the Fanelian Envoy's departure was apparent. Everyone seemed to be on edge, especially Van. He knew that it was only a matter of time before Queen Brahne would come for him. He did not want to be here when she did, but he was in no condition to travel on foot. Their options were limited and their time was running out, and fast.

It was in the wee hours of the morning of the third day when finally, Galaxia awoke from her poison induced coma.

She looked up at the ceiling in confusion. The world was hazy and her vision blurred. Weak and groggy, she pulled herself up and climbed out of the bed. Her body felt heavy. Her legs folded beneath her weight. She quickly grabbed onto the bedpost to keep herself upright. She let out a sigh of annoyance. Using the bed as support, she slowly made her way towards the closed door. Her unsteady legs shook as she walked threatening to give out under her.

"Where are you going?"

Galaxia jumped in surprise whirling around to locate the source of the voice. She lost her balance becoming dizzy from the sudden movement. She started to tumble forward when she felt strong arms encircle her waist to steady her. "Easy, you are in co condition to go walking around just yet," a deep, soft masculine voice whispered in her ear.

She placed the back of her hand against her forehead feeling the thin sheet of sweat coating her skin. She felt really warm. "Folken?" She said with a questioning tone to her voice. Her voice was gritty. Hoarse.

He nodded lifting her up and carrying her back to the bed, "You need to rest," He informed her.

She looked around the room, closing her eyes as it began to spin again. She felt herself being lowered onto the soft mattress. "Where am I?" She asked with a small groan at the sudden pressure on her back. It was a sharp pain that she had failed to notice before.

"We are still in Caladonna," He reassured her reaching out and tucking her hair behind her ears. "You were poisoned," He informed her as he sat down on the edge of the bed side her.

Galaxia nodded slowly before opening her eyes again. Her mind was still foggy, but she could understand what he was saying. "I know," She replied tiredly. She inhaled deeply before parting her lips to speak again. "I was attacked, by a Wyvern," She stated bringing her hand up to her forehead, wiping the small amount of sweat from her brow. Something about that simple statement seemed the clear the fog from her mind allowing her to think more clearly. Her eyes widened and despite the sharp pain that rippled through her back, she bolted up into a sitting position. "Agrael," She gasped.

Folken placed a hand on her shoulder pushing lightly to encourage her to lie back down. She resisted, glaring at her male counterpart. However, he did not cease the action. "What about Agrael?" He asked cautiously. He had never liked the man. Something about him seemed eerily familiar. It made his skin crawl with disgust. His repugnant lack of morality and complete disregard to anyone made him questions the motives of his position. Queen Brahne always kept the armoured warrior close at hand and for what reasons he dared not ask.

"He raises strange beasts such as wyverns," She stated finally summoning up enough strength to shove his hand from her shoulder. "Queen Brahne was behind this," She continued meaning the revelation to be more for herself than for Folken.

He nodded in agreement, "I know."

Her eyes widened as her mind began to recall the events that led to her collapse in the field. "I lost everything," She stated looking down at her hands. She gaped at them, turning them over inspecting the cleanliness of them. However, that is now what she could see. All she saw was blood staining her skin. The blood of all that had fallen by her hand for the sake of the cold-hearted snake that she had once had the gall to call her aunt. She clenched them angrily and punched the blankets in frustration.

Folken watched her with curiosity feeling helpless at soothing the emotions that plagued her. He could sense her rage, hurt, fear, and self-loathing, but he could neither find a cause or a way a conclusion to her suffering. "What do you mean by that? What happened," he asked after a short moment.

She growled her eyes shifting to that bright red that appeared when her anger consumed her. "She took it all away. All because of her stupid vendetta against Fanelia," She hissed through her tightly clenched teeth. "That wretched woman. I hate her," She spat with malice.

Confused washed over his face as half of her statements failed to make sense to him. "Slow down," He said resting his hand on her knee, squeezing it gently as a sign of support. "Tell me what happened Galaxia."

"I gave up my country, my position, my life, everything!" She ranted slamming her fits against the mattress beside her as the full weight of the events crashed down upon her. Her emotions were shifted back and forth so rapidly. One moment she was angry, next mortified, and then the next, depressed. She closed her eyes tightly taking a deep breath to regain control of herself. She blamed it all on the fever from the exposure of the poison. "All for the aide of your pig-headed brother," She breathed out slowly as she felt herself calming down.

Folken frowned at this, "He never...I never asked you to do that."

She shook her head, "I did it for you, not for them," She clarified opening her eyes. "It appears we are in the same boat now love. Queen Brahne has no use for either us anymore," She mused resting her hand on top of his, lacing her fingers in between his. Her eyes had returned to their natural colour indicating her new found sense of calm. "She'll be coming for us soon."

"Do you have any idea what she wants with Van?" He asked softly reaching out and tucking same stray strands of hair behind her ears. He squeezed her hand gently as a sign of support.

"She wants to reunite the Dragon clans. Arathnia, Zaibach, and Fanelia," She explained leaning back against the pillows suddenly exhausted. "Van is the only one standing in her way. With him out of the picture, she has Fanelia in her hands and can join all three nations into one massive country," She continued with a small yawn. "Controlling a large portion of Gaea."

Folken pressed a finger to her lips to silence her. "Shhh, rest now. We can talk about this later," He stated rising from the bed. He turned and pulled the blanket over her before leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

She nodded as her eyes drooped. Within moments, the blonde woman was asleep. Folken sighed running his metal hand through his hair. There were so many questions, so many theories running through his mind. The most prominent being Queen Brahne's impending arrival. Walking over to the door, he turned to look back at her. She looked so young and innocent resting against the pure white pillows. He couldn't help the sense of peace that seemed to fill him when she was around. He shook his head, clearing these thoughts from his mind, as he opened the door. Silently, he headed out of the small room. There was only one person who he knew could aide him in devising some sort of stratagem. He needed to talk to Freya.

* * *

"Van?"

Van lifted his head from the book he was currently engrossed in. He was surprised when he met crimson eyes. It was Sannah who stood at the door. She hesitantly opened the door more and took a step inside. With the dark navy coloured dress that she wore the more she seemed to resemble his mother. He shook his head clearing the thoughts away. "What do you want?" He asked turning his attention back to the book clutched in his hands.

Sannah stepped further into the room walking towards him slowly, almost cautiously. "I just, wanted to see how you were doing," She said stopping barely a foot from him. She stood on her tip toes and peered over to look at the book he was reading.

Van cast a sideways glance at the girl noticing her lack of boundaries. She did not seem to understand the concept of personal space. He shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. As he did so, his leg throbbed intensely in rebellion. Outwardly, he showed no signs of the discomfort. "I'm fine," He grunted out as a response. He silently wished for the irritating young girl to leave so that he could be left in peace. Since their return to the holy land, she had not spoken to him or been alone with him. It seemed as if there was a thick tension between them.

Sannah rolled her eyes at his reply. Instead of leaving or speaking, she sunk back down onto her heels. Keeping one eye on the preoccupied king, she leaned forward resting her hand on the deep burn on his leg. With little effort, she leaned her body weight onto the injury. Van reacted instantly. He cried out in pain, tossing the book aside. It clattered to the floor as he reached out grabbing her wrist tightly in his grasp. She gasped in surprise but remained calm as she removed the pressure. "You don't seem fine to me," She stated smugly, ignoring the pain in her wrist from his vice-like grip.

He scowled releasing his hold on her and pushing her back with a small grunt. She stumbled back, but easily caught her balance. "Get out," He snarled through gritted teeth. The ache in his leg has intensified adding an intense stabbing sensation that ran deep down almost to the bone. All the dark haired girl had done was make his pain even more insufferable.

She rolled her eyes at him and reached into the pocket hidden in the folds of the simple dress. Clutched in her small hands were small white and pale blue blossoms. Their odour was strong and very sweet. Not sickly sweet like that of the Faylene flowers, but sweet still and faintly minty. In the dim light of the library, they seemed to sparkle as if they were made of ice. She held them out to him. "Here, these will help," She stated offering the young king an apologetic smile.

He eyes the blooms suspiciously unsure of whether to accept her offering. "And how will these help?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

Without a response, she shifted towards the small table next to the chair he was sat upon. She knelt down reaching out to grab the mortar and pestle that rested on the table top. It was one that the priestess' had been using to crush the herbs necessary for his ointment. Next to it, sat the bowl of the pale green substance. He watched the forest dweller curiously as she stripped the blooms from their stems and tossed them into the mortar. She then began to crush the tiny brittle flowers into a fine powder. Once that task was completed, she poured the light blue concoction into the burn ointment. She swirled the stirring stick around, mixing the powder in thoroughly. Once she was finished, she shuffled over to him. She knelt before him gingerly reaching out to remove the bandaged from his injury.

He watched her in silence. The only sound he uttered was a hiss of pain as the air hit the exposed injury. The air just seemed to increase his pain. However, Sannah did not stop of falter her ministrations. She dipped her fingers into the ointment and proceeded to coat the reddish-black flesh of the wound with the newly improved substance. Nothing changed at first. After a moment, a tingling sensation travelled through his body and the wound began to go numb. He felt the tension leave his body as the pain disappeared completely. He could not help the satisfied moan that slipped past his lips as the medicine worked it's magic.

Sannah giggled at his reaction, pleased with her handiwork. She reached to grab fresh bandages from the basket on the table. "How do you feel now?" She asked curiously.

Contently, he sighed. "Much better," He confirmed with a nod. His speech came out as more of a mumble. "What were those?" He asked brushing his hair from his eyes.

"Frost cap," She answered without missing a beat. "Azure Dragon's fire burns twice as hot as regular fire does," She began as she tightly wrapped his injured leg. "It burns all the way down to your bones damaging your muscle function, it is almost like a paralysing effect," She explained tying the bandage almost expertly. "Frost cap is the only thing that helps."

He was about to question her knowledge when he spotted a dark scar on her shoulder. A burn scar. He could only guess she possessed a similar experience as his. "Why are you helping me?" He asked tilting his head to the side slightly. Just when he thought he had her figured out, she had surprised him.

Sannah leaned back onto the balls of her feet. She tucked her hair behind her ears as she dropped her gaze to the floor. "I wanted to apologize," She began while her fingers played with the skirt of her dress. "I think we got off on the wrong foot and I was hoping that we could be friends." However, her speech did not end there. Before he could reply she began to talk again, only this time it was more of a nervous ramble. "I don't trust people very easy," She admitted biting her bottom lip. "The people I have met have only tried to hurt me or Aza. I don't have time to think before reacting. I saw you with your sword and I panicked," She confessed tears welling up in her scarlet eyes. She blinked glancing up at the ceiling to keep them at bay.

Van nodded in understanding feeling slightly uncomfortable with the strange girl near tears. "It is understandable," He acknowledge with a nod. He understood her sentiment.

She shook her head dropping her gaze to her lap, "I can't lose him," She stated her voice cracking slightly as she began to lose her composure. "I need him," She forced out before turning her head away from him as she drew a shaky breath.

The helpless and tearful expression that spread across her face did nothing but reinforce her innocence and remind him of her age. Though she maintained a tough exterior and possessed a quick temper she was still, undoubtedly, a child. A child who was scared and afraid to be alone in a world that would hate her if they knew what she was. He could see so much of himself reflected in her that he could not help but feel sympathy for her. He had been in her place once. Still, he was unsure of how to handle the situation he now found himself in. He reached out to her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. To his complete and utter surprise, the young girl turned towards him. She lurched forward, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face into the fabric of his shirt. Confusion and uncertainty filled him as Sannah cried against him. Her body shook with silent sobs and unsteady breaths as she tried to soothe herself. Reluctantly, Van wrapped an arm around her offering her the small amount of comfort he could provide. He slowly rubbed small circles along her back for lack of a better thing to do. After a few moments, her sobs turned to sniffles and the young girl pulled away.

She wiped her red and puffy eyes a deep blush forming on her cheeks. "I'm sorry," She began sniffling again. "I didn't mean to do that," She added embarrassment evident in her expression.

Van could not help but feel rather awkward about the situation. Her strange outburst had caught him off guard. He had never like seeing girl's cry and tried to steer away from it at all costs. It made him feel very uncomfortable. "It is alright," he offered up as a response to her statement unable to come up with anything else.

She shook her head, her hair falling out of their placement behind her ears and framing her face. "It's strange," She began wiping her eyes again. "I feel drawn to you some how," She admitted, the deep blush returning to her cheeks. "Other than my mother, I have never met one of my own kind before."

That statement caught him off guard. It seemed this girl was sent just to throw him off. Bewildered, he began to rack his brain to recall a time where he could have shared such information with the adolescent. He found none. "How did you know that?" He asked suspiciously.

She blinked a few times in confusion before realization dawned on her. She bit her bottom lip and dropped her gaze to her lap. She began to play with the ends of her long hair. "Mendelev told me," She admitted after a few moments.

Van nodded, "I see," He responded politely. He would have to have a talk to his first General about disclosing personal information to strangers, Draconian or not. "Where is your mother?" He asked switching the subject off of himself. "Surely she must be worried about you."

Sannah shook her head, "My mother died when I was very young," She stated rather calmly. He was surprised at this. Moments ago she had crumbled at the mere thought of losing her dragon friend, but was completely composed when speaking of her mother. "It's just me and Aza now," She piped up when he failed to comment.

"Your brother?" Van half stated, half asked raising an eyebrow.

She nodded, "My mother raised both Aza and I. His parents are gone too," She explained shifting her position and sitting down on her bottom. She stretched her legs out in front of her to relieve the cramping muscles. "Dragons are not the solitary creatures everyone thinks they are. They desire companionship just like we do. They are not so different from us. He's always been there for me. Especially after mother died. He's my only friend," She said a small smile tugging at her lips.

Van sighed knowing her situation all too well. Merle had been his only close friend for as long as he could remember. The intense still raw pain of the family he had lost so long ago along with the desperation for companionship. A void that was only recently being filled. He couldn't help but feel a sort of kinship with the strange dark haired girl sitting on the floor in front of him. "I can relate," He replied lifting his injured leg and placing it on the floor, relieved that he felt no pain.

"Is it true that you are a king?" She asked suddenly tilting her head to the side curiously.

He nodded, "Yes. I am Van Fanel, ruler of the kingdom of Fanelia," He stated with pride. Through all the turmoil, and the war years ago, he retained the intense love for his country. That love only intensified once they he had seen the ruined kingdom returned to it's glory. That is the only good thing that he could attribute to the Queen of Arathnia. She was generous when it suited her. He felt a his stomach twist as he thought of his kingdom. _'Will I ever be able to return?'_ He wondered to himself feeling the pang of loss in his heart.

Sannah watched him silently, scrutinizing the expressions that fluttered across his face. She leaned forward, crossing her legs and resting her elbows on her knees. "You miss it don't you?" She asked resting her chin against the palms of her hands.

"Hmmm?" he mumbled as he snapped out of his daze.

"Fanelia," She clarified raising an eyebrow. "You miss it."

He nodded, "I do, very much in fact."

She nodded in understanding, a faint smile tugging at her lips. "It sounds wonderful. Mendelev told me all about it. I would very much like to see it," She mused leaning back and running a hand through her hair. "I have been listening closely to conversations as of late and it has come across my attention that you want to leave here and return to your country," She continued on.

"Yes, but we have no means to do so, unfortunately," He retorted glancing at the table where his royal sword lay. He would be lying if he failed to admit that he missed it's familiar weight strapped across his hips.

"I can help!" Sannah announced jumping to her feet nearly tripping over her dress in her eagerness. Her face flushed with embarrassment but quickly managed to compose herself.

Van eyed her curiously. This girl seemed to be full of surprises. "How so?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back against the chair.

She look up at him in surprise. She had not anticipated that he would be so willing to entertain her idea. She shook her head to rid herself of these thoughts and toughened her resolve. "There is a small airship port not too far from here," She began clasping her hands together behind her back. "It's poorly guarded with stupid and relatively fat men. If we play it right, we could go in and steal and airship to get you and the others home," was her swift conclusion.

Van scratched his chin as he carefully considered her rather outrageous suggestion. "It sounds appealing, but I am not sure if it is the best of ideas," He admitted, his eyebrows furrowing together in thought as his mind toyed with the idea. "We do not know how to get to this town."

"That won't be a problem," Sannah stated with certainty. "I know this land better than anyone. I could lead them there myself, if you would permit it," She offered taking a step forward.

Skepticism filled his expression as he looked her up and down. "While I have confidence in your knowledge of the forest and it's inhabitants," He began speaking in a formal and authoritative manner. "I am just not sure that it would be the wisest of ideas. You are still a child."

She snorted at his assumptions and dismissive attitude. Yes, she was technically a child, but she knew the forest more than anyone else. There was no possible way that she would lose her way now. She never had before. "I insist," She began again taking another step towards him. "Consider it the terms of my apology. I will do this for you, and you will forgive me for nearly chopping off your head," She stated with a curt nod, placing her hands on her hips.

"But I have already forgiven you for that," He reminded her refraining from releasing the chuckle that formed in his throat from her frustrated expression.

"Please, I just...I wanna help," She rambled her tone becoming softer. "I know it's not much, but my sense of direction is the only tool I have that could be of use to you."

He let out a sigh of defeat, "Alright Sannah, I'll accept your offer but on my terms."

She nodded, "Of course your majesty."

Van snorted at the title, "There is no need for that," He replied with a grunt as he pushed himself up off of the chair to stand. His injured leg shook and there was a small pinching sensation, but nothing more. He was relieved. "What I want you to do is go to General Avanon, or Mendelev, and tell him of your plan. Tell him that I gave him permission to lead a team to this airship port. I do not want a full frontal assault. I want you to sneak in. With your self proclaimed navigational skills, I assume that will be no trouble."

She shook her head, "Easy as pie," She stated with a smile.

He nodded, "Good, but I want one more thing. Bring Aza with you," He ordered flatly. "If the need arises, he can be there to protect and defend you."

"Understood," She exclaimed saluting him. She was pleased that he had caved to her will so easily. Before he could dismiss her, she turned and bounded towards the door eager to embark on her mission.

"And Sannah," Van piped up as she reached the heavy wooden door. She turned to look at him. "Have you truly forgiven me?" He asked her retreating form.

She turned back nodding, "Yes, but Aza might not be so forgiving. Dragon's never forget," She added tapping her temple before exiting the library and disappearing down the hall.

* * *

Sannah was true to her word. As instructed, the dark haired youth sought of General Avanon with her elaborate plan and the permission she had ascertained from her conversation with Van. Understanding the nearly dire nature of their situation, the General immediately sprang into action at the suggestion. He had grown tired of sitting around helpless while others plotted their demise. He informed Allen of his intentions regarding it as an order from his king, leaving out that it had been Sannah's suggestion. Reluctantly, the knight agreed to this rather bold change in tactic. Their crew were already fugitives in the kingdom of Arathnia, what more harm could come to them should they manage to pull off the heist.

It took nearly an hour to assemble a team for the mission, but once the decision was made, they were off. Their crew consisted of Allen, his men, Mendelev Avanon, and their appointed guide Sannah. Van had insisted upon joining them, the frost cap working wonders on his damaged leg, however the combined efforts of Allen, Hitomi and Mendelev convinced him otherwise. Someone needed to oversee the preparations for their departure. Allen found himself presently surprised by how well the young adolescent girl handled herself and her task. She always seemed to know exactly where she was going despite the lack of distinguished landmarks or a map. Her sense of direction was astounding. Nothing seemed to disturb her or break her concentration. Not even the rusting of the foliage around them as unknown creature moved through the thicket of the forest. Every so often, she would halt her steps closing her eyes softly and inhale the fresh scent of the forest. She would remain stopped for a few moments before pointing and heading forward in that direction.

It was nightfall before their motley crew reached the boarders of the small port town. This worked out to their advantage. There were four hangers, each guarded by three or four men. There was a dining hall next to a barracks which more than likely housed the guards while they traded shifts. A large store room stood a air distance away from the barracks. It was more than likely that this structure was used to house guymelefs. A tavern sat on the farthest edge next to the smallest hangar. They remained sheltered withing the shadows of the trees surrounding three sides of the airship port. No one moved awaiting further instruction from either the Commander, the General, or their trusted navigator. Sannah turned her gaze up to the starry night sky as the men held their position.

"What do we do now Commander?" Gaddes asked in a whisper as he came up behind the Asturian knight.

Allen shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "It is not me you should be asking," He stated with a distinct hint of amusement clear in his tone.

"General?" Gaddes said diverting the question to the man of higher rank.

Mendelev chuckled gesturing towards the young girl in front of them. "Ask the little lady," He replied with a smirk. "She's the mastermind behind this endeavour."

"We wait," Sannah piped up not waiting to be asked. She did not bother looking at the men behind instead she inspected the small port once again before shifting her eyes back to the star, searching the skies. However, the command seemed to be met with some resistance.

"What! What are we waiting for" Reeden whispered harshly growing impatient as the adrenaline began pumping through his veins at the prospect of a fight. "We're evenly matched here boss."

This sentiment seemed to be shared by the rest of the men as they quietly voiced their own displeasure. It was believed amongst the crew that their intention was to ambush and take the small airship port by force. However, they were sadly mistaken.

Before a reply could be issued, a high pitched shriek filled the night. This caused the group to fall silent. The sky lit up as a large ball of blue flames descended and landed in the centre of the small town. The bright light of the fire illuminated the area chasing the shadows away. It was obvious that the attack was no meant to harm anyone. The large form of a dragon came into view as it whizzed past one of the hangers circling around the buildings with ease. It was Aza. He let out a deep battle cry as his hulking body glided through the air rising higher into the dark sky. The port's occupants rushed out of the barracks and abandoned their posts at the hanger doors to douse the flames. Many brandished their weapons prepared to defend their homes against their reptilian assailant.

A triumphant smile spread across Sannah's face at the chaos. She turned to face the men behind her. "Diversionary tactics," She stated proudly answering Reeden's forgotten question.

Allen looked at the her with surprise. He had not expected such a bold move from such a young uneducated girl. It was obvious from the shock also present on Mendelev's face that it even he had not suspected a thing. That left the idea of imploring the dragon's distraction to either her or to Van. He had to applaud such a well thought out plan.

Sannah crossed her arms over her chest impatiently, "What are you waiting for?" She asked tilting her head to the side. She snorted pointing to one of the four hangers. "Get what we came for, Aza can't hold their attention forever," she scolded.

Mendelev nodded in agreement her little speech pulling him out of his admiring daze. Never before had he such majesty in a creature before the large Azure Dragon. "You heard her gentlemen," He said drawing his sword and pointing towards the same hanger Sannah's finger pointed to. "Lets go and get ourselves a new airship!" He exclaimed raising the sword over his head in an effort to pump up their crew.

This tactic seemed to work when the men cried in agreement. With the order officially give, the men charged forward. They weaved through the tall grass and out of the shelter of the trees. Their first goal was easily met with no resistance. The hanger's guards had fled and were currently hurling buckets of water onto the fire, though it did no good against the searing heat. It evaporated before it could reach the base of the flames. Sannah followed after them, her bare feet slicing through the grass silently as she moved with the grace and finesse of a cat. The men wasted no time in opening the large door and giving themselves the access that they required to complete their mission.

The inside appeared much larger than the it had on the outside. The walls were advanced and were made of cold steel. The overabundance of metal gave the room a distinct chill that made them all shudder. Sheltered inside the structure were two, decent sized airships. Both were a good enough size to house all of their group and their gear without difficulty. One was rather small, and rested upon the ground. Tools and parts were strewn about the floor around it signalling it's poor state of repair. The other airship was suspended from a series of pulleys and ramps leading up to the cargo hold. It appeared clean and in good working order. It was two levelled, with two propellers on the back and one located in front. One levistone rested underneath the over extension on the first level. The back sail was attached to the rudder while the sides sails were furled at it's sides. The crew wasted no time feeling the urgency begin to climb as the guards took notice of their presence.

Allen unsheathed his sword and stood beside General Avanon facing the door. "We'll hold them off, you just worry about the ship," He called over his shoulder.

"Yes Commander," Gaddes replied to his order and followed Kio up into the cargo hold. The remainder of the crew focused on the pulleys and removing the ramps while the other two prepared the ship for travel. Hopefully their comrades could bide them enough time to complete this task.

Mendelev reached out grabbing a hold of Sannah and pulled her behind them, "Stay back little lady, go and help the others. You have no purpose in battle," He told her taking on a more balanced stance preparing himself doe the fight.

The young girl needed no further incentive. She turned and rushed into the airship without looking back. Just as she reached safety, the three guards who had been in charge of the hanger charged through the opened doors. The General and the Knight wasted no time, retaliating instantly. The sounds of battle echoed through the steel room as their blades collided.

* * *

Van had long since abandoned his chair in the library. Eager to get a move on, he instructed the few who had stayed behind to prepare their gear for their departure. It had come as a surprise to them all, but they did as they were asked. Van was anxious. The uncertainty gnawed at him. It was a blind mission that he had sent the bulk of their group on. He knew nothing of the area, the port, or what resided within the canopy of the Celestial forest. There were just too many unknowns. If they failed, they were all doomed. He knew that he had taken a risk in trusting the young Draconian girl, but sometimes risks were necessary. As king, he had learned that. He paced the cliff side outside the temple glancing up at the sky every so often hoping to see their group return and in command of a new air ship. It was taking too long.

"Van sit down," Hitomi scolded exiting the temple for what seemed like the thousandth time. "You are going to hurt yourself," She snapped dropping her bag onto the ground with the other gear that they had assembled. Freya has even been generous enough to give them some provisions for their journey. "You're leg isn't fully healed."

Van stopped his pacing and turned towards her, "I'm fine," He stated brushing off her concern. He would never admit it, but the affects of the Frost cap were beginning to wear off. He would need to re-medicate soon. "What's taking them so long," He wondered aloud.

"Do you even know where this port is?" Yukari asked joining the two with Merle and Celena at her side. "For all we know, it could take them days to get back," She continued on crossing her arms over her chest.

"Sannah said it was close," Van replied turned his gaze back up to the starry sky.

The red head scoffed, "Yeah sure, place all your trust in the twelve year old forest girl," She grumbled turning around and heading back into the temple.

"She has a point," Celena agreed taking a few steps closer to the edge of the cliff. "How can you be so sure to trust her? She could be a spy for Queen Brahne," She stated following the young king's gaze.

He turned to glare at her opening his mouth to shoot back a retort. However, before he could utter a word, a loud and triumphant roar filled the air. Immediately, Van turned his eyes to the sky once more. The instant he did blue fire lit up the sky revealing the Aza flying towards. Behind him travelling at a slower pace was a two-leveled airship. The dragon's over enthusiastic cry attracted the attention of Yukari who rushed back out of the temple her mouth dropped in disbelief. Freya and Salia joined the small group as well who were quickly followed by Folken and Galaxia with Tarnum at their heels.

"They actually pulled it off," Merle stated coming to stand beside her close friend.

"I don't believe it," both Hitomi and Yukari stated at the exact same moment.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the crew were loading their gear into the ship that they had dubbed the Dragoon. This was due to the large role Aza played in it's capture. Without his assistance, they would not have escaped the hanger unscathed. He was their official Hero. The guards were smarter than they appeared and caught onto their trickery. Rushing at them at their full force, nearly fifteen. Realizing something was amiss, Aza descended on them and followed them into the hanger to ensure the safety of the crew inside. His sudden arrival surprised them which worked out in everyone's favour. With the airship now in their possession, the possibility of returning home to their homes lifted their spirits. This made the task of loading the ship a much more satisfying job.

Van surveyed the scene with pride. Their mission was a success and with no casualties or wounded. The risk had paid off in full. Sannah was a godsend. Without her, this would not have been possible. He was torn away from his thoughts by the presence of his brother wit Galaxia at his side.

"We are going with you," Folken stated wrapping his arm around Galaxia's waist.

"Gharza as well," She reminded them disentangling herself from Folken's arms with slight annoyance. He did not seem to grasp the concept that she was fine.

Van eyed the golden haired knight suspiciously. Despite his better judgement, he nodded gesturing them to board the aircraft. As the went to step forward, a small hand reached up and tugged at Galaxia's skirt. "I wanna go too!" Tarnum announced pouting. He did not like the prospect of her parents leaving with out him.

Galaxia knelt down so that she was at eye level with the boy. "No son," She began calmly, "Your place is here with Freya and Salia. It is too dangerous for you my love." She explained pulling him into a tight embrace. "I couldn't bare it if something happened to you."

"But you'll be back right?" Tarnum asked as his mother pulled away from him.

Folken ruffled his son's hair, "Of course we will, do not worry."

He nodded satisfied with their answer. Salia gently grabbed a hold of his arm and led him back towards the temple. He frowned looking back at his parents before following the priestess' lead. It was then that Sannah stepped forward from her place with Aza.

She twirled her long hair around her small fingers as she approached Van. She bit her bottom lip as she approached. "I was wondering, if it was alright with you, if I could come along too?" She asked. It was obvious from her body language that she was nervous.

He smiled reaching out and grabbing a hold of her wrist. "I would be honoured."

Sannah smiled broadly, her face brightening instantly. "Aza too?"

He chuckled ruffling her hair affectionately. The girl was beginning to grow on him. "Aza too," He clarified with a nod.

The girl beamed and ran off towards her dragon friend. The excitement radiating from her seemed to catch on as Aza too seemed eager to get a move on. Sannah doubled back and ran into the airship nearly bumping into Kio and Gaddes who were carrying a large crate up the ramp. Van couldn't help but chuckle at her enthusiasm. Aza stood and shook his wings however he did not move to board the craft. Instead, he walked to the edge of the cliff and sat down, curling his tail around his legs in wait. Sensing that the time was neigh, he headed towards the airship.

"Van Fanel," Freya stated reaching out to him. Van turned and walked back towards her. She closed the distance between him quickly gathering him up into her arms in a gentle embrace. "Be careful," She said pulling away with a smile. Despite all that had occurred and all that had been said, Van regarded the old, frail woman as a dear friend. She had shown them all kindness and humility that he would expect from no one else. Her kind heart was a blessing in these uncertain times. "You will always have a place here. All of you." She stated holding him at arms length.

He smiled back resting his hand over one of hers, "Thank you Freya."

"You remind me so much of your father," She mused brushing his bangs from his face. "I offer you fair warning young king," She continued tilting her head as if to lock her eyes onto his. "Queen Brahne has a nasty temper and an insatiable thirst for revenge. She lets nothing stand in the way of what she desires," She warned allowing her hands to drop from his broadening shoulders. "Tread carefully young man. You are in her sights now."

Van nodded curtly, "I will."

With that, he boarded the craft as well. It was only a few minutes later before they set sail on their journey. They would not heading straight to Fanelia, for it was too obvious. Van was certain that the Queen would be watching for him. But, they would get their soon enough. Little did he know that their future was still sown with many unfortunate and uncertain events.

* * *

AN: That took a while to pump out, but I did it without rushing it and on time. Success! Sorry if it was a little lack lustre, I was generally uninspired to write this chapter. Even so, I impressed myself. What did you think?

_Next: Basram: The Land of Ice and Snow._


	18. Basram: The Land of Ice and Snow

**AN: **This chapter took me some time to figure out, but I think it works rather nicely. I apologize for the lateness of this chapter. I was on vacation for the last couple weeks and all my attempts at writing were met with distractions. Then I became fairly ill and found in really hard to focus while I was hacking my lungs off. I originally intended to get a lot of work done, but it just didn't pan out. But it worked itself out in the end. I have been really enjoying writing this story for you lovely people and I would really appreciate your feedback. Please take the time to review and let me know. I would also like to mention that it appears I have some new followers for this story. Thanks so much for showing interest and making me feel good.

Also Foamy has a facebook page. Foamy Fanfiction Productions. The link is in my profile if you wish to take a look. As of right now, I have only things for this story posted. Updates are posted there as well as pictures of original characters so that you can put a face to them.

**Disclaimer:** I only own Arathnia, and the characters from there. I do not own Escaflowne, even though I wish I did.

_**The Past, Future, and Somewhere in Between **_

_Chapter 18 : Basram: The Land of Ice and Snow_

Two days. Two agonizingly slow days of coasting over the increasingly dense forest that surrounded the Arathnian holy land. Two long days before the forest gave way only to reveal barren ice lands below. The incessant chill could be felt through the hull of the ship and invaded the craft depositing pockets of cold air in almost every nook and cranny of the poorly insulated aircraft. It was obvious that the airship was not intended to travel through these icy climates. They were ill-prepared for such conditions. Food and supplies were no worry for Freya had been far more than generous to their small envoy. Flying along side them unaware of the cold was Aza. The large dragon barely spent time in the airship for it was such a tight fit. Even the cargo hold could barely contain his bulk making it difficult for him to stay within. However, he did not seem to mind. Often he disappeared, only to rejoin them an hour or two later with no indications of where he had been. This many thought of as rather peculiar, especially Van, but he never voiced his opinion aloud.

As the days slipped by, the airship began losing speed and altitude. The snowy climate seemed to be affecting the ship's motor functions, which quickly became the main focus of their attention. The cause was not entirely known, but it was growing increasingly apparent that their ship would not last the entirety of their journey. This was a major set back. Without the aide of the aircraft, they would be thrown back to square one once again. Trapped with no means of transportation and no idea on how or when they would be able to return home. The only ones who appeared unperturbed by their predicament were Galaxia and Sannah. The tundra beneath them seemed a wonder to the forest girl. She was oblivious to the problems that the adults seemed to be facing. Galaxia, on the other hand, was stone-faced and emotionless. She remained calm, but silent while everyone else around her seemed to be losing all sense.

On the second night, Allen held a meeting in the control room. Everyone clustered together in the small room. The only ones not present were Reeden and Gaddes. They had gone to check on the engine. It was crowded, but unfortunately it did nothing for raising the temperature. Allen, Van, and Mendelev stood together around a small table. On the table, a map rested. As they were studying the small yellowed piece of parchment, Gaddes waltzed back into the room. His expression was grim.

"Our energist is failing," He announced wiping his filthy hands off on a spare cloth. "It's a small one, and old. Looks like it came from a older green dragon. Not the best choice to power an aircraft like this," He explained tucking the cloth into his back pocket. "We need to land, and soon. There is no telling how long that thing is going to last us. We need a new one."

Allen sighed in frustration, his brows furrowing. "We will have to land then," He stated turning his gaze back down to the map before him.

"In Basram?" Van spoke up controlling his expression to block out the emotions flowing through him. It did him no good. The frustration rolled off of him in waves alerting everyone to his distress. "It's one of Arathnia's closest allies," He stated flatly not liking the odds of their situation.

Allen shrugged leaning forwards and resting his chin palm of his hand. "We don't really have a choice in the matter Van," He began slowly, "If the energist stalls, we could all die," He explained bluntly. There was no sugar-coating the facts.

"There is a small port not too far from here," Mendelev interrupted pointing down at the map. "A town actually. Cleyra," He began casting his gaze up to look at the two men across from him. "We should be able to dock and obtain a new energist there."

Van pinched the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes tightly. It was obvious that this idea did not sit well with the young king. "Can we avoid detection?" He asked pulling his lips into a thin line. His main concern was the safety of their crew and he did not want to jeopardize that.

Mendelev shrugged with uncertainty, "It's a risk I am afraid we must take," He began bowing slightly to his king. "If my memory serves me correctly, Basram's main source of economy is trade. Their harsh climate makes it difficult to cultivate the land. They are accustomed to strange airships coming to port," He explained running his hands through his peppery hair. "If that is the case, we may be able to slip through unnoticed."

"Cleyra is close to Mideen, Basram's capitol," Galaxia spoke up stepping forward from the small crowd. "Being so close to Castle Stromgard might pose as a problem," She expounded resting one hand on her hip. Her skin was still pale, but she seemed much steadier on her feet than she had been at the start of their journey. She seemed to be regaining her strength more and more as the days wore on. Scars were the only reminder of her encounter with the poisonous reptile. "The port will be guarded and ships searched more thoroughly," She added grimly shattering the illusion of any undercover maneuverings.

"What do you suggest we do?" Allen asked turning to look at the blonde haired warrior. He sincerely doubted her loyalty, but she seemed to possess the most knowledge of the lands below which left her as their best source of information. They had no other choice but to put their faith in her.

Galaxia shifted her posture crossing her arms over her chest. "We shouldn't try to hide our identities. If we are discovered, it may work out in our favour if we play to the truth. There has been a lot of tension between Queen Brahne and Basram's king as of late. If we play our hand correctly, he may be willing to help us rather than turn us over to her," She stated rather flatly.

Despite her lack of involvement in their endeavour, the information that she had offered as a part of their expedition so far had been rather helpful. Her insight into the lands around them, and the inner workings of the Arathnian court were most endearing. It was strange to see the shift in her allegiance switch entirely in such a short amount of time. Despite her willingness to help them in their cause and his brother's unwavering faith in the young blonde, Van couldn't help but be wary of her presence. Perhaps this had been a ruse. It was not entirely illogical. Queen Brahne could have persuaded her into infiltrating their envoy and sabotaging their escape. He would put it past the dragon queen to stir up such a coup. However, he lacked proof of this theory and therefore he had no reason to alert anyone to his suspicions. Not when he himself was left uncertain. It would do nothing but make him look the fool.

Van turned his gaze to his brother's lover. "Are you sure of this?" He asked his voice firm. The seriousness and uncertainty of the situation were not lost upon him. It was times like these that his leadership instincts kicked in full gear.

She nodded curtly, "Yes. Lord Stromgard is a reasonable man," was her tart response.

Allen glanced at Van silently asking permission to enact their new found plan of action. Van looked between his General and the Asturian knight before sighing deeply. His eyes dropped to the map in defeat and he gave a stiff nod. "Do it," he ordered before turning and walking away from the map towards the exit of the control room.

* * *

Out of surprise, it took Allen a moment to act. He blinked a couple of times, shocked, before he stood and began to bark out orders. The group quickly dismantled as the men rushed around to carry out their orders. Crew members ran about preparing for their course and preparing themselves for port whereas the others went back about their business as if no event had occurred at all.

Van wandered down the halls of the airship mindlessly. It would be another hour before they reached the town of Cleyra. Another hour to stew over the pros and cons of this stop. His mind was swimming with contemplation of the unknown variables of the situation that their crew now currently found themselves in. It seemed as though they possessed the worst of luck and at the most inopportune moments. Perhaps it would have been better to push onward into less volatile territory. Then again, would they even make it that far? There were too many things to consider. All that was certain was that if they did not take the risk of the risk and stop, their journey could be even more perilous. Such were the thoughts racing through his mind. He sighed running his hands through his unruly hair as he turned around a corner entering the common room of the aircraft. He was too tense.

Out of the twenty or so people on board, only one was present. Sannah. She sat alone on the corner by the window. Her knees were pulled up to her chest as she stared almost longingly out the thick glass. Her arms encircled her legs just below her knees keeping them in place. Her dress pooled around her, bathing her in the loose and airy fabric. Even from a distance, he could make out the faint tremble of her body and the bumps on her skin that revealed her sensitivity to the chilled temperature. He stepped towards her the stiff, frozen wood creaking beneath his feet. To his surprise, the young girl failed to notice or acknowledge his presence.

His eyebrows furrowed in concern. Though he did not know her well, it worried him to see her so disheartened. He wished he had made more of an effort to find time to speak with her since their departure. "Something troubling you?" He asked stopping his stride a couple of feet away.

She jumped slightly startled by the sound of his voice. She had been so preoccupied with her thoughts that she did not notice his appearance. The young girl tore her gaze from the window, a frown etched onto her face. Her sullen expression seemed uncharacteristic for the usually upbeat preteen. "I don't like being cooped up in here," She stated with a small huff. "I'm not used to being inside. I've always been out in the wilderness, you know." She added softly running her fingers through her hair. A small blush appeared across her cheeks. "I just miss it." There was a slight look of longing again. It spread across her face as she turned to gaze back out the window.

This confession made Van wonder if it was wrong for him to allow the young girl to accompany them. To take her away from her home land and into unfamiliar territory with complete strangers. Their quest was no minor feat and her safety could not be guaranteed. Still, she had appeared so excited about the prospect of adventure. Perhaps she had been dwelling too much on Mendelev's tales and grandeur. He watched the young girl curiously taking note of the quick shift in her expression. Instead of longing, concern was defined within the creases in her face. Somehow he sensed that her desire for the wilds of the forest were not the root of her problem. He would not voice it out loud, but her problems would serve as the perfect distraction for his wandering and torturous thoughts.

"What's wrong?" Van asked sitting down on the seat next to the girl. "You look stressed," He commented adopting a more casual stance.

Sannah frowned, "I haven't seen Aza for a while," She admitted biting her bottom lip. "He goes off, but he comes back. I haven't seen him since early this morning. He _always_ comes up to the window to make sure I'm alright," was her explanation emphasizing always being the operative word.

He kept his face calm as a small alarm bell went off in his head. If Aza had disappeared, where could he have gotten to and what could possibly be preventing his return. He was careful to shielded his expression sheltering his concern from the girl in front of him. He reached out placing a hand on her knee. "I'm sure he's fine Sannah," He added more for his benefit than her. "A big dragon like Aza can handle himself."

The young girl sighed shaking her head, irritation shining in her ruby coloured eyes "You don't get it." She whined with slight annoyance. "It's not like him. I have a feeling that something bad happened to him," She confessed, her voice shaking slightly.

Van sighed inwardly sensing this discussion was going no where, "Listen," He began dropping his hand from her knee. "Don't dwell on it. You'll do nothing but make yourself go crazy," He stated following her gaze out the window. She made no reply casting a cold glare in his direction. It seemed as though she did not appreciate his intrusion and a tense silence fell over the two. Sensing her desire to be alone, he rose to take his leave. He did not wish to intrude on her solitude any longer.

He only made it a few steps before stopping, "You know I have been meaning to thank you," He began turning back around.

This seemed to catch her attention. She looked up at him, her eyes filled with curiosity. "For what?" She asked tucking a long strand of her hair behind her ear.

He chuckled halfheartedly as not to convey the idea of poking fun at her obliviousness. "Have you forgotten already?" He teased with a smile earning yet another annoyed glare from the preteen. "It's because of you that we acquired this ship and escaped Caladonna relatively unscathed. I wanted to thank you for that," He explained with true honesty. "I am truly grateful that we stumbled upon you."

She shrugged, "It was nothing. I like to help," She added with a small, though still sad smile. "How's your leg?" She asked after a brief pause.

As she mentioned it, the wound throbbed painfully. He had been trying his best to push it from his mind. He was using the ointment sparingly as the supply dwindled. The effects lasted for a much shorter period of time. He lifted his leg and moved in back and forth slowly to demonstrate before putting it back on the ground, "Stiff, but I do believe I will need more of those flowers soon. The cold is doing a number on it," He admitted without hesitation.

She nodded knowingly. "When we land I will go find some. Frost cap is more abundant in cold areas like this place," She mused forcing her fidgeting hands together by clasping them in her lap. "Sorry, I am restless," She apologized.

"Then I will not bother you," He remarked heading towards the door. "If Aza doesn't show up before we land, come and tell me alright?" He called over his shoulder not bothering to look back at the dark-haired girl.

She nodded though she knew he could not see the gesture. "Don't worry, I will," was her quickly reply.

With that said, Van stepped out of the room and back into the hallway. He was surprised to see Hitomi standing next to the door. He jumped slightly. He had not been expecting anyone to be lurking around in the shadows. Hitomi's cheeks reddened with embarrassment as she realized this fact a moment later. He nodded in acknowledgement before brushing past her and continuing down the hall.

She followed after him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," She apologized tucking her hair behind her ears. "I just wanted some company and I heard you two talking," She stated falling into step beside him.

He nodded in understanding, "It's alright Hitomi," He assured her flicking his hair from his eyes. "You shouldn't eavesdrop though," He scolded her in a teasing fashion.

A smile spread across her face at his joking tone. "You are very sweet with her," She commented clasping her hands together in front of her as she managed to keep up with his steady pace. She hadn't noticed before, but he had grown a fair deal taller over the three, almost four, years since she had last been on Gaea. He stood a good five or six inches taller than herself.

He turned to look at her, "What do you mean?"

"You and Sannah," She began casting him a knowing glance. "The only other person I have seen you connect with like that is Merle," She commented recalling the way her lover had tried to comfort the young girl. Even though he had not been very successful, the fact that he tried was the more important matter.

"Is that so?" He asked raising an eyebrow at her statement. He had not noticed it before, but she was right. Since when had be grown so close to the young Draconian girl that he cared when she was unhappy? They had only known one another for a few days. How could a bond form so fast?

Hitomi watched his face, noting the thoughtful expression. She nodded, "Yes. You seem to care for her," was her added remark. She sensed that there was more to the story than either one of them knew. There was something more to the wild girl that was now under their care. Many possibilities began to swirl around in her mind, but she pushed them aside. Now was not the time to dwell on such thoughts.

He chuckled, "It seem so," he agreed stopping his stride. Blinking a couple of times he turned to face her. "Doesn't it seem odd? I mean, I barely know her and just after some apologies and a rather deep conversation, it's like we are old friends," He commented running a hand through his hair. "Perhaps it's our ancestral blood that somehow connects us."

She nodded, "Perhaps," she agreed with a small nod. "I think it's nice to see you connect with another person," She added a small smile appearing on her face. "You know, one a more personal level," She clarified when her statement was met with a look of confusion. "It's good to see that, through everything that has happened to you, you haven't forgotten how to open yourself up to someone new. A stranger to say the least. A lost little girl in need of real human companionship. I'm glad that this world hasn't turned you completely cold."

He stood silent for a few minutes as he turned the words over and over in his mind. His shifted his gaze, turning his eyes away from her, "You think I am cold?" He asked

"No," She exclaimed instantly pinpointing where her statement could have been taken the wrong way. That had not been her intention. She was merely trying to compliment him, and being her, of course she had to screw it up. "That is not what I meant," She continued her cheeks heating up indicating the blush that was sure to be returning to her cheeks. "All I meant was that you are very suspicious of strangers, with good reason. I just think that it's sweet how a little girl quickly wormed her way in and gained your affections," She explained gently squeezing his arm as a sign of her own affection towards him. "You've been through a lot, and so has she. It's good for both of you."

He nodded understanding her statement as well as her concern. She was right. She usually was. It was very foreign to have her here. How well she knew him. She knew him better than even he knew himself. She always seemed to know people very well. Easily gaining their trust and getting close to them, worming her way into their hearts as a good and loyal friend. It was one of the many, many things that he loved about her. Though sometimes, it was also very aggravating. She always did her best to see the good in people. Even when the good was extremely hard to find, almost non-existent. He had a hard time believing that good existed in everyone. Especially when the events perpetrated by them seemed so vile.

Hitomi tilted her head watching his expression as he failed to respond to her statement. "What's on your mind?" She asked letting her hand slide back down to rest at her side. "You seem a thousand miles away."

He blinked a couple times as her voice pulled her out of his own head and back into reality. He offered a small smile and rested his hands on her shoulders. "It's nothing," was his short reply. "We should be landing soon," He stated changing the subject entirely. "We should prepare."

She nodded stepping back causing his hands to fall from her shoulders. "That's probably a good idea," She agreed tucking her hair behind her ears. "Who knows what we will run into once we touch ground."

"Exactly. Best to be prepared."

With that said, he turned and continued down the hall heading towards the control room. Hitomi sighed deeply before turning and heading back to the room that she had been staying in. Their worries just seemed to keep piling up. She had a feeling that things could only get worse from here.

* * *

The airship shook as it connected with the ramp which locked it into port. The city of Clerya was much larger than they had originally thought. The grungy workers did not offer much in the way of conversation. Gaddes explained their predicament and they instantly went to work. About six or seven men piled aboard checking the engine and searching through the ship. They did not ask many questions which suited them just fine. During this process, their group left the men to their task and headed out into the frosty air.

It was freezing. Nearly ten times colder than it had been inside the aircraft, hundreds of feet in the air. Luckily, they had jackets and boots on board the aircraft and had managed to clothe everyone the best they could. Some of the clothing was much too large, but they made due. Sannah had been their biggest challenge. She had wanted nothing to do with the boots and even less with the large baggy jacket. After much complaining and arguing she complied and donned the jacket. The boots were way too large for her small feet so they settled on a pair of Hitomi's shoes. They were still too big, and very thin, but it was better than leaving them bare.

The city was roaring with activity. People were running about carrying their wares and setting up their shops for the day. Some held brooms and proceeded to sweep the snow from the walkways clearing paths to shop doors and providing a place to walk aside from the heavy snow. It seemed to be a morning ritual in the slight gloom that seemed to envelope the city. Children ran about chucking carefully compacted balls of snow at one another laughing gleefully as they moved about. The people were clothed in heavy coats and thick pelts. Much heavier clothing than their group were clothed in. Many men walked around with spears held tightly in their hands. It was obvious that these men were the port's guards. They paid their group little attention, though some did eye them with suspicion.

A loud ruckus seemed to hold the majority of the cities attention. Walking down the street it was easy to see that the source of the commotion was a rather large crowd that had gathered at the edge of the marketplace. Mostly men and children stood in rows hotting and hollering as well as bursting with amused laughter. Their rambunctious and boisterous behaviour filled the air with a strange type of excitement. It was obvious that something unusual was occurring to create such a reaction. Curiosity drew their group towards the crowds. It did not take long before the cause of the source of all the attention was discovered. It was a sight not easily missed.

Aza stood surrounded, a fair distance away from the rather rowdy crowd, by a large number of guards. Several stood armed, their spears aimed towards him acting as a warning. They had managed to restrain him with thick and heavy chains that weighed him down, keeping him grounded. A large steel muzzle was firmly clamped over his mouth with thick chains that held firm against the rapid shaking of his head. The muzzle eliminated the threat of his teeth and blocked the possibility of him spewing flames at his captors. He shook his body attempting to rid himself of the chains, but they held tight. He growled his body shaking with rage as he separately tried to free himself from the shackles.

Sannah eyes widened in panic at the sight and she rushed ahead. Hitomi reached out to grab her arm, but the girl was too quick. She pushed through the crowd that had gathered around the large blue dragon. "What are you doing!" She cried, nearly hysterically, slipping over the ice and falling. This did not seem to slow her down any. As soon as she was on the ground, she was back up again. "Let him go!" She demanded as approached them. None of her companion tried to stop her. She was determined.

"Get back young lady, this creature is very volatile," One of the guards stated as he walked towards her, placing a hand on her shoulder to keep her from getting any closer.

"Let me go!" She snarled shrugging his hand off of her. "He's harmless! He is of no danger to anyone!" She snapped attempting to brush past him.

The man grabbed her shoulder again, clamping down a bit harder. "I am afraid I cannot allow that." He told her sternly.

She scowled at him. It was obvious by her expression that she was not willing to listen to him. She took a small step back before ramming the palm of her hand into his nose. He cried out, staggering backwards in surprise. He had not been expecting retaliation from the young girl. She then slammed her elbow into his stomach with enough force to cause him to fall onto his back. Wasting no time, she continued forward towards her close friend. Other guards abandoned their posts and moved towards the girl intent on stopping her as well. Sannah noticed this and knew she was about be to cornered. Obeying her first instinct, she tossed her jacket aside and wasted no time in sprouting her wings and taking off into the air where they would not be able to reach her. This was met with gasps of both surprise, as well as fear from the crowd and guardsmen around her. She paid them no mind as she cut through the air at a much faster pace. It was mere moments before she landed roughly on her dragon friend's spiked back. Knowing that there was only a limited amount of time before someone intervened, she withdrew her wings and pulled at the thick chains trying to pull them up and away from the scales. They would not budge. The thick links were much too heavy for her.

"What is this?" One man laughed grabbing a hold of Sannah's ankle and roughly pulling her from Aza's back with minimal effort. She cried out in pain as he let go causing her to slam into the ground below knocking the air from her lungs. She gasped arching her back as pain shot up her spin while attempting to catch her breath. "A Draconian girl," He mused jumping from the dragon and landing on the ground beside her. He wore spiked shoes which explained how he was able to scale the dragons side. The spikes were perfect for catching the small grooves in between the creatures scales. He chuckled as Sannah scrambled to get away from him, breathing heavily from the exertion. He reached down grabbing a hold of her wrist pulling her towards him as he moved further away from the large reptilian creature. He dragged the small girl with him. A smirk graced his lips as he pulled a long and thick strip of leather from his belt. Despite her struggling, he managed to tie her wrists together with it quite quickly and with minimal difficulty. "Such an beautiful girl," He mused eying her as one would a fine piece of jewelry. "Perhaps you could be useful to someone. Yes, a pretty girl like you would catch a pretty penny on today's market," He smirked tugging her back once she turned to take off. Sannah cried out in pain as the leather straps pulled and dug into her skin. She lost her footing and slipped on the ice stumbling back onto her behind.

Aza growled glaring at the brutish man with fury. He shook his body harder banging his chin against the ground with such force that the ice cracked beneath him. The muzzle remained undamaged. He growled in frustration flapping his wings frantically in an effort to try and protect his young companion but to no avail. He only succeeded in lifting himself about three inches from the ground before the chains blocked his objective. He snarled in irritation and hopelessness. He could not protect his charge.

Van stepped forward, fury blazing in his eyes. The man's words did not go unnoticed and just added fuel to his anger. He had seen and heard enough. The man's intentions were clear and he could no longer standby idly by and just watch him manhandle the young girl. He paid no attention to the people he shoved as he made his way through the crowd to put a stop to the scene taking place before them, "Leave her alone," He snapped authoritatively, resting his hand on the hilt of his sword. "You sick bastard, she is just a girl." He snarled.

Before he could take another step, a spear was pointed at his throat. "Not another step," The guard snarled menacingly at him. "This is none of your business boy," He added coldly.

Van scowled but did not hesitate. He began to draw his sword, but a hand on his wrist stopped him. He turned his head to see that Hitomi had followed him. She shook her head in warning, 'Stop,' She mouthed to him her hand sliding from his wrist once the silent message was given. Van shook his head in response indicating that he was not going to listen to reason. With that, he drew his blade. The guard was surprised by this bold action and took a cautious step backward still retaining a firm grip on the spear. Van held the sword up so they could see the royal crest, "I am Van Fanel, King of Fanelia," He announced loudly ensuring that all in the general vicinity could hear him. "I demand that you relinquish your hold on my ward and release the dragon at once," He ordered firmly his eyes narrowing at the brute holding the young girl captive.

Before a proper response could be issued, they were interrupted by a sharp clapping sound. "My what a touching display of chivalry unexpected from the King of Fanelia," A male voice called from somewhere behind them.

He crowd parted as a brilliant white stallion trotted through the cleared path. An ornate and stylized black letter 'I' was painted upon it's forehead. Seated a top the horse was a young man. He looked to be in his early twenties. His hair was a long and light brown in colour. It was held back away from his face in a low ponytail. His brown eyes stared down at the young king with amusement. He was clothed in a thick grey pelt that looked as if it had belonged to a large wolf. His boot clad feet rested in the stirrups gently guiding the horse along. The smug and pompous expression resting upon his features did nothing to hinder his looks. He was extremely attractive. A 'pretty boy' for certain. The guards lowered their weapons and bowed at his arrival. He smirked at them nodding his head pulling back the reins to stop his horse. A golden signet rested on his left ring finger that held the same symbol that marked the horse's face.

Behind him, going at a much slower pace, was a woman. Her appearance was much different. Her horse was plain, black, unlike her companion's. Her skin was dark, a copper tone that was only emphasized by her long raven coloured hair. Her eyes were a very vivid shade of green. She too appeared to be rather young. She wore a fur pelt as well, only hers was completely white. A small fur hat encircled her head to retain her body heat. She held her head high with the same pompous air that her comrade did.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" The brunette man asked with a cocky smirk on his face. He gripped the horse's reins tightly as it shifted restlessly. The extravagance of his attire, the guards surrounding him, and the regal air that seemed to radiate from him indicated that he was a person of great importance. The man circled around their group his nose held high in a snobbish manner. "Looks like we have a group of fugitives on our hands gentlemen," He stated with an amused chuckle.

"Since when does the King of Fanelia have a ward," The woman added wrinkling her nose in distaste. Her voice was deep but smooth. If applied differently, it would prove to be rather soothing.

The man laughed turning his head to look a the woman, "Who knows Erunia. Maybe he keeps her locked up in a tower to keep the men away. I mean, Ivor is right. She would fetch a decent price," He added earning a laughs from the guards as well as his female counterpart. Van growled at the comment as anger began to course through him.

Galaxia stepped forward pushing people out of her way as she came to stand next to Van negating some of the attention away from him. She glared up at the man before them, "Isaac," She snarled through clenched teeth. The irritation evident in her expression as well as her stance did nothing but indicate her feelings towards the young man in front of them. She loathed him. That much was obvious.

The man gave her a curt nod of acknowledgement at her presence, "It is _Prince_ Isaac to you Galaxia," He warned her with a stern look ensuring to place emphasis on his proper title. However, as quickly as it had arrived, the look vanished and the cocky smirk returned. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" He asked and raised a curious eyebrow as he followed her path. He studied their small group just beyond the crowd of commoners. The dark skinned woman behind him rolled her eyes adjusting her seated position on her own horse. Boredom filled her face.

Galaxia snorted crossing her arms over her chest, "You seemed to have a pretty good idea of that yourself, seeing as you brought your security detail with you," She retorted mimicking his arrogance.

He chuckled with amusement, "My security goes everywhere I go. Even to small ports barely outside of Mideen," He informed her sliding his fingers through his hair. "I assure you they are more for the protection of Princess Erunia than myself," He explained idly fiddling with the ring on his finger. Unexpectedly, he drew the sword at his side and pointed it towards Van, "Make one wrong move and I will not hesitate to remove your head from the rest of your body Fanelia," He stated coolly and without a moments hesitation. "You are in my lands now," He warned.

As he had been conversing with the golden haired woman, Van had turned his sword towards the prince as a show of defiance. "Though I mean no ill will," He began narrowing his eyes at the arrogant man perched upon the horse. "I do request that you show me some small amount of respect as both our positions demand," He replied sharply before reluctantly sheathing his sword without further statement. He had made his point.

Isaac scoffed, "Oh please, don't pull the title card on me," He spat keeping his sword pointed at the younger man. "Who is the fugitive here? Who broke their treaty with the high Queen and started a very unnecessary war? A war which all nations, including this one, will soon be dragged into."

Van's eyes narrowed and he clenched his fists at his side at the older man's goading. He was right, but it was obvious that the prince was trying to get underneath the his skin. Unfortunately It was working. "Isaac," Galaxia spoke up taking a step forward drawing the prince's attention once more. This situation was getting no where fast and it was painfully obvious that Van possessed very little tact when it came to negotiations. "Cousin," She added reaching into the front of her blouse to retrieve the amulet around her neck. "On behalf of the throne of Arathnia, I humbly beseech you to grant us audience with your king," She stated formally, holding the polished amulet up for him to see. "Would your grace be so kind as to escort us to Castle Stromgard."

He eyed the amulet silently noting it's significance. He knew the piece of royal jewelry well. It had once belonged to a good friend of his father's before it had been passed to the golden haired warrior. Entrusted to her as a sign of her rightful place, draped around her neck for all to see. Still, no one else in their party seemed aware of it's significance. Isaac did. However, he feigned indifference and scoffed, "Why would I waste father's precious time with the likes of you?" He asked his tone dismissive. He yawned expressing boredom of their conversation, "Or mine for that matter."

Galaxia growled in annoyance clenching her teeth tightly together to prevent the string of profanities threatening to spill from her lips at his apparent ignorance. She was losing her patience and his lack of decorum was most unfitting for a man of his status. She drew in a deep breath to help her remain calm. Van glanced at her before stepping forward of his own volition. He forced his anger and distaste for the man down before speaking. "With all do respect your majesty," He began addressing the lower ranked monarch with more respect than he deserved, "If you want our full cooperation I would suggest that you direct us to your king at once," He stated authoritatively kicking into king mode. "As one royal to another, I am sure the last thing you want is to deal with a disagreement between our nations, especially at a time such as this," He remarked casting his eyes around the group of guards that had taken up positions around them. "If you do as we ask, I will turn myself over to your charge and you may do with me as you will. Be it turn me over to Arathnia or cast me out to brave the tundra."

Isaac rolled his eyes at his dramatics, "Ugh, politics," He ground running his fingers through his hair. "Such matters bore me," He commented waving his hand dismissively. "Very well," He added with another yawn. "For the purpose of my own amusement, I shall entertain your request though my father may not be as welcoming," He said sliding his sword back into it's sheath. He snorted turning his horse around and gesturing for his guards to circle around them. "Follow me. It would be wise for us to leave immediately. We do not want to be stuck out here over night," He stated more to his companions than the group of fugitives that now joined their escort.

With only a few short orders, they were off towards Mideen, the Capitol of Basram.

* * *

"They have landed in Basram your majesty," Arathnia's fourth General,Virgil Heideggar, stated from his bowed position in front of his Queen's grand throne. "I have just received word from Prince Isaac that they landed sometime in the late morning. Galaxia is with them." He added flatly.

"So she survived," She stated with faint amusement. The Queen gestured for the General to stand. "That does not surprise me," She stated rising to her feet. "If that girl is anything, she is resourceful. However, if I had not cast her out, she never would have left voluntarily," She stated walking towards the marble steps at the edge of the platform where her throne resided.

"With all do respect your highness," Virgil began bowing his head respectively, "You told us that Galaxia posed a threat to our cause. How is that possible when you held her in such regard? If she was so loyal to the throne that you promoted her so quickly, how could she be considered a threat?" He asked taking a step back from the staircase.

To his surprise, the Queen chuckled. An look of complete amusement stretched across her face as she stared down at her subjects. "Foolish Virgil," She began shaking her head. "It was the throne she was loyal to, not to me. That is where the problem began," She continued on with a small pause. "It was only a matter of time before Galaxia's loyalty to Strategos or Astra grew stronger than her loyalty to myself. I did what was necessary to prevent the destruction of our master plan," She expounded crossing her thin arms over her chest. Her stance and expression did nothing but project annoyance towards the man below her. "Do not question my motives again Virgil. I know what is best. Besides, her presence was becoming more of a hindrance than an asset."

Virgil nodded curtly in response sensing the boundaries in which he need not cross or face the Queen's wrath. "I apologize for my ignorance," He forced out holding his tongue to keep himself silent.

"What is your plan of action highness?" Her third General, Sersi, asked stepping forward to command the floor.

Before the Queen could respond, Lorelei stepped forward and dropped to her knees in a overly gracious bow. "I will depart to Mideen immediately. I will deliver the Fanelian envoy and that traitor Galaxia personally your majesty," She announced coolly. "You have my word."

"No!" Queen Brahne's voice echoed throughout the throne room making the four General's jump in surprise. She cleared her throat as she returned to her seat, "They are on high alert," She began calmly settling down into a sitting position. "Let them go. Let them feel as though we have given up. That they are safe," A sinister smile spread across her face as the words slipped past her lips. "When their guard is down, we will strike," She announced slamming her fist down on the arm of her chair for emphasis. She chuckled darkly at the mere thought of her clever ploy, "They will not see it coming." Her confidence was apparent. "Then we shall be victorious."

Lorelei's jaw dropped in slight surprise, but she quickly recovered. "But...but your majesty..."

"Silence!" Brahne slamming her fist down again effectively cutting her off. Her eyes darkened as she glared down at the warrior under her command. "Do no try my patience Lorelei," She seethed rising to her feet once more. "Your impulsive actions and radical thinking are proving to be most taxing," She hissed pressing her fingertips together in front of her as she slowly inched her way down the pristine steps. "Perhaps I should have promoted another one of my knights to General instead," She concluded with the hint of a threat lacing itself with her words.

Lorelei reacted immediately. She dropped her head resting her hands on the ground in the fullest form of submission. "Forgive me your radiance," She breathed keeping her head down. Her long red hair hung around her face like a curtain, sheltering her face from the Queen's intense stare. "I am your humble servant. I swear I will not fail you again."

Brahne rolled her eyes in slight annoyance before nodding, "Of course," She said gesturing for the younger woman to rise to her feet. She did so with no further provocation. "Your loyalty is certainly appreciated, but do not disappoint me again. If you do, you will pay with your life. I will not tolerate insolence amongst my ranks," She warned crossing her arms over her chest.

The General nodded disregarding the snickers from the two other women behind her. "Of course my Queen."

Queen Brahne nodded, "Now leave me be, I need to think," She barked waving her hand dismissively at the Generals. "I must be left alone."

The four Generals did not need to be told twice. With no further encouragement, they marched from the room leaving the dark haired queen alone in the cold silence of the marble throne room. Once they had departed she ascended the steps once more. She always had a problem sitting still when she felt the adrenaline pumping through her veins. A satisfied smirk etched itself upon her features. Everything seemed to be going as well as she had hoped. It was only a matter of time before Fanelia was firmly in her grasp. Still, there was unfinished business that needed to be tended to.

"I must see what this union between the girl and the Fanelian King yields," Brahne stated to herself as she reached back and pressed a small stone button on the back of her throne. The room rumbled as a small door opened up between the stone seats. She turned her heel and began to descend the staircase leading into the dark hole. "I must know if my plan is proceeding forward as I had envisioned," She added speaking to no one but herself as she disappeared. The trap door closed behind her leaving the throne room barren as if she had never been present.

* * *

AN: Again, I apologize for the super long wait. A month is a really long time to wait. I didn't mean for it to take so long. This will hopefully put me back on track with my regular update schedule. Thank you so much for your patience and cross your fingers for me. Read and Review. Reviews make me smile and work much harder.

_Next: The Warrior King. _


	19. The Warrior King

**AN: **Another Chapter for you absolutely lovely people. Sorry it's so late I had a few problems with this one, but better late than never. I had to re-vamp it several times. It took a while for me to come out with something that I liked. I intentionally put this off until I really thought it through. Thank you so much for putting up with my horrible scheduling problem. I am working diligently on that I assure you.

**Disclaimer:** I only own Arathnia, and the characters from there. I do not own Escaflowne, even though I wish I did.

_**The Past, Future, and Somewhere in Between **_

_Chapter 19: The Warrior King_

Hours passed by as the Fanelian envoy journeyed on foot towards through the frozen tundra of Basram. Their pace was slow as they trudged through the thick and merciless snow. They were forced along by the royal guards that surrounded their party. They did not seem at all perturbed by the cold around them. A cold which seemed to grow more intense the farther they travelled. It seeped through their rather thin coats and the rest of their clothing, as well as their flesh. It flowed straight down into their very bones. It clung to them in a death grip refusing to offer any relief. None of them were accustomed to such an extreme climate and were vastly ill-prepared. Thankfully, the wind was mild decreasing the chill, but only slightly. The sun never once peaked out from behind the thin sheet of cloud that filled the sky. The cold was growing increasingly unbearable the farther they pushed forward. It set in deep, right down to the bones, and clung to them in a death grip. The Prince at the head of their entourage seemed completely oblivious to their plight, as were the guards around them. Heavy breath, chattering teeth, rattling chains, and the crunch of the snow beneath their feet were the only sounds that could be heard in the tense silence that had spread over their crew. It was a surprise that the prince allowed them to retain their weapons. This implied that they were not being detained as prisoners, nor were they labelled a threat. This fact along was a relief.

Sannah was pulled along near the head of their convoy. Her wrists were still bound together in front of her with the leather straps. She was the only one aside from their dragon companion who was restrained. Her hostile behaviour and violent outburst earlier caused their escorts to regard her with caution. She was pulled along roughly by the heavy man who had originally detained her. His name was Ivor. There were times when he would tug too hard and the dark haired girl would stumble or trip and fall into the snow. These delays seemed to aggravate her captor. This caused him to treat her more roughly. Still, Sannah never uttered a complaint to her poor treatment. She remained tight-lipped, glaring at her captor or the prince leading their escort.

The guards were smart and kept Aza at the opposite end of entourage. He brought up the rear being ushered along by an additional four guards. He watched over Sannah carefully watching how Ivor treated the young girl. He glared at his back. Every so often the large creature would release a low and threatening growl. It was a good indication for the guards to stand clear of the angry brute. However, he never tried to escape. He could have, if that was what he truly desired. His main focus was the forest girl with whom he had shared his life with.

Van was growing increasingly aggravated the further they were forced to walk. The cold was clinging fiercely to him and the burn on his leg stung intensely, throbbing and shaking unsteadily with every step he took. This made proceeding forward an incredibly painful and difficult task. This was the main fuel to his irritability. He glanced around his friends noticing their various states. Allen, and his crew were good at masking their discomfort, as was General Avanon. Merle was the most well off of all of them. Her fur added an extra layer of protection from the cold. Though she was not used to it, nor was her fur thick enough to shield her completely, she was slightly more comfortable than the rest of them. Van's worry mainly laid with Hitomi and Yukari. The two friends walked side by side, huddled together for warmth. Their suffering was apparent as Hitomi's lips were beginning to turn blue and Yukari was pale and looked ready to pass out from either the cold or exhaustion. It was hard to tell which one. This just added fuel to the fiery rage that was growing inside of him.

He let out a loud frustrated sigh, "How much longer is this going to take Isaac? If we keep going, we will all freeze to death," He spat in irritation. What had been so wrong with taking them in an airship? There were dozens back at the port. Small air crafts, but they would have suited their purpose just as well. Was it really necessary to enhance their suffering by forcing them to trudged through the thick snow? It was possible that if could be some sick torture tactic employed by the prince. He wouldn't put it past the pompous ass.

Isaac simply chuckled at his outburst. "Patience Dragon King. We shall be reaching the city gates within the hour," He replied in a very dismissive tone. He had not even bothered with the courtesy of turning.

The Prince's ignorance and conceited attitude was beginning to grate on everyone's nerves. The Princess flanking his was no better. She seemed completely oblivious to their presence making quiet and casual conversation with the man at her side. This just added to the frustration.

Yukari scoffed, "What I would give for a cup of hot chocolate," She grumbled rubbing her arms in a vain effort to gain some warmth in the appendages. It did nothing to ease the chill.

Hitomi nodded in agreement to that statement. "Or a cup of coffee," She added recalling the rich and distinct taste of the liquid. She let out a small sigh of contentment at the memory. It sent out a small tingle or warmth through her body. She knew it was all just her imagination and that she was still on the verge of hypothermia, but it felt real enough to her.

Yukari let out a groan, "God yes! Coffee would be amazing right now."

"Maybe some tea and honey too," Hitomi piped up again. She was thoroughly enjoying recalling the tastes and warmth of the beverages she regularly enjoyed back on Earth. It made her momentarily forget the cold around her.

Yukari groaned with longing, "Please stop talking about warm and tasty things. It's like torture," the red head whined as she fiddled with the pockets of her jacket.

Her friend chuckled, "Sorry, it was just making me feel better," She explained with a small shrug.

"Well cut it out Hitomi," Yukari snapped back.

Hitomi opened her mouth for rebuttal but she was interrupted by the hot, white flash of light behind her eyes. She winced and gasped as it assaulted her mind like a horde of red hot knives stabbing her all at once. She was vaguely aware of dropping to her knees with her head in her hands. Desperate for the pain to dissipate, she fully surrendered to her vision.

It was not quite a vision. It was more of a flash. A premonition of what was to come. Much like many of her visions had been back in the Destiny Wars. Jumbled and incoherent images that, no matter what choices were made, would eventually come to pass.

- Dread filled her heart. A golden tinted sword tainted crimson with dark red blood. The life essence dripping from the steel surface creating a pool on the ground. Streaks of blood tarnished golden curls in a scarlet hue, staining them dark red. That same blood sliding down the exposed pale skin and dropping off of a chin and then down onto a woman's chest. Then, as quickly as it had appeared, in a flash of white light the image vanished. The identity of the bloodstained blonde remained a mystery and the pain in her head vanished completely. -

She shivered. Not from the cold of the ice and snow around her, but of fear. Fear of the unknown. Blood. There was always so much blood. 'Why does it always have to be blood?' She asked herself internally. It took her a moment before she realized that someone was shaking her.

Her sudden collapse had brought their entire convoy to a screeching halt. "Come on you stupid idiot!" She recognized Merle's voice shout. "Not is not the time to go all witchy on us, snap the hell out of it," She ranted on before roughly slapping her paw against the other girl's face.

The sting of the impact brought Hitomi completely out of her daze. "Ow Merle. Knock it off!" She shouted pushing the cat girl away from her. She was angry. Reaching up and cupping her injured cheek she pushed herself up onto her feet. Placing one hand on her hip illustrating her displeasure, she glared at the feisty feline. "You know very well that can't control when I get my visions so stop yelling at me and slapping me around like a rag doll!"

"You don't need to have a cow!" The pink haired cat hissed back in response.

"If you two back there are finished bickering, I would love to continue along," Isaac interrupted the squabble. "I would like very much to reach Mideen before the sun starts to set. Believe me, if you think it is cold now, just wait until night fall," He stated gently kicking his horse's sides indicating it to start forward. By the Prince's flat tone, it was obvious that he was unamused by the girl's childish argument. He cast a glance over his shoulder to ensure that they were proceeding on as well before shooting a glare at the two girls.

Merle glared back, resuming her previous stride. "Pompous ass," She hissed quietly. "Who does he think he is," She added with a huff.

"Prince Isaac von Stromgard, heir to the throne of Basram," Mendelev answered teasingly to her rhetorical question.

Merle snarled at him, "That did not require an answer Mendelev," She spat her tail puffing up indicating her increasing aggravation.

Van placed a hand on her shoulder to help sooth her raging temper. "Easy Merle. We do not need to fight amongst ourselves and share that weakness with Basram. The last thing we need is having them against us as well," He explained in a firm tone. "Arathnia is trouble enough for us."

"Someone needs to smack him upside the head," Mendelev chimed in ensuring that his tone was low so that the guards would have difficulty hearing him. "Monarchy or not, that boy should show some respect and humility," The General stated crossing his arms over his broad chest. He shuddered, "I can't believe that one day that man will sit on the throne. I pray his father is not around to see him run their country into the ground. That prick doesn't seem to interested in his kingdom or even his position. His title seems to be the only thing that matters."

"You never know," Allen piped up joining in on the conversation. "He may surprise you. He has virtually no responsibilities as it is, this will change once he becomes king. Don't count someone out before they have been given a chance to prove themselves."

Mendelev sighed, knowing that the knight was right. "Still, it is times like these that I miss my axe,"

Van shook his head at his friend's statement. "I don't think that would get us anywhere," He replied coolly.

He shrugged in response, "It is a rather intimidating weapon. Much better than this dinky sword," He retorted gesturing to the blade slung around his waist. "It does nothing to promote the strength of it's master," He spat distastefully.

Van couldn't help but roll his eyes at this. The former mercenary and himself often became involved in this very same argument. Sword versus axe. "Enough Mendelev, don't even get started," He stated with slight annoyance. He was not in the mood for such a discussion. There were more important things ahead to worry about. "I do not wish to dwell on such matters now."

The General grumbled a response before falling silent. No one else stepped up to fill the void. Once again their entourage was doomed to silence for as their as their journey lasted. Hopefully, it would end soon.

* * *

Mideen. Compared to the extravagance of Terra and Palas it seemed rather dull, though not unimpressive. The the city was a fair bit small, compact. Nestled into the safety of the mountains, they offered the perfect protection from the harsh winds that blew in from the west. Thick wooden cabins acted as people's homes and vendor's shops. The sturdy structures were well suited for withstanding the harsh climate. It was strange to see merchants conducting business inside of a building rather than out of a stall as was customary for most towns. The people seemed almost ignorant of the presence of the foreigners. The odd one would look at them with curiosity, but then realize their distraction and return to their task at hand. Many waved to the Prince, regarding him and the Princess with a small smile before carrying out their duties. Resting on a cliff side, above the city, laid the castle. Castle Stromgard. It was much different from the other castles that Hitomi had seen on Gaea so far. It was a solid design like that of a stronghold. Square and surrounded by dense walls that built for the strategic purpose of defence against attack. It gave off the impression of power. The heavy stones that made up the walls were stained dark with age. Tall towers adorned the castle walls set up on each corner of the wall. In the centre was the castle. The castle stood mightily, it's shadow looming over the city in an almost protective fashion. The square towers were stacked on top each other and placed at random points unevenly at different heights. This did not subtract from the overall impression of the fortress. Positioned decoratively upon the roof and on the gates were large stone gargoyles. A wide stone pathway led up the mountain, curling around an up to the castle's gates. Unlike the other castles, there was no staircase. Just the wide path. The heavy snow seemed more sparring in this area as well. There were two flags that hung from the gates. One was deep green silhouetted with the golden image of two swords crossed over the golden image of a large bird in flight. The other was white and sky blue sectioned into four squares. In the centre there was the image of a shield. The shield was silver and navy blue and in the centre of it sat a golden coloured griffin. The first flag did not seem to belong there for it contrasted greatly with the second one.

Once they had arrived, everything happened very quickly. Three carriages were summoned and their group was crammed inside the two small ones. It had been a very tight fit, but they had some how managed not without some difficulty. Sannah had put up a fuss, after they untied her, about being separated from Aza as he was led in a separate direction away from the castle along with Galaxia's dragon Gharza. With some assurances of the dragon's safety from Isaac, as well as Van, she begrudgingly climbed into the carriage without any more difficulties. She was proving to be quite the hand full. The Prince and Princess climbed into the largest carriage at the front leaving their horses with the sable hand. As soon as everyone was situated, they were quickly ushered off on their way through the city and up towards the castle. The quick journey was rough and uncomfortable. The carriage wheels ground against the stone rolling over rocks jostling them around inside the wooden vehicles. The wheel creaked at the strain of their use but held firm. It was definitely a very bumpy ride.

As soon as they stooped, the doors were pulled open and they were ushered from the wooden vehicles and into the castle. The inside of the castle was not much different from the outside. The heavy stones were covered by long thick rugs of sky blue. Adorning the walls were banners embossed with the griffin that also decorated the flag at the gates. Classic medieval suites of armor were set up strategically giving it a more lived in look.

"I did not bring you here to cause trouble," Isaac stated as he led them through the straight corridors of the castle, towards what could only be assumed was the throne room. It seemed that is where most royals conducted their business. Basram was no exception to this. Princess Erunia walked silently by his side, looking as stern and proper as she had seated upon the horse.

Van resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he easily fell into steps behind the arrogant Prince. "I assure you, that will not be an issue," He replied dryly. He was growing weary of the other man's accusatory and demeaning tone.

Isaac scoffed in disbelief, shaking his head slightly, "We shall see about that," He mumbled as he increased his pace pulling ahead of the group.

A tense silence formed between the two lords echoing onto the group behind them. No one dared to speak for fear of a verbal, or even a silent, reprimand from either party. It did not take them long to reach the wooden double doors of the throne room. They were rather thin and made up of several thin planks of wood giving it a panelled effect. Isaac wasted no time in throwing the doors open and making his presence known to all those inside. There were not many. A few guards and some noblemen scattered about in deep conversation. However, obnoxious host interrupted drawing all eyes up on them.

The room was warm. Both in the literal sense, and in the homey sense. In the middle of the room rested a fire pit. The flames chased away the cold and darkness from the room. It was square with two additional doors on either side of the it. A small one-step platform was placed against the far wall. Situated in the middle of this platform was an lone, empty, stone throne. Behind the throne was a large painting of a woman with long and flowing fiery red hair. Her eyes were bright blue staring out at the world with a air of power. A jewelled crown sat atop her head indicating her position that she carried with pride. Clutched in her hand was a serrated broadsword with two glowing blue jewels, one attached at the end of the hilt, and the other large one sitting nearest to the blade with what looked like the image of a gargoyle above which flared out as the hilt itself. Sitting beside her, was what could only be described as a griffin. It bore armour that covered it's chest and head with a saddle strew across it's back. The majestic creature stood proud though not tearing any attention away from the woman beside it.

"What is cause for this interruption Isaac?" A cold female voice questioned drawing Hitomi's attention to the platform in front of them. The woman who spoke with such authority was tiny. She was extremely thin, but she also only came up to Hitomi's shoulders. This seemed incredibly small compared to the tall and exotic looking women she had recently come into contact with. However, this did not alleviate the power that radiated from her. That alone made her seem much larger as well as intimidating. Her thin grey hair was covered by a black and white speckled shall. The pattern stood out against the gloom of her attire. The heavy black dress she wore came up to her chin and dragged across the stone floor. It was obvious from her cold eyes that she was the woman from the painting behind her. Despite the wrinkling of age, the resemblance was uncanny. She stood impatiently crossing her arms over her chest as she starred down at their group. She tapped her fingers against her forearm, "I am waiting."

Instantly, the Prince was humbled. He bowed graciously to the woman, "Lady Myrna," He stated never breaking eye contact with the woman. An expression of adoration came over his face as he gazed at the tiny woman. "Where is my father? The King of Fanelia would like to have audience with him," He stated gesturing behind him towards Van.

The woman eyes them regarding them with suspicion. She cleared her throat before speaking, "Godric is busy performing his duties, unlike you," She scolded turning her gaze back to the young man before her. Her eyes were disapproving. "It would do you well to take your position more seriously grandson, you as well Erunia for you are future Queen of these lands. Much more is expected of you two." Both Issac and Erunia lowered their gazes to the ground at her scolding. She glared at them before turning her attention towards Van. "I sense this is a matter of urgency," She commented regarding him with a small tilt of her head.

Van nodded, "Your haste would be greatly appreciated," He replied calmly.

She nodded and snapped her fingers. The sound was sharp. It reverberated through the room, echoing loudly. In an instant, a guard was at her side. She turned her cold eyes to him, "Go and fetch our Lord from his meeting. He will be most intrigued by our guests. Best not to keep them waiting," She ordered the last part spoken in a low and hushed tone..

The guard nodded and was instantly off. He opened the door to the left and disappeared. Several, agonizing minutes of silence passed by before the door was opened and the guard returned. He stood at attention, his head held high. He cleared his throat, placing one hand across his chest to rest upon his shoulder. "All hail his majesty Lord Godric von Stromgard, ruler of the winter realm," He announced clearly before bowing his head respectively.

The doors opened again and all the men in the room stood up mimicking the guard's stance. A lone man entered the room. He possessed a regal air and his presence commanded everyone in the room to pay attention to him. He was rather handsome, and a fairly tall man. His wild red hair was long and fell down to his shoulders. He was fairly scruffy, like most men. His beard was trimmed and fairly tidy though still slightly unruly. His shoulders were broad and his muscles well sculpted from training and exercise. His tight shirt left nothing to the imagination in that regard. He dressed plainly, as to not draw too much attention to himself. Strapped around his hips was a scabbard that housed the same sword that was featured in the painting behind the throne. He nodded towards his subjects and the woman standing beside the throne. She bowed her head in acknowledgement. He stepped up onto the platform and gazed out at the new faces in his courtroom. He held his hands out gesturing for his subjects to sit, which they did instantly. It was only then did he fully turn his attention to the group in front of him.

"If you are here to cause trouble, I suggest that you leave immediately," He began firmly stepping to the edge of the platform. "I do not take kindly to those who draw violence within my realm," He clarified with a stern expression.

Van bowed respectively, "I have no intention of bringing harm to your people," He stated returning to his stiff posture.

The King nodded as he turned around taking a seat in the stone throne behind him. "What brings you to Basram young Fanelia?" He asked never taking his eyes off of the young man before him. The old woman, Myrna, walked over to stand on the other side of the throne. Her hands were clasped together in front of her as she stood tall and strong. She appeared almost statuesque, like she was part of the platform itself.

Van stared at him blankly for a moment. He had not expected the King to be so forward. He cleared his throat in an effort to mask his surprise. "We seek refuge in your kingdom until we can repair our ship. Once it is repaired we will take our leave," He explained regaining his confidence and putting forth his best face.

"Why should I grant such a request?" He asked gesturing for one of the servants to approach him. "It comes to my attention that Arathnia has placed a price on your heads," He commented before uttering a silent order to his servant. In an instant, the man was gone.

Van sighed pinching the bridge of his nose which illustrated his frustration. He knew this would cause big problems. "I am aware of this," He began dropping his hand back down to his side. "All we desire is to get back to Fanelia in one piece. As it stands, we are of no match for Queen Brahne's forces."

The king scoffed leaning forward in his seat, "Do not come grovelling to me simply because you are weaker than your adversary," He sneered is disgust at the younger man. "Such cowardice you display. Give me a good reason to grant your request and I may consider it," He snapped brusquely leaning back against the throne as the servant once again appeared by his side. The young man bowed and placed a silver coloured goblet on the arm of the throne before once again departing.

"Lord Stromgard," Allen spoke up stepping forward and bowing deeply. "We do not have much to offer you nor do you have any reasons to trust us," He began calmly, "But we have no reasons to deceive you either. What Van Fanel says is true. We simply request refuge for we intend to simply pass through. We mean you no ill will or to drawn unneeded attention to ourselves." He concluded enforcing Van's own proclamation.

"Allen Schezar, I never thought Asturia would become entangled in matters of war such as this," Godric mused lifting the goblet to his lips as his other hand reached up to stroke his rust colored beard, "How curious. Such a predicament your arrival has placed me in," He stated out loud with a small sigh. "A dangerous situation indeed."

Allen did not move from his bowed position, but he looked up at the king before him. "I can not vouch for Lord Dryden, but I speak for my men, as well as myself when I say that we are in full co-operation with Lord Van and his endeavor until we reach Asturia," He stated with conviction.

"Hmm...even more curious," he commented eyeing the knight with intrigue.

"Your majesty," Hitomi piped up gingerly stepping ahead of the group. It was obvious by her expression and her stance that she was incredibly nervous to address the king directly. A small blush formed on her cheeks as she felt all eyes upon her. She swallowed nervously as butterflies began to roll around in her stomach. "Forgive my interruption for I know it is not my place," She began her mouth suddenly feeling dry. Her confidence began to fade and she found herself losing a grip on her words. Still, she managed to force it down with a big, yet dry, gulp. "We have traveled a long way and have suffered injuries at the hands of others..."

The king chuckled effectively cutting her off. When she fell silent, he gestured his hand outward to urge her to continue in an almost mocking fashion. When she remained silent still he rolled his eyes in annoyance. It showed clearly upon his face that she had rubbed him the wrong way, "I know who you are Hitomi Kanzaki. You may be a hero to some, but you are foolish to think that your petty sentiment should have any sway with me. Fall back in line. I do not have the patience to tell you twice," He spat her name as it if left a sour taste in his mouth. "A woman of your stature should know better than to address a King with such false bravado. It is most unbecoming," He stated cruelly.

This statement just added to Hitomi's embarrassment. The abject humiliation from the snickering behind her sparked anger within her. She clenched her teeth holding her tongue down to hold back any outburst that threatened to come out. She had grown more outspoken over the years and now was not the best time for that to show. However, she sensed that this was going no where fast and they were in way over their heads.

To her complete and utter surprise. It was Van to stepped up to speak next. "You know nothing of what this woman has done for Gaea if you speak to her like that," Van retorted in her defence. He glared up at the King with an intense fire in his eyes mixed with the defiance he was clearly displaying. "I am in no position to be treated with such total disrespect and disregard," He snapped. It was obvious that Godric's previous statement had hit a nerve inside of him. "I always respected you for it was obvious that you ran your kingdom well, but I will not stand idly by while you insult and humiliate my friends. The fact that you sit here and do nothing while Queen Brahne plunges this world into war proves that you are more of a coward than I."

To everyone's surprise, it was not the King who took the greatest offense to the young man's tirade. Myrna stepped forward her eyes narrowed into slits. "How dare you," She seethed venomously. "How dare you come in here and speak to my son in such a rude and derogatory fashion," She snarled pointing her boney finger towards him. "I did not suffer forty lonely years on that throne to sit back take this all in stride. You sniveling little insect. "

"Lady Myrna," Galaxia spoke up moving of the front of the group. She grabbed Van's shoulder pulling him back. He turned his head towards her his anger now being reflected onto her. She scowled and shot him a disapproving glance before turning her attention to the old woman in front of her. "You must forgive him, he is a little hot-headed and in bad need of an attitude adjustment," She began in an effort to soothe over the situation. "He's still young and has big boots to fill if he wants to be a decent King."

Van growled. She was just adding fuel to the fire, "You don't know what you're talking about!" He spat at the former knight shrugging her hand off of his shoulder.

"Enough!" Godric shouted slammed his fist down on the arm of his throne. His goblet toppled over landing on the ground with a clunk. Wine spilled onto the floor and splashied up onto the side of the throne as well. It was obvious from the fire in his eyes that he was furious at the spectacle that was taking place before him. "If we are done with this display, I would like for you to leave at once," He announced rising to his feet. "You have been here all of five minutes and you already have my courtroom in an uproar and I will have none of it!"

Galaxia growled shoving Van back. He had not anticipated this and stumbled back nearly knocking into Allen as he went. She glared daggers at him, her eyes flashing crimson which just further illustrated her anger, "You idiot," She seethed just loud enough for everyone in the immediate vicinity to hear. "I knew from the start that I should have taken this matter into my own hands," She continued on quietly, almost ranting, as she reached back and fumbled wit the clasp on her medallion. She was trying to take it off but was finding it difficult in her haste. When she managed to unhook the clasp, she gripped it tightly in her hand. She took a deep breath before speaking, "My name is Galaxia Evania Tantuar, former knight to the throne of Arathnia. I stand before you Lord Stromgard, and ask for your mercy," She began confidently. "I ask not for my companions, myself, or the throne I served," She continued shaking her head slightly, "I ask for my father," with that she raised the medallion up for all to see. "Valandran Archibald til Valandros."

Murmurs filled the room and her companions looked at her in shock. Even Hitomi was stunned. From what Freya had said, the blonde had not wanted her identity known. She was really putting her self out there for them and needlessly so. Apparently the medallion held some kind of meaning to Galaxia and the royals that stood before her. Myrna stepped back in surprise eyeing the medallion with curiosity. However, her eyes narrowed, "Valandran has been dead many years, his wife and daughters followed him sometime after. It is impossible for you to lay claim to his name," She stated crossing her arms over her chest, challenging the younger woman's claim.

Galaxia seemed to be expecting this for her confidence did not waver. "My real name is Savanna Celesta til Valandros," She clarified stepping closer to the platform. "If you have any doubts, why don't you look at this medallion for the truth. It was given to me by my father before he died. A family heirloom that he wore before me and his father before him,"She insisted shifting her hold on the medallion so that her fingers did not obscure the image.

Myrna was about to utter a response when Godric stood up. He placed a hand on his mother's shoulder to silence her before stepping to the edge of the platform. He eyed the medallion with suspicion before reaching out and taking it from the the blonde's hand. Galaxia stepped back as he inspected it at a much closer distance. His expression was intense as he ran his calloused fingers over the creases and ridges in the metal. "Valandran was good friend of mine," He commented not looking up from the piece of jewellery. His expression was unreadable. The king sighed glancing towards the woman at his side before casting a glance at Galaxia. He held his hand out to return the medallion to her possession. "Perhaps these hostile times have made me hasty in my judgement," He stated with a small sigh of regret. The same regret filled his eyes for a brief moment before his kingly guise returned. "Very well. I shall grant your request for you and your companions to seek refuge until such a time as your departure," He stated flatly turning his gaze towards Van. "Which I trust will be soon.," He added raising an eyebrow in question.

Van was shocked at the King's sudden change of heart. He rebounded from this quickly and nodded bowing out of respect for the older man's decision while letting out a small sigh of relief. "Yes, of course," He agreed to the older monarch's terms without hesitation. His sudden change of heart was a welcomed one. "Thank you for your benevolence Lord Stromgard."

Myrna turned and rested her hand upon her son's arm. "Godric, are you sure this is a wise decision?" She asked speaking in a low tone as keep her voice as quiet as possible. It seemed to work for no one but the intended heard her speak. "Such a bold act of defiance by assisting the Fanelian fugitives could bring the wrath of the high Queen down upon us and our people," She explained fully expressing her concern for their safety. "I do not think it is a good idea to put the safety of our people at risk, especially when the Celebration of New Light is just days away."

Godric held up his hand dismissively, "I am am aware of the risks," He replied. "I choose my own path. I do not blindly follow Nastrata's will. However, I thank you for your concern mother."

"Father you cannot be serious!" Isaac cried stepping towards the platform with such and outrage on his face.

"Hold your tongue," He snapped turning his attention to his son. It was clear by the look in his eyes that he was not at all pleased with the Prince's outburst. The cold look made Isaac stop in his tracks. "You may be my son, but you will respect my position as King of these lands," He scolded the young man. He bowed his head as if in shame. "Learn from me what I learned from my mother. A kingdom cannot be ruled with an iron fist. Politics and tact are important son, and as long as I sit on this throne this is my decision," He stated his voice rising slightly to emphasize his point. "When you are King, you are free to make your own choices when it comes to rule. Until that time, I expect nothing but obedience from you. Is that understood?"

Isaac bowed his head humbly."Yes father," He mumbled as a response. It was obvious that the young man felt a small bit of humiliation having been scolded by his father in front of the court, strangers, as well as his fiance. However, the dark skinned girl offered her full support by gently placing her hand on his arm.

Godric nodded curtly excepting his son's reply. "Good. Your mother and I did not raise you to be so incompetent, start using your head instead of using your position to bully people into caving in to your will. I will have none of it," He continued on effectively ending his small tirade against his flesh and blood.

"I apologize father," was Isaac's quiet reply as he bit his lip. It was obvious that he was holding back a rather nasty rebuttal. His annoyance as well as his flaring temper were obvious within the lines of his face.

His father looked skeptically, but nodded just the same, "Indeed," He commented accepting the quiet and flat apology. "Although," He spoke up again, "I am pleased that you brought the Fanelian envoy to me first. Good work," he stated in an effort to encourage and praise his wayward son.

"Thank you father," He mumbled in response with a curt nod of his head.

"It appears as though I reacted a little harshly in my haste," Godric spoke turning his attention back to his guests. "I apologize Lord Van, and I humbly welcome you and your companions to Mideen."

Van nodded respectfully accepting the older man's meaningful apology. Perhaps the bridge of friendship between their nations was being lowered. "Thank you Lord Stromgard."

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me?" Folken asked Galaxia once they had found themselves alone. He was not to happy about being deceived. He had been forced to reveal his true identity to her and she had acted so betrayed and hurt by his secrecy. She knew all the while she was harbouring the same secret that he had. The whole time. There had been plenty of opportunities for her to admit to her own deceptions, and she did not. What a hypocrite she was turning out to be.

Galaxia sighed in annoyance. She did not wish to deal with him at the moment. Still, it would do her no good to put it off much longer. "I didn't want you to know," She began fastening the clasp on her medallion returning it to it's proper place around her neck. "My past is a burden that I wished forgotten," She began her explanation with a aggravated sigh. I never wanted to reveal my true identity to anyone," She confessed without hesitation. "I do not want to be a princess, and I do not wish to hear your lecture either," She shot back resting her hands on her hips.

"Is that what you think?" Folken shot back stepping towards her. "I am not going to lecture you." He insisted irritated by her immediate assumption. "Is it that you don't trust me?" He asked slowly. He was trying his best to understand her, but she was proving to be most difficult.

She shook her head, "No, it's not that at all," was her reply to the question. She looked up at the ceiling, closing her eyes as she let out a small, troubled sigh. "I don't want my family's shadow to hang over me and dictate my life. My secrecy had nothing to do with you," She explained opening her eyes and turning to look at him. "There were not many people who truly knew my identity. That's how I wanted it."

He shook his head. Although he did not agree with her decision to conceal herself from him, he was beginning to understand her way of thinking. "What did you intend to accomplish with this?" He asked coming to stand next to her.

"The idea was to get rid of all the conditioning. To die in myself," She explained clutching the amulet at her breast. "I wanted nothing to do with my birth name, title, or the cruel and brutalized family that surrounded me." A small chuckle escaped her lips as she look up at the ceiling, "I never succeeded though. Queen Brahne would always remind me of it," She added bitterly.

"How so?" He pressed on raising an eyebrow.

She tucked her hair behind her ears, "'See I can see your mother on you, it's still the conditioning. You haven't gotten rid of it, you're not dead yet'," She recited from memory. It seemed as though the blonde had replayed that particular passage in her mind over and over again to a torturous extent. A constant reminder of what she was trying to accomplish for herself. "Something like that. It doesn't matter now"

Suddenly he felt guilty. Despite his own feelings, it was obvious that the road she had chosen was not an easy one. She had suffered and endured tremendous losses and hardships but still managed to stand tall and strong, unwavering. He was growing to admire her courage more and more as each day passed by. He found that no matter how he felt about her small betrayal, he could not hold it against her. Not when he himself was guilty of the same crime with very similar reasoning. He recalled his conversation with Van nearly four years ago when he had run into him on the bridge in Asturia. _'Folken of Fanelia is dead. On that day, the day that the dragon ripped of this arm, I died'_. He recalled that moment with absolute clarity. How true that statement rang, even now. Yes, Galaxia shared many parallels with him. They were two sides of the same coin. Maybe that's why they were drawn to one another so strongly and so quickly.

"Perhaps that it's a good thing you opened yourself up," Folken began sliding his arm around her waist. "I do not think it possible to outrun your destiny, regardless of the name you use. It always catches up," He added pulling her closer to him. "I can't blame you for trying."

She eyed him curiously, "I thought you were still cross with me?" She commented cheekily, leaning into his embrace.

He kissed the top of her head affectionately, "I have told you many times that it is hard for me to stay mad at you. Especially when your explanations are so well crafted and your reasoning is so much like my own," He admitted with a small smile.

"Well that is certainly one small bit of information that is good you know," She replied closing her eyes and resting her head against his chest. "You are one strange man Folken."

* * *

Van sat at the window in one of the various towers on the farthest end of the castle. It was deserted. He liked that. Dinner was taking place downstairs, actually it was more like a feast, but the young man did not fancy eating. He did not feel hungry, nor did he want to deal with prying eyes or even the company of his own envoy. A lot had been said in that throne room today that had left him wondering a lot about their situation as well as Galaxia's confession. There was much to account for and so much that needed to be dealt with. All he truly desired at that moment was to be left alone. This he had accomplished rather easily. It seemed as though his companions had noticed his distance this and left him to his own devices. It was a relief. He sighed staring up at the night sky. It was a clear night, though snow would come soon enough. The dampness could be felt in the air, which simple just added to the cold. Van could feel it across the bare skin of his arms but did not feel the need to go and fetch his coat. It was not bothering him all that much. It was strange, the as frosty as it was outside, he still felt relatively warm.

"How come I knew I'd find you up here?"

Van turned around in surprise. He had not expected anyone to follow him up here. Especially not the target of his affections and the whole root and heavy core of his dilemma. "Hitomi, it's just you," He greeted her coldly before turning his attention back out the window. As much as he enjoyed her company, he was not in the mood to deal with her at that particular moment. Her presence manipulated him into making inappropriate choices.

"What are you doing up here all by yourself?" She asked walking over to stand next to him. She could sense his poor mood and felt uncertainty tug at her. Perhaps seeking him out had not been the wisest of decisions. Still, she did not wish him to be alone.

"I'm not really in the mood to talk," He stated flatly not turning to look at her, "Leave me alone."

Hitomi rolled her eyes. Typical Van, always pushing her away when it was most convenient for him. He still had not grasped the concept that she was simply trying to help him. Emboldened by his quick dismissal, she crossed her arms over her chest. "Come on Van, you can't spend all night up here brooding," She interjected shooting him a disapproving glance. "The others are downstairs mildly celebrating our good fortune. Why don't you come down and join us?" She suggested a tad more softly.

"This is only a minor step in our journey Hitomi," He commented gruffly, leaning back against the wall behind him. "We still have a long way to go before we reach Fanelia's borders. Until then, I will remain on guard," He informed her in a very matter of fact tone. "Celebration is not in tall order."

"Oh come on Van," She huffed in annoyance. He could be so stubborn it was irritating. "I understand that it's not much, and that we have loads more problems ahead, but you can't always be so...moody," She scolded him taking at seat beside him without invitation. "You have a lot of pressure on you, I get that, but you need to relax once in a while. You've been stuck in a funk since you got in to that fight with Aza and I have to say that it's getting real irritating," She commented growing increasingly irritated with his brooding and antisocial behavior.

Something she said must have struck a nerve in the young king. He quickly turned to look at her, annoyance clear in his features which were also laced with anger. "Do you have any idea what is truly at stake here?" He snapped causing Hitomi to shrink back slightly. She had not expected him to react so harshly. "How can I relax when the fate of my entire kingdom rests solely upon my shoulders?" He continued on when she fail to respond. "_I _broke the peace treaty with Arathnia. I alone have to deal with the repercussions and the consequences of my actions," He rambled on with a heavy sigh. He ran a hand through his rather unruly hair. This did nothing to tame the dark locks. "I was foolish and let my feelings and desires get ahead of me and made a rash choice without thinking the matter through in it's entirety. I am liable for the lives of thousands upon thousands of people. How can I relax with that burden upon me? Galaxia was right. I'm still to young to be a good king." He grumbled turning back to look out the window.

"Stop talking like that," She snapped. "You're a good king. You are putting that pressure on yourself. No one asked you to do this," She explained calmly though assertively. She was not going to step away from this argument, especially when he was beating himself up over things that he couldn't change. "Is your wounded pride the true cause of all this sulking? If it is you are acting extremely immature," She added but regretted instantly.

"You have no idea what you are talking about, nor do you understand how I am feeling," He retorted shaking his head at her obliviousness. "I should have just accepted my fate and dealt with the hand I had been given," He remarked bitterly.

Hitomi blinked in confusion unsure of what he meant with his statement. His mood was shifting rapidly and it caught her by surprise. She shook her head and composed herself before pressing onwards."Are you saying that you would have rather continued on and married Princess Astra?" She asked probing deeper into his previous statement. Her desire to know exactly what he meant tickled at her revealing it's existence.

"No, that's not it at all," He fired back without pause. "Astra is _not_ an issue," with another sigh he continued, "What I mean is that I should have waited until we had returned to Fanelia and then sent word of my choice instead. I got ahead of myself like a fool. I put the lives of you and everyone I care for as risk. For that I am truly sorry."

He said all this never looking in her direction. His suddenly humbled demeanor was more annoying than soothing. She rolled her eyes knowing that he would not see. Still, she reached out and placed a hand on his arm."Shoulda, woulda, coulda," She recited the old saying. "Don't dwell on it Van."

He turned to her, "What?" He asked the expression going over his head completely.

She couldn't help but smile at this. He could be as stubborn as a rock and extremely infuriating at times, but the confused look on his face just seemed to make it all disappear. "Sorry, it's an Earth saying," She apologized shifting closer to him. "It basically means don't stew about the things you can't change. It's a waste of time. Instead think toward the future and press onward," She encouraged him. "You put so much onto yourself and it causes you to suffer unnecessarily. What's done is done and nothing can change it. Accept that and move on from it."

He pondered her words for a moment before shaking his head slowly, "I don't know if I can do that." He admitted scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"I get that you believe this is all your fault, and to some extent it is, but you don't have to do this all alone," She continued on gently squeezing his arm to offer him the comfort and support he secretly required. You know how I feel about you and I will stand beside you for as long as I am here Yes, your decision was rash but we _all_ stood by you. We still do, even Allen. If there were any doubts that you had made the wrong choice, none of us would've come this far. Please, stop beating yourself up."

He sighed. She was right, though he hated to admit it. Never before had she been so insightful. Maybe Freya's influence had rubbed off on her during their stay in the holy land. "You are right," He voiced out loud after a few moments. "How did you get so wise?" He asked a small, slightly forced, smile forming on his lips.

Hitomi returned his smile gently squeezing his arm one more time before sliding her hand back down into her lap. She had reached him at last. "I have had excellent teachers," She remarked with a wink.

He sighed contently closing his eyes for the briefest moment. "Thank you"

She beamed as she rose to her feet. His acceptance of her argument greatly improved her mood. "You're welcome, now do I have to drag you out of here, or will you come willingly?" She asked turning and stepping towards the door.

He chuckled lightly watching her slightly bounced steps. It seems she was able to improve both of their moods. He had to applaud her efforts. "Fine," He caved pushing himself up onto his feet. "You win," He conceded following her lead.

* * *

AN: I have good news! Only 2 more minor characters to introduce and all the cards are in place! Well, at least for a while. Then everything will hopefully flow smoothly. Sorry about all the politics but you can't please everyone and have the story progress as it needs to. I have all the chapters mapped out and what events occur where. I have a couple of gaps later on, but I am sure I'll have no problem filling those in. I am really enjoying the flow and quick pace of this story. It's a nice change from what I am use to writing.

_Next: To Bring Honour to One's Family. _

_Response to Reviews: _

_Joss-31: _Thanks for the review. Hitomi is actually a big part in the story. It's just that with everything going on the focus needs to shift from time to time. I am trying to set the stage for everything that is to come. We aren't even halfway through the story yet. I try to at least mention her or have a scene involving her in each chapter. I know that it seems kind of odd, but trust me, she is very important. It's just not so obvious yet.

_PrefersFiction: _Good to hear your input. At this stage of the story, I'm more focused on introducing a few characters, minor as they are, and getting our protagonists closer to their current goal. It doesn't help that all the royalty stuff is really entertaining for me haha. It's something I have great enjoyment for. There is a bit of drama between Hitomi and Van coming up and there will be some non-lemony scenes as well. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about that part of the story. There is also a lot of drama coming up between Van and Galaxia that is rather intense. I really look forward to that as well. As for Sannnah...well there is significance to her role. However, I don't wanna give anything away. Thank you for your input, I really appreciate it.

Guest: No! You found out my secret! Ha ha, thank you for having such interest. Your review was just what I needed to _FINALLY _finish this chapter. Thank you!


	20. To Bring Honor to One's Family

**AN: **Another Chapter for you. I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I only own Arathnia, and the characters from there. I do not own Escaflowne, even though I wish I did.

_**The Past, Future, and Somewhere in Between **_

_Chapter 20: To Bring Honor to One's Family_

Basram was everything that one would call a winter wonderland. Icicles hung from rooftops as decorations. Ice clung to trees and buildings blanketing them in white. Frost coated the windows making them completely opaque. Snow fell from the sky daily, blanketing the lands below with fresh powder. The cold arctic winds would often pick up the fine flakes carrying them in swirls as if they were controlled by some kind of mystical creature.

Hitomi sat at the window of the room that she had been given to share with Yukari within the castle. It had a fantastic view of the city below and the sandy haired teen found it breathtaking. The snow just made everything appear so beautiful. Three days had passed by since their arrival. With the celebration looming ahead, it did not take long for the city to be enveloped in a flurry of activity. Elaborate decorations were thrown about the city in hues of blue and gold. Heavy quilted fabrics hung from rooftops and windows in an effort bring life to the city. The castle seemed to be the only structure untouched from the decorative frenzy that had infected the people of Mideen.

Hitomi watched the activity below with intrigue. In the last few days, she had learned many things about the harsh lives of the people of Basram. They worked long hours rarely taking breaks. They endured the arctic winds and subzero temperature without uttering complaint. Hot admirable and well disciplined they seemed to be. The family dynamics were most interesting. The woman played the more subservient role in the household. They cooked, cleaned, took care of the men as well as care for for the children. The men busied themselves with work in an effort to support their families, most of which were rather large. Some families had six or seven children all squeezed into those small log-cabin houses. Hardships were many, but despite this, they appeared to be happy.

The Ceremony of New Light, that was soon to take place, was a constant curiosity. It was revealed to be a coming of age ceremony for young Basramian women. It was one thing that they were prepared for since birth. It was an event when, mostly nobility, would prepare their young daughters, spending a ridiculously large amount of money, to parade them about. It could be compared to a debutant ball. This was mainly an excuse for the fathers to show off their good fortune at their daughter's beauty, and perfect to showcase them to the men of the land with the prospect of finding the girl's their future husband. It was an old tradition that dated back centuries. The grandiose event took place every three years marked by the end of the winter months. Young girls of various ages and sizes were put on display as if they were precious jewels up for auction to be sold to the highest bidder. These girls ranged in age from twelve, all the way up to nineteen. Only the highest of noblemen could afford the expenses required for the youngest of the girls. The older girls were usually from the lower or working class. The finer and more extravagant garments the girls wore, the better breed and pedigree they possessed. It was the one day in which Basramian girls were treated like princesses.

Hitomi frowned as these particular thoughts ran through her mind. How impersonal it all seemed to be. Love appeared to have no place amongst the general populace. It was all a matter of duty and of convenience. Though they put on a good act, many of the women seemed miserable. It was so sad to see that these woman had been cultivated since birth to play the role of the perfect and doting house wife. Although, some women gave up on this role and took up positions in the country's militia. These strong willed woman were not quite as revered or popular as the more gentile type.

"How barbaric," Yukari stated sitting down beside her friend. "This whole Ceremony of New Light thing is a bunch or horse shit," She began leaning back against the cold stone wall. "Women around here seem to have few rights and just do whatever the men ask them to."

Hitomi shrugged her shoulders. "I agree with you," She replied turning to look at the redhead. "But it's all these people know. To them, it doesn't seem so strange."

Yukari snorted distastefully. "I have too much respect for myself to allow for such a stupid thing," She ranted crossing her arms over her chest. If there was one thing the redhead was passionate about, it was human rights. "Woman here are either slaves or fucking warriors. It is so retarded."

The seeress chuckled at her friend's eloquence. An amused smile tugged at her lips, "Well, it's a good thing that you don't live here isn't it? I don't think the men here could handle you," She added teasingly.

The redhead gave her a playful shove, "And what is that supposed to mean?"

She shrugged smiling at the playfulness of their conversation, "I will let the statement stand for itself."

Yukari rolled her eyes her smirk disappearing. "No offense Hitomi," She began changing the subject, "But I don't understand why you like this world so much. Dragons, giant birds, evil Queen's, war, politics, and blind know-it-all priestess'. It all seems so unreal. It's just too fucked up for me," She announced with unnecessary dramatics.

Hitomi thought for a moment, it was a curious question indeed. One she often found herself asking as of late. "I like it's simplicity," She began shrugging once more. "The feel for nature and what not," She added once her friend shot her a strange look. "I also adore the people, the places, the lifestyle. It's like life is an adventure," She explained with a small smile. She was once again getting used to life on Gaea. It possessed a certain appeal to her where her home on Earth did not. People found her strange, on Gaea, she seemed to fit in more. Perhaps it was the mystique of the parallel world that drew her to it so strongly. Or possibly, was it her secret abilities that she could not yet fully explain.

Yukari shook her head in disbelief. She could not fathom her friend's strange attachment to this world. All she wanted to do was find a way to go home. However, this did not seem to be Hitomi's primary focus. It was extremely frustrating to her. "I don't get it, but whatever floats your boat," She grumbled running her fingers through her hair. "There is something I wanted to talk to you about though. That's why I came up here."

"Sure Yukari, what is it?"

She took a deep breath knowing that this was basically an argument waiting to happen. However, she felt as though she had to meddle and give her two cents about the subject. "I wanted to talk to you about Van," She stated clasping her hands together to keep from fidgeting. It didn't really help.

Hitomi blinked a couple times, staring at her friend blankly. "What about him?" She asked slowly.

"I just don't understand him," Her reply began with a shrug. "What is his deal? Seriously, he can be such an ass hole," She stated with a small huff.

She sighed, nodding in agreement, "I can see where you are getting that from."

"Seriously?" the redhead continued in disbelief. It was obvious that her friend was not seeing the situation at the same angle she was. "How can you like a guy like that?" She asked, but did not wait for Hitomi to respond before continuing on. "I have never met such an indecisive man in all my life. Hell I thought Amano was a pain the ass at times. He's a piece of cake compared to that prick."

Hitomi sighed again growing slightly irritated by the negativity. Yukari just did not understand her feelings. "What are you getting at Yukari?"

"I mean that one minute he's totally into you and the next it's like he could care less. It is so frustrating!" She cried throwing her hands up in the air dramatically.

"He's just under a lot of pressure..." She began the explanation, but did not get far.

Yukari scoffed effectively interrupting her friend. "That's no excuse," She spat. "What do you see in him? Tell me because I would really like to know." However, she did not stop there, but kept going on in her tirade. "I mean yes he's good looking, gorgeous really, and yes he is a king, but seriously, you could do so much better," She rambled off trying to get it all out without sounding too condescending. She simply wanted her friend to see reason, not hurt her. Perhaps there was no way around the latter.

"I don't want to argue with you about Van." Hitomi shot back in annoyance. "He's so much different when we're alone," She began slowly thinking carefully to word everything the most truthful manner as possible. "He's more relaxed and open in private. We have been through a lot together. He's saved my life many times and I have saved him just as often," She explained a small, dreamy smile tugging at her lips. She remembered her first admission of her feelings for him in Dornkirk's laboratory. What a fool she had been to not see it before. She had been too blinded by her unrequited love for Allen that she hadn't realized that Van had harbored secret feelings of his own. "There is a lot of history between us," She added after the small pause. "I trust him," was her conclusion with a firm nod of her head.

The redhead snorted distastefully sticking her nose up in the air in a snobbish fashion."He's a jerk," She retorted crossing her arms over her chest to emphasize her statement.

Hitomi nodded slowly. Though she disagreed with her friend's perception of the raven haired king, she could understand her statement. "I am surprised by his behavior," She admitted humbly. "He is not exactly what I expected," She revealed biting her bottom lip nervously. She hated being so direct. "We both grew so much during my last stay here. He seems to be just as stubborn and rash as before. As well as quick tempered," She said suppressing another sigh and tucking her hair behind her ears. "Maybe it's just the stress but I am not sure."

"I say drop him and forget about him."

A frustrated sigh escaped her lips. Her friend was not getting her point what so ever. "I know that you don't understand our relationship, hell I don't even understand it, but please can you just butt out? "She asked taking some offense to her negativity. "I know that you're just looking out for me but I can handle it and I can handle Van. Please don't worry."

"Fine, but don't come crying to me if it all goes to shit.," She cried out in defeat throwing her hands up in the air again as a show of her detachment for the situation.

The door to their room slammed open effectively interrupting their conversation. Both turned to look in the direction of the disturbance. A young girl bolted into the room wasting no time in slamming it behind her. She turned towards them leaning back against the door with an exasperated sigh. She appeared frazzled and slightly panicked. She was fairly you, approximately the same age as Sannah. Her hair was a golden brown color. It was kept fairly short, the ends just coming to rest on her shoulders framing her oval shaped face. Her hazel eyes were wide with panic as she desperately searched the room for something. She was clothed in a tattered blue skirt that was longer in the back than in the front. The front went to her mid-thigh where as the back reached the back of her knees. A metal golden colored belt encircled her waist at the top of her skirt. The center buckle looked like like either wings or horns. It was hard to tell from a distance. Her shirt was brown and looked like a long piece of fabric that was wrapped around her, emphasizing her already substantial chest which was basically popping out. A blue colored top rested underneath to ensure her modesty. Her mid-drift was exposed showing off her flat and fairly toned stomach. She was incredibly fit, verging on muscular for a girl her size. A thick gold tiara rested across her forehead indicating her as a person of high status. All in all it was odd attire for the snowy climate.

Yukari wrinkled her nose at the girl's intrusion, "Who are you?" She asked rudely not appreciating her sudden appearance. She narrowed her eyes at her, inspecting her appearance with deep scrutiny.

It was only then that the girl seemed to notice their presence. A small blush spread across her cheeks as she pushed herself off of the close door. "I'm sorry," She apologized sheepishly. "I didn't know there was anyone staying in here," She explained offering up a small but nervous smile. Her voice was soft but held a slight edge to it.

Hitomi offered up a smile, "It's alright, no harm done," She assured her wiping her hands on her skirt. The room had gotten real hot all of a sudden. At least to her. She cleared her throat, "What's your name?"

The girl looked back at the door, "Neya," She stated as she turned back to look at the girls.

Yukari scoffed distastefully, "That's a weird name," She stated crossing her arms over her chest again.

Hitomi rolled her eyes, "So is Yukari," She retorted mimicking her friend's actions.

"No one asked you," She snapped turning to glare at her best friend.

Footsteps were heard out in the hall and this seemed to send their visitor into another panic. She turned to the two bickering friends. "I was never here!" Neya announced before rushing over to the trunk at the end of one of the beds and throwing it open. It was empty. With a small squeal of triumph, she climbed inside. Closing the lid behind her, she effectively hid herself from view.

Hitomi and Yukari both looked at one another in complete confusion. Both had never met or seen the young girl before and found it rather peculiar that she was determined to find a hiding spot in their room. More importantly, what reason did she have to hide? As they pondered this, the door was thrown open yet again. It was a woman. She was wrapped in a elegant purple gown that hung loosely from her frame. A thick red sash was tied around her waist enhancing her thin body. Her pitch black hair was pulled up into an elaborate bun that was held firmly in place by two chopsticks with pink floral designs running up the sides. Her olive complexion emphasized her exotic appearance. On earth, she would have been considered Asian. A look of impatience adorned her stern countenance as she stepped into the room briskly. She stepped heavy on the balls of her feet.

She glanced at the two girls on the bed her eyes narrowing, "Where is the princess?" She asked her tone and stare screaming nothing but suspicion.

"What princess?" Yukari asked returning the other woman's glare.

The woman rolled her eyes and scanned the room with her eyes. There was a small bang followed by a curse from the trunk. Instantly, the woman walked towards it. Without warning, she pulled open the lid of the trunk. With a deep and annoyed sigh she stepped back from the storage box crossing her arms over her chest. "Neya, get out of there," She demanded.

The young girl cursed as she pulled herself from the trunk. "But Felicia," She whined, a pained look on her face. "I don't want to do this," She grunted out while she was stepping out of the small confined space to stand in front of the woman.

Felicia let out a frustrated sigh, "Look at you, you are filthy," She snapped brushing some dust off of the young girl's shoulder. "You have known about this Celebration your whole life. As princess of this land it is your duty to follow tradition," She informed her fluffing out Neya's thick hair. She smiled softly, "Now come, Mistress Myrna will have my head if I do not get you down to the preparation chamber in time. They have been awaiting your arrival all morning," She grabbed onto the girl's wrist leading her towards the door.

Neya stopped standing firm, "No!" She shouted stopping her feet like a spoiled child. "I wish to speak with my father first," She insisted resting her hand on her hips.

"Your father is a very busy man Neya. I'm afraid that we don't have to time to..."

"I don't care!" She yelled ripping her hand from her grasp. "Take me to him now!"

Felicia rolled her eyes, "Fine, you win," She sighed in defeat. She stepped back from the girl gesturing to the opened doorway. "Just remember, do not be heartbroken if you dislike the decision he makes on the subject," She piped up in warning.

"It will be fine," Neya snapped in response before stomping out of the room, closely followed by the servant.

Yukari's gaze followed them as they left, shaking her head in disbelief, "It's all they know?" She remarked raising an eyebrow and turning to look at her best friend.

Hitomi shrugged, "There are always exceptions."

* * *

"I am sorry Neya, but it is what is expected of you," Godric stated with a sigh as he stood in front of his throne gazing down at his young daughter with disappointment evident in his features. The young girl had come storming into the throne room completely interrupting his meeting with his council and bringing it to a screeching halt. He had been forced to postpone his duties to attend to the matter for it required his immediate attention. He was clearly unimpressed by her lack of decorum and her over apparent display of defiance.

Myrna decided that this was the perfect time to become necessarily involved with the conversation between her son and granddaughter. "The Celebration of New Light is when the young noble woman are paraded about showing off their beauty, poise, and superior breeding," She began reaching out and sliding her bony fingers down the princess' cheek. The young girl winced at her touch. "It is the perfect opportunity for men to observe and potentially choose their future bride. A noble tradition indeed," She confirmed with a stiff nod. "A tradition that dates back centuries."

Neya wrinkled her nose up in displeasure. The idea sounded more like torture than anything. She hated being painted up like a doll and having people stare at her for hours on end. The formalities of court were not her forte. "But what if I don't like any of them?" She asked with a whine. She did not waste any time before adding to her question. "Suitors be damned, I am way too young for this," She stated firmly.

Godric rubbed his temples at the headache forming from his daughter's belligerence. "Tradition demands that you wed or be betrothed before you reach the age of sixteen," He began his reply slowly, taking his time to let the words sink in. "You are nearly _fourteen _now. We are running out of time."

"A young woman of your caliber should wed a man of royal blood," Myrna piped up again clasping her hands in front of her as if to demonstrate the show of the same poise and grace that was expected of the young girl. "If such a union is not possible, which in your case I find highly probable, a man of high rank and title may be given the honor. Such is the way of things granddaughter," She concluded rather sternly.

The young princess threw her hands up in the air illustrating her aggravation. No one was truly listening to what she had to say. "Grandmother, I don't want to do this! Does no one understand that!" She cried growing more frustrated with the two adults before her. "I do not want to be forced to marry someone simply because it is my duty to do so," She ranted crossing her arms over she chest defiantly. "I want to marry for love!"

Myrna scoffed, "Love has no place in court. There are no excuses girl!" the old woman snapped displeased by the outburst. "You will do as your country expects of you," She continued on pointing her index finger at the girl for emphasis "Your complete disregard for protocol and your actions today have been unacceptable!" She exclaimed raising her voice slightly.

"Mother you are not helping the situation!" Godric snapped interrupting his mother's tirade. Earning a disapproving glare from the old woman, he then turned his attentions back to his daughter. "You are to participate in the Celebration as planned," He announced dismissing her with the gesture of his hand. "I suggest you go and prepare, you have little time left. It begins at noon tomorrow."

A smug look overtook the royal adviser's face. "Report back to me at dawn for your fitting and body work," Myrna stated coldly. "Do not be late, I will not be kept waiting."

"But..." Neya began to protest again.

"I am your father and you will do as I say," He snapped refusing to give her yet another chance to argue. Neya jumped back at the harshness of her father's voice. Seeing this, Godric's expression softened slightly. "If you do not participate, it looks bad upon me and the royal house," He explained his voice taking on a much softer tone. "I will reserve judgement on your request once the event has reached it's conclusion." He assured her with a small smile.

Neya bit her bottom lip knowing that there was no way to win her argument. Despite her desire to disobey, she would never do anything to harm her father's reputation, or disappoint him. Reluctantly, she nodded before turning and marching out of the room without uttering another word. The king let out a deep sigh falling back to sit upon his throne. There was too much on his plate. The preparations for the Celebration, harbouring the Fanelian fugitives against the advice of his council adding tension to his kingdom, as well as the added pressure from Arathnia for Basram to choose it's side in the war. A war he wanted no part of.

"I do not understand why you entertain her objections," Myrna began interrupting his thoughts.

Godric sighed heavily again, "Mother I do not need your lectures at this moment," He responded shooting down any further comments she wished to make on the subject. "I told her that she had no choice in the matter and you know as well as I that she will not go against my orders," He replied calmly. "I do not understand why you feel the need to act so coldly to my children," He remarked resting his chin on the palm of his hand. "Your Grandchildren," He reminded her.

The old woman shrugged, "You've made them soft," She retorted flatly. "If you had raised them properly, they would be more obedient and take their duties as royalty more seriously," She added callously.

The king snorted at the insult, "I raised my children to think for themselves," He argued glaring at his mother. "I love my children, despite their faults, as did I love my wife," He added narrowing his eyes at the woman who had given him life. "Perhaps some reform is in order. I think it is time for Basram to change it's laws regarding marriage and letting the woman have more of a say in their choice for a husband."

"Tradition is important to the people Godric," She informed him not reacting with emotion at his proposition. "To take it away now would cause more damage than anything."

An annoyed groan slipped passed the king's lips. "Is tradition all that matter to you?"

Myrna rolled her eyes at her son's ignorance, "You practically begged me to put forth the arrangements to marry Princess Jenova of Daedalus," She reminded him. "I know you had feelings for her, but that does not escape the fact that you were so adamant because she was royalty and already had a line of suitors wishing for her hand. Do not tell me that tradition is completely lost upon you my son for it clearly is not," She spat crossing her thin arms over her chest. "I would expect the same compliance for any daughter of Basram."

He scoffed, "Of course you would say something like that."

A scowl once again formed upon the former queen's gaunt face. "Mind your tongue. You do not know of what matters you speak of," She snapped back.

"Oh I don't do I?" He challenged rising to his feet. At full height, he towered over the thin and frail form of his mother. "Lest you forget, _mother_, I have been on that throne for the last _twenty-five_ years," He began pointing his finger towards her in emphasis. "I know as much about Basram's history as you. It is no secret that you married off your youngest sister to King Archibald of Arathnia, a much older man."

She shook her head disapprovingly. "You don't know what you are talking about!"

"I don't?" He inclined raising his brow, "He was in his late twenties and she was only thirteen. What was your reasoning for it? Of course, to solidify connections with Arathnia to make yourself more powerful," He spat in disgust. "You sold out your sister. That is something I do not wish for _my_ daughter," He remarked in an accusatory tone. "I do want her to have some say in the matter."

Myrna shook her head, "That is not the way it works Godric," She seethed her annoyance growing. "Remember that I am a good judge of character. Despite my sister's reluctance, she grew to love Archibald and bore him three children. One of them, you do best to remember, was your best friend," She went on regaining her lost composure. Saving some face she stuck her nose in the air in a slightly pompous fashion. One expression that seemed to mimic Isaac's. "She was a calm and obedient wife and did her country a great honor by marrying Archibald. Do not be blinded by your love for your daughter," She advised him losing her air or arrogance and becoming more serious. "Sometimes you have to choose what is best for your child. They cannot always make the right decision," She sighed looking down at the floor, though hardly humbled. "Neya is a wild and free spirit, it would be best to tame her in now before she becomes too difficult to control."

Godric could feel his anger towards his mother dissolving. Deep down, he knew that she only wanted what was best for his children. Though he did not agree with her, he begrudgingly could see her side of it. He stepped back from his mother scratching at his beard. "Jenova would have never approved of this," He rebutted finding nothing more appropriate.

"Jenova was not a child of Basram, nor is she alive to offer her input," Myrna spat back regaining some of her lost thunder. Her son's submission seemed to add fuel onto the dwindling flames. "Do your best to consider that and be thankful that I am as understanding as this," She commented letting her hands finally drop down to her sides. "You have grown soft in your old age Godric and it does not suite you," She added turning towards the main door and shuffling to the steps of the platform.

"And you have become cold hearted."

Myrna sighed in annoyance rolling her eyes, "Insult me if it makes you feel better," She replied calmly though her irritation was apparent. "You know where I stand on this subject and I expect you to follow my suggestion," She stated glancing over her shoulder as she reached the door to the throne room. He nodded slowly and she turned back around heading through the exit. "No truly noble man would want a wife who displays such disobedience and disregard for her duties," She called behind her before closing the heavy wooden door behind her. She had gotten the last word.

* * *

Hitomi was alone. It was not something that usually bothered her all that much, but she found lately that the more time she spent alone, the more time she had to think. Thinking was not her most desired pass time. Since their disagreement that morning, Yukari had been avoiding her. Everyone else seemed to wrapped up in their own worlds to notice her presence. It was rather frustrating. Having spent most of the day locked up in her room, she decided to venture out in search of some company. One could only be alone with their thoughts for so long before they began to grow stir-crazy. She headed down the stone hallway, making her way down to the main level in search of her companions.

The world swirled around her as colours and shaped began to bend and warp into random splotches of color. She gasped in surprise holding her hand out to grip the rail that ran along the stairwell in order to steady herself. The light-headed sensation was not something she could get used to. She closed her eyes tightly a blinding agony seized her head in it's grasp. She carefully eased herself down into a sitting position so that she was more stable preventing her from falling. The stabbing pain in her head failed to dissipate. Taking a deep breath she forced her eyes open.

- Lush, deep green forest surrounded her. It was fairly dark with the canopy blocking nearly blocked the light from reaching the forest floor. It seemed much more like a jungle rather than a forest. Thick vine hung down from the trees and tangled themselves around trees and their branches. It was rich with the smell of dirt and musk. It was hot, almost unbearably so. Though the suns rays could not reach her through the thick canopy, the large leaves acted as a perfect insulator keeping the head perfectly contained beneath them. Hitomi wiped the sweat off her brow as she looked around at the scenery surrounding her. Never before had she seen such a place, neither on Earth or Gaea. With the blink of her eyes, the foliage was pulled back by an unknown force leaving her a clear bath through the underbrush. She was being herded somewhere. By what or by whom she was not sure. However, she allowed her curiosity to her the better of her. She slowly proceeded forward taking great care to avoid the small amount of weeds remaining by her feet. She could hear the plant life slithering back into place behind her with every step she took. It sent shivers up and down her spine. It was as if the jungle around her was alive. She followed the path until the trees began to thin and grow lighter in color. The dark leafy foliage gave way to lighter more airy plants. The more she traveled, the faster everything seemed to be passing by. Too fast.

Before long, she had reached the edge of the forest. Before her rested an entirely different scene. Green hills and full and sparing trees peppered the land. Bright colored fruit grew from some of the trees and strangely colored birds occupied the branches singing cheerfully to one another. Flowers bloomed in fields adding much needed color to the greenery. A river pulsed through the land carving it's way through the trees disappearing from view. On the other side of the river, there was a small bank of land which gradually turned into a vast mountain range. It looked so peaceful here. Resting a fair distance from both her and the river's shore, was a small village. Small thatched huts were built rather far from each other, scattered about at random. In the center rested a fire circle. Embers smoldered within producing a small amount of smoke. The dark tendrils curled and floated away on the light breeze that blew through the clearing. Seated upon a large boulder next to the fire pit was a shadowed figure. She stepped closer, eager to discover the identity of the figure before her.

It was the silhouette of a woman. She could not make out any features of her face due to the intense sunlight that burned behind her. A soft and peaceful song floated around her and in an almost hypnotic voice, the woman sang, "Peace to they who come, peace to all they who come," She sang poignantly.

Her voice was so soothing that Hitomi could feel herself beginning to relax after those two simple, yet wonderfully executed, lines. The woman possessed and angelic singing voice. High pitched and filled with harmony and with a softness that could soothe the soul of any savage beast to hear the melody. She began engrossed in the melody wishing to hear more. However, the small moment of bliss was over before she had time to truly enjoy it.

The word before her shattered into a million pieces like tiny shards of glass. Hitomi was left with another, more vivid, image in it's stead. She was brought back into the holy land of Caladonna, deep in the under levels of the stone temple. She could see Freya standing over the fountain, candles set up all around the edge of the bowl burning brightly. In the dim light, she looked so old and frail. Much older than she was sure to be. She tossed in some unknown powder and fire began to rage on the surface of the water, hovering slightly above the glistening surface. A face formed within the flames, however it was distorted making unable to identify. It could have been anyone but she had a feeling it was someone of great importance. The only thing she knew for certain was that the face belonged to a man.

Freya's mouth contorted as it formed words that she could not hear, speaking to the image in the flames. Moments passed by before the spoken words were audible. Her tone was low and her words chosen very carefully, "Her powers are unstable," She began, "She has yet to gain control of them," She continued with a heavy sigh. Hitomi could tell that the priestess was referring to her. She watched as Freya reached up to grasp the pendant around her neck, "I fear that she will do unable to do so before it is too late."

The flames curled up as the image within sighed, "You must trust her Freya," The man replied. The voice sounded familiar. It was deep yet oddly soothing. She could not recall where, but she knew she had heard this man speak before. "And yourself," He added slowly.

"She is beyond my skill level," Freya argued reaching up to rub her temples with her free hand. "She is more powerful than I, what could I possibly teach her?" She asked him, her voice almost pleading for an answer.

"Do not fret," The man assured her, "If you cannot help her, you know what to do."

Freya seemed extremely flustered by his response. She sighed clutching the pendant tighter. Hitomi could see blood trickling down her hand where her fingers wrapped around the stone. "But how?" She asked again her voice fill with uncertainty.

The man's reply was short , "Point her in the right direction. She will find her way."

Releasing the pendant in defeat she nodded in understanding, "Of course. Thank you." -

Hitomi came crashing back down to reality. She bolted up up in the chair looking around the room in confusion. Last she remembered she had been walking down the staircase. She shook her head trying to clear her foggy mind. She was sweating profusely. She had not even attempted to sleep yet, but she knew there was no way it would be coming now. Too many questions were raised from that strange life-like dream. She growled in frustration. Her powers were becoming more of a hindrance than a help. Although, she noticed as they drew closer to their goal, the more frequent her visions seemed to become. The indescribable pain was a new experience that was certain. Never before had her abilities caused her so much grief. She leaned forward resting her head in her hands taking deep and calming breaths. Her heart was pounding in her chest at the adrenaline, caused be her vision, coursing through her veins.

"I just want to go home," She whispered quietly to herself. Her stomach twisted into knots and she could feel the sweat dripping down her forehead to her brow. "I wish I could just forget all this," She continued talking with herself. "Why did I even bother to come back? No one seems to want me here," with that being said, she scoffed. "Oh right, because your in love with a pig-headed teenage king who doesn't know who or what he wants," she grumbled wiping the thick sweat from her skin.

"Mamoru, Mom, Dad..." She trailed off realizing what she had said. The memory of Freya's revelation finally hit home. The father she had grown to love and care for on Earth was not her real father. He was not the man who provided the instrument of her birth. It had taken a long time for the reality to fully strike her, but it crashed down hard. She looked down at her hands in confusion, "God who am I?" She found herself asking. Of course, she received no response.

With a sigh she rose from the chair she had somehow curled up in. A book tumbled off of her lap falling onto the floor. She bent over to pick it up, but the image of the silhouetted woman flashed through her mind as her fingers grazed the leather volume. She jerked her hand away as if the tattered volume had somehow burned her. She ignored it, kicking it aside and leaving the book on the floor. She stood upright tucking her hair behind her ears. She reached down to clasp the pendant around her neck. It was strangely warm. Almost too warm. Slowly she reached back undoing the clasp. Holding it in her hand, she looked down at the blue stone. The image of Freya and the man's face in the flames weighed heavily on her mind. She scowled tossing the pendant aside. It clanged onto the floor, skidding underneath the desk. Until she got some answers regarding the high priestess and the man in the fire, she was not going to wear it. She grabbed a heavy woollen sweater from the wardrobe in the corner before quietly exiting the room. She wandered down the dark, barely lit halls down to the main floor. She had only one destination in mind. The courtyard. The cold night air was sure to do her some good.

She shivered as the frosty night air surrounded her, wrapping her in it's arms. The heavy sweater provided minimal protection, but it was not too terrible. It was snowing lightly, peppering the cleared stone walkway with droplets of white. The wind blew softly blowing the flakes about making them dance as if to keep the serenity. Hitomi let out a loud sigh of contentment. It was a beautiful night.

However, she was quick to discover that she was not alone. Seated on the stone well, which rested in the center of the courtyard, was Celena. In her hand, she held the stem of a delicate white flower. It closely resembled a lily. The other girl was staring intently at the plant as if it held all the answers to her questions, yet refused to divulge her with it's knowledge. The frustration flowed off of her in waves, rippling out to all that surrounded her. Celena growled crushing the small and brittle blossom in her hand. Something was definitely laying heavy on her mind. Hitomi almost did not want to disturb her and leave her alone with her thoughts. Unfortunately, her curiosity got the best of her. She slowly proceeded forward stepping cautiously on the stone path as to not slip on any ice that had formed. The last thing she needed was fall and hurt herself because of her clumsiness. Sometimes Celena could have a very volatile temper. She would rather refrain from adding to her current level of aggravation. Carefully, she sat down on the well beside the blonde.

Celena looked at her with surprise and not anger as she had expected. For that, Hitomi was relieved. "What are you doing out here?" Celena asked opened her hand and dropping the crushed flower petals onto the ground. They were whisked up by the winds and carried away along with the gentle snowflakes, blending in. "It's freezing," She added flatly.

She simply shrugged in response, "I could ask you the same thing," She answered softly. She had not spent a lot of time with Celena. There were many other things that preoccupied her time as of late, but she felt as though she could consider the other girl a friend. The blonde shot her an annoyed look due to the slight sarcasm laced inside her reply. Hitomi returned it with a warm and friendly smile. "I can't sleep," She admitted replying to the earlier question.

The other girl nodded stiffly. "Me either," She agreed casting her eyes upwards at the flecks of white marring the dark night sky.

Hitomi followed her gaze, her smile falling from her face. It seems she was not the only seeking solace from her own thoughts, although, the blonde seemed far more troubled than herself. A tense silence settled over them as the obvious insomnia issue failed to be acknowledged by either party. After a few minutes, Hitomi took it upon herself to jump start a conversation. "What's bothering you?" She asked tentatively.

Celena's head snapped back down to look at the seeress beside her. She eyes her with faint curiosity before deciding to speak. "Ever since Terra, I have been having these intense flashbacks," She began running a hand through her lengthy blonde hair. "They do not make any sense to me, but I feels so familiar it irks me. It's strange, but I know that it must be Dilandau," She stated firmly. It was obvious to tell that she believed all her problems began in the Arathnian capitol. "They are often hazy and scattered, shifting rapidly, but it is extremely unnerving."

Hitomi did not blame her, in fact, she fully agreed with this idea. Nothing had been going their way since they had journeyed to the high kingdom. Concern etched across her face. Celena having intense Dilandau flashbacks was certainly a bad omen. She recalled her vision of the attack on Asturia and shuddered. She had her doubts before but it had been Dilandau alright, although, perhaps not in Celena's form. She had shared little resemblance to the man perched a top the horned demon. It made her wonder what could have happened to trigger these troublesome recollections. "Have you told Allen?" She asked softly resting her hand on the other girl's arm as a show of support. She wanted to let her know that she was there for her and that she believed her.

She flinched at the contact before slowly easing away from her touch. She shook her head in reply. "No," She shot back rather abruptly. "I don't want him to make a big deal about it," She snorted folding her hands in her lap as she began to fidget nervously. It was obvious that it was difficult for her to discuss such matters. "He has enough worries without his little sister pestering him about her nightmares."

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise, "Nightmares? That bad?" She asked slowly earning a nod in return. She frowned. "I am sure that he would like to know if it was bothering you so much."

Celena shrugged nonchalantly. It was moot point that fell on deaf ears. "I know that I am in control," She insisted shooting her an annoyed look. "I am no threat to anyone, nor are the flashbacks so why burden my brother with such knowledge," She stated raising a perfectly valid point.

Hitomi could see the other girl bracing herself for a comeback. She let out a small sigh of defeat letting her companion know that she was going to drop the subject. "If they get worse, will you tell him?" She asked instead.

She nodded in response, "Of course." She shifted slightly, settling into a more comfortable sitting position. "Now that I have told you what is on my mind, it is your turn to reciprocate," Celena stated with a smug smile. "What is keeping you up at night?" She asked nudging the other girl's side with her elbow. "Does it have something to do with Van?"

She shook her head, "No." She fired back with complete and utter certainty. This had absolutely nothing to do with Van.

Celena was taken a back by her abrupt reply, but paid it little mind. "Then tell me what is going on. Perhaps I can provide you with some advice, or maybe just put your mind as ease," She suggested shifting her position on the well so that she was turned more towards the other girl. She flashed her a friendly smile coaxing her to confide in her.

Hitomi sighed scratching the back of her neck nervously. "Well, as you know, I have been having visions," She began wrapping her arms around herself as a gust of heavy cold wind brushed passed her. Celena nodded, but did not offer anything to say. Without a vocal response, Hitomi continued on. "They are fairly similar to yours actually, although not necessarily nightmares."

The blonde eyes her curiously, "Go on."

"Well, it's just that they are growing increasingly erratic," She continued uncrossing her arms and folding them in her lap. "I can be in one place, then one hits me, and when I come out of it I'm in a completely different place than I was originally," She admitted sheepishly. It all sounded kind of silly when spoke a loud. Especially in comparison to the similar nature of Celena's much darker problem. Hers seemed so trivial. "They hit me at random and with searing pain that I have never experienced before," She added in a rush with a small and uneasy chuckle. "It's so strange."

"Perhaps you are stressing to much," Celena suggested after a small moment of silence as she pondered the spiel Hitomi had just delivered. "Do you have any indicators as to when you have a vision?"

She nodded, "Searing pain and swirling images that are never coherent," She explained kicking her feet back and forth knocking her heels into the bricks. "I just get so sick of them. It's torturous. You are always on edge cause you never know when one is going to come at you," She remarked looking up at the sky.

"Have you ever tried inducing one yourself?"

Hitomi turned to look at the other girl, blankly. "What do you mean?" She asked in confusion.

"Like try and summon one yourself," the other girl clarified as she shifted her position. "They hit you at random more often than not, but have you ever sat down and been able to pull one to you?" She questioned reaching down and picking another one of the white flowers.

She shook her head, "No. I've never thought about it actually," She confessed turning the idea over in her mind. It did not seem like it would be impossible. The again, how would she go about such a task? "I've been trying to distance myself from my visions and take a more objective stance to them."

"And how is that working out for you?"

Hitomi scoffed, "Horribly." With a sigh, she tucked her hair behind her ears, "It's hard when you've grown so attached to the people around you and you are forced to watch it all fall apart knowing that there is nothing you can do to stop it. It doesn't help that everything I know is being questioned and turned upside down," She rambled on chewing on her fingernails. It was a nervous habit that she had not indulged since she was much younger.

The blonde girl nodded in understanding, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. It was awkward, but Hitomi appreciated the gesture. "I know what you mean."

"I am just so sick of all this," Hitomi exclaimed forcing her hand back down into her lap. "All the uncertainty, danger, and the fear..."

"I think we all are."

* * *

Van pulled his coat tighter around him as he looped around the courtyard avoiding the two conversing girls. He did not wish to draw any unwanted attention to himself. All he desired was to be alone. Sleep had eluded him for hours as he had lied up in his bed. This mostly due the to strange fact that his body felt as though it were on fire, burning from the inside out. His immediate reaction was to inspect the healing burn on his leg. However, it was clean. No signs of puffiness or infection of any sort. The rapid spike in his core temperature was a complete mystery and did nothing to help ease his mind. Sweat coated his skin even out in the frosty night temperature. He still felt as though he was boiling. No matter what he tried, the sweltering heat of his body refused to subside. This definitely did not help soothe his troubled mind. In fact, it raised a great deal more questions than answers. He stuff his hands into the pockets on the thick coat silently cursing his decision to wear the heavy and bulky garment in the first place. It just helped retain the heat.

A faint whistled tune was carried across the winds. It fluttered about assaulting his ears with the sweet song. It was a melody he was all too familiar with. The tone was heavy with melancholy as it drifted past him and out into the snow covered night. He stopped completely in his tracks as the faint tune caught his attention. Slowly, he closed his eyes to listen. The peaceful Fanelian theme was like heaven to his ears. He had not heard it breathed so beautifully in such a long time. It had a soothing effect and seemed to make all his problems melt away and hide in the recesses of his mind. It was exactly what he needed. Hesitantly, he opened his eyes looking around for the source of the sound. He was alone.

"Who is that?" He asked himself before stopping and taking another listen.

Pinpointing the direction it was coming from, he headed towards the point of origin. One thing he knew for certain. The voice uttering the sound was distinctly female. He could tell by the high pitches that the whistled tune flowed out. He was getting further and further from the castle, much farther than he had originally intended. He followed a flattened path in the snow that led up towards the mountains. Diligently, he followed the gentle whistle determined to find the source of the sound. Nearly ten minutes passed him by trudging through the snow, cursing under his breath at the nuisance of the icy powder. After clearing a small hill, the young king discovered what he sought after.

Upon a ledge, a fair distance ahead, he could see the deep blue of Aza's scales. He laid on the ground curled up into a large ball. His head was perked up, alert as always. Standing on a boulder beside him was Sannah. She rested one hand on his neck using him for support. She was gazing up at the two moons in the sky, mindlessly whistling that sweet tune that had captivated Van. She looked calm and relaxed under the stars despite her inappropriate attire for the cold weather. She didn't seem to be paying it no mind. Slowly, Van approached making sure to walk lightly as to not startle the young girl. The snow cushioned his footsteps which made it easy for him to draw closer without being detected.

He stopped a few feet from them. "Where did you learn that?" He asked after observing her for a few moments.

She jumped slightly surprised by his sudden appearance. Aza turned his head growling at the intrusion, obviously displeased. Van bowed his head slightly as a show of submission to the large creature. His time in the library in Caladonna had reminded him of all the information on Dragon mannerisms that he had apparently forgotten. He chose to respect the creature in hopes of making peace with it. If Sannah was truly going to stick around and be part of their group, it would be best if they could mend the bridge between them. Aza merely snorted at his gesture but showed no further displays of hostility. This was a good sign. It was a step in the right direction.

"Where did I learn what?" She asked ignoring the dragon at her side and sitting down on the boulder, crossing her legs in a very lady-like fashion.

"That song," He clarified taking a few steps closer to her. "Where did you learn that song?" He pressed on persistently.

She tilted her head to the side slightly and a thoughtful expression came over her face before she shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know," She admitted softy playing with the ends of her long raven coloured hair. "I've just always known it," She added realizing how vague her answers always seemed. How could the king trust her if she always seemed so guarded. "I must have heard it somewhere," She offered up sheepishly.

Van's eyebrows furrowed in thought as he pondered this information. It simply did not make sense. Sannah lived in the opposite direction of Fanelia. The likely hood of her hearing the melody out and about in the forest just did not seem plausible. Still, she knew every note and whistled the tune beautifully without a mistake. He chose not to dwell entirely on the subject, especially if she couldn't give him any explanation. It was then that he noticed her attire. Her shoes were missing, leaving her barefoot, and the only clothing she wore was the navy blue dress she had been given. Though he himself did not feel cold, he could not imagine that she could be warm out here in the freezing snow. "Aren't you cold?" He asked raising a curious brow.

Sannah shrugged as if she were not bothered at all, "I don't get cold very often," She explained calmly. "I've always been warm. The cold just makes me want to sleep," She added shifting nervously her fingers fidgeting in her lap.

Van glanced over at Aza. Spread out on the ground was a thick heavy pelt. The dragon's tail wrapped around it protectively creating a small nest of sorts. There was thick blanket folded and resting on the pelt, ready for use. Her intentions were clear, and though he did not approve he knew there was no way he could dissuade her. "Why don't you sleep in the castle?" He questioned taking a more tactful approach.

Her reply was immediate, "It's too stuffy. I need the night sky above my head. It's comforting."

He found that he had no rebuttal to the statement. He could clearly see her point. Her entire life was spent within that forest, of course she would feel much more comfortable sleeping outdoors. Quickly, they fell into a slightly tensed silence. So many questions nagged at his mind, but he did not know here or if he should start. Stalling for time, he shrugged his jacket off, folding it neatly over his arm

"What was your mother's name?" He tested reasoning that he could not put off his curiosity.

"I don't know," Sannah replied shaking her head with a small sigh. "I only knew her as mother," She mumbled looking down at her chipped and broken fingernails. They were always jagged and torn up because she used her hands so much. They were rough and calloused, not like other girl's hands. No, her hands were more like a man's. She observed this quietly picking at the thick skin with annoyance. Sometimes she wished she seemed more feminine.

"How did she die?" He asked slowly finding himself more interested in the facts about her life than he had been before. The young girl always seemed to be filled with such surprises. His question had caught her off guard and she had jumped when he brought it up. Van watched her sensing her discomfort. "If you don't want to talk about it..." He began cautiously.

"Protecting me," She replied effectively cutting him off in mid-sentence. "I was chasing a butterfly," She began a small nostalgic smile spreading across her lips. "I was always curious. Too curious I suppose," She added with a tiny sigh. "It was so pretty," She continued on with the story after a small pause. "I remember every detail of it's sheer violet wings and pale yellow spots that glittered in the sunlight," Her smile disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. "I followed it quite a ways and I wandered too far," She admitted softly shifting her hands and playing with the hem of her skirt. "I crossed paths with a horrible creature."

"What kind of creature?" He asked raising a curious eyebrow.

She shook her head, her hair falling out from it's place behind her ears. "I don't know what it's called," She as she appeared deep in thought, recollecting. "It looked like a big cat," the preteen began her brows furrowing in deep thought as she drew up the hazy image in her mind. Slowly, she continued "with dragon wings. It also had this long spiky tail with a... pointy thing on the end," She added struggling with her words near the end.

"A stinger?" Van offered up.

Sannah jumped on his suggestion."Yeah!" She exclaimed, almost excitedly, jumping up to her feet. "That was the word I was looking for."

He nodded conjuring up the exact image of the creature in his mind. There was no mistaking a description such as that. Only one monster bore such an appearance. "It's called a Manticore," He informed her. "They dangerous. Extremely territorial. They have a very potent venom in their stinger making them highly poisonous."

She nodded slowly a pained look forming on her face."I know," She admitted softly. "I was only about five. I had no idea what danger I was in," She continued on with her story timidly. It was easy to tell that it was hard for her to talk about. Still, like a trooper, she pushed through it. "Mother had been looking for me and found me staring up at the creature. She pushed me out of the way just as the...stinger...came down," She continued on stumbling over the new word. "It hit her, deep in the shoulder. Aza showed up seconds later and managed to kill the creature, but it was too late," She paused looking down at her lap refusing to make any kind of eye contact. "She died in my arms."

He could feel her sadness and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She leaned into the touch accepting his support. "I'm sorry that you had to go through that," He remarked after a few moments of silence passed between them.

She sighed deeply, "I have relived that moment nearly every day," she remarked casting her gaze back up to the two moons above. "If only I had been a bit more leery, if perhaps I was not raised with a big dragon protector. Maybe I would have been afraid. Maybe If I would have stayed closer to my mother's side, maybe if I had been less adventurous, my mother would still be alive."

"Shoulda, coulda, woulda," He found himself saying.

Sannah looked at him with complete and utter confusion. "What?"

He smiled recalling this exact same conversation with Hitomi a couple of days before. It was strange how she easily brushed off on him. "It means don't stew about the things you can't change," He explained slowly making sure he correctly described the saying as Hitomi had. He was met with a blank stare. He could feel his cheeks heating up under the young girl's gaze. Nervously he scratched the back of his neck. "Hitomi taught it to me," He added ensuring that he had not concocted the bizarre saying from his own imagination.

She nodded in understanding, "Makes sense." Easily, she slid from the boulder her bare feet hitting the snow covered ground with a dull thud. She did not even flinch. "You should get back to the castle," She commented walking towards the small nest crafted by the dragon's tail. "Don't want everyone in a panic when they can't find you," she added picking up the neatly folded blanket and clutching the bundle to her chest.

He shrugged, "It's too warm," He admitted nonchalantly. "I am actually quite comfortable out here. That is if you wouldn't mind some company, at least for a little while longer."

A small smile tugged at her lips as she shook her head, "No, not at all"

* * *

AN: So that is another chapter behind me. I kept this chapter longer on purpose to craft it just how I liked it. This was a hard one. It also took me a long time to write. This is one of my longest chapters. I have this annoying habit of writing chapters in several pieces. My problem is always bringing those pieces together. It is very frustrating sometimes. Though I do have a lot of pieces for later chapters written already, and I think of more awesome ideas as I go along. That will be a big help later on. I have been working on a lot of back story for some of the characters. If you have any questions or confusion about certain things feel free to ask so that I can put it there. I am so excited to get moving and get this story going and share all the hard work with you. Anyways, thanks for taking the time to read this installment.

_Next: Passage to Fried. _

_Response to Reviews: _

_Joss-31: _Thank you so much for the review. I really appreciated your input. You actually reminded me of issues I had kind of forgotten about. The whole Hitomi's father thing was a spur of the moment idea that I kinda just ran with and haven't really thought about how she'd feel about that. I need to get on that I think. We still have quite a few chapters until the real shit hits the fan so I can promise that there will be some good Van and Hitomi moments. Affectionate ones, some lemony, and some not.

_PrefersFiction: _I am so glad you liked it. Not quite so much drama in this chapter, but I am sure that you can see it beginning to build by now. Trust me, writing a long and complicated story is very frustrating and not without it's challenges. I am lucky that I can push through my slumps and get moving. I don't know how my ideas blossom into the gigantic chapters, but I am extremely proud of it and am pleased that all my hard work does not go unrecognized.


	21. Passage to Freid

**AN: **The next installment is FINALLY here! I was going to have this up much earlier, but things happened and I procrastinated a bit, so that's what's up. At least it's a long one to kind of make up for the wait.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Escaflowne, even though I wish I did.

_**The Past, Future, and Somewhere in Between **_

_Chapter 21: Passage to Freid. _

The next morning, the atmosphere surrounding the city changed completely. It was alive with a flurry of activity. Lanterns were hung from building and street posts bringing much added light to the otherwise gloomy city. Music danced through the air as the Celebration began to take way. This helped lighten the atmosphere and made it seem all the more festive. The castle opened it's doors to the noblemen and women of the country for a feast to honour the celebration. Hunters had been gone for days working around the clock to catch the best kills for the royal house. It was a true honour for your catch to be selected to be eaten for such a grand event. Activity inside the castle seemed to grow much more frantic as the night went on and the feast drew nearer. Servants ran about with this and that either decorating or helping in to kitchen. Delicious scents of baked good and roasting meat lingered and stretched through the halls beckoning for patrons to come and enjoy the extravagant feast.

The most breathtaking sight of all, were all the beautiful young girls. All were made up with extreme care and in the most extravagant gowns that their families could afford. Fabrics of every color, material, style, and cut. Most were very tight and accentuated their small waists and bust size. Their hair was styled away from their faces in elaborate styles that had taken hours to prepare. Each was painted up like a perfect porcelain doll. Dozens of girls smiled and danced, their large and glamorous dresses weighing them down and slowing their movements. Large and bulbous skirts hung around their hips, some of which were sure to leave bruises upon their skin. They all looked a bit nervous, but the excitement in the air was contagious.

Neya was the most beautiful of them all. She was wrapped in an elegant sky blue dress that was tight in all the right places. It was glamourous, but also very tasteful. It showed just the right amount of skin where necessary never revealing too much in any given place. Like a true lady. There was a dramatic change in her figure as the corset underneath the gown held all extra fat and skin tightly in place making it seem to disappear. It emphasized her growing curves exceptionally. A top her head rested a small golden tiara which seemed to be fused to her hair which was pushed back and curled in thick spirals that flowed down to rest on her shoulders. Some of the hair was synthetic, but that was hardly noticeable. The princess looked incredibly uncomfortable in the getup, thought still wore an friendly smile upon her ruby painted lips.

The festivities lasted well into the night. Music floated through the air, mixing with the boisterous laughter and lighthearted good cheer. The girls danced, alone, with one another, and some with young men obviously checking out their prospects. Even Neya let loose and participated in quite a few of the dances with both girls and boys. By midnight the festivities had died down as the people slowly began to drift on home to their awaiting beds both adults and children alike. Some had obviously indulged themselves a little too much, stumbling around like drunken fools. Others clearly showed the exhaustion that had over taken their fatigued body thanks to all the excitement and the celebration of the day. Children were carried from the festivities by their loved ones, cradled within the safety of their arms as sleep claimed them for the night. All the efforts of the townsfolk over the last few days reaped little rewards, however, no one seemed to mind the reality of this fact. The feast, the potential proposals, and the hours of music and free entertainment seemed more than worth all that hard work. The celebratory fires began to die down and the mountain side fell into a blissful silence as the darkness of the night swallowed the last withered lights. That would all change at day's first light, but until then, everything settled into a quiet calm.

* * *

"Why have you called for me so early father," Neya whined wiping the sleep from her eyes as she stood before her father in the meeting hall.

Godric did not look amused by her tone. "I have excellent news for you my daughter," He began stepping off of the platform towards his daughter, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. He reached out gently gripping her shoulders, "Kespar Vaskez approached me on behalf of his son Khorrum last night," He informed her allowing his hands to drop back down to his sides. "He was dazzled by your beauty during yesterdays celebration and he has asked for your hand in marriage," He revealed turning and stepping back onto the platform towards his throne, "As a highly trusted member of my council, I will take this offer into consideration."

Her jaw dropped as he announced his decision. Neya was speechless. Her mouth opened and closed several times as if to speak, but her mind could no fully process the information. "You cannot be serious?" She asked exasperated. "Khorrum Vaskez?" She repeated earning a nod from her father as he sat down on his throne. She scoffed resting one hand on her hip. "I have no interest in him," She spat in a snobbish fashion. "He is a ignorant man-child," She stated firmly in a very matter of fact way.

"I am sure he is not all that bad," the King replied growing slightly annoyed with his daughter's attitude. He had expected such a negative response from the young teen, but that it did not make the situation any less tiresome.

"I don't want to live my life under his, or any man's, thumb!" She spat back stubbornly stomping her foot against the floor in as a very childish gesture. "I want to be free to spread my wings and fly away," She explained spreading her arms out to mimic the hypothetical wigs in which she spoke of.

He merely smirked at this. "You two would be good together and for one another," He argued crossing his arms over his chest as he observed his young daughter. "He would provide you with stability and you would provide him with compassion and understanding."

Myrna, who had stood silent at her son's side took this as her opening to place her opinion about the offer that was laid out on the table. "I do not believe that Khorrum Vaskez is worthy of the honor of wedding the King's daughter," She stated in her usual condescending tone. "He is far from the type of noble man suitable for a Princess of Neya's persuasion," She spoke up in her granddaughter's defense.

Neya sighed in annoyance at her grandmother's statement. It was all about titles and formalities with her, "I want nothing to do with the nobility, nor do I wish to be a slave to a man that I do not care for!" She snapped glaring at the adults standing in front of her as her hands came rest upon her hips. "I am sick and tired of being treated like a child and being ordered around! I just want to be me, Neya von Stromgard. Is that really all that much to ask?" She complained tossing her arms up further illustrating her frustration.

Godric sighed rubbing his temple with his fingers. He was getting too old to waste his time arguing with his daughter. "I understand that Neya," He began with a small nod indicating that her point had indeed been heard and therefore recognized. It was true. The young teen had a raised a very valid and reasonable point. Such things were often rewarded when he found them warranted. He found that he could not disagree with a well presented argument. "I believe that this is what would be best for you," He continued holding up his hand and cutting the Princess off before she could argue further, "But, if it will help appease you, I can offer up a condition to your possible union," He suggested laying his hand down on the armrest of his throne.

Neya raised a curious eyebrow. "I am listening," She stated stepping forward but waiting for the catch she suspected lied within his words.

"I too am interested in this sudden change of heart my son," Myrna commented turning her head to stare at her King.

Pondering for a moment, there was a small pause. He stroked the stubble of his beard as he began to speak, "I will give you one year," He began holding up one finger as if to illustrate his point. "If there is not a more appealing offer from a man of a higher position, you will be wed to Khorrum Vaskez," He declared firmly ensuring that both women understood that this was the final word on the subject. "However, if someone else does place a better offer on the table, I will reject the proposal and you will be betrothed to the latter individual," He announced the stipulation of the bargain feeling as though the terms were more than reasonable. He eyed his daughter's expression with extreme scrutiny. "Does that sound like a fair deal?" He asked again crossing his arms over his chest.

Neya glanced at her grandmother but found her completely stone faced. Nibbling her bottom lip due to her anxiety over the situation, she nodded slowly realizing that there was no other way out of it but to agree. His decision seemed more than fair, but she hated both admitting and agreeing to it. Slowly she dropped to her knees and bowed to her father giving in to his will, "I accept your conditions father," She spoke her voice flat to maintain her composure. She was angry and hurt, but did not want it to show. It was not entirely her father's fault. It was his duty as King, but also she felt guilty for making it seem as though she placed the blame upon her. His hands were tied with the laws laid down by their noble ancestors. "I will do what is best for Basram," She added softly in defeat her eyes fixed on to the ground.

Godric nodded to his daughter feeling a pang in his heart at her crestfallen expression, "I am pleased to hear that, you may go now," He replied his own voice softening and a frown forming on his face. As cold and hard as he could be sometimes, he never liked to see his children so unhappy. Neya's defeated expression and posture made him cross with himself for being so harsh. He often forgot how young and immature she actually was.

He watched her shuffle out of the room her defeated body language never fading. "Do you think I was too hard on her?" He asked turning his head to look at his mother with uncertainty. He knew nothing about teenaged girls and without his late wife's influence and guidance, it was growing harder and harder as each year passed him by.

Myrna for once, did not scoff at her son's question. His uncertainty showed his vulnerability which softened her hard heart some. "Definitely not," She replied her tone echoing the softness now evident in the weathered lines of her face. "She needs to learn her place, and sometimes in order to do such things, you may have to appear the bad guy," She explained with a small sigh as her eyes travelled to the door where her granddaughter had made her hasty retreat. "She wants to be independent and prove herself, but at the same time she so desperately wants to please you. It's because she loves you."

"I know," was the only reply he could muster.

"You are only doing what is best for her, take pride in yourself and remember that" She reminded him reaching out and resting her hand on his shoulder attempting to supportive of his decision though she did not agree with the match. It was out of her hands. "One day, when she has a daughter of her own, she will understand," She assured him patting his shoulder before stepping away.

"I hope you're right mother."

She scoffed at this, scrunching her nose up, "You should have learned this by now, I am always right."

* * *

It was early when Hitomi awoke. Much earlier than she had intended to rise. However, her sleep cycle was so erratic that she was lucky she had obtained any sleep at all. Wiping the sleep from her eyes, she glanced at the pinkish hues of the sky. The sun had barely risen and she was wide awake. Accepting this she tossed the blanker aside with a an annoyed sigh and climbed out of the bed. She knew that sleep would fail to recapture her is she attempted to slumber again. She would just lie awake for hours. Lying in bed and staring at the walls or ceiling was definitely not a productive use of her time. After her confessions to Celena the night before, she was feeling a lot better and also had much more ideas floating around her head. Still, she had so many questions and yet no answers.

She walked over to her bag, pulling it up from the floor beside the chair. She opened it up pulling out her change of clothes. She dressed mechanically as if she were on auto pilot. Her clothes were a mix of her Earth clothes and the random garments she had obtained here on Gaea. Opting for something more comfortable and familiar, she dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. However, she still pulled on the heavy woolen sweater that she was growing to love here in the icy cold of Basram. It kept her warm and comfortable. She looked over to Yukari, her roommate, passed out snoring on her own bed. Her mouth hung open in an unflattering way and drool dribbled out spilling onto the pillow in which her head rested upon. Hitomi sighed with longing. She wished she could sleep so peacefully. Shaking her head to clear these thoughts, she headed out of the bedroom and into the rest of the castle. She wandered through the mostly empty stone hallways and out towards her new favorite place, the courtyard. It was early, and the only people encountered were the servants who were beginning their morning routines. They ignored her going about their duties as if she were not even there. She shuffled out of the main doors with her hands in her pockets in order to shelter them from the bitter cold.

The sun was shining. It crawled up the sky warming up the frozen tundra below it. Although it did not produce enough warmth to eliminate the cold, it did take the edge off. The frost still clung to the air in a death grip. Hitomi shivered at the cool air stroked her face, but she continued on ignoring it. She stepped out into the snow. As she neared the center of the courtyard, near the well, she spotted a figure seated on the ground up ahead. It was Neya. The small form of the Princess sat huddled down with her legs folded beside her. She was covered with a fur-lined grey cloak, the hood of it left to dangle off of the back. She sat at the base of the well, plucking the small white flowers from the garden around it. She viciously ripped the peals from them before tossing the stems aside. She repeated this process several times. It was obvious that something was bothering her as she was she taking her frustrations out on the plant-life.

Curious, Hitomi approached the young girl. Though they had only met once, she got the feeling as though she needed to reach out the Princess. "What did those poor flowers ever do to you?" She asked softly teasing her in an effort to ease the discomfort that came along with the situation. She barely knew the girl which made it all that much more awkward for both of them.

She frowned tossing another stem away and into the snow, "Go away," She grumbled unhappily as she reached for yet another flower.

Hitomi nodded, "I see," She commented brushing her hair out of her face. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked sitting down on the edge of the well. "I can be a great listener."

Neya eyed her suspiciously, yet with curiosity at the same time. "What interest could you possibly have with my problems?" She asked tilting her head to the side slightly just like a curious kitten.

Hitomi shrugged, "I just noticed that you looked upset. It makes me feel better when I confide in someone, so I thought perhaps it would for you too," She explained with a friendly smile hoping to coax Neya into trusting her. "I swear I'm not out to get you or anything," She added holder her hands up as if to proclaim her innocence.

The Princess smirked at this, "Like you could harm me," She joked tossing her hair over she shoulder in annoyance as the wind blew it into her face. "My father received a proposal for my hand in marriage," She stated with a small sigh. It was obvious by her posture and her tone of voice that she was extremely displeased with this.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Hitomi asked in slight confusion. She had thought that every young Basramian woman was itching to get married as soon as possible. "I thought that was the point of the Celebration yesterday," She stated clarifying her question once she received a rather nasty glare from the younger girl.

She rolled her eyes before shaking her head, "No," was her flat and rather abrupt response. "That is what my father and grandmother want," She added with a hint of resentment lacing into her voice. "They don't really care what I want. They say it's all for my 'best interest' but it's all bull," She rambled on. Her anger towards her elders showed through her expression. "I am just too young to have any say in the matter."

Hitomi frowned. The girl just seemed so defeated it was rather disheartening. So much was expected of such a young girl. She forced a smile so that the Princess would not notice. "It can't be all that terrible," She began feeling the younger girl's heated gaze upon her. "I don't mean to sound unsympathetic, I am just trying to understand your position." She explained feeling as thought the justification was necessary. There was a small pause before she poised her next question, "Who is this guy asking you to marry him?" She asked once she sense the girl's temper had settled down a bit.

"Khorrum Vaskez," She spat out as if the name left a sour taste in her mouth. "He is the son of one of my father's councilmen," She shrugged as if that were no big concern of hers, "I've seen him around," She continued scrunching her nose up as if she had smelt something foul. "He's a pig. Can you imagine? Me!," She exclaimed resting a hand on her chest, "The wife of that egotistical, ignorant, waste of space," She snapped beginning to ramble. Hitomi watched her, but remained silent letting the young Princess rant. "Neya Vaskez, can you just see it! Neya Vaskez his doting little trophy wife! No sir. Not me. I guarantee it!" She announced jumping up onto her feet gesturing emphatically.

"You sound so confident," She remarked watching the young teen's display.

Neya ignored her comment and continued on. She look up at the sky wistfully, a look of longing etching itself onto her face. "I want so much more out of life than this," She admitted with a small sigh dropping the flower in her hand and folding the appendages in her lap. "I want excitement, adventure, love. I want it more than I can tell."

Hitomi nodded in understanding. It was obvious to her that the life of a Princess, of a noblewoman, was not ideal. There was a lot more to it than she had realized, especially in a chauvinistic land like Basram. She felt great sympathy for the young teen in front of her. "I know the feeling," She stated pulling her legs up and shifting her position so that she was seated cross-legged upon the stone wall. "To feel trapped by routine and what not. Believe it or not but my life back home is no where near this exciting," She began smiling fondly at the many memories she had accumulated over her journeys on Gaea. "I don't travel. Most of my time is spent doing chores at home, studying, and going to school. But here on Gaea, it's different. I love seeing all the new places, meeting new people, and getting to know that land. I have learned a great deal more than I did the first time I had come here," She nodded as if confirming all these facts to herself. "I can see why it would appeal to you so much."

Neya sighed, a look of longing appearing on her face, "Sometimes it's hard to be a Princess. So much is expected of you and everyone watches your every move. I would do anything if only it meant that I could have the freedom that I have always dreamed of. And for once it might be nice to have somebody understand that I want so much more then they've got planned," She replied sadness flickering over her expression as she spoke, but only for the briefest of moments.

Hitomi opened her mouth to comment, but she was interrupted by the shrill voice of another woman. "Neya!" She bellowed over the vast expanse of the courtyard. The voice belonged to no other than Myrna.

Neya cringed at the sound tucking her windblown and unruly hair behind her ears. "Can't the old shrew just leave me alone?" She muttered more to herself than to her companion. Slowly, she twisted her upper body to turn and look at her approaching grandmother. "What is it?" She called back slightly annoyed by the elderly woman's intrusion.

Myrna gestured for her to come towards her, "An urgent message has just arrived," She announced coming to stand a few meters away. "Your father requests your presence," She stated firmly.

The princess rolled her eyes pushing herself up off of the ground with a unladylike grunt followed by a quiet curse. This made Myrna frown, but she did not comment on it. "Since when does me need me to listen to his messages." She asked brushing the snow and petals off of her skirt. "It is hardly necessary."

The formality in which Neya spoke to her grandmother did not go unnoticed by Hitomi. In fact, she was rather abrupt. Myrna crossed her arms over her chest casting a disapproving glance at the young teen. "Do not roll your eyes at me young lady," She scolded obviously offended by the disrespectful gesture. "Your father deems it necessary because it involves you," She retorted reaching out and grabbing a hold of the girl's arm. "You would not like to disappoint him would you?"

She winced at her touch but shook her head in response, "Of course not," was her humbled reply. "But I do have a request of my own."

"And what could that be?"

Neya turned to glance at Hitomi, "I want her to come with me," She stated turning back to her grandmother while pointing towards the other girl.

Surprise came over the former Queen's face as she looked between the two girls. She had not been expecting something quite like that. She eyed Hitomi and her intense stare making her feel uncomfortable. After a moment Myrna nodded gesturing for the seeress to rise to her feet. "Very well," She consented retaining her hold on Neya's arm. She then turned heading back towards the castle pulling the young teen along side her. "We are wasting time my dear. Best not to keep your father and the messenger waiting for too long."

Neya made no reply as the eldest of the Stromgard clan led them through a side door and into the library. This was obviously the door in which she had originally walked through. She guided them wordlessly through unmarked hallways and the dramatic twists and turns that went along with the castle's rectangular design. It took them roughly five minutes to reach the doors of the meeting hall. As usual, Godric sat on his throne, looking as formal and dignified as always. At his side was a short and thin young man. He was dressed in rather casual clothing for such a formal meeting. A green silken shirt with black riding pants. His hair was dark brown and hung down to his chin. A feathered hat rested upon his head embroidered with gold and the crest of the country in which he served. From a distance, Hitomi could not make it out. In his hands was a roll of parchment. It was obvious from the shaking in his legs and the way his body swayed as he stood that he was extremely nervous in the King's presence.

Godric smiled upon his mother's return with his daughter in tow. He stood tossing his hands up in the air, "Good you have found her!" He exclaimed hardly noticing the sandy haired girl following behind them. "We can get this meeting underway!" He announced turning his attentions to the messenger at his side.

Myrna nodded at her son before bowing her head to the messenger, "I apologize for keeping you waiting my good sir," She said pulling Neya to a stop by her side.

"No matter, all is well," The messenger managed to sputter out. His hands gripped the rolled up parchment tighter. "Would you like me to read it now?" He questioned the proud King swallowing hard.

Godric settled back down in his seat, "By all means messenger," He consented gesturing for the young man to take command of the floor.

He cleared his throat stepping off of the platform and onto the stone floor just in front of it. Carefully, he unrolled the parchment ensuring not to rip the edges. He cleared his throat again and took a deep breath, "From the advisers to the Duchy of Fried," He began, his voice becoming firm and much more confident than it had been before. "On the suggestion of his council, the Duke of Freid has shown an interest in a possible marriage between Freid and the great nation of Basram," He announced proudly emphasizing words that would make the message more enticing to those listening. "He requests a meeting with Princess Neya with the prospect of her becoming his wife and the future Duchess of Freid," He concluded rolling the parchment back up and placing it under his arm.

Godric leaned back in his seat stroking his beard, deep in thought, "What an interesting proposal from the likes of Freid," He remarked leaning against the back of his throne.

"Indeed," Myrna agreed turning her head to look at her granddaughter noting the young girls almost stunned expression. It was the second time in one day that such life changing decisions had fallen into her vastly unprepared lap. The old woman turned her gaze back to her son, "A far more promising and appealing proposal than that of a mere councilman," She nodded voicing her approval.

The King looked skeptical, "Be that as it may," He began slowly, "I am a little hesitant."

It was then that Neya broke out of her daze and stepped forward, "Daddy please," She began her mind spinning at the possibilities. Travel, adventure, it was all at her fingertips. Everything she had been hoping for, for as long as she could remember. "I want to go!" She announced trying to shield the excitement growing within her veins.

Hitomi shifted her feet feeling both out of place and awkward at witnessing this exchange. It was not her place to be here nor was any of this discussion any of her business. Still, it intrigued her how the Basramian royals regarded and spoke to one another. It was all strangely formal. Much too formal for family. Perhaps it was merely a show for herself and the messenger, but part of her felt as though that was merely wishful thinking on her part.

"I am not comfortable with the idea of you leaving the Castle and travelling such a far distance," The King replied to his daughter, the uncertainty evident in his features.

Myrna squared her shoulders and held her head proud, "The Duke of Freid is a much more suitable match for Neya than that ignorant whelp Khorrum Vaskez," She stated announcing her opinion to all those present. She was not a humble or soft spoken woman by any means. Perhaps it was her former position as Queen that gave her the pride and sense of authority she displayed.

Godric looked between the two women before him before casting his gaze to Hitomi who stood slightly behind them. "You!" He called addressing her.

Hitomi jumped in surprise at the harshness of his voice. She bit her lip stepping forward before bowing gracefully, "Yes Lord Stromgard?" She asked clasping her hands in front of her to appear more lady like. Her cheeks heated up as she realized she was not dressed properly for the occasion.

"What do you think of this?" He questioned her drumming his fingers against the arm of his chair observing her with intrigue.

She was taken a back by his question. She had not been expecting to offer her opinion for she felt it was not her place. She had chosen to remain silent as to not provoke or insult the King as she had the last time she had addressed him out of turn. "Though I do not feel it is my place to say," She began slowly and cautiously taking great care in choosing her words, "I, personally, have had the pleasure of meeting the Duke of Freid. He is kind, noble, and very wise beyond his years," She continued with growing confidence. "If you would like my honest opinion, I would sincerely take this proposition into consideration."

Godric nodded taking in the information she had offered, "Thank you Miss Kanzaki. Your input is appreciated," He said before letting out a rather fatigued sigh as he turned his attentions back to his mother and daughter. "Very well. If that is your suggestion Lady Myrna. I will arrange preparations for a trip to Freid," He announced pushing himself up onto his feet. "Felicia Temper will accompany Princess Neya to Godashim in order to meet with the Duke."

Neya squealed with excitement launching herself forward into her father's arms, hugging him tightly, "Thank you Daddy!" She exclaimed before releasing him. The trip held the promise of a much brighter future than the one here in her homeland. A large bright smile lit up her face as she turned to flee the meeting hall. As she passed she grabbed a hold of Hitomi's wrist, dragging the young woman along with her. "Come on, you need to help me pack!" She announced as the left the stunned adults in their wake.

* * *

"Allen Schezar," Godric began not taking his eyes off of the proposal that he held in his hands."To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" He asked casting a glance towards the Knight as he placed the parchment down on the table. The King dipped his quill in the ink before signing the document without a second thought. Thin framed glasses sat on the bridge of his nose as he gazed down at the array of papers before him, idly sorting through them. That optical contraption was the only instrument that revealed his age. He was no longer a young man. He was nearing his fifties and it definitely showed in the dimly lit room.

Allen bowed his head humbly as he stepped into the King's study. It was not an extravagant room. In fact, it was fairly plain. On the back wall was a large stone fireplace. Inside, a fire burned low adding some much needed warmth and light to the large room. There were two full length windows flanking the structure with thick dark curtains that rolled down over the glass panes. A few feet from the fireplace was the sturdy wooden desk that the King was seated behind. Quills, ink, and papers littered the top accompanied by an oil land that rested a few inches from the papers. The high back chair he was seated in was not the most extravagant, but seemed elegant enough. Bookcases and cabinets line the walls along with numerous paintings and tapestry as well as other seemingly random decorations. It gave the room character.

Allen clasped his hands in front of him keeping his head bowed respectively, "Lord Stromgard, you have been nothing less of a truly generous host," He began watching the king sign another document. "But I have a favor to ask of you."

He glanced up, quill still poised in his hand ready to offer his signature to yet another piece of parchment. "And what would that be?" He asked dropping the quill into the ink and leaning back against the chair.

"It has come to my attention that a royal airship will be sent to Freid early in the morning," He began tactfully. He had to word this in the most formal and correct fashion. "I humbly request that you allow my crew, myself, and the Fanelian envoy to escort Princess Neya and Lady Temper from their departure in Mideen until such a time that they reach the safety of Freid's capitol of Godashim."

Godric looked taken a back by this. "That is a rather bold request," He remarked pulling the glasses off of his face and folding them. He placed them down on the desk before him. "And why should I entertain a favour such as this?" He questioned crossing his arms over his well muscled chest.

"I know it is a lot to ask of you," Allen piped up sensing the King's obvious reluctance. He opened his mouth prepared to voice his reason, but he was cut off by the older man.

"Why should I entrust my beloved daughter to a group of ruffians and fugitives?" He spat the question as if it left a sour taste in his mouth. "I do not trust the safety of my daughter to just anyone. Though I have forgiven you and your companions and allowed you to stay within my Castle, it is another matter entirely to grant you temporary custody of my own flesh and blood."

Allen let out a small sigh forcing himself to contain his frustration. Godric was reasonable, but seemed awfully hot-headed and suspicious when there truly was no need for it. It was beginning to wear on the Knight. "I assure you, I have no intentions of harming your daughter, neither do any of my crew," He argued taking a few steps closer to the desk. "I am willing to admit to there being some ulterior motive for traveling with your envoy," He stated not willing to lose his confidence so easily. If anyone could sway the King, it would be him. "I am not going to hide that from you."

Godric eyed him curiously, "And what may those motives be Schezar?" He asked reaching up to stroke the rusty colored stubble on his chin.

Allen felt slightly relieved. He appeared to be getting somewhere. "Freid is Asturia's closest ally. It would be most beneficial to withdraw from Basram and proceed forward into friendlier territories," He explained crossing his arms over his chest. "As I understand it, the kingdoms of Freid and Basram have never been friends."

The proud King nodded confirming his statement, "Continue."

"It would be profitable for both sides if we were to accompany your officials. More so for Basram than for us. Surely seeing the Princess in association with their allies would encourage Freid to move ahead with the idea of a union with your country," Allen pushed on feeling Godric's resistance begin to waver. "This would take a great deal of strain off of your shoulders I am sure. We would be out of your way easing the majority of the pressure of Arathnia's demands..."

"Do not speak of such matter when you have no understanding of the situation," He scolded rather harshly. "My problems with my dear cousin have little to do with you or this war Fanelia seems to have started. Your assumptions are most insulting," He continued on reaching out and grabbing a hold of his quill once more. "Are we done Mr. Schezar? I do have a country to govern."

"I have yet to receive your decision Lord Stromgard."

The King sighed at the Knight's persistence. He had to give the man credit for it. He picked up his glasses with his free hand placing them back on his face with little difficulty. "You have made some very valid points and for that I have to commend you," He stated pointing the tip of the quill towards the blonde haired man before signing another document.

"Thank you, your majesty," Allen accepted the praise with a respectful bow.

Godric smirked at this, "Very well Schezar, your cleverly placed words have swayed me," He announced glancing up at the younger man over the frames of his glasses. "Your request is granted, but know this, if any harm comes to my daughter under your care I will hold you personally responsible," He warned in a low and dangerous voice. "I will not hesitate to extradite you in order to properly punish you under Basramian law."

His threat hung heavily in the air and did not go unheeded by the Asturian. "Of course your majesty. I would expect nothing less."

"Good, now do not take my trust lightly for it is hard to gain," He stated pointing the tip of the quill at him once more. "If you were not a Knight Caeli, your request would not have been honored. Remember that your position does play an important role in foreign affairs. You are dismissed," He barked with the wave of his hand.

Allen nodded stepping backwards, "I can assure you Lord, your daughter will be in the safest of hands," He stated before turning and exiting the King's study. Mission accomplished.

* * *

The night was simply beautiful after a snow storm. There was not a single cloud in the sky. This allowed for the moonlight to float across the land without the opaque obscurity. It reflected off of the snow, adding a fair bit of light. Stars shone above sparkling against the black sky as they were now exposed, free to shine on into eternity as they were meant to. Out on the main balcony of the castle, Galaxia stared up at the sky enjoying the silence of the night as well as the cool breeze that rippled through the air. It caressed the bare skin of her arms sending a pleasant chill though her. The calming touch of the cold was a much welcomed distraction from the morbid and troubled thoughts that ran plagued her mind. She leaned against the railing, resting her elbows on the stone surface. A content smile formed on her lips, closing her eyes as the breeze blew passed her again. Se had always found solace in the cold. She relished in it. For what reasons, she did not know, but that fact was something she suspected would never change.

"Daughter of the crown," Godric spoke up as he stepped to the balcony door gazing out at the blonde warrior.

The sudden sound of the King's voice startled her out of her thoughts causing her to jump up in surprise. Galaxia rested her hand upon her chest as if to calm her rapidly beating heart. "My lord, you startled me," She stated exhaling slowly feeling herself relax realizing that she was in no danger.

He clasped his hands in from on him smiling apologetically, "I am deeply sorry, that was not my intention," He assured her taking a few steps closer.

She nodded accepting the apology her fingers idly toying with the medallion that rested just underneath her collar bone, "It is quite alright," She assured him with a small, brief smile. "I was lost in my thoughts, usually people don't sneak up on me," She explained leaning against the railing of the balcony.

"It happens," He remarked stepping over the threshold and walking towards her. He came to a stop just beside her glancing out at the city below them. "It is a nice night isn't it?" He asked making idle conversation with the young woman.

She nodded once more, "Indeed," was her short reply. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this encounter?" She asked turning to look at the much older man.

He turned to meet her gaze, his eyes searching her face for something. She watched him curiously as a small smile spread across his lips before he turned away to look back out at the skyline. "You look so much like your father," He sates resting his large hands upon the stone railing that blocked people from falling to the ground below. "You even share his eyes," He added with a small almost inaudible sigh. One of longing and regret.

Galaxia could not help the warm smile that spread across her lips at the vague memories of her father. She had been young, merely four years old, when he had passed. Still, she remembered him. His calm and loving words, his deep and soothing voice, his long blonde hair, and his smell. The light and airy scent that reminded her of the mountains. Her eyes fluttered closed as these memories assaulted her senses in the most pleasant of ways, "It is an honor to hear you say that."

"I remember the day you were born," He continued on watching her from the corner of his vision. "Your father was so proud. You meant the world to him, both you and your sister," He commented closing his eyes as he felt the cool breeze caress his face. "He would be thrilled to hear of all of the accomplishments you have obtained at such a young age."

A faint blush peppered her cheeks. It had been a while since anyone had flattered her in such a manner. "Thank you for your kind words Lord Stromgard," She stated bowing to the King.

He scoffed waving his hand in a dismissive fashion. "Please, my dear, there is no need for such formalities," He stated gruffly before turning towards her once more. "We are basically family," He announced with a firm nod. When she failed to respond to this, he cleared his throat before speaking again. "What of your mother and sister?"

She pulled her lips into a thin line, her expression turning grim, "Dead," She announced bluntly much to the King's surprise. He had not quite been expecting such a blunt answer from the blonde warrior. It was her turn to clear her throat realizing how harsh she had sounded. It had not been her intention. Using a much softer tone, she continued her explanation feeling as though she owed the man that much. He had been very close to her parents while her father had still lived. "Mother died of illness many, many years ago. Collette followed some years later under circumstances that I do not wish to discuss," She explained running her fingers through her hair. She felt the pang in her heart at the mention of her baby sister. The one she had failed to save and who's death weighed heavily on her heart. Closing her eyes and looking up towards the sky be forced the tears back that badly wanted to spill as the memories began to fall again. "It is still rather raw for me," She clarified her voice hoarse.

Godric nodded in understanding. "I see," He commented shifting towards her and reaching out to take her hand. Surprised, she looked down at the gentle grip he had placed upon her. A show of support. He two could share her pain for he too had lost many who were very dear and close to his heart. "How unfortunate. It must have been difficult to watch your family die all around you," He commented his sympathetic expression came across as nothing but genuine. For that she was grateful.

His kind words and supportive gesture helped her maintain her composure. "Indeed," She replied finding any other comment dry and insincere. "Freya raised both my sister and I after mother passed," She went on to explain noting the burning curiosity that was evident in the elder man's eyes. There were so many questions left unanswered. "I returned to Terra when I was thirteen. Needless to say, Aunt Nastrata was less than thrilled to see me. Still, she accepted me and allowed me to serve her under an assumed name," She clarified sliding her hand from his grip and taking a few steps down the length of the balcony. "I preferred it that way. But now so much has happened I don't know what I want to do, or who I should turn to. Life has become so complicated," She admitted with a tired sigh. "Everything I have ever known is being torn a sunder and twisted into something vile and tainted. I don't recognize it anymore."

A tense silence settled over the two for a moment. "You are more than welcome to stay here in Basram," He replied with a firm nod as if to confirm his own statement. "Any child of Valandran's is welcome in my kingdom. I would like you to treat Basram as your home."

"My place is with my crew," She replied, although she could not help the smile that spread across her face. It was not exactly the welcome she had been expecting, but it touched her heart to see that someone in which she shared blood still held her in their heart, "Thank you uncle," She addressed him with some hesitation. "I assume it is still alright for me to refer to you as such."

"Of course my dear," He nodded assuring her of this. The two fell into a more comfortable silence as they listened to the frosty wind begin to whistle through the air offering up the promise of more snow fall. "Your group parts for Freid in the morning," He spoke up paving the way for more of the questions that plagued his mind concerning the blonde warrior before him.

She nodded, "Yes, I was informed."

"Forgive me for this but do tell me," He began playing with the frayed ends of his shirt sleeves. In the privacy of the castle as it was wrapped in night, he had adopted a much more casual appearance. "Why are you in such company? Surely Nastrata would be displeased with your alignment with the kingdom of Fanelia," He stated his voice dipping low in a more hushed tone as if he desired not to be heard by anyone else should they be listening. "I do not wish her wrath upon you."

She scoffed her posture straightening as an sharp stinging sensation shot up her spine at the memory of her aunt's betrayal. "It is too late for that," She spat bitterly. "Trust me, I am not too fond of Fanelia's King either, but it seems that my dear aunt has lost her faith in me," She announced loosening the ties upon her dress. He watched her, baffled as she turned her back towards him. Once all the ties were loose enough, she slid the back of the garment down revealing the deep, but healing, wounds that resided upon her flesh. She heard a sharp hiss escape his throat as he stared at the marks with disgust. "She tried to ensure my silence by sending a wyvern after me," She announced reaching back with her free hand and pulling her hair forward to rest upon her one shoulder giving him a less distorted view. "I am a fugitive as well. The woman I devoted my entire adult life to, the woman I would have died to serve and protect betrayed me."

Godric shook his head stepping forward gently grasping the back of her dress and gently pulling it back up into it's proper place. "I was never close to Nastrata," He admitted with a hint of shame. "The large age gap between up prevented that bond from forming."

"It makes sense," She commented with a small shrug of her shoulders which caused her hair to slip off her shoulder and to spread back out across her back. Slowly and methodically, she began to retie the strings of her gown.

He looked away respectively but a small chuckle escaped his throat as an amusing thought struck him with their course of conversation. "In fact, now that I think of it, she is only a mere ten years older than my son. The same age gap between her two older brothers," He continued on a small smile forming on his lips at the memories of his times with his cousins. "I was married by the time she was three and was crowned King when she was the tender age of seven. There was not much time for me to get to know her," He admitted sadly. "It was not until she became Queen many years later did I form any kind of relationship with my youngest cousin. Even still, we have never been close," He shook his head ridding himself of these thoughts as his attentions traveled back to his niece. His expression darkened as he recalled the deep claw marks that would forever remain etched into her flesh. "I did not realize she had become so dark."

"Indeed." She remarked with a sigh before turning about to face him once more. "Although, what I have suffered is of no comparison to what I am sure Astra will suffer," She stated her fingers reaching up to grasp the amulet hanging around her neck. "She is not safe there," She mumbled more to herself than to the King in her company. Realizing this she shook her head to focus her thoughts on the conversation at hand. Clearing her throat she began to speak again. "The are many reasons why I have taken up a position so close to Fanelia. None of which I would like to disclose at this time. What I do, I do for myself, for the throne in which I have sworn to serve, and for my son."

He nodded again excepting her answer. "I understand. Do forgive me for acting so harshly before," He apologized again feeling slightly embarrassed due to his hostility. "It seems as though my frustrations were misplaced. I have mistreated the wrong side," He admitted bowing his head at the slight shame of his assumptions. "Had I known the details of Brahne's treachery my reaction may have been different." His eyes met the the younger woman's. They were a flame with a concealed rage and deep rooted hatred that curled around his iris' threatening to spread if more bad news was to befall upon him. He clenched his fists tightly at his sides to show self-restraint. "Turning against one's blood is not admirable by any means," He spat out, the anger lacing into his words.

She nodded again wiping the back of her hand across her brow feeling the fatigue begin to stir within her. "It is quite alright," She accepted his apology without hesitation. "If you don't mind, I would like to return to my room. I have matters that need to discuss with my partner about our departure in the morning," She announced politely flashing a small smile.

"By all means," He replied stepping back and gesturing towards the balcony doors. "Feel free to come back and visit the castle any time you like. My door is always open, even in perilous times such as these."

"Thank you Godric, Your kindness means a lot to me," She admitted feeling flattered by the friendly and generous benefaction.

He gently took her hand in his once more, bringing it up to his lips. He placed gentle kiss upon the back of her hand before covering it with his own. "You are welcome my child."

* * *

Freid. That was their next destination. The country that housed Zaibach's Zone of Absolute Fortune, and the only country to possess a child as it's leader. Prince Chid, the Duke of Freid. A position that had been thrust upon him causing the young boy to grow up much faster than he should have. He had no time to enjoy being a child. He was taught by his 'father' to be a strong and charismatic leader. Since the fall of the Zaibach Empire, Freid had gone through many difficulties in recouping it's losses from the devastation of the war as well as the sudden switch in leadership. Though this was made a lot easier with aide from Asturia, the hardships of Freid and it's people were many. Still, the people banded together to make the best of their situation and did their best to recover what they had lost. In the nearly four years since the end of the Destiny Wars, Freid had managed to return itself into the thriving and mystical land it had once been.

It was strange to see the full magnificence of the land from up above. Hitomi vaguely remembered her first trip to Freid. Most of her memories were that of the destruction of it's lands. Prince Chid had done well for himself and for his country in such a short amount of time. Much like Van had when he had finally returned to rebuild his own kingdom. Those two shared many things in common. She hoped that Chid had retained his cheerful and positive outlook on life, unlike Van who had been spoiled by death and the perils of war.

The airship groaned as it began it's descent. The Basramian craft was large, rather slow, and heavy, but they made good time arriving in Fried in under three days travel. It had been fairly uneventful. Yukari had been complaining of boredom and motion sickness, being overly dramatic and rather exasperating. She was tired of travelling, as were the rest of the group, the red head was just the most vocal about her dislike. Neya spent most of her time in the common room with Sannah. The two had formed a strange and fast friendship preferring each others company over anyone else. This was mostly due to the fact that they were rather close in age. Sannah would tell the young Princess stories of the forest and the creatures that she had come across over the years. General Avanon only added to these tales by pitching in his own stories which often left the two young girls awestruck. Often, they would hound him until he would regale them. Though he thoroughly enjoyed the attention, their constant pestering seemed to begin to aggravate the General after the first day. He took great lengths to avoid them at times. It was a rather humorous situation. The tales he once revelled in telling, she avoided like a plague. Felicia watched over the two young girls diligently. She highly disapproved of the General's influence over their eager little minds, but did not care to comment. Folken and Galaxia remained in their quarters hiding away from the rest of the crew, as did Celena. Van remained his usual moody self with Merle staying close by. Allen and his crew seemed to be in very good spirits. They were only a stones throw away from home and it was only a matter of time before they would reach the safety of Asturia. From here, it was basically home free. However, there were still possibilities for things to go completely awry. Hopefully, their stay in Fried would be short lived for everyone was eager to reach their main goal, and it was now set in their sights.

There was a distinct hum as the airship slowly hovered down towards the hanger nearest to the castle. There was a small complication. The hanger was not designed to hold such a large vessel. Instead, it attached to a docking port which was uncustomary for visiting royalty. Still, certain things could not be helped. Once they had landed and the airship had been secured, they were met by a group of armed men. They looked over their crew but said very little as they led them towards the castle. It seemed like it took only minutes to reach the stone structure.

Inside the main foyer, the armed guards met with another men. The man dismissed them and turned to greet the visitors. He was a Freidien priest. It was obvious because of the dark orange robe that was wrapped around his thin frame. His skin was tanned a mild orange hue. By his complexion alone it was easy to see that he spent a lot of time outdoors. He, like most other priests, possessed a cleanly shaven head free of hair. There was a red jewel upon his forehead and around it was the tattooed image of a bird. The wings stretched out around his eyes and near the top of his head taking up the majority of his face. He bowed respectively to the Princess and her guard. A serious expression adorned his face as he rose to full height to greet the visitors. He turned his attention towards Allen who remained at the front of their envoy. He scowled at the Knight, his eyes narrowing with suspicion.

"And who might you be?" The man asked in a slightly demanding tone. His voice was flat, not quite monotone, but close. He stared at the golden haired Knight that stood before him waiting for a response.

Allen nodded his head towards the priest, "I am Sir Allen Schezar, Knight Caeli of Asturia," He announced with extreme formality. "I am acting as the Commander of the Basramian envoy."

The tattooed man snorted and brushed past Allen. Disregarding him completely, he heading straight towards Neya with purpose in his heavy and brisk footfalls. He eyed her attire curiously before clearing his throat to speak. "Princess Neya of Basram?" He questioned quirking an eyebrow.

The young girl nodded slowly, intimidated by the tall tanned man before her. "Yes, I am Neya," She vocalized after a moment realizing that her silence could be misconstrued as rude and disrespectful. She was representing her country and therefore her father. It was of the most importance for her to be on her absolute best behaviour. She wanted to make a good impression. This visit could possibly decide her future and a good first impression was the most important thing.

The man scanned her with his eyes before snorting distastefully. He stepped aside and gestured towards the opened doorway behind him. Reluctantly, he bowed, "I am Rah," He introduced himself. "It is my duty to escort you to the council where you will be introduced to our lord, Duke Chid," He announced flatly.

Neya nodded again disregarding his rather rude response. "Of course, lead the way."

"Follow me," was his short and blunt reply.

With no further instruction, the man named Rah turned and headed towards the doorway. He did not bother to check behind him to ensure that the guests were following his lead. Neya took the first steps following behind at a fair distance. This put everyone else in motion. Felicia flanked the Princess' left side as they began their journey into the palace of Godashim. Allen quickly fell into stride along side Neya as well, flanking her right side. Her guard eyed him suspiciously, as she seemed to do with anyone who approached the young Princess. However, once again, the warrior cared not to comment sensing no danger from the Knight. Everyone else lagged behind sensing the mild tension building in the air around them. This was a very important meeting.

Their journey did not last long. They travelled down a few short hallways before coming to the archway that led to the council. The large room remained unchanged, rebuilt to look exactly as it had before the castle's destruction during the Destiny Wars. Seated cross-legged on a plush, green ottoman was the reigning Duke of Freid. Chid zar Freid.

Chid looked much different compared to the last time that Hitomi had seen the young boy. That much was to be expected for many years had passed. He was a mere boy of six years old then, nearly four years later he was approaching his tenth birthday. From his seated position it was hard to tell how much taller he had grown, but it was obvious that it was quite a fair amount. Both is body and his face had thinned out a fair bit as he was just beginning to shed his child-like appearance. He looked older and slightly more masculine while still obtaining the innocent glow of a child. His light blonde hair had grown longer and came down to his chin. The ends curled up like ringlets framing his still slightly rounded cheeks. His deep blue eyes still sparkled with life but held a unique maturity that one would not expect for one of his age. The resemblance was unmistakeable. It was hard to deny that Chid was beginning to look more and more like his biological father, Allen.

As they entered, Chid's attention was immediately drawn to the gallant Knight at the girl's side. His expression lit up instantly as he recognized the man before him. "Allen!" He cried jumping to his feet in his excitement. It had been a long while since he had last seen the legendary swordsman whose stories had greatly entertained his childhood.

Allen nodded in acknowledgement offering up a friendly and genuine smile at his oblivious offspring. "It is good to see you young Duke," He greeted with a small bow. He gestured to the young girl at his side as he returned to his full height. "May I have the pleasure of introducing the lovely young Princess of Basram, Neya von Stromgard," He announced focusing on the more important task at hand. There would be time for pleasantries and catching up later.

Surprise ghosted over his features as he glanced at the taller princess. His cheeks reddened slightly from embarrassment as he dropped down onto one knee bowing respectively to the young monarch. "I am deeply sorry Princess Neya," He began in a formal fashion. His tone was sincere and humble. "Forgive my rudeness due to my distraction. I had not been expecting you to be arriving in such company," He admitted casting a glance to the rest of their entourage. He did not even act remotely surprised when he spotted Hitomi amongst the crowd of familiar and unfamiliar faces. He paused for a moment when he spotted Folken amongst the crowd. He quickly dismissed this as he turned back to the Princess offering her a friendly smile, "If you do not mind I would like to speak with my other guests. I would much rather us engage in a less formal and less public meeting at a later time," He stated politely.

A small smile tugged at Neya's lips in response. Though he had just met the young Duke, she could easily spot his good nature and kind heart. The tension between the meeting melted away at his suggestion. Uttering a small sigh of relief, she nodded bowing her head respectively in return. "No at all," She replied softly. "I would rather a more private meeting as well," She confessed bashfully. "Take all the time you need."

Chid nodded curtly as if to politely dismiss the Princess and her guard. He turned to the man who had led them there. "Rah, take them to the chambers that have been prepared from them," He ordered respectfully. "I will retrieve the Princess when I have finished with matters here."

Both the man named Rah and Felicia nodded. "Yes Lord Duke," Rah stated with a small bow before turning to the females. He stepped forward gesturing for the two ladies to follow his lead. He led them from the room without further direction from his leader.

Once the door shut behind them, Chid turned to Allen once more, "It's so good to see you Allen," He remarked clasping his hands in front of him in a very dignified fashion. "Aunt Millerna and Aunt Eries have been very worried about all of you," He added his smile fading as his face took on a more serious countenance. "You've been gone a long time and much has happened in your absence."

"It has been close to two months," Allen confirmed with a nod. He was all too aware of the passing days. He had been keeping count, marking the days in his head. Just like his companions, he longed for home.

"What kind of things have happened?" Van asked deciding to join in on the conversation anxious for news on his beloved homeland and those allied with him.

"Nothing of great extremes," Chid began with a small shrug. "No attacks, raids, or anything of that sort," He explained.

In turn, Van let out a loud sigh of relief. He had been worried about the state of Fanelia and if Queen Brahne had already set her sights on destroying what he had worked so hard to rebuild. "That's some good and welcomed news," He stated more to himself than the people around him.

"However," Chid continued after a small pause, "There have been plenty of threats and well as a lot of anti-Fanelia propaganda coming out of Arathnia," He informed them turning to Van with a grim expression. "Queen Brahne is not too happy with you I am afraid."

Van snorted distastefully at this crossing his arms over his chest, "Tell me something I don't know," He retorted rolling his eyes. His irritation was not directed at the boy but rather the situation at hand.

This did not seem to bother Chid in the slightest. "She has been sending representatives to all nations in an attempt to rally support in her vendetta against you. Trying to convince them that you have had malicious intentions this entire time." The young boy's expression darkened significantly before he continued, "That you only agreed to the terms of your father's treaty and to marry Princess Astra because you want her kingdom."

"That's a lie," Van spat his eyes darkening dangerously at the rather surprising revelation. "She is the one who pushed Astra onto me."

Allen nodded in agreement. "He speaks the truth. Van and Astra separated on good terms," He began turning his attention between the two. "It is Queen Brahne who is dead set on claiming Fanelia for her own selfish desires."

He nodded as if he had known the truth all along and was merely reaffirming it for himself. "I figured as much," He revealed proving that the young Duke was indeed much wiser beyond his mere nine years. "Last we met you were a very vengeful man, but I could not picture you turning against the very people who has assisted you in rebuilding your capitol," He announced offering Van a small and sympathetic smile.

"Has Queen Brahne successfully turned anyone against Fanelia?" Van pressed on, his curiosity evident.

His expression turned grim once more. "Unfortunately. Queen Brahne holds a lot of sway with many of the nations due to the power she wields as High Queen. Also, her representatives are extremely convincing. I can attest to that," He shifted his feet resting his hand on the small sword at his side. "It was hard to refuse," He declared with a bit of hesitation. When no one commented he continued on. "Daedalus and Cesario have already chosen to stand with her. Egzardia has yet to choose a stance. I believe they are waiting for Basram's decision but no one is quite sure if Lord Stromgard will become involved or not."

"He will choose whatever side is right," Galaxia spoke up drawing the young Duke's attention to her for the first time. "He is a very level-headed and noble man. He will see reason and won't be so easily swayed," She continued holding her head high her voice illustrating the truth and surety of her words.

Chid stared at the new face with curiosity. He tilted his head to the side as he attempted to place her face. He was rather unsuccessful. However, the sword strapped around her hips was all the identification he required. "Galaxia Tantuar?" He half-stated, half-asked readjusting the regal headdress that resided upon his head. "Arathnia's Golden Knight," He recited excitement flickering behind his eyes. As with Allen, he had heard many tales of the young female Knight that struck fear into the hearts of even veteran soldiers.

She nodded confirming his assessment. Elegantly, she dropped to one knee, bowing to the young ruler that had addressed her. "At your service Duke Freid," She stated formally before rising back to her feet.

Confusion set in his expression as he looked between the former Knight and Van. Both were supposed to be on opposite sides of the war, but here they were traveling together as if they were on the same side. He shook his head clearing his mind of these thoughts. There were more pressing matters at hand than the allegiances of the envoy he played host to. Nodding to the former Knight, he cleared his throat turning his attentions back to Van and Allen.

"I choose to remain a neutral party," He continued on returning to their previous course of conversation. "I want nothing to do with this war and have expressed that wholeheartedly to General Heidegar upon his visit on the Queen's behalf. I have worked hard to keep Freid a peaceful nation and I do not wish to jeopardize that now," He announced his tone firm. "Asturia seems to remain on the same field though I assume that when it comes down to it, Dryden will side with you," He added with a firm nod.

"That is good to know," Van remarked with a small sigh of relief. His closest allies remained loyal and to that he was eternally grateful. "Asturia's help would be a blessing."

"I have to say though, those dragons are magnificent," The Duke chimed in his expression lighting up and a large toothy smile spreading across his face.

"Dragons?"

He nodded enthusiastically, "Yes. That's how General Heidegar got here so quickly," He explained the excitement and awe clearly showing upon his young features. "He rode on the back of a blue dragon. It had this big horn on it's nose, it was like nothing I have ever seen," He concluded with such wonder shining in those bright blue eyes of his. The creature had left an impression on the young boy. "I wish dragon's were more prevalent in Freid."

"Well we have dragon's in our company too!" Sannah spoke up elated that Chid seemed to harbor the same excitement for the reptilian creatures as she did.

"Really?" was Chid's excited and surprised reply.

The dark haired girl nodded smiling brightly. "One is my brother and the other belongs to Galaxia," She announced resting her hands on her hips. "I can introduce you later if you like," She suggested.

The young Duke was slightly taken a back by her statement, but quickly shook it off, "It would be a honour, but do tell me, what is your name?" He asked casting aside his slight confusion. It seemed as though there were many questions that he would require answers to before his friend's grew too comfortable. He tilted his head as he stared at the slightly older girl in an effort to recall where her hard features seemed so familiar.

"I'm Sannah," She stated proudly with a rather dramatic nod.

He smiled bowing his head respectively, "It is nice to meet you Sannah."

The air shifted so dramatically with the innocence displayed by the two youngsters. that it was hard not to laugh. The awkward, yet oddly formal introduction between the two preteens was rather uplifting. The innocence of the children seemed to be the remedy they all required to clear the gloom that seemed to surround them. The air in the room felt strangely lighter once the matter had been squared away.

"Now listen to me babbling on about all this," Chid piped up through the laughter scolding himself lightly. "How rude of me. We will pick up this conversation tomorrow. It is growing late and you have had a long journey," He announced offering a small smile of apology.

"I assure you Duke, it is quite alright," Allen stated resting a hand on the young man's shoulder.

Chid wrinkled his nose at this. "No need to be so formal," He remarked brushing a stray strand of hair out of his eyes. "We're friends aren't we? Friends don't need to worry about titles and formalities even if they rule a country," He explained his smile broadening.

Van was the one who nodded at this statement offering up a smile in return, "Of course Chid. We are friends and as friends we should speak to one another as such," He agreed placing his hand on the youth's other shoulder. "As I have said in the past, I am honoured to have Freid's friendship."

* * *

**AN:** I'm not even going to bother with an apology. They seem empty now. Another hopefully awesome and well thought out installation. This one was kind of dull and lackluster, but I worked on this chapter and the next simultaneously so the next one should be out within the next few days. It is definitely more Hitomi centric. Thanks always for your incredible patience. Anyways, hope you enjoyed and I will be seeing you in the next chapter. Please read and review. Your input means a lot to me. Just so you know, I am trying to build up on Galaxia's character as a lot of things are going to come to life with her at the center of it all.

_Next: The Vision_

**Response to Reviews:**

Jossi-31: Yes, Hitomi is quite powerful. Don't worry, no more new characters for a while. Most of these are minor and are only important for the story to progress to the next place. They are not all that essential to the plot. Those ones come later. I really liked the whole Hitomi/Yukari exchange as well. It was one of my favorite parts in the chapter. I'm glad you liked this part and hope you enjoyed this one.

PrefersFiction: Trust me, I needed a break from all the information as well. I actually enjoyed writing the last chapter. I hope this one was similar, but beyond this one it is hard to say if the story will stay on this track. I can say though, that there will be more information packed chapters in the future. I am planning on stretching those out though. Some interesting revelations and drama are ahead so stay tuned.


	22. The Vision

**AN: **Well, a couple days turned into three weeksfor the next chapter. Apparently there was a lot more work to do on this than I had originally thought. Oh well, it happens sometimes but at least it's another long majority of this chapter is all one event. An extensive and possibly very bland one. Sorry in advance about that and please bare with me. Just to let you lovely people know, as I am writing this story, I am going back to the first 12 or 13 chapters and re-vamping them. I am not changing anything, just checking for errors and inconsistencies and adding more details. I am also rounding out some ideas. I won't be replacing those for a while so don't worry just yet.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Escaflowne, even though I wish I did. Then again, who doesn't? The statements that separate the visions belong to the song 'Lullaby' by Loreena McKennitt. That song was almost the entire inspiration for this chapter. I changed a word here and there, but it is still that song.

_**The Past, Future, and Somewhere in Between **_

_Chapter 22: The Vision_

The preparations to leave Fried began almost immediately. Unlike their other stops, there was no lull where they were left uncertain and did not know how to proceed. It went without saying that Asturia was their next destination. Freid was simply a detour from their master plan. As much of a relief it was to be in friendly territory, their group was not completely out of danger quite yet. The closer they grew towards their goal, the more apprehensive everyone became. It was all much too easy. The whole journey had been way As soon as everyone had awoken and eaten a meeting was to be held. In the process Chid had been informed of what was going on. At least, to the best of the knowledge of the people on hand. All the questions that had been aroused upon their arrival were answered, though with very vague details but it was enough to appease him for the time being. There were much more pressing matter that needed to be discussed.

A few select members of their group gathered in the council room, plotting out their next course of action. The leaders amongst the crowd. These individuals included, Van, Allen, Mendelev, Galaxia, Folken, Gaddess, and Chid with Rah standing closely by his side. These few people were to be the most fundamental forces in their planning. A table had been set up in the far corner of the room so that they would be more comfortable during the unknown length of their meeting.

"We should press onwards as soon as possible," Van stated firmly voicing in opinion on the subject at hand. Out of everyone, it was obvious that he was the most eager to set their plans in motion.

"I agree. It will be much easier to come up with an appropriate stratagem on home soil," Allen added supporting Van's statement, "In our position, Fanelia aside, Asturia is our best line of defense," He offered up as an additional reinforcement.

Galaxia rolled her eyes at this idea. No one had any comprehension of what was truly happening to the world around them. All except for her. They were all stuck in this state of ignorance where they were oblivious to the events transpiring beyond their little unit. It annoyed her to no end, "That is exactly what Queen Brahne is waiting for," She stated not wasting time and placing focus on what truly mattered. Their situation was more dire than anyone cared to acknowledge which proved most frustrating on many levels. Her statement drew everyone's attention. The ferocity of her words had everyone curious as to what exactly she knew that they did not.

Mendelev looked between the other men and then to young woman in their midst, "Am I the only one who finds it odd that Queen Brahne has yet to come after us?" He spoke up asking the main question that had been plaguing him for some time. Sensing that he had been the only one so suspicious, he had cast the thought a side. However, it resurfaced the instant Galaxia spoke of the matter.

"She wants you to make to first move," Galaxia replied casting her gaze onto Van, her answer obviously directed towards the young King. "Fleeing to allied soil is the _perfect_ move," She explained both her expression and her tone of voice taking a much more serious and intense tone. "One that she wants you to make. With news of your 'vendetta' against her spreading quickly, there are fewer places for you to run," She continued on when her words were met with silence. Crossing her arms over her chest she explained further. "Turning other nations against you was all part of her plan. Don't you see that she is herding you in for the slaughter?" She snapped as if she were scolding them all. Her displeasure and frustration was evident. "It is only a matter of time before she strikes."

"Heading to Asturia now, so quickly, is unwise," Folken added coolly supporting his lover's statement in a much less aggressive and confrontational fashion.

Van bit back the growl rising in his throat. "It is a risk we are going to have to take," He informed them, leaning against the wall taking a much more casual pose. His mind was made up. It was going to take a lot to dissuade him from what he knew had to happen. "We cannot achieve anything here."

"Unfortunately I have to agree," Allen commented with a small sigh, "Without Van's guidance and insight into the mess that has been created, Fanelia is left severely weakened. It lacks strength without the truth and it's leader to guide it." Though the Knight's explanation was honest and truthful, it did not stop the argument.

"Stopping in Asturia may cause Queen Brahne to shift her focus and attack there," Folken began the tone of his voice hardening slightly. "Unlikely as it may be, it is a possibility we must also consider," He added loosely wrapping an arm around Galaxia's waist to show his support and alignment in the argument. "We do not need to being unneeded conflict to our remaining allies if we wish to keep them as our allies."

"I think you are being a bit over dramatic," Gaddess spoke up standing faithfully by his commander's side. "Fanelia is being watched over by Princess Eries', and I doubt that Queen Brahne would be bold enough to take on Asturia as well."

Galaxia turned glaring daggers at the dark-haired man. "You have no idea what that witch is capable of," She seethed her eyes turning red around the edges.

"Not that I doubt Princess Eries' leadership," Mendelev spoke up drawing everyone's attention once again."But Galaxia is right. Fanelia has left itself open for attack. Even with the other three General's to lend aide, their chances of survival under a unexpected full frontal assault are slim to none," He explained offering a bit more realism to the situation. He nodded curtly to Galaxia ignoring the heated stare from his King. "At any moment Queen Brahne's forces and or allied kingdoms could take advantage of the absence of Fanelia's ruler and launch a take over in which many unnecessary lives would be lost," He continued his voice becoming a fair bit softer at his next statement. "We cannot allow that to happen."

"That is exactly my point!" She snarled pushing Folken back and wriggling out of his hold. She cast a glare over her shoulder at him before addressing the group again. She did not need his restraining her at this particular moment. "That is the whole reason that she is sending representatives to turn everyone against you," She argued stepping closer to them until she was standing a foot away from the King. "Do you honestly want the lives of thousands of innocent people hanging over your conscience?" She snapped harshly.

Van snorted in annoyance glaring at the older woman. He was not so easily intimidated. "So you are saying that we should simply give up?"

She scoffed at his defeatist attitude. "No," She spat back glaring at him hatefully. "I am saying that we need to think outside of the box. Re-Evaluate the scenario and try to stay a step ahead of our adversary."

Chid nodded in agreement looking up at the adults around him. "It would be most wise."

"Indeed," Rah voiced agreeing with the young Duke at his side.

Van let out a frustrated groan reaching up and rubbing his temples at the headache that was forming rapidly. "We don't have the time for that," He snapped shifting his hands to pinch the bridge of his nose. The pressure helped ease the gentle throb some what. "The longer we sit around and argue, the tighter Brahne's hold becomes. We need to act now and the most logical choice is to move forward."

"She will bide her time and strike when the right moment presents itself," Galaxia insisted growing increasingly annoyed that he did not seem interested in anything that she had to say. "I can assure you that whatever it is that she is planning, we will not know until it is too late. Do not underestimate her."

Van snorted distastefully crossing his arms over his chest again. His body language read nothing but arrogance. However, despite his facade, there was a trace of worry as the image painted by Hitomi's vision flashed within his mind. Dilandau wearing Arathnia's crest seated upon the back of a large dragons. He shook his head to rid himself of these thoughts casting his attention back to the woman before him."I think we'll be fine. _I_ will be fine," He retorted in a very dismissive and condescending tone. The discussion was over.

A scowl drew itself onto her face at his response, "I am serious," She seethed her frustration rolling off of her in waves. "It is sheer foolishness to walk into a trap! Are you that egotistical that you cannot admit that?" She snapped resting her hands on her hips refusing to let the topic drop. In her mind, the only option was to stay put for the time being.

He ignored her last statement, rolling his eyes. "I am aware of the risks and I have assessed our options," He replied in a authoritative tone. "It is in our best interest to move forward with our plans to seek refuge in Asturia before returning to Fanelia." When she opened her mouth to reply he cut her off with a glare. "I have made my decision Galaxia."

She scowled at him as she closed the small gap between them until her face was mere inches from his. He took a step back in an effort to create more space between them. However, his back came into contact with the wall. Silently, he cursed himself. "Your inability to accept that I am trying to help you is extremely frustrating," She seethed venomously, her eyes blazing with suppressed anger. The red hue had spread and covered the total extent of her iris'. "Remember that whether you like it or not I am on your side in this. I do not like it all that much either but I am trying to help your cause to the best of my ability and I think I have done a rather excellent job thus far. It is thanks to me that we were able to stay in Basram," She stated poking him hard in the chest as if to emphasize her point. "Therefore, you do realize, that it is because of me that we have made it this far. You are going to need to learn to trust my knowledge. No one here knows Arathnian laws, customs, or tactics like I do," She ranted before taking a deep breath as well as a step backwards. "No one knows Queen Brahne as well as I do. I would suggest that you pull your head out of your ass and start listening to what I have to say your highness," She snarled before turning her heel and storming out of the room. She threw the doors open with a loud bang, not bothering to look behind her as she disappeared down the hall.

Folken sighed rising from the table, "I will go talk to her," He announced before following after the blonde's hasty retreat.

Gaddess whistled awkwardly in an effort to ease the tension. "Well that didn't go as planned," He commented scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"She's a real piece of work isn't she?" Chid stated scrunching up his nose in distaste. Despite her ferocity and obvious passion for life, the negativity that rolled off of her set the young ruler on edge. He had heard many stories of the young woman, none of them giving any insight to the roaring temper that seemed to rest within her. He didn't like it one bit. She did not seem entirely trustworthy.

"Oh you have no idea," Mendelev added with a chuckle staring down the hall through the opened door where the couple had made their escape. "She's real firecracker that one," He added. He then turned to Van nodding towards him relenting and begrudgingly accepting his lord's decision. "When do we head out your majesty?" He asked running a hand through his pepper hair.

"As soon as possible."

* * *

Hitomi sat cross-legged on the foot of her bed, closest to the window. She had placed Freya's pendant in front of her. Since her dream, she had been extremely reluctant to place the blue stone back around her neck. Instead, she kept it with the strange journal she had acquired drawing the conclusion of some kind of connection between the two. The journal sat beside her on the bed. She had pulled her hair up keeping the growing strands out of her face. Her hands rested upon her knees and her eyes were closed as she tried to completely clear her mind. This was all done with the intention to access her abilities on her own rather than to have her visions sneak up on her at random and usually inopportune moments. It appeared to be a fruitless task. For the last hour she had been focusing her energy and preparing herself but nothing happened. Not a single flash, image, or even the faintest sound. The longer this went on, the more her frustration grew making it much harder for her to pull her focus. Still, she continued on determined to succeed. She bottled all her emotions and thought burying them deep inside for later reflection leaving her a blank slate and open to reception.

Another ten minutes floated by before she could no longer handle the failure. She let out a frustrated cry relaxing her posture, "Why is something so simple so impossible!" She huffed pulling the tie from her hair exerting his frustration out on the tiny piece of fabric. She let out a sigh sliding her legs out from underneath her and onto the floor. She retrieved the pendant and slipped it into her pocket. Gently picking up the journal, she placed it on the bedside table for further use or inspection later. Brushing the invisible dirt from her pants she headed towards the window to crack it open. It was sweltering which could have also been a factor in her failure.

There was a loud knock on the door. Tying her hair up with the piece of ribbon once more, she headed to the door to answer it. However, before she could reach it, it opened seemingly on it's own. Hitomi stopped and blinked in surprise for a few moments. She was about to call out when a familiar head of pink hair became visible as the cat girl poked her head into the room.

Relief coursed through her at the sight of her. "Oh, hi Merle," She greeted feeling herself relax somewhat. The last thing she needed was for doors to start opening on their own. She had enough on her plate already, no need to add going completely insane to the list.

Merle nodded her greeting as well. "It's time for dinner," She announced stepping into the room. "I was wondering if you wanted to come and join us," She suggested with a small encouraging smile. "You've been cooped up in here all day, it would do you some good to come out and socialize."

"Actually I was just about to head down myself," She agreed with a smile closing the gap between them as she continued towards the door at a faster pace. "I am not having any luck with my work and I wanted to take a break," She explained sliding her hands into the pockets of her jeans.

Merle smiled back looping her arm around her friend's. "Well let's not keep them waiting. Yukari has been a nuisance and I think your presence would do her a lot of good and keep her focus on you," She explained closing the door before beginning their journey down the corridors towards the eating hall.

She chuckled, "A nuisance how?" She asked finding the thought amusing. The red head could be quite a handful sometimes.

Merle let out an exasperated sigh further illustrating her annoyance towards the girl. "In every which way possible," She replied flatly. "She keeps bothering everyone. Especially Allen's men. Seriously she acts as though she has never seen a man before," She continued on rolling her eyes. Hitomi stifled her laughter in order to allow her feline friend to continue. "If it's not them, it's showing Sannah tricks to disrupt the others. I swear those two are a bloody curse," She complained releasing her arm and scurrying forward at a tad faster pace.

Hitomi simply chuckled again in response finding no words to say. She was used to Yukari's antics. "How is Van?" She asked the cat girl after a few moments of relative silence.

She shrugged with a small and tired sigh. "It's hard to tell these days," She admitted shaking her head. "He doesn't share his feelings or thoughts with me all that much anymore," she added sullenly. It was obvious that this fact really bothered her. She had been Van's best friend for as long as she could remember. No one knew him as well as her, and she did not like being shut out.

"How come?" She asked feeling both concerned for Van and sympathy for the cat for being disregarded in such a way. She knew the feeling all too well for the man in question seemed to be doing the same thing to her.

Merle shrugged again, "Beats me," She replied honestly. "Why don't you ask him?" She suggested in a more cheerful tone shooting her a knowing glance. "If anyone can get anything from that man, it's you."

She shook her head, "Oh I don't want to be a bother. I just worry," She explained forcing a smile. "Besides, he's got a lot on his plate right now," She continued on offering up excuses for his distance. Still, it did not make her feel better. If anything it made her feel worse. The way he shut her out was eating away at her. Yes, there were small moments when he would let her in, but it was never for long. She sighed longingly her face falling,"He hasn't really talked to me since we left Basram," She admitted more to herself than the girl beside her. She wanted him to talk to her about things that bothered him, and most of all, she wanted him to need her like she needed him. At least, that's what it felt like.

This seemed like new news to Merle however. "Really?" She asked in surprise stopping her stride completely to stare at her friend with disbelief.

Hitomi shook her head reinforcing the truth of her statement. "Not a word," She added ignoring the stunned look the cat was giving her. Brushing it off she squared her shoulders up and pushed those feelings down into the pit of her stomach. She was not about to let it all get to her. "It's not bothering me all that much, we both have a lot to think about," She lied forcing a smile. She did not need to worry the cat girl anymore.

Merle simply shrugged in reply, "If you say so," She sighed before turning and racing ahead on all fours, bounding down the hall at a quick speed. Soon, she disappeared from view all together.

The seer sighed shaking her head, "Some things never change," She remarked shaking her head at the other girl's hasty retreat.

The hall was alive with chatter as a few members of their group had gathered for dinner. Most were already half-way through their supper when Hitomi arrived only a minute behind Merle. Her face lit up when she saw the cheerful expressions and lighthearted atmosphere surrounding the table. Van, Allen, Mendelev, Yukari, Sannah, and Celena were all positioned in various spots around the table deep in conversation with one another. Snippets of these conversations greeted her as she approached, but she paid little attention to it. It appeared that her presence went virtually unnoticed, which was alright with her. The last thing she wanted was everyone's eyes upon her. Merle took up a place beside Mendelev and began to dish out her own food. Seated at the head of the table was Chid who was oddly silent, his expression serious. She followed his line of vision and was surprised to find it lingering on Sannah. He watched her with curiosity as she ate in silence not paying attention to the people around her. This she found slightly odd but chose to disregard it. She took her own seat beside Yukari.

"Well Howdy their stranger," Yukari greeted with a small wave taking a sip from her glass. "You've locked up so long I figured you must have died up there," She teased stretching across her plate to put her glass down again.

"Ha ha, you're funny," Hitomi replied scanning the table contents debating on what she would eat. "What did I miss?" She asked grabbing a bowl and scooping it's contents out onto her plate.

The red head shrugged, "Not much. It's been real dull around here," She replied with a bored sigh. "Apparently we leave for Asturia tomorrow," she announced recalling the over heard information she had managed to get her hands on earlier.

Hitomi nodded feeling no need to comment as she continued to fill her plate. She didn't notice before but she was starving. Perhaps it had been because her attentions had been focused elsewhere. Pouring herself a small amount of wine, she settled down in her seat vaguely listening to the people around her. Nothing being said peaked her interest however.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" Sannah asked suddenly, staring at the young Duke with annoyance evident in her face. This question drew everyone's attention to the two youngsters bringing all other conversations to a screeching halt.

It was with that statement that Chid's eyes lit up and he bolted out of his seat as if an ingenious idea has just struck him. "That's it!" He exclaimed as the pieces finally clicked together in his mind. His outburst was met with confused glances. He blushed as he felt all eyes upon him feeling slightly embarrassed by the randomness of his interruption. Clearing his throat, he decided to explain himself. "I have been trying to place why Sannah looks so familiar," He explained.

Hitomi stifled a laugh at this. "My guess is that you just figured it out."

He nodded slowly. "I feel foolish for not figuring this out before because it was staring me right in the face," He announced in an almost scolding fashion. He turned to look towards Van, "It was you."

"Me?" Van asked unsure of what the young Duke meant.

"Yes you," Chid clarified satisfaction evident on his features. Finally, he possessed the an answer for the question that had been plaguing him upon their arrival. "I should have noticed this a lot sooner, but you and Sannah share a striking resemblance."

On instinct, both parties turned to look at one another. Sannah scrunched up her nose while Van observed her curiously trying to pick out Chid's claim. After a moment, they both looked away from one another. At the same time, they both uttered a reply, "I don't see it," They both stated in almost perfect unison.

With that said, both turned to stare at one another again. This time, it was more of a glare rather than an inquisitive stare. This caused everyone at the table to chuckle with amusement. "He's right you know," Mendelev observed with an approving nod.

Hitomi smiled taking a sip of wine. "I never really noticed it before, but you two do look an awful lot alike," She confirmed placing the goblet back down on the table.

Sannah turned to her shocked, before shooting a glare at her. By the expression on her face she was either mortified or attempting to to be playful. It was hard to tell exactly. "You are dead to me Hitomi," She stated as a matter of fact before picking up her own goblet and taking a sip.

This caused Mendelev to burst out into boisterous laughter. He reigned it in quickly however once he read the seer's uncertain and confused expression. "Don't worry Hitomi, she said the same thing to me this morning when I refused to tell her another story," He stated picking up a roll and stuffing it into his mouth.

Sannah directed her glare at the older man, pointing her fork at him as if in warning, "And you are still dead to me Mendelev, so you are not allowed to speak of me, or to me" She spat back forcing back a smile trying to look dead serious. It was then it became all too obvious. She was goofing around in order to distract them all and change the subject.

The General pretended to look hurt and placed his hand over his heart in a dramatic fashion. "Oh how you wound me little lady. I can't go on any longer."

Hitomi chuckled lifting her fork and raising it her lips. It was sweet to see the large amount of affection growing between the two. Just as she was about to take a bite of her meal, she felt something wet land on her head. She blinked in confusion looking up at the ceiling while placing the fork down on her plate. Another drop landed on her head. It was cold too. Slowly, and inconspicuously, she ran her hands over her head where the drops had fallen. There was no damp spot. Puzzled, she resting her hands down in her lap.

"What is it Hitomi?" Yukari asked her as she watched her friend's rather bizarre behaviour.

Hitomi glanced at her friend shaking her head," It's nothing," She added before gripping her fork once more. Her mind was playing tricks on her again.

The redhead shrugged, "If you say so."

The conversation around the table continued on as the voices helped ease her somewhat. However, that quickly subsided when she suddenly heard rain. Thick droplets falling and splashing against wet ground. She shook her head but the sound did not waver. Not in the slightest. She looked around at the people in the room, hearing little of their words. Their voices grew fainter and fainter as the pouring rain grew louder. Rolling thunder roared in her ears and she was vaguely aware of people calling her name repeatedly, desperate to catch her attention. It was to no avail.

- The room swirled in a mixture of colour. The walls and people inside melting and giving way to a dense forest. In a matter of seconds, she was standing amongst the trees, alone. The people who had previously surrounded her had all disappeared. She glanced around in confusion when thick raindrops fell on her head soaking the brown locks as well as her clothing. It all felt too real.

Through the rain and thunder, a faint song reached her ears. It was more of a hum. The voice seemed vaguely familiar, but she could not place it. It was then that she noticed a woman walking some distance ahead of her. Her voice echoed through the forest as she glided across the earth. She was very thin, much like the doppelganger she recalled from her first visit to Gaea, with just as little definition. She was just so thin. Her long chocolate coloured hair was pull up into a high ponytail that was pulled forward and hung just before her eyes. One lone lock remained out of the ponytail hanging loosely against her shoulder. Her bangs were cut jaggedly and hung a good two inches above her eyes. Her eyes shined a bright emerald green which stood out against her muted, purple tinted skin tone. Her ears were long and pointed much like an elf's would be. Her lips were full, and rather puffy looking. Purple floral tattoos were etched across her neck and beside her eyes. She was glad in a silk green gown that hung loosely from her thin frame. Cradled in her arms was a small wire cage. Trapped inside was a small squirrel-like creature. Then it clicked. It was the same woman with the heavenly voice from her other vision.

Soon other voices joined in to the chorus as three other women came into view, walking along side her. None of them looked similar to one another. They all stood out amongst themselves as they most likely would in the rest of Gaean society. They did not seem to belong. The four women were like no one she had ever seen of Gaea before.

The tallest woman had orange-red tinted hair which was looped around and laid across her one shoulder. It was held together by a thin string of leather with a bead at the end. Crimson eyes stared blankly ahead as she glided along with the other women at a steady pace. Red circular tattoos adorned her face encircling both sides from hairline to chin but never touching. They came across her eyes in thick strips. She was not as thin as the other woman, more fit. Her skin was tinted orange as if she had spent too much time in a tanning bed. Her face was thin, and long. She was wrapped elegantly in a similar silk gown only this one was deep red in colour. Wrapped around her hand was a small snake striped red and black. It seemed rather content in her grasp.

Along side her, the next woman was a lot shorter. Petite. Her hair was forest green. However it did not look like hair at all. It appeared to look more like feathers. Unlike the other girls, her hair was down, resting on her thin shoulders. She was slightly more full-figured than the other two woman. It appeared as though her entire body was covered in thin, nearly invisible feathers. They were flesh colour with highlights of green, quite a bit lighter than the deep green of her hair. Her eyelashes and eyebrows also appeared to be feathers. Her eyes shined yellow making her appear even less human. The gown that she wore was substantially shorter than the other two women. It came to her mid thigh. Her lips were full and narrow in a more puckered fashion. Perched upon her shoulder was a small green songbird who whistled along happily with them.

The final woman moved the slowest. She followed slightly behind the others. Her hair did not appear to be hair at all. In fact, it look more like and series of elegant fins. These layered fins stretched all the way down to the small of her back. They trailed behind her, floating back and forth with on the air's current just as if it were water. They were hot pink in colour. On the crest of the fin, was a dark blue stain. It stretched out in all directions, thick inky lines. In the centre was a another line with a oval on the end. In that oval was a circle. What it stood for, she did now know. Her ears were long and pointed as well, but more dramatically than the first woman's were. Long and thin whiskers floated out along side them. There were three horizontal slits on both sides of her neck. Gills. Where the fins ended, dark pink scales flowed down covering her legs, arms and she could see them on her chest as well. Her face was more round with a scrunched up nose. She looked like some kind of nymph or pixie. Her blue gown swirled freely around her, never becoming entangled with the fragile looking fins. Her deep ocean blue eyes seemed to sparkle as she gazed in wonder at the heavy rain clouds above. Held in her partially webbed hands was a glass bowl filled with water. Inside was a beautiful opaque fish with an orange hue to it. It looked very much like a gold fish.

The four women continued on with their melody as the forest grew thinner at a rapid rate. Hitomi felt her self being pulled along behind them. It was as if she were being guided by an invisible string, guided by their soothing serenade. She gave no resistance allowing the vision to take it's course enjoying the haunting yet lovely song they generated. However, this was nothing like any of her other visions. It felt foreign to her as if it were not her own. In fact, it felt much like her dream in which she had ended up in Dragonsand. She recalled the strange male voice and his warning. She shuddered closing her eyes and shaking her head to rid herself of the images.

When she opened her eyes once more, the scene had changed completely. They had moved into some kind of stone building. The room she found herself in was large, and shaped in a circular fashion. A circular table rested in the middle of the room. Candles had been set up around the room. In the middle of the table, five candles in an array of colours had been arranged in the shape of a star. Sitting in the middle of the star, was a bowl of water. Each woman approached the table. One at a time, they placed the creatures they had brought along at specific points of the star. The top point remained empty. The animals seemed to freeze in place once they were set down in their correct spot. The redhead produced a sharp dagger from within the fold of her dress. Without a second thought, she stabbed the tip into her index finger, deep enough to provide a substantial amount of blood. She passed it onto the next woman taking her place at the red point of the star where the serpent rested. Each followed suite, slicing their fingers and standing nearest the creature they brought. Still singing, the four women brought their hands forward, tipping their cut fingers over the bowl of water. Slowly, their blood dripped into the water. The droplets swirled together within the water turning it a bright shade of red. Within moments, the bowl began to glow a vibrant white colour.

It was then that Hitomi noticed the man seated at a small desk just beyond the table. He had short, unruly dark brown hair. It was thinning slowly, grey peppering the tips. It appeared as if he run his fingers through it often with it's state of disarray. His eyes were closed, his hands clasped together and resting upon the surface in front of him. His brow was furrowed in concentration. The weathered lines of his face held a stern expression as he focused on whatever task was at hand. He held a regal air about him that could not be explained.

Unexpectedly, his eyes shot open. His gaze appeared to instantly fall upon her. He seemed to stare at her, like somehow, he knew that she was there. Everything seemed to freeze in time leaving behind only her and the strange man. He stood, and sometime intriguing caught her eye. Around his neck, falling against his chest, rested a glowing blue pendant just like the one Freya had given her. Without a word he turned away from her to face the wall behind him. His gaze travelled up the extensive map that covered the wall behind him. A map of Gaea. It was much larger than she remembered. The two continents draw on the map were labelled, though she could not make out the names due to the distance between her and the wall. He crossed his arms behind his back inspecting the tapestry as if he expected it to reveal something to him. He remained like that before, without warning, he turned to meet her gaze once more. His eyes were intense sending shivers down her spine. Briefly, she wondered if there was a possibility that he could see her just as easily as she was seeing him.

He dropped his hands down to his sides taking side-stepping the desk and a walking closer to the circular table, "Oh for a voice like thunder," He began speaking his voice booming throughout the large circular room. It was deep, firm, and yet oddly comforting at the same time. Perhaps was with the authority in which he spoke. He continued on, gesturing outwards with his hands. "And a tongue to drown the throat of war," his voice had softened slightly.

It was with that tone that she recognized both his face as well as his voice. It was the mysterious man that Freya had been speaking with. The man whose image had resided within the pyre. She gasped in surprise as she came to this realization, her eyes widening. Who was this man and what connection did he have to her?

He stepped towards the four women coming to stand at the empty point of the star that they had left open. He closed his eyes placing his hand over theirs. There was a bright flash of light, and in an instant, the world swirled giving way to a scene much different from the one she had left. However, her connection with the strange man did not falter. She could still feel his presence behind her and his eyes upon her. She shivered. It was almost as if he was guiding her vision. If that were at all possible.

In front of her stood a younger version of Queen Brahne. She appeared to be in her late teens. She was clothed in nothing but a long and flowing white skirt. Her long midnight hair spiralled down to her hips. It was much longer here than it was now. It rested against her bare skin sheltering her indecency from view. She stood in front of a ornate, full length mirror, scowling at her reflection with what looked like complete and utter contempt for the image staring back at her. There was a large pinkish line on her stomach from a deep wound that had long ago sealed shut. However, it was the Queen's back that drew the horrified gasp from her throat.

Along her shoulder blades ran several crisscrossed scars. Fresh scars. It was as if something had been attached to her, crudely sown on by an unskillful hand, and then removed. Ripped off. They ran down towards the middle of her back. It was a rather horrific and gruesome sight. Unexpectedly, the young woman lashed out smashing the mirror with her fist. Hitomi was started by the sudden unpredictable action. Glass shards flew across the room cutting into the Queen's flesh creating substantial gashes and drawing a fair amount of blood from the young girl. All at once, the anger and hatred in her eyes faded leaving behind only a pensive sadness. Anguish soon followed contorting her features. Tears prickled the corners of her eyes and she clenched them tightly in an effort to keep them at bay. A sob wracked her body as she wrapped her bare arms around herself collapsing onto her knees cradling herself in an feeble attempt to soothe the suffocating emotions that seemed to be taking a hold of her. It only took seconds for this to subside. She let out a strangled cry releasing herself, reaching up and viciously pulling her hair in either anger or frustration. When her eyes opened, they glowed and eerie blood red and thick black smoke flowed out of her nostrils. The image was haunting and made Queen Brahne seem much less human.

The man's voice piped up again, "When the senses are shaken and the soul is driven to madness," He narrated as the image twisted before fading into the blackness once more.

Hitomi herself was speechless. There were no words she could think of to describe what she had just seen.

Colour rushed up to greet her as the next image was laid out before her. Long blonde hair was the first thing she noticed. The vivid blue eyes and shockingly slender frame soon followed. Princess Astra in all her glory. Adorned in golden armour much like Galaxia's. She stood in the midst of an active battlefield. All around was fire, blood, and the stench of war that wafted through the air. The young woman armed with a double bladed sword forced her way through a crowd of warriors killing most without hesitation regardless of what colours they wore. Despite the bright colouring, her eyes were dull and lifeless. Stripped of their true beauty. Astra herself looked much worse for wear. Her skin was ghostly pale, veins standing out vividly in an inky blackish hue. Even her hair had lost all of it's shine and colour. It was almost pure white. She tore through both her enemies and her friends mechanically not blinking an eye as blood spattered onto her face.

The is was not the girl that Hitomi had briefly met during their stay in Terra. All the life and light had been sucked out of her leaving a mere husk of herself. Though she was not fond of the younger girl, it still pained her to see her so dead on the inside and possibly on the outside as well. "My God, what happened to you?" She found herself asking the image knowing she would not receive an answer.

"When the souls of the oppressed fight in the troubled air that rages," The man's voice boomed all around her, shattering the disturbing image of the Arathnian Princess. "When the whirlwind of fury come from the throne of God, and the frowns of his countenance drive the nations together," He continued as colours twirled around her, carried on along with an invisible wind. They painted a horrible and disturbing image.

Immediately she was deafened by the thunderous sounds of battle. Swords and other weapons clanged together as they met with brute force. Guymelefs stomped about running at one another in a vicious cycle shaking the earth beneath their feet. Banners and crests from different countries aligned each side, but it was impossible to tell who sided with whom. A wide array of large Dragons had joined in the fray, branded and chained taking on the weapon wielding Guymelefs without hesitation. Their thick scaled protected them from harm and their sharp claws and teeth cut into the metal fighting machines like butter, ripping them to pieces. Screams and battle cries echoed about mingling with the hisses and growls from the dragons and the clashing of weapons to form a chaotic symphony. The symphony of war. The shadow of a large black dragon passed above firing giant balls of fire onto the ground below scorching the earth across the battlefield. It shrieked in delight as the war raged below it and the fire consumed a few of the warriors. It relished in the flood of blood, death, and gore.

Hitomi scanned the scene desperate to find a familiar face. She was relieve to see that she recognized no one. Dead or alive.

"When sin claps his broad wings over the battle and sails rejoicing in a flood of death," was the next phrase the man stated before the scene shifted slightly.

Her relief was short lived as the newest scene was laid out before her. She gasped falling to her knees as a giant knot formed in the pit of her stomach. All the fighting had ceased. Bodies were scattered about some in pieces. The survivors nursed their wounds as the victors claimed the spoils. In the centre of the battlefield rested the broken shell of Escaflowne. The white metal was stained with dirt, gore, and ash. The right arm had been torn clean off, and rested several feet away. It was scrunched up in the middle with jagged teeth marks ripping holes in the metal. Obviously a dragon's doing. The machine itself was crumpled, mangled, and mashed almost beyond the point of recognition. The pilot's chamber had been slashed with sharp claws and bashed in, blood staining the once white metal. Whomever had been inside, surely had not survived the onslaught.

Amongst the wreckage and the flames surrounding the Escaflowne, stood many warriors all bearing the crest of Arathnia. Instantly, Hitomi recognized the figure of the dark Princess Astra standing next to the head General Lorelei Lemmar. While Astra was expressionless, Lorelei looked positively giddy. She held her sword tightly in her hand while she shifted excitedly bouncing on the balls of her feet. The other warriors stood behind them, their swords all drawn as well. It was as if they were waiting for something.

The large dragon that had been flying above in the previous scene landed and the ground a few feet away from the destroyed Guymelef. It was then Hitomi got a good look at the creature. It stood mainly on it's hind legs in a very human stance. It's build helped support that. Sharp armoured spikes littered it's neck, arms, back, and legs. It's tattered wings were spread proudly around it. Horns jutted out from the side of it's head curling outward in a demonic fashion. A short horn sprouted out from it's nose adding to the creature's character. The end of it's tail were more jagged spike only these ones were flat. It's glowing red eyes shimmered reminding Hitomi a lot of lava. It was like no other dragon that she had ever seen or imagined before. The ground shook as the enormous creature stalked towards the destroyed metal machine. It seemed as though it were grinning triumphantly. It stepped upon the machine's chest raising it's head towards the sky and letting out a deafening roar. It rippled through the air and causing the ground to vibrate as well. She shivered. It reminded her of the roar of the T-Rex in the movie Jurassic Park. It sounded remarkably like that. At this sound, the Arathnia warriors raised their swords and all shouted in victory vocally celebrating with the dragon.

Tears stung her eyes and she shook her head with disbelief, "No, that can't be true," She said her hands and body shaking as she forced herself not to cry. It would do her no good. "This is just a dream, it isn't real," She reminded herself closing her eyes tightly to clear her thoughts remembering what Freya had taught her. She needed to be a bystander, to rid herself of her emotions. It was much more difficult than ever before.

It was at this precise moment that the man chimed in again, his voice louder and with more enthusiastic anger than before, "When souls are torn to everlasting fire and fiends of hell rejoice upon the slain!" He cried ripping the scene away from her and blanketing the world in darkness.

Never before had Hitomi felt so relieved to see the darkness. The horrible devastation was taken from her which helped ease her anxiety as she took deep breath to settle her shaken nerves. "My god, what are we getting ourselves into," She whispered to herself trying to wrap her mind around the visions that were being forced upon her.

"Oh who can stand?" The man said poising such a question which left the young seer baffled.

One last image shifted into view. A dark haired woman, one she did not recognize. She bore no resemblance to anyone she had seen before. She stood tall, a dangerous scowl resting on her face as she gazed into the bright flames of a pyre. Her eyes were a deep crimson, glowing in the anger and hatred that radiated off of her slender form. Held tightly in her right hand was a ornate black handled knife. Silver spider webs decorated the handle and at the end of the hilt rested a silver spider. She raised her left hand using the dagger to cut through the soft flesh of her palm. She cut deeply drawing a large amount of thick, dark blood. She did this without flinching as if she felt no pain. Tucking her lip back into a thin line, she closed her hand as it to keep the blood in place. She flicked her wrist opening her palm and tossing a large amount of blood into the flames. In a blinding flash they turned a bright green and sickly colour. The colour reflected in the woman's eyes as she smiled in a very sinister way. A shiver shot through Hitomi as the dagger clanged against the stone floor. A dark shadow seemed to settle over her which caused the hairs on the back of Hitomi's neck to stand on end. Whomever this woman was, she was pure evil.

The man chose this exact moment to offer up his next statement, "Oh who hath caused this?" He asked, his voice laced with hatred that was obviously directed at the woman before the flames. "All who can answer at the thrones of all."

The woman's lips peeled back to expose her perfectly white teeth. It was almost as if she had heard the man as well. "I curse you," She spat picking up a bowl and tossing the unknown contents into the pyre as well. The flames swelled up almost touching the ceiling. The woman's voice grew louder, "I curse you mighty throne of Arathnia," She snarled throwing her hands out to the side in a very dramatic way. "I curse you forever!"

"The Kings and the nobles of the land have done it," He continued his voice growing louder and more passionate as he spoke. "Hear it not Heaven, thy Priestess' have done it!" He nearly shouted. The flames extended engulfing the room and the image in a flash of blinding light. Then, it all vanished.

She was once again standing in the middle of the room in front of the man and the four strange, but beautiful, women. The women withdrew their hands, the glow of the bowl fading, the magic spent. The creatures on the table came back into animation and they were subsequently picked up by their respective masters. What significance those animals held was a strange curiosity that she could not even begin to fathom.

The man stared at her from across the room having moved onto the small platform before the map where the desk rested. His expression was grim and stern as glanced over the map. She watched as he ran his hand over the map, stopping when a particular spot began to glow. "Where the boarders meet, it is Valhalla that decides your fate," He stated turning to look at her again. Dropping his hand to the side,the glowing spot remaining. He crossed the dais moving towards her. His pace was slow, casual in a sense. He continued his stride stopping a few feet from her. "Even in our darkest hour, good can overcome evil. No matter how bleak the outcome looks, there is still a flicker of hope."

She stared back at him in confusion. "What are you talking about?" She asked hoping that if she studied his features for long enough that she could place him somewhere.

He rested his hands on her shoulders. The contact made her tense up. "Trust Freya, she is a valuable asset," He stated gripping her shoulders gently.

Surprised by his words as well as his closeness. However, his touch was oddly soothing. Safe. "Who are you?" She asked her voice shaking slightly.

"In time," was his short response as he released his gentle hold on her. He simply smiled warmly before raising his hand up to her eye level. "Time to wake up Hitomi," He whispered leaning in and pressing a gentle kiss upon her cheek. As he did this, his fingers grazed her forehead and a blinding white light flashed in her mind's eye before everything fell into darkness. -

* * *

It only took moments for the blackness to begin to fade giving way to the haziness of a half-awake state. The fogginess clouded her in confusion as smooth stone greeted her. Blinking to clear this away, she pushed herself upright into a sitting position. She had been lying down on a bed. It was the most comfortable bed she had ever has the pleasure of resting upon. The blankets were soft, warm, and plush almost like velvet. The mattress was so soft and fluffy that she sank into it. It was like resting upon a cloud. It took her a moment to completely register her surroundings. She was in a bedroom. A rather posh and decorated bedroom. She yawned stretching her arms up over her head dismissing her thoughts reveling in the sense of peace that seemed to fill her. She felt more relaxed and satisfied than she had in weeks. Had she been dreaming this entire time? Was it all just one big figment of her stressed out and over active imagination? She shook her head. It was highly doubtful, but still, it seemed so odd.

"Thank God!" She heard someone cry before she was thrown back slightly by the impact of another person crashing into her. Yukari wrapped her arms around her friend in a tight hug. "I was so scared that you were never going to wake up," She exclaimed dramatically hugging her tighter. If that were possible.

"What are you talking about?" Hitomi asked as more confusion settled around her. She was growing increasingly irritated at the constant state of disarray her mind seemed to be in. In her annoyance, she attempted to shove her friend away in an effort to escape her crushing embrace. "I haven't been out of it that long have I?" She asked as the red head reluctantly let go.

"You have been unresponsive for almost two days," Van stated from the doorway. It was obvious that he had been standing there for most of the exchange between the two girls. "Yukari wanted to try and wake you, but we didn't know what would happen so we figured it was safer to just let you be," He explained walking into the room stopping at the end of the bed. "Merle was certain you'd snap out of it."

Yukari turned to glare at the raven haired man. "Safer my ass," She grumbled crossing her arms over her chest dramatically like a child who did not get their way. Her sulking made it obvious that she was displeased by the decision. She then turned her attention back to her newly awakened best friend. "It was scary," She admitted the annoyance leaving her face entirely. "You were so pale, and your eyes..." She paused for a minute nibbling on her bottom lip as if she were debating something. "They were pitch black," She concluded feeling the need to inform her friend."It's like you weren't even there."

"What?" Hitomi asked completely baffled by this explanation. She couldn't recall something like that ever happening before. At least, no one had mentioned anything like that before. She turned to glance at Van to either confirm to deny her friend's claim.

He nodded firmly confirming this, his expression serious, "It's true."

Hitomi closed her eyes feeling slightly disoriented. Reaching up, she pinched the bridge of her nose to ease the sensation. "Where am I?" She asked before dropping her hand back to her lap and blinking rapidly in order to clear away the tiny spots in her vision.

"One of the guest rooms in Freid," Van answered pushing off of the door frame. "My room," He added before stepping forward to enter the room. "I wanted you to be comfortable. Allen and the others wanted to push forward to Asturia, but Folken, Galaxia, and I thought it would be better if we waited a few days to see if you regained consciousness," He explained without pause coming to a halt at the opposite side of the bed.

"You and Galaxia actually agreed on something?" She asked in surprise holding back the amused chuckle that threatened to come out at his displeased expression.

Van grunted at her statement, but nodded none the less, "Unfortunately," He grumbled crossing his arms over his chest once again. "I did not enjoy it mind you," He admitted his expression grim.

Yukari rolled her eyes at his statement, "You don't like anything," She spat growing increasingly irritated with his presence. She wanted to speak with her friend alone and without the young King butting his nose in.

"You're one to talk," He snorted his distaste tossing a glare in her direction, "You know nothing about me," He spat back feeling the same regarding the situation with the seeress resting upon the bed.

"I know enough," was her snobbish response.

Hitomi rolled her eyes at the obvious hostility between the two. "Can you guys chill out for the time being?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest. "I just woke up from the craziest thing I have ever experienced and I would rather not have to deal with your bickering at the moment," She scolded them shooting her best friend a nasty glare knowing that the hostility was mostly generated from the red head. She was guilty of provoking the King in the first place.

"Fine," She huffed leaning back against the chair, sulking in the fact that she had sided against her.

A tense silence gripped the trio for a few moments no one sure how to propel the conversation forward without offending one another. Van shifted nervously before clearing his throat to speak, "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked cautiously. He knew how much her visions usually impacted her.

She shook her head, "No," was her tart reply. It was obvious to all that she was displeased by their immaturity and aggressive behaviour towards one another. "Of course I don't want to talk about it. What kind of stupid question is that?" She unintentionally snapped. Realizing this she reached up pinching the bridge of her nose, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say it like that," She apologized watching both recoil from her harsh words. "I am just a little on edge is all."

Van nodded understanding casting chastising glance towards Yukari feeling as though she started the argument. She simply ignored him. "Do you wish to be left alone?" He asked shifting his feet out of restlessness.

Hitomi glanced between the two again nodding slowly, "I think that would be best for now," She agreed biting her bottom lip as the images from her vision flashed within her mind in rapid succession. "I just, need some time to clear my head," She clarified noting the hurt look on her red haired best friend's face.

Van stepped back accepting this decision. He was about to turn and leave when he abruptly stopped. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a blue stone attached to an elegant chain. Hitomi recognized it instantly as her new pendant. He held it out to her. "This fell out of your pocket when I carried you here," He explained dropping the gem into her opened palm. "I didn't want it to get lost."

She smiled in thanks clenching it tightly, "Thank you," She said softly bringing her fist to her chest holding the pendant close to her heart. Suddenly, she felt extremely sentimental about the small object she had distrusted so strongly for many days now. Had the man's words been the cause of this sudden attachment?

Yukari cleared her throat as if to remind her friend of her presence. Standing, she held the slightly tattered journal within her grasp. "This was sitting on your nightstand," She said offering it to the other girl. "I thought you might like it back."

Hitomi glanced down at the book unsure of whether to take it or not. Her pause seemed to upset her friend. After realizing this, she slowly reached out and grabbed a hold of it. "Thanks Yukari," She acknowledged placing the volume down in her lap not wishing to hold it for any length of time.

Her friend offered up a grim smile and nodded politely. "We'll talk later?" She questioned nervously as she sidestepped around to the end of the bed heading towards the door.

"Definitely," She smiled in response.

"Take as much time as you need," Van remarked stepping back from her side.

He offered up a small smile before turning and leaving the room without waiting for a reply. Yukari followed gently closing the door behind her. This left the young seer alone with just her thoughts to keep her company. Truly, she did not want to be alone, but at the same time she didn't want any company. Hitomi let out a frustrated sigh and glanced down at the book in her lap. She resisted the strong urge to drop it on the floor and kick it under the bed and just leave it there. Part of her wanted absolutely nothing to do with it, and another was itching with curiosity. What significance did it hold and how did she come to possess it? Perhaps it had something to do with her vision. Something, she had yet to fully understand. All her jumbled thoughts and visions must be leading her towards something. Perhaps there was more to the picture than she had yet to realize. Reluctantly, she picked it up out of her lap and slid out from under the blankets. She had an idea. She needed answers and she could think of only one person who may be able to shed some light on it. Allen.

* * *

Things were progressing much differently inside the Kingdom of Arathnia. As the General's and the Ambassador returned from their missions speaking to the leaders of the nations of Gaea, she began to prepare for the final steps of her scheme. If all went according to plan, Fanelia would be hers in only a matter of days.

It was a beautiful day in Terra. The sun rested high in the sky offering little less that boiling heat. Still, that did not stop the Queen from conducting her business out in the gardens. She stood pacing along the length of the courtyard, a young dark haired teen following her stride with a clip board in hand and reading proposals out loud for her. Every so often the Queen would stop and sign a document either voicing her approval or dismissing the requested proposal. Standing amongst the flower and plants, upon the stone walkway, was Arathnia's fourth General Virgil Heidegar.

"So you are saying that you have serious doubts about the stance of Freid?" She questioned glancing down at something the teen had pointed out on the clip board.

Virgil nodded, "Yes," He confirmed clasping his hands together in front of him. "Duke Chid expressed to me that he would like no part in this war and remains a neutral party," He continued on in his explanation. "However, it is my theory that when pressed Freid will stick with it's allies, namely Asturia."

"Has Asturia given her reply?" She asked grabbing the quill from the girl and providing her signature on the document in question.

"Yes your Majesty, General Verdish made the journey and met with King Dryden. He too stated that he wanted nothing to do with the war. He made that point very clear," He added firmly.

She turned to look at him, "You're implying that he could easily be swayed?" She questioned tilting her head to the side slightly. The was a rustle of papers as the young teen flipped the page on the clipboard attempting to be as efficient as possible.

He nodded confirming this, "That is exactly what I am saying."

A dark chuckled escaped her lips as a conniving smirk formed on her lips. Such a revelation made gears and machinery in her mind begin to turn. "Perhaps King Dryden isn't as big of a fool as I had originally perceived him to be," She commented grasping the clip board in her hand once more to steady it. "I believe some persuasion is in order," She remarked with a chuckle as she scribbled her signature once again.

"Your Majesty!" Lorelei announced as she bounded into the gardens interrupting their conversation. Her long red hair was windblown and unkempt. She had been riding for days in an effort to get back to Terra as soon as possible. Of all the General's she had travelled the farthest to her assigned destination.

Queen Brahne sighed releasing her hold on the clip board and handing the quill back to her assistant. "What news do you bring me Lorelei, and it better be good," She snapped in her annoyance. She hated being interrupted almost as much as she hated waiting. It did not help that Lorelei was vastly becoming her most despised Generals. Her boastfulness and conceit did not serve her well as it had Galaxia. She turned to stare at the younger woman, crossing her arms over her chest to further illustrate her annoyance.

The General bowed graciously before returning to her proper posture. "Faniela's party has reached as far as Freid," She began slowly, breathing heavily. It was obvious that she had run all the way from the dragon caverns below to the palace courtyard. "It is only a matter of time before they reach Fanelia. Perhaps it is time we intervene?" She commented raising a questioning brow.

Queen Brahne drummed her long nails against her arm as she pondered her General's request. She nodded slowly accepting her suggestion, "Yes it is time," She announced slowly stepping forward out of the garden and onto the stone walkway. "We must begin more aggressive tactics. Bring me Agrael," She ordered pointing at the redhead. "I have something special planned for our dear Fanelian friends."

"Of course your radiance," Lorelei replied bowing dramatically once more before making a hasty retreat from the bright sunlight bearing down on the courtyard.

Virgil said watching as Lorelei practically ran off in search of the dark warrior. "Your Majesty, forgive me for being as bold as to suggest that we simply just let them be," He spoke up turning his attentions back to the woman whom he had sworn to serve. "It would be more honorable to face them on an even playing field. Our forces are already much stronger than theirs," He continued on when he received no resistance. "What difference would it make?" He added with a shrug.

"Foolish Virgil," She begun with a tired and disappointed sigh, "You and Galaxia seem to read from the same play book," She commented shaking her head disapprovingly as she dismissed her assistant. The young girl trotted by disappearing along with Lorelei. "Do not make me question your loyalties boy. I did you a favor taking you in," She pointed out allowing her hands to fall down to rest at her sides. Her eyes narrowed as a thought struck her, "Tell me Virgil, do you pity them because you were born Fanelian?" She asked suspiciously. It would all be too perfect. Her own General an instrument used by the King to manipulate her into allowing her guard down and to let her enemies escape unscathed.

He bowed shaking his head sensing her train of thought, "No your highness, I feel nothing for them," He replied looking down at the stone beneath his feet. "I serve you and the throne of Arathnia, no one else," He stated with conviction.

She placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it. He winced at the pressure, "Good," She spat glaring at him. He swore he could see a faint reddish glow within her eyes. "Keep it that way," She added pulling away and leaving him alone in the courtyard. "I don't need you turning your back on me too," She called over her shoulder without a second glance.

He let out a deep breath that he had not even been aware that he was holding. The Queen's presence was stifling at the best time, now it was particularly unbearable. The tension in the air was heavy and spoke volumes about the gravity of the situation she had put them all in. Every statement needed to be made with extreme caution for her unpredictable temper was explosive and often unwarranted. He watched her turn the corner before he shuddered at the burning sensation left upon his shoulder where she had touched him. It was obvious by her tone and expression that her words were more of a threat than a warning and he was going to take it in that context. However, the seriousness of the threat and the events that had unfolded and were being plotted left him questioning his decision in joining with Arathnia's militia. He let out a sigh glancing up at the sky before turning and heading back towards the dragon caverns below. Perhaps a ride would help clear his troubled thoughts.

* * *

AN: We're almost half-way guys! I know that the lyrics don't clearly depict the scenes that I have painted, but it was a less literal interpretation. I did the best that my mind would allow. Music plays a big part in my writing process. I craft scenes to it as well as I write while listening to the play list that I have created for this story. This is how I remain inspired to keep writing, of course with your help also. Hopefully this wasn't too all over the place for you guys. I am trying to paint a picture here people. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up. I am still toying around with some ideas for it so, as always, thank you for your extreme patience. I am doing my best to push through these chapters to get to the real juicy stuff.

_Next: The Descendants of Atlantis_

Response to Reviews:

Joss-31: I have always loved their relationship too. Glad you are finding the story interesting. It's getting a bit harder for me to write as of late, but I am hanging on for dear life. I want to finish this while I have all the ideas fresh in my mind.

New Moon Promise: Thank you for the review and I am so glad that you like this story. I work very hard on it.


End file.
